I Will Be
by McDimplesBaby
Summary: A/U - Callie Torres cannot seem to break free from her disastrous relationship. Maybe a new surgeon can show her there is more to life than being someone else's punchbag. Rated M for future chapter. **WARNING - THIS FIC CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE**
1. Chapter 1

****WARNING** This Fic contains the subject of domestic violence.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

 **Flashbacks are in bold italic.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Yes, Mom. I'll call you in a few days. Please, I just want to get settled here first." Arizona sighed. "I know you want to come visit, but I've only just got here myself. Soon, I promise."

Ending the call she had been forced to endure for the past thirty minutes, Arizona made her way to the elevator and hit the button. Stepping inside, she felt an excitement building in her stomach. It was the first day of her new job. A new city, and a new job title, she couldn't ask for anything more.

Having recently gotten out of a relationship, she was ready to concentrate on her work. She was ready to be the surgeon she knew she could be, and she was ready to start a new life in Seattle.

Stepping out of the elevator on the Peds floor, she smiled as she made her way over to the nurses station. Not only was she an excellent surgeon, who had turned a lot of heads during her time as an intern, she was a great leader. Now, she stood in the corridor of her new hospital as Dr Arizona Robbins, Head of Paediatric surgery. It had taken a little time for the call she received almost three weeks ago to sink in, but now that it had, she was ready, and she was prepared to show Seattle Grace exactly what she was capable of.

Hearing her pager sound out, she looked down to find she was needed in the ER. Quickening her pace, she decided to take the stairs. She had always been athletic, and knowing that she would spend most of her time in an OR rather than working out, she figured that little exercise like the stairs could only be a good thing.

Reaching the ER, she was met with a number of nurses and paramedics. "Female, 11 years old, fell from her bedroom window. Clear signs of broken bones."

The paramedic went on to list the girls symptoms and injuries while Arizona checked her over. Satisfied with their review, she thanked them and got to work. Removing the bandage around the girls thigh, the blonde cleared her throat. "Page Ortho."

A short time later, Arizona was met with the most intense brown eyes she had ever seen. "Someone paged me?" Feeling her mouth dry up, she had no words. Watching as the beautiful Latina looking woman in front of her worked her magic, she stood back and glared. How could someone be so beautiful and so talented all at the same time? How could someone have the eyes of an angel, but the grip and the strength of a bodybuilder? How could someone walk into the room and instantly change the atmosphere? Arizona had all kinds of thoughts running through her mind right now. None of them clean, and none of them healthy. _Get a grip, Robbins. It's your first day._ Stepping forward, the blonde smiled at the Ortho surgeon. "Hi, Arizona Robbins."

"Um, you're new, right?" Callie furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Callie Torres, Ortho." The brunette held out her hand. Soft pale hands meeting her own, she had never felt such a gentle touch.

"I am. Head of Paediatric surgery. It's great to meet you." Intense blue eyes locked their gaze with the woman in front of her. "Really great to meet you."

"You too." The brunette nodded as she continued to work on the patient in front of her. "Grey, book an OR. Her femur is done for right now."

"Sure, Torres." Lexie called down to prepare the OR while the nurses and the two surgeons went about checking her vitals. Pulling up the side rails, the women stood either side of each other as they wheeled the young girl into the corridor and down towards the lift.

It was going to be a long afternoon. One which Arizona was happy to spend with the brunette who had not only just walked into the room, but into her thoughts.

* * *

Five hours later, Arizona was scrubbing out of her surgery, and trying hard to remove her gaze from the woman through the glass window in front of her. Deciding that she shouldn't be staring at her, she stepped out of the scrub room and removed her cap. Braids still in perfect position, she let out a sigh and made her way down the corridor. Hitting the elevator button that would take her back up to the Peds floor, she tapped her foot impatiently. _Come on, come on._ Relieved when the doors opened, she stepped inside and found the elevator empty. Leaning her head back against the wall, she took a few deep breaths and tried hard to get the brunette off of her mind. Stuffing her scrub cap into her pocket, she opened her eyes to find Callie Torres jamming her hand inside the closing elevator doors.

"Hey, that was awesome in there. I don't think I've worked that easily with anyone in a while." Red lips curled into a smile as she too leant against the wall of the elevator.

"Thanks. Once I'm in the OR I just shut off. I close myself down and concentrate on what is in front of me." Arizona smiled back at the beautiful form in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm not one for all the small talk. There is plenty of time for that outside of this place."

"Oh yeah? So where does the small talk happen?" Blue eyes narrowed. "Do you have a local bar that everyone hangs out at?"

"Sure. Joe's. It's just down the road if you take a left at the entrance to the hospital. You should swing by, its a great bar." The brunette shrugged. "I think everyone is heading there tonight. It's one of the anaesthesiologist's birthdays."

"Awesome. I could do with finding my way around the place. I've only been in Seattle a few days, and it's going to be my home for the foreseeable so I guess there is no time like the present, right?"

"Right. Maybe I'll catch you there. I'm not sure what my plans are this evening just yet." Stepping out of the elevator, Callie gave the Peds surgeon a smile and a wave. "See you."

Closing her eyes, she couldn't believe how amazingly hot the woman she had just shared an elevator ride with was. _You have to stop those thoughts, Robbins. She probably isn't even gay. Not everyone you meet is gay._ Once again trying hard to forget the woman she had just spent five hours with, she was failing miserably. She was hot, she was dark, and she was mysterious. Arizona's ideal woman. Stepping out of the elevator she made her way down to the nurses station. Grabbing her charts, she began her evening rounds and hoped she would see the other woman down at Joe's later that night.

* * *

Strolling down the street, Callie felt her cell buzz in her back pocket. Rolling her eyes, she hit the call button and listened to the voice filtering through. "Hi."

"Where are you? You were supposed to be home a while ago." The angry voice sounded out.

"I've just finished up now. I had an emergency surgery which lasted five hours. I had to finish up the rest of my things before I just disappeared from the hospital." The brunette rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for this argument right now but she knew her fiancé wasn't going to give it up easily.

"So you're on your way home?"

"Actually, no. It's one of the guys birthdays so I'm headed off to Joe's to meet up with everyone else." Callie spat back.

"Are you fucking other women, Callie? Or men for that matter?" Suzanne yelled. "I know what you are like when you drink. You can't keep your hands to yourself."

"You know what? I'm not doing this right now. I've had a busy day, so now I just want to unwind. Is that a problem?" Callie sighed. She was tired of the fighting, and she was tired of the unpredictability when she returned home after her shifts. Not wanting to rile her fiancé up anymore than she already was, she tried to calm the situation. "Look, I'll just have one and then I'll be home. Give me an hour, yeah?"

"ONE HOUR, CALLIE!" Her fiancé yelled before ending the call.

Stepping inside Joe's, the brunette quickly realised that she didn't really want to be there. She no longer had a social life, and the more time she spent with Suzanne, the more she wanted to run and never look back. No matter how much she loved her job, or the hospital, nothing was worth the endless fighting at home. Yes, she had loved Suzanne when they met. It had been easy and it had been new, but after spending the last two years together, almost one engaged, she wondered if there was something better out there for her. Someone who wouldn't accuse her and belittle her at every opportunity.

Heading over to the bar, she ordered a rum and coke before pulling herself up a nearby stool. She just wanted one drink. One drink, and a moment to herself. Feeling the dark liquid hit the back of her throat, she groaned at the taste. It felt good to be out, and it felt good to not have to think about anything for a minute or two. Feeling the intensity of the drink wear off, she remembered her fiancé who was waiting back at home. Suzanne was a business woman, and a very good one at that. She had never been one to take crap from anyone, and the longer Callie spent with her, she soon realised that anything that didn't revolve around Suzanne was classed as crap to the red head. Including Callie and her career, Callie and her family, and Callie and her social life. The brunette had never been one to party too hard. Sure, she had in her younger years, but now that she was only two years off thirty, she knew it was time to settle down and she knew that if she didn't leave her fiancé soon, their relationship would spiral out of control, and she would be the one who ended up hurt. Both physically and mentally.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice called into the brunettes ear. Turning to find the source of the voice, she was met with the beautiful blue eyes of her new co worker.

"Hi." Callie sighed. "It's Arizona, right?"

"It is. Can I, um, can I buy you a drink?" The blonde smiled as she pulled herself up on the stool next to Callie.

"Oh, I'm good thanks. I have to get home soon." Checking her watch, she figured she had around twenty minutes left. The walk home would take ten, and she had already ended her fiancés call almost thirty minutes ago.

"But you don't have much of yours left." Blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. As much as I'd love to stay out, I can't." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

"Do you have kids at home or something?"

"No, a fiancé." Callie stated. "She's been waiting for me for quite some time, so I should really head off soon."

"Okay." Arizona smiled as she removed herself from the stool. "It was nice seeing you again. I'll see you around the hospital, yeah?"

"Sure you will." Brown eyes dropped their gaze. Callie figured she could become friends with her new colleague. She seemed nice enough, and although she was a little perky, that would do her fine away from home. Removing herself from the barstool, she slung her purse over her shoulder and made the short walk home.

* * *

Quietly slipping her key into the lock, Callie tried to make as little noise as possible. She had stuck by her word, and she had returned home completely sober, and on time, she hoped. Thrilled to see her apartment in darkness, she breathed a sigh of relied as she quietly closed the door behind her. _Thank god she is in bed._ Tiptoeing through the house, the brunette reached her bedroom. Slowly pushing the door open, she found her fiancé sat up waiting for her. "Uh, what time do you call this?"

"Um, I call it on time?" The brunette scoffed as she removed her jacket and began changing into her pyjamas. She hated pyjamas, but her fiancé had insisted on her wearing them because she wasn't comfortable having Callie naked incase anyone got into their apartment. Her body was for Suzanne's eyes only….apparently. Slipping into the bed, Suzanne sniffed her fiancé and furrowed her brow. "What now, Suzanne?"

"You've been around other women haven't you?" The redhead grit her teeth. "You just can't be trusted can you? I let you stay out an hour longer, and you still can't behave." Sitting up on her knees, Suzanne glared down at the brunette. "You make me sick."

"Woah, I barely had time for one drink. Where am I finding time to be with other women?' Callie scoffed as she turned away from the other woman, instantly regretting the words that had fallen from her lips.

"Look at me, Callie." Her fiancé demanded. "Look at me, NOW!"

Turning back over to meet the gaze of her fiancé, Callie knew exactly what was coming. Feeling the redheads hands wrap around her throat, the brunette braced herself. This was normal in their household, and although she had tried to leave on a number of occasions, the redhead who was currently restricting her airflow had always found a way back. Apologies and promises were what Calliope Torres had always fallen for, and tonight would be no different. "When will you realise that no one else wants you?"

Shaking her head, she coughed as the other woman's grip tightened. "I, uh-"

"Shut up." Suzanne spat. Removing her hands from the brunettes neck, she smiled. "Go to sleep, Callie. I can't bare to look at you. You disgust me."

Focusing on her breathing, Callie turned around and faced the wall. It hadn't been as bad as she had expected. Maybe Suzanne was too tired to fight tonight. Maybe she didn't care anymore and she was giving the brunette an out. No such thing existed in the world of Callie Torres, but right now, she was thankful that it had ended when it did. Closing her eyes, she prayed for the night to go as fast as possible. Another day at the hospital, and another day with what felt like freedom.

* * *

Standing in the locker room of the hospital, Callie glared at herself in the mirror. Suzanne never left marks, at least not where they could be seen, and although it could have been worse, the brunette was certain she could see the faint remains of thumb prints around the front of her neck. She usually chose not to go out anywhere, because the fighting it would bring with it was too hard. She had known exactly what was coming last night after she had been to Joes, but she just needed a moment to herself, and a little time to destress from the days events. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I just leave._ Shaking her head, she thought back to a time when she truly did love Suzanne. Things had been perfect, and happy, and Callie knew for sure that she wanted to spend her life with the redhead. Suzanne didn't like to socialise with the brunettes friends, and Callie had simply put it down to her being hard at work, or a little anti social. It wasn't a problem, and it wasn't something she had ever worried about, but when she began banning Callie from seeing her own friends, it did make the brunette think.

First it was just heated arguments every time she returned home from work, or her friends, or a conference, and then a slap here and there. The first time Suzanne laid her hands on the brunette, Callie knew it was her fault. She had forgotten to bring home takeout after Suzanne reminding her twice. Her fiancé had been working all day, and her forgetting their dinner wasn't acceptable. Sure, she had expected an argument the second she walked through the door, but it never came. Callie simply received the silent treatment. Until she opened her mouth to apologise. Apologising usually meant forgiveness and a little hug, at least in her past relationships it did, but Suzanne didn't do apologies. She didn't do forgiveness or flowers or birthday presents or dinner at a fancy restaurant. No, apologies meant you had done something wrong and when you done something wrong, all hell broke loose.

Closing her eyes as she remembered the first time the redheads hand had connected with her face, she took a deep breath. She didn't cry anymore. What was the point? Instead she would get on with it, because according to Suzanne, that's just what people do. People don't share their problems with their friends, people don't call their parents to come visit them. People 'get one with it'. Hearing the other woman's voice in her mind, she shook her head. _She means well. I know she does. If I just don't piss her off, then things will be okay. I have to stop pissing her off, it's not fair to her._ Slipping on her white lab coat, Callie straightened herself out and rolled up the sleeves. Today she would do her work, and she would be home in time to cook a nice dinner for her fiancé. Maybe suggest a movie night.

 ** _"You want to watch a movie?" Suzanne scoffed. "Why do you want to watch a movie?"_**

 ** _"Because it's what people do. You know, spend a little time together." Callie smiled as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "We used to watch movies together."_**

 ** _"What people? Who have you been talking to?" The redhead stood from her seat. "Have you been watching movies with other people?"_**

 ** _"What? No." Dark curls shook. "Forget I even mentioned it. I'll just go take a shower and head off to bed." Removing herself from the couch, Callie gave an awkward smile as she slowly made her way past between her fiancé and the coffee table. Suzanne didn't like to be touched unless she told Callie to, so right now, it was important that the brunette made as little contact as possible._**

 ** _"Fucking movies." The other woman scoffed as the brunette stepped in front of her. "I've been working my ass off all day and you want to sit watching fucking movies. What are you….12?"_**

 ** _Deciding not to answer back, Callie continued on past her fiancé and made her way around the coffee table. Feeling a foot connect with her own, she tripped and landed face down on the hard wood floor. Groaning as she held her face, she was relieved to see that there was minimal blood, and she hadn't broken anything._**

 ** _"You might want to watch were you are going. Try picking up your fucking feet." Suzanne laughed as she left the living room. Hearing the bedroom door slam shut, Callie shuddered._**

 ** _She knew that her fiancé had just tripped her up, but she was forever finding excuses and reasons for the other woman's behaviour. She just wanted love from Suzanne. When Callie Torres loved, she loved hard. She was all in. Knowing that this was just a phase the couple were going through, she pulled herself up to her feet, and sighed. "She's tired. She's tired and I just can't help myself." Mumbling to herself as she crossed the short distance to the bathroom, she decided she would shower, and then creep into bed. Suzanne was right, she had been working all day, so right now, Callie would let her sleep. Tomorrow would be a better day._**

"Dr Torres, Hi." A familiar voice called out down the corridor.

Turning to acknowledge the voice, Callie gave a slight smile. She couldn't and shouldn't be around anyone else right now. It wasn't fair to Suzanne. "Hi, Dr Robbins."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Blue eyes brightened.

"I, um, I have somewhere I need to be, I'm sorry." Callie gave a sad smile. As much as she would love to be friends with the new surgeon, she couldn't. She barely had time for her other friends, so right now, it was a no go.

"That's okay, I'm headed this way anyway." The blonde smiled as she fell into step with the Ortho surgeon. "How was your weekend?"

"Um, fine." The taller woman shrugged. The perfume of the Peds surgeon was comforting, and as much as she wanted to end this conversation, she couldn't. Something about the other woman was relaxing, and friendly, and that was something she hadn't experienced in quite some time. "Yours?"

"Oh, great. Just unpacking a tonne of boxes." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I didn't realise how boring unpacking could be."

"Yeah, it sounds really exciting." The brunette laughed.

"So I'm headed to Joe's later with Dr Karev. Would you like to join us? I don't know many people around here and I figured drinks is always a good place to start."

"Oh, I can't." Dark curls shook. "I have to get home."

"Oh. Again? You look like someone who enjoys a night out, but I never see you around." Baby blues stared intently. Narrowing a little, her gaze dropped down to the other woman's throat. "What happened to your neck?"

"Huh?" A tanned hand rested over the slight bruising. "What do you mean?"

"Your neck? It's bruised." Arizona furrowed her brow.

Swallowing hard, Callie felt herself panic. "Oh, I, um, I don't know."

"Weird. I'd have thought you'd know where bruising on your neck came from." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I guess I'll see you around, you know, when you _don't_ have to get home."

"Yeah. Goodbye, Dr Robbins." Callie smiled as she watched the other woman walk away. Running her hand along her neckline, the brunette knew she had to talk to her fiancé. It wasn't the redheads fault that she had choked her. Callie shouldn't have been around other women in Joe's the other night. At least that is what the brunette kept telling herself.

She loved Suzanne very much, but she didn't like being her punchbag. She didn't want a relationship that consisted of uncertainty and fear every time she walked through the door. She had told herself the last time she left the redhead that she wouldn't allow it to happen again, but now it was. It was, and she felt stuck once again. Stepping into the elevator, Callie placed her head back against the wall and sighed. _I have to find a reason for this bruising. Someone else is going to see it, and I don't have anything to give them._ Straightening herself out, she smiled as a nurse entered the carriage. Today would be a good day. It had to be. Thinking about taking Arizona up on her offer, Callie figured that maybe she could tell Suzanne she had worked late. She wasn't a liar, and she wasn't a cheat, but she wanted to have a night out with friends. _Scratch that, she will know and it will be worse when I get home._ Shaking her head, she thought about the blue eyes that had found hers only minutes ago. _She was beautiful. Arizona Robbins. Beautiful and probably married with kids._

Lost in her thoughts, Calliope Torres was torn.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I know this is a hard subject, but it is something that has been on my mind for a few weeks now. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews I have received so far.**

 **I don't own anything. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

 **A/N: The guest who suggests I finish my other stories first…. I have a lot going on in my head, and if I don't put those thoughts onto the screen in front of me, I feel a little crazy. I can handle three stories, I have a little extra time on my hands right now.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Pulling out her cell, Callie held her breath. It had been over a week since Arizona had invited her to Joe's and now, she was tired of turning a potential new friend down. She loved her friends, and friends was something that had always been important growing up. Coming from a family with a lot of money meant that growing up was hard. Nobody wanted to hang out with the kid who lived in a mansion and had a personal cook, and no one wanted to sit with the clever kid at the front of the class. Callie Torres wasn't embarrassed about her upbringing, no, she was happy that her childhood had been filled with happy times and a lot of love, and she was happy that she had received a good education, but not having friends growing up meant that she was making up for lost time in her older years.

She had always put her friends first, that was, until a certain redhead came into her life and turned everything upside down.

"What do you want, Callie? I'm busy!" Suzanne spat down the phone.

"I, um, I just wondered if it would be okay to meet some friends down at Joe's later?"

"Friends? They're not your friends. They're your Co workers." The redhead laughed.

"Actually they are my friends, and they have been for the five years I've worked here."

"Well then, do what you want. You know how I feel about it but you insist on disobeying me."

"I'll only be a few hours. I've got a pretty light schedule today so I will be finishing on time." Callie tried to calm the other woman.

"Do what you want!"

Hearing the line go dead, the brunette sighed. _I'm tired of this. This fighting and sniping._ Checking the time, she had a little over two hours left of her shift, and all being well, she would soon be out of the hospital and on her way to Joe's. She had already decided that she would join her friends earlier on in the day, and whether Suzanne liked it or not, it was happening. She would deal with the consequences later. She would deal with the attack that was inevitable, and she would tell her fiancé exactly how she was making her feel.

Stepping into the elevator, she made her way up to the Peds floor, and hoped Arizona would still be up for tonight.

* * *

Later that day, Arizona sat on one of the numerous benches that lined the entrance to Seattle Grace. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little excited to spend time with a certain Ortho surgeon, but she also knew that nothing could happen. The other woman was engaged, and she would never do anything to break up someone's relationship. She had been cheated on in the past, and she new exactly how much it hurt.

Catching sight of dark curls, the blonde smiled as Callie made her way over to her. She looked stunning. Callie Torres was very pleasing on the eye, and Arizona had never thought anything different, but over the past week, she had sensed something wasn't right. The woman who had the most intense brown eyes looked a little void, and tonight, Arizona would try to gain a little insight into her life.

"Hi." Pink lips curled into a smile. "Shall we go?"

"Sure. I can only stay a few hours though. I, um-"

"I know. You have to get home." Blue eyes rolled playfully.

 _God those eyes. They're like staring into the ocean._ Shaking her head, Callie fell into step with the Peds surgeon and made the short walk to Joe's bar. Making their way inside, Arizona insisted on buying the brunette a drink and headed for the bar. "Looks like the others aren't here yet."

"Yeah, should I get us a table?" Callie questioned.

"Sure. I'll just wait for our drinks and then I'll join you." Arizona stated. "Get one towards the back."

Making her way through the growing crowd, Callie flopped down in her seat and placed her purse on the empty seat next to her. Knowing that Suzanne would likely smell the perfume of any woman her fiancé had spent time with, Callie thought it best to sit across from the blonde walking towards her.

"Rum and coke." Arizona placed a drink in front of the Ortho surgeon and took a seat. "So, how long have you been at the hospital?"

"Um, it's coming up to five years." Callie sipped on her drink. "How are you finding it?"

"Oh I love it. I mean, I'm a little out of my comfort zone with not having many friends just yet, but I'm sure once I get to know people, I'll love it even more."

"Yeah, they are a great bunch. You'll make friends in no time." The brunette smiled.

"Are you going to be one of those friends?" Blue eyes narrowed. "I'd love to get to know you a little more, but you don't make it easy."

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on right now." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

"You mean at home?"

"Um, yeah I guess so. My fiancé, Suzanne, she um, she likes me to be home of an evening because she works weekends so we don't see each other much."

"That's nice. Have you been together long?" Arizona questioned as she sipped on her glass of white.

"Two years, engaged for one." Callie stated.

"So have you planned the big day yet?"

"No." Dark curls shook. "She's crazy busy with work right now so she doesn't have much time."

"Oh, what does she do?"

"She's a journalist." The brunette began playing with the edge of the beer mat. _People don't want to hear your problems, so don't open your mouth._ Her fiancés words played over in her mind. _They're not your friends._

"Must be hard with all the working she must do. You know, to find some time to be together."

"Yeah it's hard." Callie lied. She loved it when her fiancé was away. It meant she had a little more freedom. "Sometimes nice to have a little time to myself though."

Arizona sensed there was more to this story, and as she was about to delve deeper into the life of Callie Torres, she was cut off.

"Not many friends here, Callie."

Hearing the voice behind her, the brunette froze. The action immediately noticed by the Peds surgeon eying her intently. "Hi, Suzanne. We are just waiting for the other guys." Callie rushed her words out.

Removing herself from her seat, Arizona extended her hand. "Arizona Robbins. Nice to meet you."

Deciding against shaking the blondes hand, the redhead eyed the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. "Yeah. Great."

Switching her gaze back to her fiancé, Suzanne cleared her throat. "Are you finished here?"

"Well, actually we've only ju-" Cut off by the redheads words, Callie sighed.

"Good, because I'm taking you to dinner. Lovely to meet you, um, Arizona, but we have to go now." Placing her hand on the brunettes shoulder, Suzanne waited for her to stand. Wrapping an arm around her waist, she dug her nails into Callie's side. "Come on, honey. Let's go."

Shuddering at the touch, Callie let a false smile was over her face. "See you at work, Arizona."

Arizona watched as her colleague and her fiancé left the table. Furrowing her brow, something felt off, and something told her that Callie's fiancé wasn't quite the love of her life like she first thought. Sitting back in her seat, she felt a worry settle in the pit of her stomach. _I don't like her._ Sipping on her wine, she made a mental note to speak to the brunette the following day. Sure she thought she was hot, but she got the impression that Suzanne knew that. Was Callie known to play around? Did Suzanne keep her close by because of it? The blonde didn't know what to make of their relationship, but she knew one thing for sure, she didn't like the redhead who had just eyed her up like she was some sort of home wrecker.

* * *

The following morning, Callie sat quietly in the living room, knees pulled up to her chest. Playing with the corner of the blanket she had covering her body, she tried hard to stop her tears from falling. Thankfully, Suzanne wasn't around, and she wouldn't be for the next five days. Having been called in on an assignment across the country, she had made sure that Callie was unable to leave their apartment. Closing her eyes, she prayed that something would prevent the other woman from returning early.

 ** _"So you're taking me to dinner?" Callie furrowed her brow. "How come?"_**

 ** _"You really think I'd spend my hard earned money on you? Especially when you've been sat like some fucking slut with that blonde?" Suzanne spat._**

 ** _"She's just a new surgeon. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want anyone else?" Callie gave her fiancé a sad smile._**

 ** _"Callie. I'm not stupid."_**

 ** _"Do you have to be so horrible to me? I've done nothing wrong, Suzanne."_**

 ** _"Nothing wrong? I seen how she was looking at you." The redhead smirked. "Did you think you could fuck her in the toilets and get home without me knowing?"_**

 ** _"What? No!" Callie threw her hands up. "Look, I'm not doing this anymore. You promised me last time that this wouldn't happen again. You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me anymore."_**

 ** _Stopping dead in her tracks, Suzanne faced her fiancé. "I'm sorry."_**

 ** _"Yeah, I've heard that before. I'll just go to a hotel and you can stay at the apartment. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't do this anymore."_**

 ** _"Please, Callie. Come home with me." Suzanne begged. "We are good together. Come on, I have to leave tomorrow and tonight, I want to make love to you."_**

 ** _Eying the other woman intently, Callie tried to read her face. It had been over six months since her fiancé had so much as even kissed her, and right now, a little love and attention may be exactly what they needed. "You do? Why?"_**

 ** _"What do you mean, why? Because I love you, Callie. I love you more than anything."_**

 ** _"You don't hurt someone you love, Suzanne. You don't trip them up and choke them. You hold them, you cuddle them, you laugh with them. You haven't done anything to show me you love me in a long time."_**

 ** _"Please?" Green eyes softened. "Let me make it up to you."_**

Opening her eyes, Callie felt a cold chill run through her body. She had to leave. She couldn't stay with this woman any longer. Not only had she beaten her last night, she had now locked her in her own apartment and called the hospital and told them she was sick in bed. _This is going to be so much worse if I don't leave now._

Most of her friends at the hospital were male and right now, she didn't need some macho guy throwing his weight around. Not after the punches she had felt connect with her body last night. Wincing as she leant forward, her ribs ached. Stretching for her cell on the coffee table, Callie groaned and held onto her stomach. "Fuck!"

This was it. She couldn't be in this apartment any longer. She couldn't allow her so called fiancé to hit her whenever she felt like it, and she couldn't deal with the pain coursing through her body anymore. Hitting her contact list, she brought up the number for the nurses station of the Peds ward and hit call.

Hearing her call connect, she waited for the woman on the end of the line to state her name and the department before clearing her throat and speaking up. "Hi, Dr Torres here. Do you happen to have Dr Robbins cell number?"

"Yes, one moment, Callie."

Hearing the clicking and the tapping of the nurses keyboard, she closed her eyes and thought about her next move. "Here we go." The nurse began reeling off the Peds surgeons cell number and waited for Callie to repeat it back to her.

"Thank you." The brunette put on her best voice before hanging up. Tapping the number into her cell from the piece of paper in front of her, Callie sent off a message.

 _Hi, it's Callie. I was wondering if you are free at all this afternoon?_

 _Hey, I didn't expect to hear from you today, or at all for that matter. Yes, I've just came out of surgery. Nothing else planned for the afternoon. - A_

 _Could you come by my apartment? I need your help with something._

 _Sure. Send me the address. I can be there soon. - A_

Glancing down at the reply, Callie thought about it for a moment. _Do I really want her here? Suzanne says that people don't care, so why would Arizona?_ Shaking her head, she sent the blonde her address and locked her cell. She had instantly taken a liking to Arizona Robbins. Not in a sexual kind of way, but more of a friendly capacity. Callie would never cheat on her fiancé, and although she did find the blonde extremely attractive, the way she had been feeling for the past few weeks kind of suppressed her urge to undress her with her eyes.

Arizona was the kind of person the brunette would have as a friend. Something about her left Callie feeling safe and out of harm. Something about her soothed any problems she had, and something about her screamed 'get to know this woman'. Removing herself from the couch, she slowly made her way into the bedroom and began placing some clothes into a bag. Catching a glimpse at herself in the mirror, the tears fell hard and fast.

The pain she felt as her body shook caused her to drop to her knees and hold herself. Never had she felt so worthless and to blame in all of her life. _If I'd just came straight home from work._ Her thoughts were in overdrive, and right now, she couldn't bare to even look at herself. She was embarrassed for the state her body was in, and was embarrassed for ever letting another person do this to her. _Fucking worthless._

Hearing a light knocking on the door, Callie froze. _Oh God, This is a bad idea._ Wrapping a blanket around her half naked body, she made her way out into the living room. "W-Who is it?"

"It's Arizona." The perky blonde called out from behind the door. "You, um, you texted me."

"Yeah, um, I think I'm okay now. You should go." Callie tried to keep her voice calm. If Arizona didn't hear the panic in her voice, surely she would leave her be.

"Callie, you called me here for a reason. Please let me in." Arizona sighed. "I've left work to help you out, the least you could do is let me in."

"Please. Just go, I'm fine." The brunette sighed. She knew that Arizona probably didn't care, so why bother.

"Okay. I don't know why you called me here, but if you need anything, anything at all, just say."

"Really? You aren't just saying this because you feel sorry for me?"

"Why would I feel sorry for you?" Arizona questioned. "Come on, open the door."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Sure you can, just unlock it and let me in."

"I don't have the key. S-She, um, she locked me in." Callie scoffed.

"She what? Why would she do that?" The blonde placed her hand against the Ortho surgeons door.

"Because it's just something that she does."

"Should I call someone to come by with a key? Building manager perhaps?"

"NO!" The brunette shot back. "I don't want anyone else here."

"Okay, but Callie, if you want my help, I need to get in, or you need to get out. So?"

"Kick it in." Callie sighed. "Please, kick it in before I change my mind."

"Seriously? You want me to kick down your door?" The blonde laughed.

"Yeah. Hurry. She's away but she may come back." Callie wondered if her fiancé had even left Seattle. It wouldn't be the first time she had lied and tried to catch the brunette out.

"Okay, stand back. I don't want to hurt you."

Hearing those words fall from the blondes lips, Callie's heart races. _She doesn't want to hurt me. That's sweet._ Smiling to herself, she knew she had made the right decision in asking the Peds surgeon for her help.

Stepping back, Arizona placed one hand flat on the wall and turned her body to the side. Bringing her leg up, she connected her foot with the door as best as she could. Hearing the wood crack beneath her foot, she pulled her leg back and repeated the action again. Standing back against the wall, the blonde ran at the door and shoulder barged her way in. "Holy Sh-" She cut her own words off as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"You said you wanted to be my friend?" Callie gave the blonde a sad smile. Wincing at the pain from her split lip, she held her hand to it. "Well, I kind of need one right now."

"Oh, Callie. D-Did she do this to you?" Tears fell from blue eyes.

"Yes, but it's my own fault." Callie shrugged. "Please, don't feel sorry for me. I done this to myself."

"No." Blonde curls shook. "Please don't say that. Don't ever blame yourself for this."

Moving closer to the hurt woman in front of her, she brought her hand up to her cheek and gently ran her thumb beneath a black eye. Feeling Callie flinch at her touch, she smiled. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you."

"C-Could you just help me get to the hotel please? My dad has a suite there so I'll stay there."

"Sure. You know you really shouldn't be alone right now. Y-You said she could come back?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Yeah. She came to the hotel last time I left. I just won't open the door."

"Callie, you cannot live your life in fear of her coming back. You can't lock yourself away." Arizona sighed. How could someone hurt another person like this? The second Arizona had laid eyes on the brunette she was instantly attracted to her, so now, to be stood here looking at her black and blue body, her heart was breaking. "Come on, let's get some things together. You can stay with me."

"Arizona, no." The brunette shook her head. "You have your own place that you are still getting used to. You don't need me there getting in the way. Besides, you must have someone special in your life. A boyfriend? Fiancé? Whoever they are, they don't need me there either."

"A boyfriend? Please. Wrong anatomy, Callie, and I could use the company." Pale shoulders shrugged. Watching as the other woman's eyes widened, Arizona panicked. "Wait, that's not why I'm asking you back to my place. I'd never do that. Yes, you are very beautiful, but you are taken and I would never do something like that."

Smiling, she giggled at a very flustered Arizona. "That's not what I was thinking anyway. I'm just pissed that I didn't figure out you were gay. I've been out of the game too long." Red lips curled into a smile. "Must try harder, huh?"

Smiling back, Arizona felt her stomach somersault. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

* * *

Later that day, Callie found herself sitting in her colleagues apartment. It was small, but it was cosy, and right now, it was all she needed to feel safe for the time being. Arizona had been more than welcoming, and at the moment, she felt a little out of place. "A-Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

Blue eyes looked down into brown as Arizona continued to clean the cut to the side of Callie's forehead. "Of course it's okay. You cannot stay in that apartment."

"I know but I don't want to get in your way." The brunette shrugged.

"You're not. There is plenty of room here for you." The blonde smiled. "You can stay here as long as you like."

Sighing, Callie dropped her gaze. Those eyes could stare into her soul, and as much as she loved that, she had to keep herself in the right frame of mind. Arizona was beautiful, and she noticed it the day she spent five hours in the ER with her. Unable to act on the feeling of the other woman trying to get to know her, she had blocked all and any thoughts of Arizona from her mind. Now, she was sat in her apartment while the blonde cleaned up her cuts caused by the supposed love of her life.

"I don't want you to get caught up in this." Callie's words came out of her mouth unexpectedly. "I mean, she can be mean, and I don't want her to hurt you too."

"I'm a big girl, Callie. I can handle myself." The blonde threw the other woman a wink. "Trust me."

"You don't understand. She gets what she wants, and she doesn't stop until she does." Callie's voice broke.

"Hey, please don't be upset. I told you I wanted to be your friend, and that is what is going to happen. I've called the hospital, and I've taken a few days off. Once you are feeling better, you should call the police." Arizona stated as she finished cleaning up the head wound. "There. Beautiful."

A blush appearing on bruised cheeks, Callie dropped her gaze and laughed. "Yeah right."

Arizona couldn't believe how down this woman was feeling. How anyone could treat the person they loved like this, she would never know. She had been raised to love hard, and never would she raise a hand to anyone she cared about. Bringing her hands under Callie's chin, she cupped her jaw. "You _are_ beautiful, Callie. I've thought it since the day I met you. Had I known what you were going through sooner, I'd have got you out of there then, but I didn't, so now I'm going to help."

Staring into the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen, Callie felt tears forming. She had spent the past two years with a woman who only wanted to put her down and beat her, when there were people like Arizona out there. She could get lost in those eyes forever. She knew they would never be together, and she knew that Arizona was just being polite, but if they could have a friendship, she knew it would be awesome. "That's very kind, Arizona, but you have your own life to get on with."

Stepping away from the brunette, Arizona decided she wouldn't push their friendship. Callie would ask for her help if and when she needed it, and right now, that was good enough for her. "Okay. I just have one question and then I will leave you be for the night."

"Okay."

"After what you've been through, why did you let me touch you?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Why did you let me clean you up, and help you dress earlier? I've worked with victims of domestic violence before, and they would flinch if I even got too close."

"There's something about you." The brunette shrugged.

"How do you mean?"

"Something about you just calms me. I guess I trust you." Callie smiled.

"Thank you." Pink lips curled slightly as she moved towards the kitchen.

"For what?"

Sighing, Arizona turned to meet brown eyes. "Trusting me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. This chapter was hard to write, but for now, Callie is safe. I look forward to reading your reviews and opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks for the recent reviews, guys. It's good to know that this new fic of mine has been well received.**

 **Just a few things… firstly, the guest who stated that they would 'love Suzanne to track down Callie and beat her up', I can only hope that you are not in a relationship right now. Please don't bother trolling my fic, it doesn't interest me or my readers. You are only wasting your own time.**

 **Also, a few people asked why Callie didn't just up and leave? Thankfully, I have never been a victim of DV, but most people know that it is not as simple as just upping and leaving. Maybe some people find it easier to leave, but a lot of people don't. It can be struggle, whether you have the money or the resources to support yourself or not.**

 **Thanks again for all of your reviews.**

 **I do not own anything. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Callie felt the cool air hit her naked body. Arizona had left her a robe out, and although she had her own things with her, the blondes things smelt too good to pass up. Slipping it on, she checked her body out in the mirror. The bruising to her stomach had turned a deep shade of purple, and although the pain wasn't as severe as it was two days ago, she still felt the ache which refused to subside.

Wrapping herself up in the white fluffy robe, she opened the bathroom door and peeked around the apartment for the blonde. Satisfied that she wasn't about to see her in nothing but a robe, dripping wet, she tiptoed out and made her way down the hallway and into the guest bedroom. Finding a note on the bed, she smiled.

 _Callie, I had to leave and get some groceries in. We have nothing in the cupboards. The door is locked but I have left you a key in case you want to go out anywhere. I will be back soon._

 _Arizona x_

Sitting down on the soft king size bed, Callie thought about the past two days. She couldn't fault the blonde, she had been amazing, but she had closed herself off a little and she felt terrible for it. Arizona had made it clear that she was there to help the brunette, and although Callie had told her that she trusted her, she still had some little issues with trust. Her biggest fear right now, was pushing Arizona away. She didn't want that. She wanted to get to know her, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want something more with the blue eyed surgeon. Yes, Arizona had told her that she was beautiful but that didn't mean she had feelings for her. So she had closed herself off some.

Not wanting to scare the blonde off, she had kept her thoughts, and her feelings to herself. She had tried hard not to stare at Arizona when she was sipping on her morning coffee, or when she was chewing on the end of her crossword pen, but it was becoming hard. She wasn't feeling like this because the blonde had helped her, no, she was feeling like this because she wondered what they could have together if Callie allowed herself to open up.

Arizona was a breath of fresh air in the brunettes life. She had never had someone care about her like that in such a short space of time, and it felt nice. It didn't matter if she left her shoes in the middle of the room, or if she got the floor a little wet after her shower. She wouldn't receive a beating for that. Not in this apartment.

Slipping on some comfortable jogging bottoms and an oversized hoodie, she checked herself out in the mirror. Before Callie had met Suzanne, she would dress however she wanted. She would wear beautiful revealing dresses, and no one would give her a smack for it. She would drink and party with her friends at Joe's and it didn't matter what time she got home. It certainly never resulted in her being choked in bed. Wondering if she could get back to her old ways soon, she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. _I look fat and frumpy. I look like no one freaking owns me._ Closing the guest bedroom door behind her, she made her way down the hall and stood in the kitchen. Fresh coffee brewing, she heard a key in the lock. Freezing, her heart rate increased. "I, um, I'm sorry I was just making some coffee. I-I should have called y-you and asked if it was o-okay."

Furrowing her brow, it was clear that Callie was about to have some sort of meltdown. Closing the door behind her, Arizona moved closer to the brunette and smiled. "Make all the coffee you want, Callie. As long as there is some spare for me to join you with a cup."

"Y-Yes, I swear I've only used a little. I can give you some money to replace what I've used. I just have to get to the-"

"Hey, it's okay." Baby blues instantly calmed Callie. "Help yourself to anything here."

"I'm sorry, I just panicked." The brunette watched as Arizona left the kitchen. Following her, she stopped the blonde in her tracks. "Please stay. I'm sorry."

"Callie, I was just changing into something a little more comfortable."

"Oh, okay." Callie dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry, I just either push people away, or make them beat me. I can't freaking win."

"Stay here. I'll be five minutes." The blonde smiled as she continued down the hallway. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Um, okay." Tanned shoulders shrugged. Worried about where this conversation was going, Callie began pacing the floor.

Watching the peds surgeon come back into the room, she swallowed. Hard. "I, um, I'm so sorry for freaking out then."

Watching as the taller woman continued to pace the floor, Arizona thought about how to approach the conversation she was hoping she could start. She wanted to talk to Callie about her past. If Suzanne was going to be back soon, she needed to know what had happened over the last two years of their relationship. Deciding to just get straight to the point, she made her way into the kitchen and poured two large cups of hot black liquid. "Callie, really it's fine. Would you mind if we spent the afternoon getting to know each other a little better?"

"Sure. I don't know why you want to know anything about me but if that is how you want to spend you day then sure." Callie shrugged.

"I want to get to know you, Callie. I want to know all about you. I like you, and I want to know what is behind that broken smile of yours." Blue eyes held their gaze. "If that would be okay with you?"

"Y-You like me?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"I mean I don't want to push you away, but I also want you to know that I _like_ you. I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you, and sure, it's probably not what you want, or need right now, but still, I'd like to get to know you."

"You do? You actually like me?" Callie let a small smile grace her bruised face. Never had she felt like this, not with any other woman. Sure, she had fallen hard for Suzanne, but as the time went on, she knew that she would never truly love her again. She couldn't. She had hurt her, and she had made her feel worthless so that was a ship that had well and truly sailed. She didn't want to feel like that anymore, and although she was a little wary of the blonde, she had already been nicer to her than Suzanne had in a long long time.

"I do, Callie." The blonde gave a small nod. "But that isn't what this is about. This is about you feeling better about yourself and letting out anything you may be desperate to get out. Any emotions, or feelings, or things you want to say. I'm here to listen."

"Okay."

"Okay?" A dimpled smile appeared on Arizona's face.

"Yes." Callie instantly calmed when she caught sight of the cutest dimples in the world. "Oh god."

"What?"

"What?" Callie shot back.

"You just said oh god." Blue eyes narrowed.

"Uh, I-I did?" The brunette hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she had, and now she had been caught.

"Yes, you did. Look, if you don't want to talk right now, I understand."

"No, it's not that. It's just, um, y-you have dimples." Brown eyes darkened.

"So?" Arizona questioned, confusion written all over her face.

"Nothing. They're cute." Callie laughed for the first time in a while. "Sorry."

"Um, thanks?" The blonde shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Settling down on the couch, Callie waited for Arizona to join her. It felt good to be looked at by someone else. Someone who didn't accuse her, or belittle her, or make her feel worthless. Taking a seat on the opposite end, Arizona watched as the brunette sat thinking. She would wait until she was ready to talk and she would wait for her to be ready to open up. Gaining her trust was important to Arizona, and even though Callie had told her she trusted her a couple of days ago, she knew it wasn't that simple. She knew that it would take more than cleaning up a couple of cuts to make things okay, and she was okay with that. She was perfectly happy to work at gaining the trust of the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I don't do this." Callie blurted out, startling Arizona out of her thoughts.

"You don't do what?" The blonde sat back and crossed her legs underneath her.

"This. Have friends. I mean I do, but I haven't had much friendship in two years."

"She stopped you from seeing your friends?" Arizona sighed.

"Yeah. After work, I had to get home. I couldn't go for drinks, or attend parties, or catch a movie with anyone. I had to go home. If I didn't, well, you seen what happened the other day."

"She done that because you were out with me?"

"Yeah. She accused me of trying to sleep with you. I told her she was wrong, but once she has something in her head, it sticks, and no matter what I say, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, Callie. I'm so sorry. I pushed you and kept nagging at you. All because I wanted to spend some time with you, and this is how it ended." The blonde placed her hand over her mouth. She felt awful.

"No, this isn't your fault. It's mine." Callie gave the blonde a sad smile. "If I hadn't gone back last time, this wouldn't have happened."

"You are not to blame, Callie. If she can't see how beautiful you are, and how lucky she is to be with you, then that is her problem. No one should ever raise their hand to you, no matter who they are." Arizona grit her teeth. She couldn't bare to even think about the woman who had beaten the brunette and now, she had herself riled up.

"But I could have prevented the situation if I'd just done what she wanted. I knew she wouldn't be happy about me going out after work, but I still went anyway."

"So? That doesn't give her the right to lay a finger on you." The blonde furrowed her brow. "You do realise that it's wrong for people to do that, right?"

"Yeah, but she said people didn't care about my business and that my friends weren't really friends. They're just co workers she would always say." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I never told anyone because I didn't want to bother people with my problems."

"Don't ever keep things like that from anyone, Cal. You matter to your friends, and I'm sure if they'd have known, they would have helped in any way they could."

"It just became routine. I'd come home on time and she would complain about something, I'd come home late, and she would complain. I just couldn't win. She would tell me she loved me in one breath, but in the next, she was telling me I make her sick."

"I'm sorry, but she sounds like an absolute bitch." Blonde curls shook. "I would never… ever… hurt anyone I loved. I'd never hurt anyone period, but her, I could definitely make an exception."

"Well, we can't all have an Arizona Robbins to come home to every night." Callie sighed. "Why haven't you settled down yet?"

"I just got out of a pretty shit relationship myself. Nothing quite like _this_ though." Arizona stated. "We split about eight months before I left for Seattle."

"Can I ask what happened?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. The more she spoke to the Peds surgeon, she more she was intrigued by her, and her beautiful smile. Her deep blue eyes made her feel safe, and she felt like she could tell her anything, but she didn't want to sit here talking only about herself. She too wanted to get to know the other woman.

"She cheated. With my best friend of fifteen years." Arizona scoffed.

"Wow, that's horrible. I hope she isn't your best friend anymore." Callie smiled.

"Hell no." Blonde curls shook. "I'm done with both of them. They are welcome to each other."

"How long had you been together?"

"Eight years." The blonde ran her fingers through her hair. "I fall hard. That's my problem. So when I thought something was going on a year or so before, I brushed it off and figured I was just being paranoid. I loved her enough to let myself doubt myself."

"Falling hard is not a problem, Arizona. I just means you are open. I fall hard too. It's just a shame I fell hard for a women who didn't love me back." Callie snorted. "What I'd have given for her to take me to dinner once in a while, or to just sit and hold me."

"S-She never held you? Never snuggled?" Blue eyes softened.

"Nope. When we met, it was all about sex. She would hold me after sex, but then she would get up, get dressed, and go to sleep. She wanted sex _all_ of the time. Which, yeah, I wasn't complaining about, but once she had worked her way in, it got rough. That's when the overprotective side of her came out."

"Hmm, a woman who thinks her entire relationship consists of sex. I hate that."

"That is all it consisted of, and the when she got bored of that, the angry streak came out." Callie laughed. It was funny, far from it, but if she didn't laugh, she would cry, and right now, crying would do her no good. "I asked her if we could watch a movie one night. You know what she done? Told me no and tripped me up so I smacked my face into the floor."

Tears forming, Arizona closed her eyes and took a breath. She hated this woman. She hated her, and she couldn't believe how she had treated her so called fiancé. "The other week, I, um, I asked you about the bruises on your neck?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't know you, and I didn't know if I could trust you with my problems."

"What makes you think you can trust me now?" The blonde questioned.

"You have been nicer to me, and more caring towards me than anyone has in a long time. Your presence makes me feel safe, Arizona, and I'm kicking myself for not telling you when you asked me about my bruises. I just, I guess it had to get to this point before I realised I couldn't stay any longer. She choked me because I went to Joe's and although I knew I was home on time, she was adamant that I was late. So she choked me."

Moving closer to the brunette, Arizona took a hold of her hand. Unsure of how Callie would react, she kept it still for a moment. No signs of Callie pulling back, the blonde ran her thumb over the other woman's knuckles. "Callie, you have to promise me that you will never go back to her."

"I'd like to believe that I never will, but what other choice do I have? I have no one. I mean, yeah, I'm living here with you, but I can't stay here forever, and she won't be away forever."

"Please, Callie. You are better than her. You deserve better. You deserve someone who will treat you the way you should be treated. With huge amounts of love and respect."

"I haven't felt love or respect in some time, Arizona, so I don't miss it."

Shaking her head, Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. Callie didn't miss the feeling of being loved? She didn't miss a significant other who would shower her with kisses and cuddles? Flowers and gifts? "You will, I promise. Someone who can love you like you should be loved will come along, I know it."

"I hope so. It would be nice to watch a movie without being accused of eying up the actress and receiving a slap for it." Callie smiled. "Or go to dinner and enjoy a romantic meal. God that would feel so good."

Smiling, Arizona knew exactly how that felt. She missed it too. She would take her girlfriend out at least once a week for dinner, and movie nights were common place in their home. The thought of Callie not experiencing that for the past two years broke her heart.

"She wouldn't take me out to dinner because she said that I disgusted her."

"Well, she disgusts me. Don't listen to what she has told you, Callie. You are beautiful and one day, someone will come along and really show you what love is."

"I hope so." The brunette sighed and placed her head back against the couch. "C-Could I make some lunch? I can make some for you too."

"Sure. Help yourself to anything you want." Watching as the brunette removed herself from the couch, Arizona stood too. "How about we make it together?"

"Sure. That would be nice." Callie smiled as she stepped into the kitchen. Suzanne never offered to help her with anything and being in the presence of Arizona Robbins was showing her that she had missed quite a lot in the time she had wasted with the redhead. "You know I, um, I don't tar everyone with the same brush."

"Huh?" Arizona furrowed her brow as she stepped up behind the brunette.

"I mean, I don't think all women are like Suzanne. I know there are good people out there, and you are one of them."

"I, um, I-"

"You don't have to say anything. What I'm saying is… thank you. For being a friend and for being honest with me. Honesty is important to me right now, and you have been great, Arizona. I know I have a long way to go, but I feel like I'm safe when I'm around you. There is something very calming about you."

"I promise she won't hurt you while you are here with me." Arizona smiled as she placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder. "She doesn't even know who I am, so you will be safe here."

* * *

Later that evening, Callie found herself lay on the king-size bed she had spent the last two nights in. Checking the clock, it was almost 7pm. She had spent the afternoon cooking with Arizona, and although they had been getting on pretty well, she decided she could use a little alone time. Now, two hours later, she was ready for some company. Removing herself from the bed, she stepped out of the bedroom and quietly made her way down the hall.

Finding Arizona slouched on the couch, catching up on some TV, she cleared her throat. "Would, um, would it be okay if I joined you?"

"Sure. Come sit." The blonde smiled.

Taking a seat, Callie groaned and held onto her stomach. Her ribs beginning to give her a little pain, she had taken some pain relief a short time ago.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little pain." Callie closed her eyes as she sat back.

"Can I take a look?"

"Arizona, I'm an Orthopaedic surgeon, so I know about my bones." The brunette laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Blonde curls shook. "Is it bad? I mean the bruising?"

Lifting her top, Callie shivered as the cool air hit her dark skin. "See for yourself."

Swallowing hard, Arizona knew she shouldn't be looking at the other woman the way she currently was, but it was hard not to. Not only did the brunette have a beautiful smile that matched her beautiful eyes, she also had a gorgeous body. "Wow, that's pretty bad, Callie."

"I know, but it's just bruising. It will heal soon." Callie smiled as she pulled down her top.

"So I was thinking before, about how you said you'd never had the chance to catch any movies with your friends."

"Yeah, I miss that."

"How about we watch one tonight? You can choose." The blonde shrugged. "If you want to. I don't want you to think you _have_ to sit here with me."

"I like sitting here with you, and I would love to watch a movie." Red lips curled into a smile as Callie sat back and made herself a little more comfortable. "God it's been so long since I've had a normal, fearful night in."

"Well, if you're happy, so am I."

"I am. I'm very happy right now." The brunette stated. "That doesn't mean I will be feeling the same way in a few days, but right now, I'm good."

Handing the controller to Callie, the blonde watched as she flicked through the various movies on offer. Callie was a wonderful person, with a heart to match. Happy that she could take her mind off of things for a little while, Arizona felt good about herself. Her intention had been to get Callie to open up, and she had successfully done that. Anything else from here would be a bonus.

Settling down into a comfortable position, she smiled at the other woman and let her mind drift off to the potential the brunette had. She wasn't lying when she said that someone would come along and love her right. Although she hoped she could be that person, she wasn't about to do anything to spook Callie and she wasn't about to ruin the friendship they had began slowly building.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to any new reviews that may come up. Much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks so much for all of the recent reviews, follows and favourites. They mean an awful lot. It's nice to sit down with a coffee and read all of your thoughts.**

 **To the guest who asked why Callie and Arizona must be together? Well, It's a Calzona fic so its kind of a given.**

 **jr8dalefan - Thank you for sharing your story. It is appreciated, and I thank you for sticking with this story. It must be hard to read, and I hope I am doing it justice. I'm so happy that your situation has changed.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Feeling a little more comfortable in Arizona's personal space, Callie had taken to waking early and providing breakfast for the blonde. She liked the idea of giving back a little, and after everything Arizona had done for her, cooking breakfast was the least she could do. It wasn't like back at home. Arizona didn't throw her plate at her head if there was something she didn't like. She didn't spit it out all over the floor if the pancakes weren't to her liking, and expect Callie to clean up the mess. No, she appreciated the work and effort the brunette had put into their breakfast, and she respected Callie's choice of food.

Day six of Callie living with Arizona had arrived, and although the brunette was fully aware of that fact, Suzanne hadn't tried to contact her. _Maybe she's finally realised that she doesn't love me anymore._ Flipping the pancakes from the pan to the plate, Callie listened out for the sound or Arizona shutting off the shower. As if on cue, blonde hair poked out around the doorframe of the bathroom. "Hey would you mind if I eat breakfast in my towel?"

"N-No. Sure. It's your apartment, Arizona."

"It's just that breakfast smells awesome and I don't want it to spoil while I dress. I can totally change though?"

"No, it's okay. Come sit. It's ready." Callie smiled as the other woman gave a slight nod.

Watching the blonde make her way down the hall, water dripping from her almost naked body, Callie swallowed thickly. _She is so beautiful._ Smiling as Arizona caught sight of her looking, the brunette cleared her throat. "Um, chocolate chip pancakes, fresh fruit, and I also made a few Blueberry pancakes too."

"Callie, this is awesome but you really don't have to cook for me." a small smile appeared on the blondes face.

"I know." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I like making you breakfast."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's nice when someone appreciates what you do for them, and you appreciate me cooking. She never did. It would usually end up all over the wall, or me." The brunette continued to clean up around her.

"She didn't like your food?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "What an asshole."

"I just never made it right for her, so she kind of had a point. I wouldn't eat something that tastes disgusting, so I kind of can't blame her."

"Y-You are joking right? Callie, this is like _the_ best food I've tasted."

"It is?"

"Yeah, just, um, don't tell my mom I said that." An awkward smile appeared on the other woman's face. "She would kick my ass if she knew I was comparing her food to other people's."

"Your secret is safe with me." The brunette threw the other woman a wink. "Do you have anything to do today?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend for coffee. You can come along if you like?" Blue eyes narrowed as the other woman thought about the invitation.

"Thanks but I think I'll stay here. My eyes are still a little hard to cover with makeup. Maybe a couple more days and I'll be okay."

"You sure? I'd totally keep you safe. You know that, right?"

"I do. Thank you, Arizona, but I'll just hang here." Callie smiled as she watched the blonde groan in delight with each mouthful of food. Arizona Robbins was great. She was caring, and respectful to other people. She hadn't once raised her voice or scolded Callie in anyway and that was something that had kept the brunette around. _She doesn't look like the kind of person to shout at someone._ Shaking herself from her thoughts, she watched as a pale, toned body stepped painfully close to her. Reaching forward, Arizona grabbed a coffee mug and stood staring at Callie.

"Um, hello?" Arizona waved a hand in front of the brunette. "Earth to Torres?"

"Huh?"

"I said, can I get you some coffee?"

A blush appearing on already dark cheeks, Callie felt her face begin to burn. "Oh, um, uh, yeah…. Please."

"Where did you go then?" The blonde furrowed her brow. "You totally left this planet for like a minute."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Callie lied. Yes, she had been thinking, but only about the woman in front of her. Telling herself that it wasn't a bad thing, the brunette smiled. The last few days had been awesome, and the more time she spent with Arizona Robbins, the more she felt compelled to be around her. She made her feel _normal._ She made her feel like she had a purpose, and she made her want to find love again.

The blonde hadn't made any kind of pass at her, and Callie appreciated that. She knew that being in a small apartment with another woman could possibly be challenging but Arizona had been nothing but respectful of Callie and her body, and her need for a little space. Every night, like clockwork, Callie would disappear down the hall, and two hours later, reappear and ask in a childlike manner if she could join Arizona.

The evening would then consist of movie marathons with the blonde, and even though Arizona had seen all of the movies Callie suggested, she watched them again. After all, the brunette had a lot of catching up to do. It had been nice, and a welcome change from the shit storm she was used to in her own home. Callie knew that she wanted something more with the blonde who had potentially saved her life, but she also knew that it wasn't as easy as that. It would take time, and yes, Arizona liked her, but that didn't mean she wanted to be with someone who Callie seen as being broken.

It was true, Suzanne had taken something from the brunette, but she wasn't fragile, and she had no intentions of scaring anyone off. She had no intentions of scaring Arizona off. She didn't feel scared around her anymore, and she knew that they had something. A connection. It was obvious to Callie, and every night she sat and wondered what it would feel like to have the blondes arms wrapped around her. How it would feel to have her soft pink lips on her own, and how it would feel to hold her hand. All of these things common place in a relationship, yet Callie hadn't felt that in at least eighteen months.

How can someone who is engaged, and supposedly in love not feel that with their significant other? How could that person not want to spend the night in front of the TV with the woman they are one day going to marry? And now could that person beat and hurt the person they had chosen to spend their life with? All of these questions had became irrelevant to Callie. She was no longer interested in the answer. She had began to deal with what had been happening, and she was slowly accepting that the things she had been through had no bearing on the type of person she was. Those things were caused by a woman who is clearly troubled, and a woman who Callie never wanted to be in the same room with again.

Brought out of her thoughts by Arizona, Callie shot her gaze back to the baby blues she was quickly realising she could get lost in forever. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind today."

"Never apologise for thinking, Callie." Arizona smiled. "I'm going to get ready. I won't be gone long."

Gaining a slight nod from the brunette, Arizona grabbed her coffee cup and made her way how the hall. _Callie Torres is breaking my freaking heart. Those eyes. God!_

* * *

Standing in the kitchen, Callie pulled dinner out of the oven and began plating it up. Almost 6pm, she was right on time. "Dinner is ready."

Standing, Arizona zipped up her hoodie and made her way around the couch. "Thank you, Callie. It smells amazing." Taking her plate, the blonde jumped at the sudden hammering on her apartment door. Turning to face the brunette, she found her stood frozen in her spot. Quietly placing her plate back down on the kitchen counter, Arizona moved closer to the other woman.

"Open the fucking door, Callie!"

Placing her hand over the brunettes mouth, Arizona watched as Callie's eyes widened. Realising what she was doing, she knew the other woman was now in panic mode. Not only was her ex at the door, her new friend was covering her mouth and now, Callie had no idea what Arizona's next move was. Anytime her mouth was covered, it was usually to mask the screaming coming from her. "Callie, I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to trust me. Go to my bedroom, and wait in the closet. I promise I won't hurt you."

Brown eyes glistening, the brunette let out a deep breath as a pale hand was removed from her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I need you to go right now."

"If you don't open this door now, I'm going to kick it in. You've got ten seconds, Callie!"

Watching the taller woman quickly move down the hallway and disappear into her bedroom, Arizona thought about what to do next. She fully expected the other woman to stick by her word of breaking down the door, so she had to think quick. Quietly placing her plate in the bin, she internally chastised herself for ruining it. _That looked so fucking good._ Glancing around her apartment, she found Callie's cell sitting on the coffee table. _Fuck!_

Tiptoeing across the hardwood floor, Arizona picked up the brunettes cell and powered it off as she made her way towards the door. Unlocking the deadbolt, Arizona slid another lock open before turning the handle. "Can I he-" Feeling her back connect with the floor beneath her, the blonde groaned. "What the fuck?"

"Where is she?" Green eyes glared down at the woman on the floor.

Getting back up to her feet, Arizona brushed herself off and stepped closer to the redhead who was now well inside her apartment. "Where is who?"

"My fiancé. Where is Callie?"

"I'm sorry but you've come to the wrong place." Arizona stepped closer to the redhead. "And if you touch me again I'll rip your fucking head off."

"Oh is that a threat?" Suzanne raised an eyebrow.

"No." Blonde curls shook as Arizona laughed. "It's a promise."

Smirking, Suzanne looked the blonde up and down. Yes, she was absolutely stunning, but that only fuelled her anger. "Where is she, Arizona?"

"I've told you, she isn't here." Pale shoulders shrugged. "How did you find me?"

"I'm a journalist, honey, I can find anything I want." The redhead stated. "I made sure to make a note of your name when I met you."

"Well, you can leave now. Don't bother coming back, I won't be so welcoming next time." Arizona smiled as she pushed the woman back towards her door.

"Take your hands off of me!"

"Oh, you don't like people putting their hands on you? Maybe you should think about that the next time you raise your own." The blonde scoffed. "Get out of my fucking apartment."

Stepping backwards, green eyes narrowed. She knew Callie had been here, she could smell her, and she would find her, but right now, she would let them think they had won. Deciding to rile the blonde up a little more, she moved in a little closer and brought her lips up to the other woman's ear. "She's a great fuck isn't she?"

Seeing red, Arizona felt her hand connect with Suzanne's face. Hard. "Watch your mouth."

"Oh, hit a nerve have I? You don't love her. No one can love her like me. She's mine, Arizona." Suzanne held onto the side of her face. "You should watch that temper of yours."

"Oh please, have you heard yourself? You couldn't be any less convincing if you tried." Arizona laughed. "Callie is my friend. Nothing more. I know what you have done to her, and I swear if you ever lay a finger on her again I will break every fucking one of them!"

"Wow, full of threats aren't you." Feeling her body being pushed out into the hall, Suzanne grit her teeth. "She will come back to me. Just you watch."

Slamming the door in the other woman's face, Arizona was furious. _How fucking dare she come here with that attitude._ Locking up, she looked through the hole in the door to find the redhead still standing outside. Stepping away, she glanced back at the locks and felt a slight relief wash over her. _That woman is vile._

Moving down the hallway, she found Callie sitting on her bed. Seeing the look on the broken woman's face, she gave her a sad smile. The brunette had warned Arizona that her ex would eventually turn up, and although the blonde believed she would, she had hoped it wouldn't be when they were about to sit down to dinner together. Sitting down beside the brunette, Arizona sighed. "I need you to stay quiet a little longer, Callie. She is still out there."

Dark curls shaking, Callie broke down. "I should go." The brunette didn't have anything left inside right now, and the more she thought about her ex, the more she worried that she would hurt Arizona. That was something she couldn't bare to think about.

Standing up, she straightened herself out and began slowly making her way down the hall. It was clear that the brunette was worried about her ex still being outside, but she couldn't allow Arizona to get involved in this. She had heard everything Suzanne had said, and the way she had spoken to her friend made her stomach turn. "I'll just pack my things up."

Sighing, Arizona removed herself from her spot on the bed and followed the brunette down the hallway. Reaching the door to the guest bedroom, the blonde spoke quietly. "Callie, please don't go."

"I have to. I cannot let you get tangled up in my mess. She will come back, and she will continue to do so until she finds me." Callie gave the Peds surgeon a sad smile. "Thank you for being so wonderful and so welcoming, but I cannot and I will not let her hurt you too."

"She won't hurt me." Arizona stated. "I've told you, I can look after myself, but please, let me look after you too."

"I can't. Once she finds out the truth, she will up her game and one of us will turn up in a body bag. I know what she is like. I know how she plays her games."

"What truth?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"About my feelings for you." The brunette sighed and turned her back on the other woman.

Stepping closer, she gently placed her hand on Callie's wrist. Feeling her tense up, she quickly removed it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but Callie, I need you to look at me."

Turning, the brunettes tear stained cheeks were breaking Arizona's heart. Shrugging her shoulders, Callie smiled. "It's okay. I didn't mean to tense up, I'm just a little on edge right now."

"What feelings, Callie?"

"I like you, Arizona. A lot. So I have to leave."

"Why do you have to leave?" Blue eyes softened as she fixed her gaze on the brown ones staring back at her. They were still the most beautiful eyes Arizona had ever seen, and now, hearing the words fall from the brunettes mouth, they only made them even more beautiful.

"If she knows I have feelings for you, which she probably already does, she will hit the roof. She will never let me be with anyone else, and I know that's probably not what you want anyway, but still, I will never be happy."

"Callie, you are allowed to like other people. Suzanne can tell you all she wants that you can't, but you can."

"Yeah, maybe in another lifetime I could be happy, but this one? No chance." Callie took a hold of a soft pale hand and tightened her grip. "Thank you for looking out for me, but I should really go."

"You can't go." Blonde curls shook. "If you go, we can't get to know each other better, and I won't be able to ask you out on a date."

Brown eyes widening, Callie smiled. "Y-You would ask me out on a date?"

"Of course I would. I told you I liked you the other day, and that hasn't changed."

"How can we ever date while she is around? She will be checking out all of the local places for me."

"So I will drive us out of town." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I don't care."

"You would do that for me?"

"Too right. The day we spent in the OR together? I wanted to ask you to dinner that night in Joe's, but you told me you had a fiancé so I couldn't." Arizona smiled. "I mean, I'm not expecting you to be okay with anything anytime soon, but when you feel ready, I would really like to take you to dinner."

"I need you to know that I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you, Arizona, but I can't." Brown eyes glistened. "It wouldn't be fair to you. I am a mess, Arizona, and I don't want to put all of my problems on you."

"You are not a mess. Sure, you are dealing with problems right now, but you are not a mess, Callie."

"I am." The brunette gave a sad smile. "What if I lash out or freak out?"

"Then we will deal with that if it happens." Arizona stated as she moved towards the door. "And for the record, if you are a mess….you are the most beautiful mess I have ever seen."

* * *

Having decided to stay, Callie was now sat quietly in the living room. It had been a strange couple of hours, but it felt right. She knew that if she left Arizona's apartment, Suzanne would either find her, or she would go back home to her. Not because she loved and missed her, but because she would fear the outcome if she didn't. She believed that Arizona could help her, and now, having openly told the blonde that she liked her, she wondered if it would change things around them. Would Arizona look at her differently? Would she treat her differently? Deciding that she would like to find out, the brunette was now sat waiting for the other woman to join her for the evening. Nothing was going to happen, they both knew that, but the idea of being in the room with Arizona knowing that she would like to date her, gave Callie a little hope. A little hope that maybe, just maybe, she could truly settle down with someone who would love her unconditionally, regardless of her past.

Powering up her cell which Arizona had returned to her once they were sure that Suzanne had left the apartment block, Callie braced herself for any messages that were about to come through. Waiting for the network to hit full signal, the words of her ex came through, message by message on the screen in front of her.

 _I warned you not to leave the apartment. You've just made things a whole lot worse for yourself!_

 _You worthless bitch. Get home, Callie. NOW!_

 _Do you really think you can stay away from me? You need me!_

Groaning at the venomous words flashing up on her screen, Callie swallowed hard. Suzanne was right, Callie was worthless. She knew it, and no matter how many times Arizona told her she wasn't, it would always be there in the back of her mind.

 _How long have you been fucking that slut from work? She has a temper of her own. Watch yourself!_

And finally, the typical message she expected. The message which she knew would come, and the message she would usually crawl back because of.

 _I'm sorry, Calliope. Please come home, I need you. You know we are good together. Please come home and we will work this out. We can work it out like we have before. I love you, and I know you love me too. No matter what, we will always love each other. Let me prove it to you. Come home, baby._

Shuddering at the use of her full name, Callie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't bare to think about her ex right now, and no matter how hard she tried to get the redhead's face out of her mind, she was there. Burnt into her mind. Hearing the light footsteps of Arizona coming down the hallway. Wiping the tears which had gathered along her jawline, she smiled. "Hi."

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blonde furrowed her brow. "Why are you upset?"

"I made the mistake of powering up my cell." Callie gave her a sad smile. "Big mistake."

"C-Can I see?"

Handing the blonde her cell, she dropped her gaze. "What does she mean? T-That you have a temper?"

Eyes widening, Arizona panicked. She hadn't even thought about the slap she had given the other woman, and now, Suzanne was using it to her advantage. _That fucking bitch!_ "Callie, I-" Blonde curls shook. "I-It's not what you think."

"What does she mean?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

Her palms clammy, Arizona rubbed them down her thighs and swallowed. Wondering if she had messed up before anything had even began, she couldn't get her words out right now. The panic in her blue eyes evident, Callie gave her a sad smile. "Callie, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"She was just being so horrible, and the way she spoke about you, she really got to me. She actually pushed me to the floor when I opened the door to her, but I got up and brushed it off. I didn't want her to rile me up, but she did. So, I, um, I slapped her."

Brown eyes widening, the brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. "S-She hurt you?"

"No. She didn't. She tried, but she is wasting her time. I was brought up by a marine, so trust me, I can handle myself." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I never should have retaliated though. I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

"Arizona, it's okay." The brunette removed herself from her spot on the couch. "I'm not scared of _you._ "

"I don't want you to ever be scared of me. The thought of you being worried when you are around me would kill me, Callie. I don't want to hurt you, I want to make you happy."

"You do make me happy, Arizona." Callie smiled. "You have been so helpful, and you have been more of a friend to me than anyone has in some time."

"No, Callie. I don't mean make you happy like that. I mean, I want to make you happy, forever. You are such a wonderful person, and I seen that straight away. You just, you have something about you that intrigues me. I don't know what it is, but I want to figure it out."

"You do?" The brunette furrowed her brow. "I mean, I like you too, but you really want to try this? You really want to, like, date?"

"I do."

"But what do I have that thousands of women out there don't? I'm nothing special, I'm just well, me." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

"You have so much, Callie. So much." Arizona smiled as she took the brunette by the hand. "When you are ready, and when you have decided what you want, I'll be here waiting for your answer. I don't want to push you into anything, and if you don't want to try this then I completely understand, but please, don't not do this because of her. Do what you have to do, for yourself."

"Okay." The brunette gave a slight nod.

Callie knew she wanted to be with Arizona. It was hard not to want the woman standing in front of her. She was caring, and she had the softest hands. They were not hands that could ever hurt another human being, and that gave her a sense of peace. It would take time, but it would be worth it in the end. She knew that. The one thing she could be certain of, was that Arizona Robbins would never intentionally hurt her. Neither physically nor mentally.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to all of your reviews and opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks for all of your recent reviews. They are awesome. This chapter was a little hard to write, and I would like to stress that the first part of this chapter goes into more detail than before. Please, if you do not feel comfortable reading it, scroll past. I do not wish to cause any hurt or reminders to any of my readers who may have experienced any form of violence. It is not my intention. The entire first paragraph is in bold italic, and it is here that you should avoid if you wish to.**

 **My aim is also not to go into any more graphic detail for the time being. I will, however, put a warning at the top of the chapter should it contain anything I'm unsure about. Yes, this fic is based on DV but I do not want to make it the only subject.**

 **Flashbacks in bold italic.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

 ** _Cold. It was the only way to describe how she felt. Her body numb and void of any feeling or emotion, she not longer cared. To her left, shards of glass which once resembled a champagne flute, and to her right, her torn 'badass' tee that now looked like nothing more than an old rag. Snorting to herself, that word that had been emblazoned across her breast's earlier now meant nothing. She was nothing. She would always be nothing. If only her parents could see her now. How embarrassed and disgusted they would be. Calliope Torres, Domestic Violence victim. She had been raised to be the person who people could come to if they had problems, and now, she lay face down on the floor while her whole life flashed before her. She was the problem. She would always be the problem. Turning herself over, she felt the cool air hit her stomach. Her bare, bruised stomach. She had always looked after her body. She had always worked out, and ate the right things, and now, it lay beaten and battered on a cold hardwood floor in what used to be her apartment. No longer just hers, no longer her safe haven. It hadn't been her safe haven for quite some time, and the longer she spent here, the more she never wanted to step foot in it ever again. Bringing her tanned hand up to her face, she pressed lightly on her lip. Hissing as the pain shot through her face, she found blood. Deep red blood. Blood wasn't an issue for her, she was a world class Orthopaedic surgeon, but seeing her own blood covered hands, it bothered her. It bothered her more than she ever could have imagined. Callie Torres didn't take beatings. She didn't allow negative people into her life, let alone her home. That changed. That changed the day Suzanne Marshall walked into her place of work. She had been very confident and forward, and that was something Callie liked. Now, she hated it. She hated her. She hated herself. She hated her life. Hearing the shower shut off, the bruised and broken body on the floor froze. Glancing down, she felt like she wasn't in her own body. A bystander watching and laughing. "You disgust me. You make me sick." Harsh words played over in her mind and as she caught sight of the woman she once loved, her eyes closed. "Get this shit cleaned up you fucking tramp." Bracing herself for what was to come, Callie held her breath. A swift, hard kick to the ribs and she was gone. She no longer felt anything. She didn't care how much it hurt. She didn't care how much the pain coursed through her entire body, causing her eyes to water. She wanted to die, and she wanted to die now. "If you think you can fuck blondes while I'm busy working, then this will continue. I will not have a whore for a fiancé. Get the fuck up, NOW!" Suzanne's words flicking a switch inside Callie's mind, she lifted her aching body from the floor, left arm gripping onto the couch, and her right resting on the coffee table. "Blonde." She murmured only loud enough for herself to know that she was still here. Images of Arizona Robbins flashing before her eyes, she done as she was told. Bending to pick up the glass she had apparently broken, she winced at the pain. I'm alive. Closing her eyes as she repeated the action several times, the only thought in her mind was a certain blue eyed woman. She had to get out. She had to get out of her apartment and she had to see Arizona. She was kind and she was calm. Feeling hands connect with the back of her neck, her face was suddenly being pushed full force into the wall. Callie whimpered. She didn't cry. She couldn't cry. Crying only prolonged the fighting. Her tears, non existent, just like her body was of any feeling. Her body sliding down the wall, it slumped as it once again met the floor. Callie Torres had survived another evening of kicks and punches. She had survived, but she was barely hanging on._**

Startled from her sleep, Callie found a cold sweat forming over her body. A mess of blonde hair standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom she was occupying, she shot up. "I'I-m sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Are you okay? I could hear you down the hall?" Arizona furrowed her brow. Her heart was breaking for the woman who looked so small in her guest bed. She had lay awake for almost twenty minutes listening to Callie's whimpers. Her own ears unable to take anymore of the painful sound, she had to do something.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I didn't know I was even making a sound." Brown eyes dropped their gaze to the corner of the blanket in tanned hands. "I'm okay. Go back to bed."

"I can stay?" The words left Arizona's mouth before she had even had time to process what she was saying. "I mean, if you need someone, I can be that someone?"

"No, you have to go back to work tomorrow. I have taken up enough of your time, the last thing you need is for me to take away your sleep too." Red lips gave a fake smile as Callie looked back up to meet the baby blues staring back at her. They were soft, and they were beautiful. She could spend forever looking into those eyes, but if she didn't sort herself out soon, she would never get the chance to.

"Callie, I'm not due in until midday, I can stay if you want?" The blonde moved closer into the guest bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "It's really no problem."

"I just, I had a dream, or a nightmare. More of a flashback really." Callie shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be okay though, but thank you."

"You look like you have just stared death in the face, I cannot leave you in this state."

"Yeah, I kind of did." The brunette scoffed. "Maybe you can stay just a little while, but then you have to go back to bed. You need to sleep."

"Okay. What do you need?" Arizona questioned as she shuffled back further onto the bed, blonde curls meeting the headboard.

"Um, I-" Callie shook her head.

"Callie?"

"I, um, c-could you h-hold me?" Brown eyes closed as she thought about her question. She wasn't worried about having another woman's arms wrapped around her, but she didn't want to put the blonde on the spot.

"Of course. Come on, settle back down." Arizona smiled as she slipped under the covers. "I-Is this okay? It's just a little cold."

"Yeah." The brunette sighed as she turned in the bed. Her back now to the other woman, she instantly felt calm in her presence.

"Are you sure this is what you want? If you feel uncomfortable at any point, just say the word, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to hug you now, Cal." Arizona stated as she settled down on her side behind the brunette. She wanted to be sure that Callie knew she was in control here. She wanted nothing more than to hold her, and show her how it felt to be held, but she wouldn't do it if Callie was uncomfortable. Placing her arm around a toned waist, Arizona was careful not to touch the bruised area around Callie's lower ribs. "Is this okay?"

"Mm." The brunette mumbled as she felt her entire body melt back into the blonde. Never had she felt such safety, and never had she felt so secure. If this is what it felt like to be held by Arizona Robbins, then this could become a regular thing. The warmth radiating from the other woman was immense, and Callie liked it.

Settling her own head down when she was satisfied that Callie was okay, Arizona let a small sigh flow through the room. She had felt the instant reaction of calm hit her when she wrapped her arm around the brunettes waist, and she knew that Callie was okay. Not wanting to disturb the other woman, she lay still and continued to keep her tight grip on the bruised body in front of her. Noticing how the brunettes breathing had evened out, Arizona smiled to herself. _How can anyone refuse to hold this woman? She feels amazing._ Closing her eyes, she too felt sleep take over, and right now, she didn't care if she was in her own bed or not. Callie needed her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Slowly waking from what she believed to be the most peaceful night sleep she had experienced in a long time, Callie opened her eyes. She hadn't moved from her position during the past nine hours, and now, her ribs ached. Not wanting to remove herself from the embrace of the woman pressed into her back, she decided that she would grin and bear it. Every emotion, hitting her like a tonne of bricks, she lay as still as possible. It was nice. It was nice to have someone hold her, and show her that it was okay to do so. She was telling the truth when she told Arizona that she wasn't scared of her, because she really wasn't, but she also knew that the idea of dating someone else was a little unnerving. Unnerving and exciting all at the same time. She had always wanted someone who could love her, with the capacity to be loved in return, and she truly believed that Suzanne was the one to do that. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would become a victim of spousal abuse, and never did she think that she would now be waking up with an amazingly supportive 'friend' next to her. She would stick to the word friend for the foreseeable. Arizona hadn't yet experienced Callie Torres in full, so the brunette wouldn't get her hopes up.

Yes, she would love nothing more than a fresh new relationship with a woman she felt an intense connection with, but she wouldn't push the blonde, and she wouldn't push herself. Not until she knew she was truly ready. It wasn't about the sex, or the intimacy, not really. It was about the friendship that came with a genuine, happy relationship. Sure, if they dated and things went further, they would fight. Every couple did, but there is a big difference between raised voices and raised hands and Callie was slowly beginning to realise that.

Feeling movement behind her, she closed her eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. The hand which had rested against her stomach for the entire night beginning to shift, Callie's first instinct was to grab a hold of it, but she couldn't. She couldn't because she wasn't sure Arizona wanted her to. She had already stayed longer than they had agreed, and although Callie was completely fine with that, she wasn't sure Arizona was. Feeling the bed move beside her, she knew Arizona was about to leave. She was about to leave, and Callie didn't want her to. _Get a grip of yourself, Callie. She's not your minder._ Turning to find the blonde awkwardly and slowly trying to remove herself from the bed, Callie frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Oh." Blue eyes widened. "I, uh, I wasn't supposed to stay the night. You asked me not to." Arizona stated as she stood frozen at the side of the bed, her hand holding onto the end table for a little stability. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Sitting up, Callie pulled the cover up to her shoulders and shrugged. "It's okay." She could see the worried look on Arizona's face, and it broke her heart. "I-It was nice."

"Good. I'm happy it settled you." The blonde nodded as she made her way to the door. Checking the time, it was almost 9am. She had a little time before she had to get ready for her shift. "Coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice, but, um, I can make it." Callie removed herself from the bed and pulled on an oversized hoodie. "I'll just use the bathroom and then I'll do it."

"Callie, I can make coffee. Just relax. Take your time." Arizona smiled as she stopped the brunette in her tracks. "Please."

"Oh, okay. It's just, I had to make the coffee at home." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "And the breakfast, and do the laundry, and empty the trash, and make dinner. As well as work a wonderful eighty hours a week at the hospital."

"Yeah, well you aren't at home. You are here, and here, we share duties. So, today I'm making the coffee, and the breakfast." The blonde stated. "Now, go do something with that hair, it's freaking wild."

Callie's heart rate increased dramatically at the playful tone of the blondes voice. She never had playful. She had serious, and demanding. She wasn't even looked at in the morning. She was talked to, and ordered about, but that is where it ended. The attacks never happened in the morning, and that was the one time she looked forward to most. Evenings was when it all happened. Evenings, when she had an entire night to endure the vile words, and the pathetic hands of her ex. She wasn't even strong. Callie was much stronger, but Callie was raised to not hurt other people. Shame Suzanne wasn't raised the same. Or maybe she was. Callie had never met the redheads parents, and they were never spoken about. _Maybe they disowned her when they seen what a horrible person she was._ Laughing to herself, Arizona turned in the hallway and raised an eyebrow.

It was the first time she had heard Callie truly laugh. Her stomach in knots, she found it incredibly sexy. "Um, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I was just thinking." The brunette waved her hand in front of her and slipped into the bathroom.

Continuing her way down into the kitchen, Arizona smiled. She had spent the entire night in a beautiful woman's bed. Well, it was her bed, but still. There was nothing sexual about it, and that was okay. It was just nice to know that Callie felt safe with her around. Putting on a pot of fresh coffee, she began fumbling around in the kitchen for the ingredients to make pancakes. _What are you doing, Arizona. You don't freaking cook._ Groaning, she checked the items on the kitchen counter and got to work.

After a couple of minutes, Callie came strolling down the hallway, hair up in a messy bun. Leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen, she chuckled. Arizona was covered in various ingredients, and feeling the urge to step forward into the blondes personal space, she did. "You, um-" Bringing her hand up to a pale cheek, she ran her thumb along and smiled. "You have flour on your face."

Closing her eyes as the brunettes soft thumb ran along her skin, she felt a bolt of electricity course through her entire body. Never had she felt such a touch from another woman, and right now, she never wanted to again. Not from anyone but Callie. From that moment, she knew there was a connection. A connection she had been searching for her entire life. Realising she was still stood in the same position, she opened her eyes to find dark brown orbs staring back at her, with a beautiful smile to match.

"Thank you for staying with me last night." Leaning forward, Callie pressed a light kiss to the same cheek she had seconds before touched. "It meant a lot."

Feeling her knees ready to buckle beneath her, she grabbed onto the edge of the kitchen counter and gave herself a minute to process what had just happened. "Y-You are welcome."

* * *

Having checked the cupboards earlier in the day, Callie found everything she needed for dinner. Now, sitting patiently in the living room, she heard a key turn in the lock. Checking the time, the blonde was right on schedule. Stepping through the door and placing her purse on a nearby table, Arizona took a deep breath. "Something smells amazing."

"Oh, it's just a lasagne." Callie smiled. "How was it at the hospital?"

"Manic. I think your floor is falling apart." The blonde laughed as she made her way further inside her apartment and kicked off her shoes. "Wine?"

Pulling two bottles from a bag she was holding, she held one of them up. "I, um, I hope you don't mind, but I figured you were a red kind of girl."

"You did?" Callie's eyes lit up at the small but lovely gesture.

"Yeah. You don't have to drink it, it was just a suggestion." Arizona mumbled. She didn't want Callie to think that she was forcing her choice on her. It wasn't about that. She did genuinely think that the brunette was more of a red wine girl though.

"Red, and that particular one is my favourite." The brunette stood from her spot and moved closer to the blonde. "Thank you. This should go perfect with dinner."

"Oh, thank god. I thought i'd messed up for a minute." Arizona placed her palm over her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew."

Pulling their dinner out of the oven, Callie smiled as the hot air hit her, followed by the scent of various herbs. Plating up, she continued to stare at Arizona out of the corner of her eye. She was beautiful, and she would spend all day looking at her given half the chance. "Shit!"

Turning suddenly, Arizona found Callie holding her hand. "What did you do?"

"Burnt it." Callie sighed. "Typical, huh? I manage to almost get rid of my bruises, and now I go and burn myself."

"Here." The blonde stated as she moved the other woman towards the sink. Running her hand up her forearm, before holding onto her wrist, she ran the cold water and placed Callie's hand underneath it. "It should be okay."

Arizona's perfume attacking her senses, Callie closed her eyes. It was becoming harder to be around this woman in a friendly capacity, and if she didn't watch herself, she could ruin everything. First she had woken up with her arms wrapped around her, and now she was standing with her body almost pressed against her while she tended to her burn. It felt good, really good, but if Callie didn't move away soon, she would kiss Arizona. She would kiss Arizona and potentially ruin their new friendship. "Looks good." Pulling her hand from the soft pale one, she cleared her throat and moved back towards their dinner. Finishing the salad, she offered a plate to Arizona before sitting down to eat.

"Oh god. This is amazing." Arizona moaned.

Hearing the moans coming from the woman in front of her, Callie held her breath. _How can someone enjoying their food be so freaking hot?_ Swallowing the mouthful of lasagne she had been chewing forever, the brunette smiled. "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it." Arizona gave a small smile before shovelling some more into her mouth. Enjoying every bite, she swallowed and cleared her throat. "I, um, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie tonight?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Callie stated as she placed her cutlery down. Standing from her seat, she moved around the other side of the kitchen counter and began cleaning up. Joined by Arizona, she could get used to sharing this space. Working in sync to get the kitchen tidied up as soon as possible, it was like they had known each other forever.

Finished and ready to settle down, Arizona took a seat on the couch and pulled down a blanket that had been resting over the back. Pulling her feet up beside her, she got comfortable and watched as Callie made her way over to join her. Baby blues staring up at the women stood awkwardly in front of her, she frowned. "Everything okay?"

"C-Could I share this blanket with you?"

"Um, sure. I can get another if you'd like this one?" Arizona threw it from her legs and shifted in her seat.

"No, I want to share this one." Callie stated.

"Okay." The blonde furrowed her brow. "I-It's not very big."

"So I'll sit next to you, if that would be okay?"

"Of course it would." Placing her arm along the back of the couch, she waited for Callie to sit down beside her. Hesitating, she shifted her arm slightly and thought about placing it around the brunette. Unsure of how Callie would feel about it, she dropped it ever so slightly and found that the other woman hadn't even flinched. Holding her breath, she gently placed her arm around her shoulders and waited for any sort of response.

The response she received shocked her. Leaning into Arizona's side, Callie too pulled her legs up beside her and placed her left arm around the blondes waist. Closing her eyes at the unexpected, but very welcome contact, Arizona took a minute to herself before she got a little more comfortable. Satisfied that the other woman was okay with her arm being around her, she pulled the blanket up over them and settled down. Tonight had been a big step for Callie, and the blonde was happy for her. It didn't matter that she wanted to be with the brunette. All that mattered was that Callie was happy to be with Arizona, and she was becoming more confident in herself. That was the most important thing, and the blonde was looking forward to spending the evening with the other woman snuggled against her. Glancing down, blue eyes met brown. "You don't do this."

"Do what?" Callie questioned.

"Snuggle." Arizona smiled.

"No, I don't." Brown curls shook. "But since you held me last night, it's all I've wanted to do. You give _the_ best hugs, Arizona."

"And you are the ideal person _to_ hug." Blue eyes softened as she took in the beautiful features of the woman curled up against her. "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." A slight blush appeared on a much less bruised face. Sighing as she placed her head against Arizona's chest, Callie knew that things could, and would get better. Listening to the blondes heart beat against her, Callie had never felt so content in her life.

"Are you okay?" Arizona questioned as she ran the palm of her hand up and down a tanned upper arm.

"I will be."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Keep the reviews coming. They've been extremely helpful.**


	6. Chapter 6

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks so much for all of your recent reviews. They mean a lot.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Standing in the bathroom of Arizona's apartment, Callie applied a little light makeup. She had spent the past three weeks living with the blonde, and today, she was going back to work. Her bruises had disappeared, and although she still felt the occasional ache in her ribs, she was feeling good. She was feeling good because she had a blonde blue eyed beauty in her life who made her feel like she mattered. Like she was important. Although they had both kept their hands to themselves, Callie's self control was really beginning to wear thin.

She couldn't complain. Arizona had been nothing but respectful towards her, and although they had come close to kissing three nights ago, both women had stopped it before it escalated. They had stopped it before their blossoming friendship ground to a halt. Yes, they would still be friends if they were dating, but it wasn't the same. Seeing each other in a different light would change everything. Both women worried to take that leap, they had simply refrained from letting things go too far.

Satisfied that she looked like the Callie her friends at the hospital recognised, she made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall into the kitchen. Finding Arizona already waiting at the kitchen counter, she smiled. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Let's go." Callie stated as she moved towards the front door.

Following behind, Arizona caught sight of _the_ most amazing ass in the world. _Jeez, I have to ask her on a date soon._ Clearing her throat, Arizona broke their silence. "By the way, you look great."

"Thanks."

Seeing the smile appear on the brunettes face, Arizona felt all kinds of emotions. Today was the first time she had seen her full beautiful smile, and she promised herself, it wouldn't be the last. She had to show Callie what she meant to her, and she had to do it soon. She couldn't wait any longer, it was becoming too hard. Walking behind her, Arizona couldn't believe how amazing Callie looked. The past three weeks had been spent lounging around and Arizona had seen the brunette in nothing but sweats and jumpers. She knew Callie was beautiful, it was obvious to anyone with eyes, but now, her beauty was magnified with the tight skinny jeans hugging her hips and the low cut deep purple blouse accentuating her cleavage. _HOT!_

Pulling herself from her own thoughts, Arizona stepped into the elevator and hit the button that would take them to the ground floor of her apartment block. "So, you all set for today?"

"I am. I'm excited to get back to work. It's the one place I know I can be great." Callie smiled.

"You are great outside of work too, Callie." Arizona stated as they hit the ground floor.

"Yeah, but outside of work, I'm also Callie Torres the victim."

"Hey, that's not true." Blonde curls shook. "It is going to be weird seeing you at the hospital though. We've barely worked together, yet we've been living together for three weeks."

"I know, right?" The brunette laughed. "It will be nice to see some of the guys. Surprisingly, I've missed Cristina Yang."

"Yeah we've not really had much contact. I'm sure that will change. I've heard she's um, different?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Yes, very different. Great though." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "So, I-I haven't heard anything from her. Not since the messages."

"That's good. Do you think maybe she has taken the hint?"

"Oh, god no. She will be waiting." Callie sighed. "Maybe i'll avoid walking the streets alone for now, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe thats a good idea. You know, just until things settle down." The blonde agreed.

* * *

Taking a seat on a bench outside the hospital, Callie smiled. It was the same bench Arizona occupied several weeks back when they were meeting for Joe's. She liked that there were things beginning to remind her of the beautiful blonde, and the thought of that happening more often left her feeling hopeful for the future. Sure, they hadn't even been out on a date yet, and Arizona may decide that she doesn't want a relationship with her, but she had to try. She had to try for herself.

She was feeling great. Euphoric almost. Being back at the hospital had given her a sense of belonging. Her friends were here, and she knew that no matter what happened, she would have them. That had been confirmed today when she returned had to work. The smell of the place send a buzz through her body, and as she left the elevator on the Ortho floor, she knew she was home. Her love for bones was the one constant in her life, and she knew that it would always be that way.

Sipping on her coffee, name scribbled down the side, she appreciated the sun hitting her face. It was nice, and it was welcome. Arizona had offered to take her out a number of times, but it never felt like the right time. Now, being back at Seattle Grace, she couldn't wait to catch up and have drinks with her friends. The friends she had been banned from spending time with. The friends she had built relationships with for the past five years. Knowing that the blonde would never stop her from socialising left her feeling a little excited. Yes, she'd had a terrible couple of years, but now, that was about to change. It was about to change, and she was about to go back to her old self.

Badass Calliope Torres. Badass and happy. Feeling her cell buzz in her lab coat pocket, she snaked her hand inside, pulled it out, and smiled.

 _Hi, Callie. Are you busy tonight? - A x_

 _Nope. Just kicking back with my awesome roommate if she isn't busy. - C x_

 _Oh, shame. :( - A x_

 _I could change my plans? - C x_

 _Awesome. Meet me at the nurses station. I have something I want to run by you. - A x_

 _My station, or yours? - C x_

 _Yours? - A x_

 _On my way - C x_

Dropping her cell back into her pocket, Callie stood and straightened out her lab coat. She wanted to look as good as possible in her blue scrubs and white coat. It was important to her. She had always looked good, until she didn't.

Turning to make her way back inside, the brunette was stopped in her tracks. Smack bang into the body in front of her. Brushing herself down, she apologised. "I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I wa-"

"Yeah you should have!" Deep red nails dug into her wrist and tightened their grip. "I guess you are still a disappointment."

Swallowing hard, Callie couldn't even bring herself to look up. She knew that voice, and she knew that touch. Her body instantly responding by freezing on the spot. Closing her eyes and taking a few breaths, the brunette told herself that it was okay. Suzanne couldn't hurt her here, not in front of the hospital.

"Take your h-hands off of me." Callie's voice small and unconvincing. "Please."

"Oh, I see you still have manners." Suzanne laughed as she began dragging the brunette out of sight. Reaching an alcove around the back of the building, Callie felt the back of her head connect with the concrete wall. Hands gripping under her chin, she looked down at the woman who was once again restricting her airflow.

"Please, Suzanne. Just leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? You left me, Callie." the red head scoffed. "I knew I would find you eventually."

"Why do you want me? You treat me like crap, so why are you here?"

"Because I love you." The other woman's features softened. "I love you like she never could. She won't have you. I won't allow it."

"Who?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Arizona. I know you are living with her. Really convenient, huh? First I find you in a bar with her, and now you are living together. You must really think I'm stupid."

Feeling Suzanne loosen her grip a little, Callie scuffled free. Gaining a smack for her efforts, she walked around the corner and quickly made her way to the entrance. Turning back, she found her ex stood in the same spot, hands on her hips. _Fuck that was close._ Knowing the other woman was unlikely to lay off anytime soon, she knew she had to do something. She had to protect herself, and she had to protect Arizona.

Heading inside, the warm sensation of blood dripping down her lip caused her to stop. _Fucking bitch._ Holding her hand to her face, she quickly made her way to the elevator and paged Arizona to an on call room on the Ortho floor.

Reaching her department, she found the peds surgeon waiting outside for her. "Um, what's going on?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"In here." A tanned hand turned the handle to the room. Both women stepping inside, Callie locked the door behind her. "Suzanne. She was just here."

"What?" Removing the brunettes hand from her face, Arizona gasped. "She hit you?"

"Yeah, well I'm not sure she meant it, I was trying to get away from her."

"Callie, you really have to stop making excuses for her. Whether she meant it or not, she shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be anywhere near you. You have to do something."

"I know." Callie agreed. "Will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you. You know that." Pink lips curled into a smile. "What do you need?"

"First I need to get cleaned up. I'll just say I tripped if anyone asks."

"You know you shouldn't be lying for her, but I get it. People here don't need to know what is going on." Arizona gave a small nod in agreement. "Sit."

Taking a seat on the nearby bed, Callie sighed as she looked down at her bloodied hand. "This has to stop."

"I know." Arizona brought her hand up to the face in front of her and smiled. "I can't take her ruining this beautiful face any longer."

"You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm hurt. My face hasn't been the same for a long time. Some days I can't bare to even look at myself."

"Well then, it's a good job I look at it." A pale thumb ran across the other woman's cheekbone. "You deserve so much more than this."

Leaning into the blondes touch, Callie felt her body respond in a way that it hadn't in some time. Arizona Robbins was amazing, and one day, she hoped that she could call her _hers._

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Callie cleared her throat. "So, um, you said you wanted to run something by me?"

"Yeah, um, it was nothing important."

"Arizona, you sent me a message asking me if I was busy tonight, it was obviously important enough for you to ask to meet?" Callie gave a sad smile. "Oh, I know what this is about."

"Y-You do?" Blue eyes squinted.

"Yeah, it's fine." The brunette sighed. "Just because I've had a run in with Suzanne doesn't mean you have to avoid it."

"Huh?"

"You want me to move out." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I get it. I know I've overstayed my welcome. I just, can I have a couple of days to-"

Cut off by pink lips pressing against her own, Callie's breath hitched as she closed her eyes. Melting into the kiss, the brunettes head was spinning. Feeling the blonde pull back, brown eyes opened. "I'm sorry, you were rambling and I needed you to stop."

"I, uh, I-" Brown curls shook. "God."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Arizona stepped back and held up her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"No, y-you should have definitely done that."

"I-I should?"

"Yes." Callie smiled. "Definitely."

"I wasn't going to ask you to move out, Callie. I, um, I was going to ask you if I could take you to dinner?"

"Dinner." The brunettes words came out as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but you don't have to. It's totally fine if you aren't ready for that yet."

"When? Because you know, I'm busy most nights. My social life is off the scale right now."

Laughing, Arizona liked the playful side of Callie. It was something she hadn't seen before from her. "Well, when you have time to fit _me_ into your schedule, let me know."

"Oh, I'm free." Callie smiled. "I can always be free to dine with you."

"Awesome." A dimpled smile appeared. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be great." Callie removed herself from the bed. "I guess we should get back to work.

 _That smile, and those freaking dimples. I swear she could stop hearts with those dimples. My heart._

* * *

Later that evening, Callie sat on the couch, blanket pulled up to her neck, waiting for Arizona to return home. They had originally planned to walk home together, but the blonde had been called into an emergency surgery. Cristina had walked back with Callie, and although she had questioned the brunette as to why she wanted someone to walk her home, she didn't push. That was what Callie liked about her, she didn't get too involved in other people's lives.

Door double bolted, Callie was now comfortable and relaxed after her not so great first day back. It had been slow at the hospital and with no surgeries booked in until the end of the week, she was able to finish on time.

Now, unable to move from her spot, the fear of not being able to get comfortable again should she shift, she hadn't even bothered to start dinner. Eyes fluttering closed every once in a while, she liked this. She liked the idea of not being punished if she didn't get to work as soon as she returned home. The idea of being in a relaxed environment with a beautiful woman was working wonders on her confidence, and now, all she had to do was rid Suzanne from her life and she could truly start living again. She hated that she couldn't walk the streets alone, and she hated that she couldn't come and go from the apartment as she pleased. A restraining order was what she had to do, and to do that, she would need Arizona by her side.

Heading the key turn in the lock, Callie shot up from her seat and moved towards the door. "Arizona, is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Callie breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the blondes voice. Unlocked the two internal bolts, she tugged on the handle and met the most beautiful eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi, Callie."Arizona smiled as she stepped through the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to be sure no one could get in. I'm a little on edge from today." Tanned shoulders shrugged as she moved back to the blanket on the couch. Her spot still warm.

"Okay." The blonde sighed. "No dinner?"

Brown eyes shooting up to meet blue, A panicked look washed over Callie's face. "Um, I'm sorry, I just wanted to sit for a little while before I got started. I-I'll get it prepared now."

Arizona had never seen a person move so quick. Realising what she had done, she quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's okay, I'll just get the vegetables cut, a-and th-then-" Cut off by her own thoughts, the brunettes body began to shake. "Y-You've been working late and I should have thought, I mean I should have had it ready for you when you got home. I-I'm sorry, please don't-"

"Hey, it's okay." Arizona stepped closer. "I'm not going to hurt you, Callie."

Her body wracked with sobs, the brunette stopped what she was doing and held onto the kitchen counter tight. She knew this would happen. She knew she would eventually scare Arizona away. Sure, the other woman was telling her it was okay, but really, she knew deep down that it wasn't. _Why would she want to date someone as fucked up as me._ Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall until the subsided.

Arizona stood watching, unsure of what to do. _Do I talk to her? Do I hold her? No, Robbins.. Don't go anywhere near her. You will freak her out, ass!_ Sighing, she pulled herself up onto a kitchen stool and thought about what to say next. Watching as Callie made her way down the hall, she stood. "Callie, wait."

Turning back, the brunette have the other woman a sad smile. Stood with her shoulders slumped, she felt like a fool.

"C-Can I come closer?" The blonde slowly made her way through the living room and to the entrance to the hall. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Okay." Callie gave a slight nod.

Stepping into Callie's personal space, Arizona held out her hands and waited for the other woman to take a hold of them. Feeling her skin against her own, she felt a little more confident. Her heart beating a little faster than before, she smiled. "Callie, I'm not her. I'll _never_ be her. I would never, ever hurt you. You know that right?" Gaining a nod from the brunette, Arizona continued. "I shouldn't have said that back there. I just wasn't thinking. I just mean had you not eaten. I didn't and I don't expect you to have dinner ready. That's not who I am. I'm not expecting you to do anything for me. You being here is enough for me. What I will do though, is I will show you how life should be lived. I'll take you to movies, and shows, and for picnics. I'll run you a bath when you are feeling unwell, or even just because I want to run you one, and I'll hold you hair when you vomit. I'll cook you dinner, or maybe just order takeout, I'm not great at cooking." Blonde curls shook. "We will vacation, and go to dinner, just because we can. We'll take road trips and visit places you've always wanted to visit, and we will do all of that, because that's what people do. That's the kind of person I am. Please don't be afraid of me, Cal-"

Arizona was cut off by plump red lips. Soft, beautiful full lips. The warmth of Callie's mouth sent a bolt of electricity coursing through the blondes entire body. Her pulse pounding in her ears, she reciprocated. Gently running her tongue along the other woman's bottom lip, Arizona smiled as she was granted the access she so desperately wanted, and needed. Tongues duelling for dominance and teeth nipping at lips, Callie let out a low moan. Only separating when their bodies begged for air, both women pulled back and gasped.

"T-That was-" Arizona smiled.

"Amazing, and so very very needed." Callie placed her hands on the peds surgeons hips. "C-Can you help me?"

Trying hard to focus on the other woman's words, Arizona furrowed her brow. "Help you?"

"I need to get rid of Suzanne. I need to get rid of her, because I'll be damned if she does anything to hurt you."

"Yes, I'll help, but she won't hurt me, Callie."

"I don't want to take that chance." The brunette shook her head. "I can't bare the thought of you being in any danger."

Smiling, Arizona pressed a light kiss to swollen red lips. "We will fix it. Restraining order?"

"Yes." Callie sighed. "I don't know how much good it will do, but I have to do something."

"Let's look into it." Arizona suggested. Gaining a nod from the other woman, she felt a little relief for the situation.

"Being here with you, like this, it's amazing. You are the breath of fresh air I've needed for so long. I have to work this out. I have to do it, for us." The brunette stated.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that. How much I've wanted to kiss you, like that." Blue eyes closed. "You are something else, Callie, and I really want to be with you, like this."

"I do too." Callie sighed. "Please just give me a little time to get used to this though, yeah?"

"Of course." Arizona nodded. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not scared of you. You have to know that. That before, I just had a moment of panic, and I guess with what happened today, I was just on edge more than I thought. When the time comes, Arizona, you know, when we _are_ dating or whatever, please don't worry about me. Don't tiptoe around me. Just be you. Be the person who I am quickly not wanting to spend a minute without."

"Y-You mean that? About not wanting to be without me?" Blue eyes glistened.

"I do. I do because you have done, and been more to me than she ever had. You make me feel like myself again, and I know, I know things won't be perfect, but I cannot and I will not wait for her to ruin it all. You mean _a lot_ to me, Arizona. _A lot."_

"Wow, you certainly keep your emotions hidden." The blonde laughed. "But I like that about you. You're mysterious. Mysterious and hot."

"I'm hot? I've not heard that one before."

"Seriously? She never told you that you're hot?"

Dark curls shook as the two of them made their way down the hall and into the living room.

"Wow, so she's blind as well as stupid. Nice combination." Arizona flashed her dimples. Not wanting to talk about Suzanne for a moment longer, she threw a suggestion into the mix. "So… Chinese?"

"God, yes. Chinese sounds good. Movie?"

"Definitely a movie."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading your reviews. Next…..The date!**


	7. Chapter 7

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Sorry for the delay in updating, guys. I decided to have the weekend to myself and treat myself to a new tattoo. Thanks for all of your recent reviews, follows, favourites and PMs. It's very awesome of you all.**

 **Chapter seven is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Sat nervously on her bed, Callie took deep breaths and waited for the anxiety in her stomach to settle. Tonight was a big night for her, and although she wanted nothing more than to enjoy a beautiful dinner with a beautiful blonde, she couldn't keep the feeling of fear at bay. _She saved me, and she kissed me, and now I'm a nervous wreck. What if she decides she doesn't want this? What if she decides she can't be with me?_ Callie wouldn't blame the other woman if that were the case, she knew she was damaged, but at the same time, she was desperate to show Arizona that she wasn't as damaged as she appeared. No, she was strong, and she knew in time she could get over the worry of Suzanne. She just had to make a start, now.

Having spent the afternoon down at the courthouse, the women had returned home with a temporary restraining order in place. Callie knew that Suzanne would hit the roof, but so far, nothing had come of it. The redhead had stayed away, and she hoped that it would be the case for the foreseeable future. Expecting to find her ex banging down the door, she had locked them both in, afraid to leave the apartment again for the rest of the day.

Now, she was sat pulling at her fingers in a beautiful black dress. Hair flowing, and dark smokey eye makeup, she was pleased with her appearance. Unable to remember the last time she had worn a dress, or even applied a little makeup for such an occasion, she removed herself from the soft mattress she had sat on for almost thirty minutes and checked herself over in the mirror.

 _I look pretty good. Why didn't she ever see that? Why didn't she ever tell me I looked pretty, or hot?_ Realising that she was once again thinking about her ex, she busied herself by fidgeting around her dresser. Lining up the bottles of perfume she had thrown into a bag the day she left her apartment, she wondered which one to select. Another thing she hadn't done in some time... choosing perfume for the benefit of another woman.

Satisfied with her choice, she applied a light amount and once again took a seat on the bed. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, she held her breath. _She's changed her mind. She is backtracking. Way to go, Torres. You messed up before it even began._

"Callie?"

Clearing her throat, she sighed. "Yeah?"

"Are you almost done? I mean, take your time but we have a reservation for 7:30 and we have quite a drive ahead of us."

 _Oh thank God. She's not cancelling._ "Yeah, just a minute. I'll be out now."

"Okay, no problem. I'll wait in the kitchen for you."

"Sure." Callie enthusiastically replied. "That's great."

Slipping on a pair of killer black heels, she felt good. She hadn't worn heels in what felt like forever, and the second her feet slipped into them, she felt like a completely different person. _Don't trip!_ Closing her eyes and trying to centre herself, she took a few deep breaths and made her way to the door. Picking up her purse that sat on the dresser, she quickly double checked her appearance and smiled. _Let's do this._

Stood against the kitchen counter, Arizona tapped away on her cell phone screen. Checking the directions she would need for her date, she nodded in agreement with herself, and listened as the sound of heels hitting hardwood became louder. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to withhold the excitement building inside of her before turning around. _Don't fuck this up, Robbins. She's hot, you know that. Just turn around and tell her she looks nice. Not too much, and do not look at her too pervy._

Turning to face the other woman, Arizona gasped. "Holy crap!" Swallowing hard, she shook her head and continued to stare at the brunette in front of her.

"W-what? It's too much isn't it? Too slutty?" Callie panicked. "Give me five minutes, I'll just change."

"Woah, no! Don't change. Please don't change. Y-You look _amazing."_ Arizona smiled. _Shit! When did I get so freaking lucky?_

"I do?"

"Hell yeah. Callie, you look stunning." The blonde stepped closer to her date. Placing a light kiss on deep red lips, she sighed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."

Smiling back, Callie felt her heart beating out of her chest. Stood in a royal blue low cut dress which fell just above the knee, Arizona too looked stunning. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Arizona shrugged. "Should um, should we head off?"

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

"So I figured you like Italian? Can't go wrong with a little pasta." Arizona shrugged as she held open her car door.

"Yes, Italian sounds good to me." Callie removed herself from the vehicle and straightened herself out. "Thank you."

"No problem. Let's get inside. I'm starving." The blonde smiled as she took Callie by the hand and crossed the street to her favourite out of town restaurant. "Is this okay?"

"Sure it is." The Ortho surgeon loved that Arizona was a hand holder. "It's nice."

"It is?"

"Yeah." Callie responded. "I'm a hand holder too. Well, I was."

"But she wasn't." Blue eyes glistened. "You deserve to have your hand held, Cal."

"Yeah, and for the rest of the night, there will be no mention of Suzanne. I don't want her name ruining anything."

"Fine by me." Arizona smiled. The bell above the door signalling the couple's arrival caught the attention of the water, and as both women slipped off their jackets, they were taken from them and shown to their table.

Feeling an immense amount of calm settle in her, Callie smiled and took a seat. Staring into the baby blues she could get lost in forever, the brunette couldn't believe how easy it seemed with Arizona. Nothing was forced. Not the conversation, the affection, the friendship, nothing.

"So, Calliope, huh?"

"Y-Yes." Callie gave a slight nod. "How did you know?"

"Well, it's on your lab coat. It's Greek, right?" Blue eyes squinted as they glanced over the wine menu.

"Correct."

"It's beautiful." Arizona smiled. "You should use it more often."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "It wasn't exactly popular in school."

"No? Lucky we ain't in school then." The blonde threw her date a wink. "Would you like wine? Or something else?"

"Wine would be nice. I'll just have whatever you are having."

"Um, no you won't." Blonde curls shook. "You will have whatever _you_ want."

"Y-You're sure?" Callie questioned.

"Of course. Knock yourself out." Arizona handed the brunette a wine menu and settled back in her seat. "You okay?"

"Sure. I'm great." Callie flashed her megawatt smile. "So, what's good here?"

"Oh, _everything_ is good here, Calliope." Pink lips curled into a smile. " _Everything._ "

Hearing her full name falling from the blonde lips gave Callie an intense butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her father had always used her full name, and Suzanne, when she was trying to apologise for a smack, but neither of them made it sound so freaking good. Amazingly good. Maybe she could get used to it? The way it rolled off of Arizona's tongue was like nothing she had ever heard before. "It is?"

"Oh yeah."

The conversation came easy throughout the night, and Callie had enjoyed hearing about Arizona's family, and military values. It seemed important to the blonde. Noticing how the other woman would light up when she spoke about her family was cute, and although Callie wasn't on good terms with her own right now, she knew that over time, things would get better. Now, finishing dinner, Callie knew that she could make this a regular thing. She had enjoyed herself more than she ever had, and she kind of didn't want it to end. Brought out of her thoughts by Arizona's voice, the brunette smiled.

"So, what do you enjoy, Callie?"

"Me? Oh, I'm pretty easy to please." The brunette shrugged. "A quiet night in is good enough for me. It's not that I don't like going out, I do, I just like to spend time with my significant other whenever I can. It's important to me. You know, taking time out of my day, or evening, and sitting down with a nice dinner. Talking over what we have both done that day. Settle down with a blanket. I'm not that exciting."

Her stomach performing somersaults, Arizona knew she could easily spend her life with the woman in front of her. She knew she deserved to be loved, and she hoped that one day, Callie would allow her to do just that. Never had she felt like this about anyone else, not even her ex. Sure, she had loved her a great deal, but she didn't get the same feeling as when she was around Calliope Torres. Something was different, and it was something she liked. Smiling back at the woman sat opposite her, Arizona stared into the deep brown orbs she could never get bored of seeing. "Sounds like the perfect night."

"You think? You don't think that it's boring? Most people want to go out with friends and other couples, and I mean, yeah, I'm up for that, but not like every other night. I guess it's just not something I'm used to, but I could get used to it, i-if it's what you enjoy doing."

"No, it sounds perfect to me. It's kind of what I'd always enjoyed too, but then my ex always wanted to be out. She used to say she was showing me off." Arizona laughed. "I think she just didn't like being alone with me, I don't know."

"How could anyone not want to be alone with you?" Callie scoffed. "That's just ridiculous."

"I guess people get into a routine. She was always socialising through college, and wanting to be out at the latest party, and that was fine, but sometimes I just wanted to kick back and watch some crappy TV. You know, forget about everything else and relax."

"Yeah, that's what I've loved about being at your apartment. You don't force anything. You just go with whatever. The fact that you sat watching movies with me night after night was just lovely, and I know you were probably just doing it because I wasn't feeling up to going out, but to me, it was lovely." Callie smiled.

"Not at all. I love leaving the hospital and locking the door when I get home. Knowing that I don't have to go back out in that wonderful Seattle rain and I can throw some comfortable clothes on, it's _awesome,_ and it's nice that I have someone to do that with."

"Yeah?" The brunette threw her date her million dollar smile.

"Yeah." Arizona agreed. "And that smile, Calliope, Jeez!"

Feeling a blush work it's way to her cheeks, the brunette dropped her gaze. She wasn't used to compliments being throw at her. Other things, yes, but never compliments. _She really has to stop saying my name like that._

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed." A pale hand reached across the table and took a hold of the other woman's. "You have _the_ most amazing smile."

"T-Thanks."

"I should be thanking you. I'm the one who gets to see it everyday." Blue eyes gazed at the sight in front. "You enjoying yourself?"

"I am. _A lot._ " Callie gave a slight nod as she finished her glass of wine.

"So, we can either grab desert here, or I'm pretty sure I have a tonne of ice cream at home."

"Oh, ice cream at home sounds perfect." The brunette smiled. "Really perfect."

* * *

Pulling up outside Arizona's apartment block, Callie felt like she had been royally treated tonight. Not once had Arizona asked her about her past, and although she would happily divulge that information, she knew that it could wait. Never had she had doors being held open for her, or her seat pulled out at dinner, but tonight she had, and tonight, she figured that her life was changing, for the better. Slipping out of the passenger seat of the blondes car, Callie took the pale hand that was offered to her, and held on tight. "Thank you for the most perfect date, Arizona."

"Perfect date for the perfect woman." Pale shoulders shrugged. "You are beautiful, Calliope."

 _Oh God, there she goes again. I swear she will kill me with that voice one day._ Smiling, the brunette pulled the other woman towards her and pressed a light kiss to her pink lips. "So are you."

Hand in hand, they entered the apartment block and waited patiently for the elevator. Callie's mind in overdrive because of the woman stood next to her, and Arizona nervously shifting her weight from side to side, she sighed as the doors opened. _Control yourself Robbins. She isn't ready for anything else right now._ Leading Callie into the elevator, she refused to loosen her grip on the tanned hand in her own, and leant back against the wall. "I've had a really great night."

"Me too." Callie smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "But the night isn't over yet."

"Um, it isn't?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Nope. You promised me ice cream, right?"

"Oh, yeah of course." The blonde nodded. Watching the elevator doors open, she tugged on Callie's hand and lead them out. "Let's go get that ice cream."

Reaching her apartment door, Arizona stopped them both in the middle of the hall. Her door unlocked and slightly open, she frowned, and looked back at Callie. "Stay here."

"What? Why?" Callie questioned with a confused look on her face. "What's goi-" Eyes widening, she swallowed hard. "Oh!"

"It's okay. You stay here, I'll go alone."

"No you won't. There could be a crazed murderer in there." Callie shot back. "We go in _together_."

Kicking the door open a little more with her foot, Arizona peered inside. "Oh, you have got to be fucking joking."

"Hi, ladies."

"What are you doing inside my apartment? And why do you have a cup of freaking coffee in your hand?" Arizona demanded as she stepped further inside.

"Oh, I thought since we could all be friends, you know, you wouldn't mind me helping myself."

"Get your ass off of my couch, and leave. You know you shouldn't be here, right?" The blonde scoffed, tightening her grip slightly on Callie's hand.

"Oh, the piece of paper I received? Yeah like means anything." Suzanne laughed. "Like that could keep me away."

"I'm calling the police." Arizona pulled out her cell with her free hand. Her purse falling to the floor.

"Oh you needn't bother. I won't be staying long." The redhead smiled. "Callie, if you could just grab your things, we can leave Arizona to enjoy the rest of her evening."

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Blonde curls shook.

"Sure she is, right Cal?" Green eyes switched their gaze to the terrified brunette standing slightly behind Arizona.

"Uh, I-" Callie shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Standing from her seat, Suzanne moved closer to the couple. "You look beautiful, Callie. Really beautiful. Let's just go home, and we will work all of this mess out."

"No, I'm not going back with you." The brunette stated. "We are done, Suzanne. Please leave."

"She took you on a date?" The redhead scoffed. Switching her gaze to Arizona, Suzanne continued. "Callie doesn't usually do dates. She can never keep her eyes off other women."

"Oh really?" Arizona laughed. "Funny that, because she didn't take her eyes off of _me_ all night. Clearly _you_ have been doing something wrong."

Seeing the anger course through the other woman's body, Arizona moved Callie's body completely behind hers and blocked her from Suzanne's view. "I think you should leave now. Don't bother coming back, because next time, I really will call the police. That protection order was put in place for a reason. I suggest you stick to it."

"Oh yeah? Why, what are you going to do?" The redhead stood, fists clenched.

"You really don't want to know. Get out of my apartment now, and leave Calliope alone." Arizona demanded as she too stepped closer to Suzanne. "Please."

"Calliope, huh?" Pale lips curled into a smile. "Do you scream that when she is going down on you?"

Releasing her grip on Callie's hand, Arizona was only centimetres from Suzanne's face. "I won't tell you again… you watch your mouth. You disgust me, and I swear, if you don't leave now, this will go a whole different way."

"Relax, I'm going." Suzanne threw up her hands. "Callie, please think about it. Please think about coming home. I love you, and I will wait for you to have your fun with this one. Just please, think about it." Picking up her purse, the redhead made her way towards the door. Glancing back, she watched the shaking body of the brunette. "You know that I love you."

Hearing the door click shut, Callie released the breath she had been holding for some time. She had gotten used to holding her breath. It usually lessened the pain when she was on the floor taking a beating. "How did she get in here?"

"Looks like she picked the lock. I can't double lock it from outside. Only inside. I'm so sorry." Arizona shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." Callie nodded. "You are amazing, Arizona."

"Why? I only asked her to leave." The blonde furrowed her brow. "It was no big deal."

"No, you protected me. No one has ever protected me from her, but you did."

"And I will continue to do so. She's no good for you, Calliope. She is no good for _anyone._ " Arizona spoke the truth, and Callie knew she was right. "I will call the police in the morning. Give them a heads up about not following the rules of the order."

"I knew she wouldn't pay any attention to that order. I knew it." Callie began pacing the floor. "She will keep coming back, Arizona."

Kicking off her shoes, Arizona moved towards the door and locked it. Moving back into the kitchen, she pulled out a tub of ice cream, and took two spoons from the drawer. "Come on. She is not going to ruin my date with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Smiling, Callie once again felt a blush approach. _Just go with it, Torres. She's hot, you're hot. Push through._ Joining the blonde on the couch, Callie lifted her feet up onto the coffee table. "Is this okay?"

"Sure it is. Sit how you like. Do I really look like I care?" Pale shoulders shrugged. Callie's dress riding up mid thigh, blue eyes closed and refused to stare. _Holy shit! Never in my life have I seen legs like that._ Biting down on her own bottom lip, Arizona shook her head and tried to remove the thoughts she was having. Opening her eyes, she found the brunette extremely close to her. "I-Is, um, is everything okay?"

"Yes." Red lips were only centimetres from pink. "I was wondering if I could thank you for my amazing date?"

Swallowing hard, Arizona's body instantly responded by her licking her lips. Desperate to taste the brunettes lips, she couldn't think straight. Any other time, she would have ripped off the other woman's clothes and showed her exactly what Arizona Robbins was like, but now wasn't that time. Callie didn't need sex, she needed respect, and trust. "I, uh-"

"Relax, Arizona. I've told you, I'm not fragile." Callie placed her hand on the other woman's stomach. "I would really like to kiss you now."

Gaining a small nod from the blonde beside her, Callie leaned in as close as she possibly could and pressed her lips to the soft pink of Arizona's. A low moan falling from her own lips, Callie felt her entire body respond to the smell of Arizona's perfume. She was everywhere, and nowhere all at the same time. Deepening her kiss, Callie dropped her hand from Arizona's stomach and placed it on her thigh, covered by her dress. Fingers grazing lightly across the soft material, the brunette could hear and feel Arizona's heart beating fast and hard. Tongue dipping slightly into her mouth, Arizona too let out a low moan.

Her head was spinning and her body was responding. Unsure of what to do, she placed her hand on Callie's knee and ran her tongue along the roof of the brunettes mouth. She couldn't stop herself from tasting the beautiful woman hovering over her, and as much as she knew she needed to, her body simply wouldn't allow it. It felt too good, and too right. Fingers gently ghosting under the black material barely covering a beautiful, soft tanned thigh, she placed the palm of her hand against the toned muscle and squeezed gently. Lips removing themselves, the blonde let out a frustrated sigh. "Calliope, I."

"It's okay." The brunette smiled. "We should stop, right?"

"We should." Arizona agreed.

"I'm sorry, I just, I wanted to kiss you, and then I couldn't help myself." Brown eyes dropped their gaze to the tanned hand that had somehow managed to slip under the silky material covering Arizona's beautiful body.

"Hey." The blonde placed her hand Callie's chin and met her eyes. "Don't ever apologise for wanting _this._ Ever. I just think we should take it slow. I want you to trust me, and truly want whatever it is that you want."

"I know, and I already do, but I get it. It's too soon, right?"

"I can't give you an answer to that, Calliope. Only you know what you feel. Just maybe give it a little more time, you know, until you know you are sure."

"Yeah, you're right." Callie gave a nod in agreement. "God, you must think I'm some sort of slut now."

"Woah, no." Blonde curls shook. "I'd never think that. You have to know that I want you too, Callie. I _really_ do, but waiting a little longer won't do any harm, right?"

"I swear I wasn't just trying that on because I felt like it. I really do have _a lot_ of feelings for you, Arizona."

"I know you do." Blue eyes softened as the blonde smiled.

"I just, I guess tonight had just been so amazing, and no one has ever treated me like you do, so I just got caught up in the moment."

"You don't have to explain yourself. You really don't." Arizona stated. "Just know that I want you too, and when the time is right, we will both know."

Both women pulling their hands away, reluctantly, the sat back in their seats and sighed. Arizona had never felt such soft skin beneath her fingertips and although she wanted nothing more than to explore that beautiful body a little more, she knew she had done the right thing. She only hoped that Callie truly understood her reasons for stopping whatever they almost started, and right now, having the brunette sat next to her was more than she had ever hoped only weeks ago.

"Ice cream?" A pale hand held out a spoon.

"Yes. Ice cream."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks for all of your recent reviews, guys. They have been awesome and I'm happy that everyone seems to be enjoying the story. I know it's a slow burn, but I didn't want to push the girls into anything too soon. It's not realistic, and it's not appropriate.**

 **Chapter 8 is up. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Arizona felt an immense amount of calm coursing through her body. She hadn't felt this good in a while. Since leaving her hometown, after a devastating break up, she had plodded along in the hope that one day, she could get over her ex. Right now, that was exactly what she was doing, and it felt better than she had ever thought it would. Not only was Callie Torres beautiful, she was kind and she was pretty funny. It had been almost two weeks since their first date, and things were going well. They spent every evening together, when they weren't at work, or one of them on call, and Arizona made it part of their routine to snuggle on the couch whenever they had the chance. Fire lit, and a huge fluffy throw, it was perfect.

Most days consisted of long shifts at the hospital, but they managed to have lunch together most of the time. Crappy canteen food would do as long as Arizona got the chance to sit with the beautiful brunette. Knowing that today was both of their days off, a Saturday, Arizona couldn't help the excitement building inside of her. She was spending the entire day with Callie, and she couldn't wait.

Pulling her robe tight across her body, she fastened the belt and stepped towards the door. Hearing the most beautiful voice travelling down the hallway, she smiled and quietly made her way out.

 _All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, I was made for you_

Leaning against the door frame which led to the kitchen, Arizona took in the sound from the woman stood in her kitchen flipping pancakes. _Not only can she cook, she can sing too. Bonus!_ Closing her eyes, she listened to the words falling effortlessly from red lips and smiled. Callie had come a long way in the past few weeks, and although they both knew that Suzanne was lurking, just waiting to pounce, they had so far heard nothing from her. Arizona had in fact called the police the day after she got into her apartment and had informed them that the redhead was still around. They had suggested that Callie go to the station to make a complaint, and press charges, but the brunette had decided against it. Not wanting to talk about it, Arizona didn't push. She didn't feel it was her place to do so just yet.

 _You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what  
I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you_

Melting into the words flowing around her apartment, the blonde stepped forward into the kitchen and gently wrapped her arms around the woman with her back to her. Feeling the brunette flinch, Arizona loosened her grip slightly. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me."

Placing her own hands over the pale ones resting on her stomach, Callie relaxed. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you. I thought you were still showering."

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Arizona stated as she refused to let go. "You are just full of surprises, Calliope."

"Huh?"

"That voice. It's gorgeous." The blonde ran her thumb over Callie's knuckles. "I wasn't expecting _that_ at all."

"Oh, I just enjoy it. I didn't know you were listening."

"Yep, pretty much caught the whole thing." Leaning up on her tiptoes, Arizona placed a kiss below the brunettes ear. Removing herself from the other woman, she moved around the kitchen counter and took a seat on a nearby stool. "Smells amazing."

"Choc chip." Callie threw the blonde a wink. "Your favourite if I remember right?"

"You guessed that, huh? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that it is what you request every time I ask you if you want pancakes." The brunette threw her head back laughing.

"Fair enough." Pale shoulders shrugged. "So, what would you like to do today?"

"You know what, I don't really mind. I'm happy to chill out here, or if you have things you'd like to do, we can totally head out." Callie smiled as she handed the other woman a plate of pancakes.

"Hmm, I'd love to walk in the park with you, but we can do something else if you like?"

"Nope. Park sounds good." Callie stated as she took a bite of her own pancakes. "I was thinking of ordering takeout tonight?"

"Sounds good to me." Blue eyes gazed into brown. "Whatever you like."

"I can cook if you'd prefer that?"

"No, you always cook. We have the weekend off together, so we can kick back. You know, take things slow, see how we feel in that particular moment. We may decide we want to go out, we may decide we want to stay in. No pressure."

"No pressure." Red lips curled into a smile.

"Now, I was wondering if I could get a hug with my pancakes?"

Stepping around to the other side of the counter, Callie nudged the blondes leg so she could stand comfortably between them. Placing her arms loosely around Arizona's shoulders, she smiled. "A hug, and pancakes… Jeez, I'm really spoiling you."

" _Very_ spoilt." Wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist, Arizona took in the scent of Callie. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I would just really like to go out. I'm just, I'm not sure if she is hanging about. I mean, I'm sure she is, but she is ruining this for me. Why can't she just apologise and stay away? Or not even apologise, but leave me alone?"

"I'd say it's because she loves you and wants you back, but that's not true. I mean, she may love you, in some sort of messed up way, but that's not true love, Calliope."

"I know." Callie sighed. "It wasn't always bad you know. Well, most of it was, but when we first met, she was great. Really caring, and always wanting to spend time with me. I don't know what happened. Why she started beating me. Maybe it was me?"

Head snapping up to meet brown eyes, blonde curls shook. "No, Callie. No way. Don't do that, please. If she didn't want to be with you anymore, all she had to do was tell you. Nothing, absolutely nothing gives her the right to put her hands on you."

"But I don't understand where or why it all went wrong." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I know what she done was wrong, and I could never, ever look at her again, but it was good, at one point."

"That's something I guess." Arizona gave an awkward smile. "But Callie, I need you to know something."

 _Oh God, she doesn't want to do this. I knew I was messed up, and now I'm clingy and now she doesn't want this._ Removing her arms from around the blondes shoulders, Callie pulled back. Feeling Arizona grip onto her hips a little tighter she furrowed her brow. "W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Please don't pull away from me." Arizona smiled. "Nothing is wrong with _us._ "

"Okay?"

"Look, I am not a violent person, like at all. I'm perky and I like butterflies, so you have to believe that I would never ever hurt you."

"I know that." Callie smiled.

"But I cannot and I will not promise that if she ever tries anything again, I won't hurt _her._ I know how you must feel about people being violent towards others, and I really wouldn't ever use my body to hurt someone else, but I really cannot be sure that I won't hurt her."

Smiling, Callie pressed her lips to soft pink. She too had never been a violent person, but she understood what Arizona was saying. She would protect the blonde if it was needed, so she understood. She understood that if it came to blows between the two women, she would never see the blonde as violent, just simply protective, and not protective in a Suzanne kind of way. "Okay. I get that."

"So, now that we have cleared that up, do you really want to go out?" Blue eyes stared intently.

"Yes, I really do." Callie gave a slight nod.

"Then get your hot ass ready, and we will spend the day outside. We have tomorrow to relax if we want to."

Pressing another kiss to Arizona's perfect lips, Callie smiled and agreed. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"So, tell me a little about growing up?" Arizona questioned as they strolled through the park. The fall leaves dropping around them.

"Um, grew up in Miami. I have one sister, Aria, and she works for dad. I kind of rebelled against the whole 'you will work for my company' thing and went to med school. I'd _always_ wanted to be a doctor. Bones are just my thing."

"Do you go home to see them much?"

"No, um, we don't speak. I speak to Aria occasionally, but mom and dad don't like it. They cut me off when I told them I like women."

"Wow, thats, um, that's a little shitty." Arizona furrowed her brow. "They don't speak to you at all?"

"No. I was going to call them when we got engaged, but stuff was already happening at that point and I couldn't allow them to be a part of my life."

"Why not?"

"Because they had already told me I was living in sin. Imagine if I'd have told them what was happening? They'd of told me I only had myself to blame. You know, the whole 'this has happened for a reason' speech."

"But maybe they could have helped you?" The blonde suggested. "Maybe they could have been there for you."

"She wouldn't allow me to contact them. She said I didn't need them in my life when I had her."

"I bet she loved that." Arizona scoffed. "Not having to worry about them showing up."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out but at that time, I was just trying not to piss her off and give her a reason to go bat shit crazy. Not that it worked, she found a reason almost every day to blame me for something."

"God I fucking hate her." The blonde clenched her free hand into a fist. "Really hate her."

"Yeah, get in line, Robbins." Callie laughed as she tightened her grip on a pale hand.

"Let's sit." The blonde suggested as they reached the benches lining the pathway of the park.

Taking a seat next to Callie, Arizona had never felt like this about another woman. Everything just felt so right. Nothing was forced, and they could sit comfortably in silence without wondering if one of them was doubting the relationship that was quickly blossoming. She knew she could, and she would spend the rest of her life with the beautiful brunette, and right now, she wanted to hold her so much in her own bed.

Yes, they had both been desperately trying to keep their hands off of each other, but she wanted to feel the beautiful body beneath her, while her hands roamed and explored every inch of Callie Torres. She didn't want it hot and steamy, she wanted it slow and meaningful, and she knew that it would be soon. Callie was beginning to look at her differently. Her eyes would darken when she was around the blonde, and although she had told the brunette that they should take it slow, she was kind of regretting those words ever leaving her mouth. It was the right thing to do, but it only made her want Callie more.

"Talk to me, Arizona. What's on your mind?" Callie placed her hand on the blondes thigh.

Feeling the other woman's touch, Arizona closed her eyes. It felt good, and it felt like it had been magnified thousands of times. The one thing she had noticed since their first date, was how much her body responded to Callie's hands. They were strong, and they were safe. Opening her eyes to find Callie staring at her with a confused look on her face, she smiled. "I'm sorry, I was lost inside my own head."

"What were you thinking?"

Feeling a blush creep up her neck and onto her pale cheeks, she shook her head. "N-Nothing."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?" Callie laughed. "Real terrible."

"I'm really _that_ obvious?" Blue eyes rolled playfully.

"Yeah, you are." Callie gave a nod in agreement. "So?"

"Look, I don't want you to think that I'm disgusting or pervy or anything, because I'm really not, but I-I just can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop thinking about you either." Callie furrowed her brow. "What's the problem with that? We like each other don't we?"

"No, I mean like _really_ thinking about _you!_ " Blue eyes squinted and Callie found it extremely sexy.

"Huh?" Brown eyes widened. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry, I just, I know it's not the time yet, and I'm not pressuring you, but since our date, you know when we were on the couch, I just, your hands. Your hands are amazing and those legs." Arizona bit down on her bottom lip without realising what she was doing. "Those legs are something else, Calliope."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've thought about you too." Callie smiled. "Your touch, it um, it feels right. It feels right on my skin. If that makes any sense at all."

"It does." Arizona gave a nod in agreement. "I'm not saying this to hurry you up, but I guess you should know. I don't want you to think I'm thinking about you in that way all of the time, because I'm totally not, but you are gorgeous, Callie."

"Thank you. It's nice to have someone thinking about me like that. Well, not someone, but _you._ " Brown eyes closed momentarily. "While we are being honest, if you hadn't of stopped things that night, I'm not sure I could have."

"Really?" Blue eyes widened. "You mean you'd have gone the whole way?"

"Now I just sound like a slut." The brunette laughed. "But yeah, you just make me feel safe, and I want to experience _that_ with you, because I know that it will be amazing, and I know it is something I've been missing in my last relationship for a long time. I just, I guess I wanted to feel normal again. You know, like someone cared about me, and wanted me."

"I do want you, Callie. So much." A pale hand came up to rest on the other woman's cheek. "Please know that."

"I know you do." The brunette smiled. "But it's too soon, right?"

"Look, what I'm saying is, when you feel the time is right for _you,_ I am ready." Arizona stated. "But only when you are ready."

"Okay."

Glancing around the park, Arizona didn't feel right. Eyes narrowing, she focused in on the form of another woman sitting across the opposite side. _Fuck!_ "I, um, I think we should get going. Anywhere in mind?"

"I like it here, can we sit a little longer?" Callie questioned.

"As much as I would love to, we really should move our asses."

"Why?"

"Because we have a visitor." Blue eyes fixed on the green staring back. "Come on, let's go elsewhere."

Focusing in on her ex, Callie sighed. "Was I completely stupid to think that she had gotten the message?"

"Nope. I did too, I think. It's been two weeks and we've not heard anything from her, so no, you are not stupid."

Standing from the bench and straightening herself out, Callie's eyes darkened. Anger. She felt complete anger. Pulling her leather jacket tighter across her body, she cleared her throat and began walking towards her ex. "Come on." She glanced back to find Arizona still in the same spot as before.

Quickly catching up to the brunette, Arizona took her hand in her own and stopped Callie. "What are you doing?"

"I want to speak to her."

"Just leave it, baby." A pale hand covered pink lips as Arizona gasped. "I'm sorry, I never meant to say that."

"You didn't?" The brunette furrowed her brow. "Shame, I liked it."

"You did? Then I totally meant it" Arizona smiled. "Please, Callie. Let's go."

"Nope. Come on." Dragging the other woman behind her, Callie increased her pace. Reaching her ex, she glared at her and smiled. "Suzanne, what a lovely surprise."

"Hi, Callie. It's great to see you."

"Why are you here?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Just taking a lunch break."

"You hate the park. You always did." Callie scoffed. "Look, I really need you to understand that I don't want you around. I don't want any contact with you, and I don't want to see you. You are wasting your time. I'm happy now. Happier than I've ever been, and it's all because of Arizona, not you, so please, just leave me alone."

"Okay." Suzanne gave a nod as she sipped on her coffee.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. If that is what you want, then I will leave you alone. If you are happy, I won't bother you again. A girl had to try, right?"

"Wait, so you're saying that that's it? You'll just leave me, us alone?" Callie laughed.

"Yeah. I'm tired of chasing you. If you think _she_ can give you something better than I can, then go for it. Be happy." Suzanne shrugged.

"Oh, she does. Trust me." The brunette smiled as she pulled Arizona in closer. "So much more."

"Good for you. Goodbye, Callie." The redhead stood from her seat and walked away from the two women stood on the pathway, mouths agape.

Turning to face Arizona, Callie's eyes widened. "D-Did you just hear that? She's done, Arizona. She actually said she was done."

The smile on Callie's face both warmed, and broke the blondes heart all at the time. "That's great." Giving the other woman an awkward smile, Arizona tried her best to keep up her own spirits. She didn't believe a word the redhead had just spoken, and she never would, but if that smile that she loved was going to be on Callie's face for the rest of the day, then she would wait before she gave her opinion. The opinion she knew was right, and the opinion that could dash all of the brunettes hopes in a second.

"Arizona, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Callie. You can ask me and tell me anything. You know that."

"A-Are we girlfriend's?" Brown eyes softened.

"Well, um, I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, of course it's what I want, but I wasn't sure how you felt about using that term."

"I'd love it. I'd love to take you out to Joe's and introduce you as my girlfriend, and sit on the couch at night with my girlfriend." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "So?"

"So, we are girlfriend's." Pink lips curled into a smile. "I like it. Calliope Torres, my girlfriend."

"Okay, stop. You sound like an overexcited child."

"So? Is that a problem?" Blue eyes squinted.

"Well, when you do that thing with your eyes, then no it's not."

"What thing with my eyes?" The blonde questioned.

"That sexy squint thing you have going on. It's _hot._ "

"It is?" Arizona smiled. "I've not heard that before."

"Well, now you have, and yes, it's extremely hot." Callie stated as she pulled Arizona closer to her. "I'm so looking forward to this relationship."

"I'm happy you feel that way."

"Me too. I think the whole 'getting to know the other person' thing is the most exciting. I know we've been living together but it's different now. It has been for the past few weeks."

"I know." Arizona smiled. "I want to know everything there is to know about you, Callie. You intrigue me, and I cannot wait to get this, us, going."

"We haven't been getting going?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, but now that you have said what you had to, you know, to Suzanne, I'm hoping _we_ can truly start our relationship."

"Yeah." The brunette sighed. "I cannot believe she just said that. I'm so happy that she did, but I still cannot believe it.

 _Hmm, me neither._ Arizona decided to keep quiet. Right now, they were enjoying themselves and she wasn't about to burst the beautiful bubble they were in. "I know, right? Maybe she got the message."

"Seems like she did." Callie agreed. "So, um, you called me baby."

"I did. I-Is that okay?"

"More than okay." Red lips met pink. "Should we get back? It's getting a little cold out here now."

"Sure. I could use a warm blanket." Arizona turned and walked hand in hand with Callie. "One which you can totally share with me."

"Arizona Robbins, you are perfect." Callie flashed her megawatt smile. "Perfection."

"Oh, I can assure you I'm not, but sure, whatever you say." The blonde laughed.

"Well, right now, you are pretty perfect to me, and that's all that matters."

Making their way back to Arizona's apartment, Callie was pleased with how her day had gone. The fact that the blonde had told her how she felt increased their trust, tenfold. She knew that Arizona was the kind of person to say how she was feeling, and that was fine with her. Not only had they shared an awesome day together, she had managed to stand up to her ex fiancé and now, she felt truly free to do and say what she wanted. Nobody waiting at home to punish her, and nobody to tell her how to live her life. She felt great.

Arizona on the other hand felt completely different. Now she had told Callie that she wanted her, she couldn't get the thought of them spending the night together out of her head. _Slow down, Robbins. She will tell you when she is ready._ In the back of her mind, thoughts of Suzanne refused to budge. She didn't know the redhead well enough to know what she was capable of, but she wasn't stupid. She knew Suzanne would resurface at some point, so she would be sure to keep her wits about her, and at the first sign of trouble, fix it.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Callie how she felt right now. It would shatter their amazing day, but one day, in the not too distant future, she would talk to her and tell her what she truly believes. Right now, they would take it easy and enjoy each other, but Arizona would always be looking over her shoulder, and she would never completely let her guard down where the ex was concerned. She knew how women could be, and she knew how abusers could be. She would be damned if she let Suzanne ruin anymore of Callie's life, or their relationship.

Reaching the door to her apartment block, she let Callie enter first, and double checked the street before following on. Hitting the call button of the elevator, she smiled at her girlfriend and thought about how they would spend the rest of the evening. Maybe a movie, or maybe some of Callie's favourite trashy TV. Either way, she didn't care. She had Calliope Torres in her apartment, and that was good enough for her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading all of your reviews.**

 **Please note that this WILL NOT be a song inspired fic. It was just something I wanted to add into this chapter. Callie is going to struggle with her feelings at times, and while she may not be able to describe those feelings completely to Arizona, the idea of her singing 'the story' kind of works.**


	9. Chapter 9

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE.****

 **Thanks so much for all of your recent reviews, favourites and follows. The response to this story has been so much more than I expected. You are all awesome.**

 **Chapter 9 is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Stepping inside Joe's bar, Arizona smiled as she caught sight of the most beautiful woman in the world. Her girlfriend. It had been a long day, and although she wanted nothing more than to curl up at home, Callie had asked her to come for drinks after work, and she was never going to say no. Her day had started off great, really great, but after admitting one of her old patients from her previous hospital, it had quickly gotten worse. Not only was her favourite patient ill, she was now terminal. She had been Casey's surgeon for almost three years, and she had promised herself that she wouldn't see her again, for all of the right reasons. Stunned to find her mother waiting at the entrance of Seattle Grace this morning, her stomach dropped, and she knew it must be bad for her to travel miles just to see her. Having performed various scans and tests, Casey's cancer was back, and it wasn't going anywhere.

Although she wanted to be at home, she knew that a white wine or two would do her the world of good. Moving through the crowd that was quickly gathering inside the bar, she stepped up to her girlfriend and pressed a kiss to a warm, tanned cheek. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hi." Callie smiled. "White wine?"

"Yes, please." The blonde gave a small nod. "Large."

"Oh." Brown eyes widened. "Been one of those days?"

"Yeah. The worst." Pale fingers ran through blonde curls as Arizona pulled herself up onto the barstool beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Not right now. Maybe later, at home."

"Okay. We can leave if you don't feel up to it? I don't mind." The brunette gave a sad smile.

"No no. I'm okay. Here is good for now." Arizona stated as she took her drink from Joe. "Thanks."

Glancing around the bar, she eyed every shadow hiding in the corners, and focused in on every face she could see. It had been ten days since the couple had bumped into Suzanne at the park, and so far, the redhead had stuck to her word. Arizona had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought about the other woman, but Callie was happier than she had ever been since she had met her, and Arizona couldn't bring herself to divulge her worries. She could handle it, she was raised by a marine, and she knew that if she kept her guard up, and her eyes and ears open, she could take the other woman and her vile words should she ever return.

Catching sight of dark red hair, Arizona prepared herself to remove her body from her seat, but quickly stopped when the woman in question turned around. _For God sake. This has to stop. She isn't here, Robbins. Get a freaking grip!_ Internally chastising herself for being deep in thought and ignoring her girlfriend who was still sat beside her, she pulled herself from her thoughts, had one last glance around, and turned to face Callie. "So, how was your day, baby?"

"Awesome. I broke some bones, fixed them, and got paid for it." Callie smiled.

"Is that all?"

"Well, then you turned up here and made my day well and truly complete." Tanned shoulders shrugged and brown eyes rolled playfully. "Obviously."

"Well, that does sound like a pretty great day." Arizona stated.

Catching sight of her friends approaching, Callie swung around in her seat. "Guys, have you met Arizona Robbins?"

Gaining a few nods, her friends all said hello, and stepped closer to the bar. "Anyone want a beer? Or something a little stronger?" Alex Karev questioned the two women in front of him and the friends he had just arrived with.

"We're good for now, thanks Alex." Callie stated as she eyed Arizona's wine glass to find it untouched.

"Shots?" Meredith and Cristina replied in unison.

"Sure. Whatever." He shrugged.

Placing their order, Alex turned back to face Arizona and eyed her intently. "So you're the new badass Peds surgeon, right?"

"Well, I don't know about badass, but yes, I'm the new Peds surgeon." The blonde flashed a dimpled smile.

"Um, you came _highly_ rated. That to me says you are badass." He turned away to collect their tray of shots and beers. "We will be over at that table if you guys want to join us?"

"Sure. We will be over in a few minutes." Callie gave a slight nod as she swirled the ice around her rum and coke. "If that would be okay with you?" Brown eyes fell on blue.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me." Arizona smiled. "It will be nice to get to know some of the people I'm going to be working all hours of my life with."

"Okay so do you want a kind of heads up on them?" The brunette suggested.

"Wouldn't hurt, right?" Arizona laughed. "Guess I should know what I'm letting myself in for."

"Right, exactly." Callie agreed. "So, Karev. Well, he can be a little bit of an ass, or a lot of an ass, depends what mood he is in. Never cracks a smile. Never gives you a compliment. Always thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Wow, I thought he seemed nice. Guess I was wrong."

"No, he is nice. Once you get to know him, he can be great. He and Meredith are like joined at the hip or something."

"Right, okay." Arizona nodded as she sipped on her wine.

"So, Meredith. She is nice. Dating the neurosurgeon, Derek Shepherd. Her mother is Ellis Grey."

"As in _the_ Ellis Grey?" Blue eyes widened.

"Yep. She and Christina are also joined at the hip. They like to be all dark and twisty together. Kind of weird, but kind of hilarious at the same time. Nice enough girl."

"Interesting."

"Cristina. Cristina Yang. There's not much to say. She is definitely one of a kind. Very clever and knows exactly what she wants. Massive on Cardiothoracic surgery and really knows her stuff. She almost married our old chief of Cardio, but well, it went wrong and she was left with no eyebrows, and no husband."

"Um, okay?" Arizona snorted into her glass.

"You ready then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Pale shoulders shrugged as Arizona removed herself from her seat. "No time like the present, right?"

"Exactly." Taking the blondes hand in her own, Callie guided herself and her girlfriend through the crowd of people and met her friends at the table they had commandeered.

"Um, does Suzanne know you are banging the new Peds surgeon?" Alex laughed as he caught sight of the two women holding hands.

Slapping his shoulder, Callie gave him a look and laughed. "We aren't together anymore. Haven't been for almost two months."

"Dude, you were freaking engaged to her. I mean sure, I'm not really all that into redheads, and the blonde is so much hotter, but you can't just do that. You can't just drop her and then show up here and expect us not to be surprised."

"First of all, watch your mouth. _We_ are not banging." _Yet._ Callie smirked at the thought _._ "And secondly, I didn't drop Suzanne. It wasn't working, so we called it a day, so I am free to date whomever I want."

"Cool. Just don't hit us with it like that again." Karev shrugged.

Moving closer to the male surgeon, Callie smiled and threw him a wink. "This one's a keeper, Karev."

Turning around to find her girlfriend chatting with Meredith, Callie placed her drink down and moved towards an empty space nearby. Hips swaying, she lost herself in the music.

Standing back against the wall, Arizona sipped on her glass of white and took in the sight before her. Meredith still chatting away in her ear, the blonde had totally zoned out. Eyes roaming all over the tanned body in front of her, she felt her mouth drop open. _This is not the Callie I know. This is totally new._ Arizona smiled as brown eyes met her own. Watching her girlfriend run her own hands up and down her body, she bit down on her lip. _She's hot. So freaking hot._

Her heart pumping faster and faster by the second, The blonde stepped closer towards Callie. Gripping onto her toned swaying hips, she brought her mouth up to the shell of Callie's ear. "You are so hot, Calliope." Tongue running up and biting down on the brunettes earlobe, Arizona heard the gasp that was released from her girlfriend's beautiful mouth.

"Dance with me, Arizona." Callie husked into the blondes ear.

Clearing her throat, she took a minute to centre herself before pulling Callie's body into her own. "But I don't dance." Lips millimetres apart, their bodies responded in every kind of way possible.

"Oh." Callie pouted. "That's a shame." Turning her back to the blonde, Callie backed herself into Arizona and ground against her centre.

Hands once again finding tanned hips, Arizona ran her fingers along the bare skin beneath her fingertips. It was soft, and it was doing all of the right kind of things to her body. Amazing things.

Bringing her mouth to the brunettes ear, Arizona spoke barely above a whisper. "You know if you don't stop doing that, I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

Turning to face the blonde, Callie smiled. "Maybe I don't want you to stop yourself?"

"As much as I'd _love_ to continue this back at my place, we shouldn't. We have both been drinking, and that's not how I want our first night together to go." The respect in Arizona's words was evident, and overwhelming.

"I know, but we can play around a little, right?" Brown eyes narrowed. "No harm in a little making out."

"I guess not." Pale shoulders shrugged. "But we really have to control ourselves, Calliope."

"Relax! I'm not going to force you into bed with me. That's not who I am. If it's not what you want, then that's fine." Callie stated.

"Woah, I didn't say I didn't want it, or you. I just don't think it's a good idea to do this when we have been drinking. That's all."

"I know." The brunette sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just enjoying myself, and I really want to feel your body against mine."

"You're really not making this easy for me." Arizona smiled. "But I know I can control myself."

Removing her hands from the soft skin of Callie's hips, Arizona turned back and made her way towards the table being occupied by her colleagues. Taking a sip of her wine, she caught sight of Meredith Grey eying her up.

"So, you and Callie?"

"Um, yeah. What about us?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see her happy. She never comes out with us, and when she does, she's gone before she's finished her first drink."

"Yeah, well things are about to change. I can promise you that." Arizona smiled. "Callie deserves to have the world, and I'm going to give it to her."

"That's good. Have you met her ex? She's a little um, full on?"

"Yes, I've met Suzanne. She is definitely full on." The blonde laughed. "Time for a change, huh?"

"Definitely. Callie is a great girl, but she definitely closed off a little when she met Suzanne. She's looking back to her old self tonight, and it is great to see. Good work, Robbins."

"Yeah, I guess sometimes a change is good. Refreshing." Arizona stated.

"Oh, for sure. Look, I'm heading off to the bar, would you like anything? A shot? Another wine?"

"A wine would be great, thank you." The blonde smiled as she watched her girlfriend continue to dance around Joe's bar like it was the end of the world. _Oh, she is definitely making up for lost time._ Smiling and throwing the brunette a wink, she took a seat and glanced around the bar once again.

She had to stop doing it, but she couldn't. She couldn't let herself go fully, knowing that Suzanne was waiting in the shadows. She wasn't stupid and she knew exactly how it was going to go. Arizona would live her life happily with Callie, and when things were amazingly good, the shit would hit the fan. She knew it.

Satisfied that no unwanted visitors were occupying the bar she and her girlfriend were in, Arizona sat back in her seat and watched on as Callie continued to let off a little steam. _I could fall in love with this woman. I am falling in love with this woman._ Hearing Meredith's voice, the blonde removed her gaze from her girlfriend and thanked the other surgeon for her drink.

It was going to be a long night, but one that she would enjoy. Taking a sip of her wine, she made small talk with her new friends and left Callie to do her very hot, very Latina like thing on the dance floor.

* * *

Fumbling around in her purse for her keys, Arizona rolled yet eyes as Callie leant against her for support. One too many shots, and one too many rum and coke, and the brunette was done for. It was cute, really cute, but right now, Arizona needed to get them both inside and out of the cold that was hitting them.

Smiling as she pulled out the keys to her apartment block, she heard Callie groan. "You okay?"

"I am knowing I'm here with you." Callie slurred.

"Come on, let's get you inside and into bed. You've had a long day, and far too much to drink." Arizona giggled as she locked the apartment block door behind her. Thankful that the elevator was already on the ground floor, she hit the button and pulled the other woman inside.

Callie's perfume attacking her senses, she closed her eyes. _Don't fuck this up, Robbins. You have all the time in the world to make love to this woman, and tonight is not one of those times._ She couldn't and she wouldn't. No matter how much either of them wanted to, she couldn't do it. Callie barely knew where she was, and she would never allow herself to wake up in bed with another woman. Not when she was unaware of how she got there. Reaching their floor, she continued to support the brunette as she walked her down the hallway.

Slipping the key into the door, she was thankful that she had finally made it home. She needed her bed, and she needed her sleep. Tomorrow they had the day off, and she didn't want to spend it in bed hungover. Locking the apartment door behind her, and double bolting it, she was satisfied that Suzanne was not around for another night.

Deciding to head straight down the hallway with her girlfriend, she made it to the guest bedroom, which was quickly becoming Callie's bedroom, and stepped inside. "Callie, come on, let's get you changed into something a little more comfortable."

"Mm." Was all the brunette could muster up.

Changing Callie without too much fuss, Arizona helped her into bed and pulled the cover up and over her body. The seam resting against her chin. "Goodnight, beautiful."

Quietly making her way out of her guest bedroom, Arizona shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen. Pulling two bottles of water from her refrigerator, she made her way back down the hall, quietly placed a bottle next to her girlfriend's bed, and left. She had to leave. It wasn't appropriate to be in Callie's room right now, and although she wanted nothing more than to hold her all night, she knew it wasn't a good idea. Satisfied that Callie was conformable for the night, she once again removed herself from the spare bedroom and slipped off into her own.

It was hard. It was hard to not explore the brunettes amazingly beautiful body, but right now, she knew she had done the right thing. There was plenty of time for rolling around the bed together, and she would much rather it was spent sober than like a pair of drunken fools who wouldn't remember anything the next morning. Slipping under her cover in nothing more than a pair of boy shorts, Arizona felt sleep taking over her body almost immediately. Happy that Callie was feeling good, she knew she would sleep peacefully.

* * *

The following morning, Arizona woke to the sound of her bedroom door creaking open. Glancing at her alarm clock, she found that it was only five in the morning. Her heart pounding in her chest, she pulled the cover up over her naked body, and lifted her head slightly. Her eyes meeting a very sleepy and hungover looking Callie, she smiled. "Callie? You okay?"

"Mm, I just um, I heard a sound and now I can't sleep." The brunette leant against the hardwood door frame. "C-Can I, uh, can I climb in with you?"

"Sure. Come on." Arizona patted the empty side of the bed next to her. "It's okay. It's probably just the wind. The sound is always worse because we are higher up."

"Thanks. I'm not drunk. I promise. I just, I needed someone."

"I am that someone, Calliope. You know that. Hurry up before you catch a cold. It's freezing this morning." Arizona shivered as she pulled her warm, heavy cover back, granting the brunette access.

Winter was about to set in, and the draft in her apartment verified that. Feeling the bed dip beside her, she got comfortable once more, and placed her hand around a warm soft waist. "You feel so good, and so warm next to me. You can stay in here whenever you like." Arizona let out a small giggle. "Who needs electric blankets when you are here."

"Mm, fine by me. Saving power and heating and all that." Callie playfully stated. "Maybe we could make it a regular thing."

"Mm, maybe we could." Arizona snuggled in closer to the brunette. Realising she had nothing on but a pair of boy shorts, she panicked "I, uh, I'm so sorry."

"Um, for what?" Callie genuinely had no idea what her girlfriend was talking about. "Go back to sleep, Arizona. You are delirious."

"I-I don't have anything on. I'm sorry." The blonde stataed. "I can change. Just give me a minute."

Feeling the strong hands of the Ortho surgeon fling backwards and over her stomach, Arizona tensed up a little. "It's okay. Stay how you are. I'm the one who intruded on _your_ personal space. If this is how you sleep, then sleep. It's okay."

"Y-You're sure?"

"Positive. Goodnight, baby." Callie sighed as sleep defeated her once again. "I'll wake up next to you in a few hours."

"Mm, you will." Arizona wrapped her arms around a tanned waist. "Goodnight, beautiful."

* * *

Eyes flickering open, Callie found herself facing the blonde who had held her for the past four hours. _God she's beautiful._ Smiling, she took in the features of Arizona, and thought about how protective and kind she was. It warmed the brunettes heart, and she couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten when the blonde asked her to stay with her. Now, she was lay in bed with a very naked Arizona Robbins, and she didn't care. She didn't care because she was done with worrying about her ex fiancé, and she was done with worrying about what other people thought. If she wanted Arizona, then she would have her. All of her.

Right now, she wanted her, and she wanted her bad. A pale left arm holding the heavy cover in place and covering what Callie imagined to be perfect breasts, tanned fingers gently ran up the bare skin and landed on the peds surgeons shoulder blade. _She is so soft._ Blonde curls splayed across her pillow allowed for an exposed jawline, and as Callie ghosted her fingers across the defined area, they fell on soft pink lips.

"Mm, Callie?" Arizona sleepily asked. Eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." Pulling her hand away, Callie sighed lightly. She wanted to touch Arizona, and she wanted to feel her, but she wasn't sure the blonde wanted it. Yes, she had told her she would be ready when the time came, but Callie knew better than anyone that people say things they don't mean.

"I'm awake now." Pink lips curled into a smile. "Just give me a minute. I don't want to open my eyes just yet.

"You don't? Why?"

"Because when I do, the touch that is still lingering on my lips will disappear." The blonde could still feel the other woman's fingers pressed against her lips, even though they were no longer there.

"Oh." Callie smiled as she watched Arizona lick her lips. Pearly whites biting down hard, the brunettes body was responding in the way that she knew it would, and should. Leaning in a little closer, Callie placed her hand on a pale cheek before dipping her head to meet the lips of her girlfriend. The lips she had been thinking about having all over her body for weeks now.

Gaining a low moan from Arizona, Callie deepened their kiss and tangled her fingers in blonde hair. Biting down on the blondes bottom lip, she soothed the swollen area with the tip of her tongue and dropped her hand below the cover Arizona held so tightly against her. Tanned fingers gripping onto an almost naked hip, Callie's body responded, her arousal heightening.

Pulling back for a little air, brown eyes fell onto blue, and stared intently. "Good morning."

"Mm, it definitely is when you wake me up like that." Arizona smiled, her own arousal pooling between her legs. Squeezing them tight, she felt her centre throbbing and her heart rate increasing. _Oh god._ Staring into deep brown eyes, the blonde immediately noticed the change in colour. They were dark, and they were sexy. She knew exactly what that colour meant. She had noticed it a few weeks ago when she and Callie allowed things to get a little heated on her couch.

Red lips placed wet kisses along her jawline, and Arizona's body automatically allowed the brunette better access. Head falling back slightly, her exposed neck was now receiving a lot of attention. Light moans falling from pink lips, Arizona couldn't stop herself. She couldn't and she didn't want to. Feeling a strong hand run along her stomach, she gasped at the touch. It felt amazing, and it was something she never wanted to be without.

Eyes shooting open, Arizona felt a soft thumb brush against a hardening nipple. _Fuck!_ She had no words. She had so many things she wanted to say, but nothing would come out. She didn't want this moment to end, and although she knew she should stop, her body was more than ready for Calliope Torres. Her entire life was ready for Calliope Torres.

Red lips once again crushing into pink, Arizona dropped her hand below the cover and placed it on a tight ass. Waiting for Callie to pull away, the blonde stilled her movements. She didn't want to put Callie in a position she wasn't comfortable with, and she didn't want to scare her off. Anything that was about to happen, was going to happen on the brunettes own terms. She wouldn't force anything at all, and she wouldn't put her own needs before her girlfriend's.

No sign of Callie pulling away, Arizona's touch only increased the brunettes desire to finish what she was quickly starting. "C-Callie I-"

"Please don't, Arizona." Brown eyes dropped down to the space space between them. "Please don't stop this."

"Okay." Pink lips curled into a smile as Arizona gave a small nod. Running her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, she slipped it inside her beautiful mouth and promised herself that she would make Callie feel better than she ever had.

A hand tugging at the blondes hip caught Arizona's attention. Pulling back, Callie motioned for the other woman to climb on top of her. "You're sure?"

Nodding whilst biting down on her own bottom lip, Callie felt good. She knew Arizona would make her feel good, and so far, she wasn't disappointing. Feeling the blondes body settle down on top of her own, Callie's centre was instantly met with the soaked one of her girlfriend's. _Jesus, she's soaked._ Smiling as she stared into the baby blues looking down at her, she ran her hands up a naked, toned back and fixed her gaze on the beautiful breasts in front of her. "Oh god."

"What's wrong?" Arizona froze. "I-Is this too much?"

"No. No way." Callie shook her head. "Your body is amazing, and it feels amazing."

A slight blush working its way onto pale cheeks, Arizona smiled. "May I?" Gripping at the hem of the brunettes top, Arizona waited for the permission she so desperately needed.

"Yes." was all she needed to hear to know that this morning was going to be the best ever. Sitting up a little, Callie felt the cool air hit her body as pale soft fingers grazed against her naked back.

"You are so beautiful, Calliope." Arizona smiled as she once again lowered her body on top of her girlfriend.

Tugging at the material covering the blondes centre, Callie groaned. "These need to go."

Squinting as she looked into brown eyes, Arizona gave a questioning look. "They do?"

"Oh they definitely do." Pulling at the material, Callie gave a nod. "Now."

Granting her girlfriend's wishes, Arizona slipped off her boy shorts and groaned as her body connected with the clothed bottom half of Callie. _Today is going to be amazing. I know it._

Feeling strong fingers grip onto her ass and pull her in as close as possible, her very sensitive centre brushed against the seam of Callie's pyjama bottoms. Fresh arousal gathering, the blonde closed her eyes. Instantly grinding against the body beneath her, Arizona's breath hitched. Lowering her head, she ran the flat of her tongue up a hardened bud and moaned at the taste of the other woman's skin. She tasted amazing. Gently sucking on the nipple she had taken between her teeth, pale fingers ghosted up Callie's side.

Writhing beneath the blonde, Callie raked her fingers up Arizona's naked back. Gripping onto her shoulders, the brunette arched her hips to meet her girlfriend's centre. "I need to feel you." Callie stated as she tried desperately to remove her own pants.

"Let me?"

"Sure." Callie smiled as Arizona slid down her body, taking her pants with her.

"Mm, no panties?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

Dark tresses shook as Callie focused on the blonde now running her tongue, followed by her fingers, up the inside of her thigh. _Shit! I'm so going to be putty in her hand for the rest of my life._ Eyes rolling, Callie bit down on her lip and gripped onto the bed sheet below her.

Placing light kisses to the tanned, silky smooth skin of Callie's inner thigh, the brunettes arousal was evident. Arizona was in heaven, and she knew that the woman she was about to please would be all she cared about for the rest of her life. Running her thumb down a strip of neat curls, the blonde was desperate to taste the other woman. Glancing up to gain permission, Arizona smiled when Callie gave her the okay to explore a little deeper.

Eyes slamming shut, Callie gasped as she felt the blondes tongue run up the entire length of her centre. "Oh God!" Knuckles turning white, the brunette gripped onto a handful of sheet, and arched her back, head burying deeper into the soft pillow beneath.

Low throaty moans releasing from a beautiful mouth, Arizona was loving every second of it. She wanted to give Callie everything she could ever want, and today, she was well on her way to doing so. Deciding she wanted to be up top with her girlfriend, pink lips gently sacked on the bundle of nerves beginning to throb, before sliding back up the gorgeous body beneath her.

Blue eyes darkening by the second, Arizona refused to lose her stare as she pressed her lips to Callie's. Tasting herself on the blondes lips left Callie feeling light headed, and she knew in that moment that she would never feel this with anyone else. Arizona was one of a kind, and she would do everything she could to keep her for a long time. Groaning as a tongue slipped into her mouth, Callie sucked on the wandering muscle and felt Arizona push down against her centre. Arousal mixing, both women panted and moaned into each other's mouths. Bringing her lips up to the brunettes ear, Arizona husked "Calliope, I'm going to show you exactly how much I've wanted you." Biting down on her earlobe, she gently sucked to soothe the area. "Your body is beautiful, and you deserve to be worshipped."

Watching as the other woman weaved her hand between their bodies, Callie needed to feel her. She needed to feel her touch, and she needed it now. "T-Touch me, Arizona."

Fingers running through soaked folds, Callie gasped as Arizona teased her entrance. Sensing a little hesitation from the blonde, Callie smiled and gave a slight nod.

"You sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Arizo-" Callie's words were cut off by the sexiest moan Arizona had ever heard. Two fingers slipping in deep, Callie gripped onto the blondes back and pulled her in closer. Her legs falling open either side of Arizona's body, she brought them up and wrapped them around a pale waist. "Yes." Callie hissed.

"God you are so wet." Blue eyes rolled as Arizona deepened and quickened her thrusts. Callie's walls pulling her fingers in further, she smiled and continued to watch the brunette who was rocking beneath her.

Placing her knee behind her hand for a little more power, Arizona continued to slip in and out of the Callie. _God this woman is amazing. She is beautiful and everything I could ever want._ Flicking her thumb over the swollen bud pulsating against her hand, Arizona watched on in delight as brown eyes rolled and Callie bit down on her lip. Feeling her girlfriend's body begin to tense up a little, she rubbed light circles over the brunettes clit and continued her deep thrusts.

"Oh God, I-I, jesus-"

"Let go, Calliope. Let it feel good." Hearing those words fall from pink lips was all she needed to hear. Allowing her body to take over she threw her head back deep into the pillow and rocked hard against Arizona's hand. "Yes, right there, oh God, I-I'm c-coming, Arizo-" The brunettes words turning into screams, Arizona continued her pace and let Callie ride out every single drop of her orgasm. This wasn't about her, it was about her girlfriend feeling good for the first time in what probably felt like forever, and she knew that was exactly what was happening.

Her body shuddering and flinching, Callie came down from the biggest high she had experienced in at least eighteen months, and although she had let off a little steam herself sometimes, this was something she had never experienced before. A woman on top of her who wanted nothing more than to please her. It wasn't rough, and it wasn't dirty. It was soft and it was welcome. Yes, they would have dirty hot sex many many times during their relationship, but the amount of respect she had received from Arizona during their first time was quickly becoming a little overwhelming.

Feeling the loss of contact between her legs, Callie opened her eyes to Arizona pressing light kisses along her shoulder blade. "You are so beautiful. Every single thing about you is beautiful, Callie."

Closing her eyes once more, the brunette tried desperately to keep her tears at bay. _Who cries after sex? Get a grip, Torres._ Unable to do so, they fell, and they fell hard. Salty tears sliding down her cheek and landing on her naked shoulders, Callie's body shook.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Blue eyes widened. "Callie, please look at me. I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Callie opened her eyes and gave the blonde a small smile. The look of worry on Arizona's face evident, she tried to quickly compose herself. "No, you didn't hurt me. It was anything but hurt." Callie smiled.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Arizona furrowed her brow. Bringing her hand up to rest on a damp cheek, Arizona ran her thumb across. "Please don't cry, Calliope."

"I'm sorry. How stupid do I look right now?"

"Um, you don't look stupid at all. Something is obviously on your mind, and that is fine. Please talk to me?"

"I just, I cannot believe how amazing you are, Arizona. Everything about you, it's just perfect. You have shown me more respect and kindness than anyone else ever has."

"You deserve to be respected, Callie. You deserve so much." Arizona smiled as she pressed a kiss to salty lips. Rolling off of the brunette, she pulled the cover up over their bodies and motioned for Callie to rest in her arms. "Come here."

Moving closer, Callie instantly felt safe. She always felt safe when she was with Arizona, but that feeling of safety had just magnified. Lying in her arms as her body continued to come down from an unfamiliar l, yet unbelievable high, Callie wanted this more than anything. She wanted to wake up every morning with Arizona, and she wanted hers to be the last face she seen every night before she closed her eyes.

The difference between her last relationship, and her current one was astounding, and right now, she wanted nothing more than to hold her blonde for the rest of the day. Glancing up to meet baby blues, Callie cleared her throat. "C-Can we just stay like this for five more minutes?"

"We can stay like this forever."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading all of your reviews and opinions.**


	10. Chapter 10

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks for all of your reviews and follows so far. They really do keep me motivated. Thanks so much.**

 **Chapter 10 is up. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

 _Can you get your things from the apartment. I need the space. Leaving town for four days tomorrow. You can get it then. - Suzanne._

Glancing down at her cell, Callie's heart had originally dropped into her stomach when she seen her ex fiancés name on her screen, but now, a wave of relief washed over her. She hadn't heard from Suzanne in almost a month, and reading the message back to herself, she felt as if the other woman was finally letting her go.

 _No problem. I'll collect it when I can. - C_

Setting her cell down on her bed, she continued to sort through her laundry, and tidy the place up a little. Even though they were now officially together, both women had decided it would be a good idea to stay in separate beds for the time being. Although they would love nothing more than to share the same bed night after night, Callie figured it was a good idea to put a little space between them. It was unusual for a couple to live together before they had even started dating, so she didn't want to tempt fate and become too dependant on the blonde in her life. It made sense, or so she thought. Arizona took a little longer to get used to the idea, but had eventually came round to it.

Picking up her cell, she sent off a quick text before continuing with her plan for the day.

 _Suzanne has text. She wants my stuff out of the apartment. Will you come with me tomorrow? - C x_

 _Of course. I'll be home in a few hours. We will talk about it then. - Arizona x_

Satisfied that she had nothing to worry about, Callie moved from room to room and finished off her laundry. She hadn't thought about her ex much since seeing her at the park, and she had felt lighter for it. She knew that Arizona understood the worry she felt and she knew that her girlfriend didn't mind talking about it, but she had tried not to. Suzanne was no longer a part of her life, and she didn't want her to be a part of her relationship. Deciding that she would avoid talking about her past, she felt it was working. Sure, she woke up occasionally with night sweats, or bad dreams, but over time, she knew that would lessen and eventually disappear.

Arizona had been nothing but supportive and although she had encouraged the brunette to talk about her problems, Callie felt it was inappropriate. She didn't want their entire relationship to revolve around her past, and the sooner she let go of it, the sooner they could truly experience everything the other person had to offer, and Callie knew that was _a lot_.

Being with Arizona was like her entire life was starting all over again, and Callie had never imagined that would be possible four months ago. Back when she was living at home with her ex fiancé, her life had been slowly spiralling out of control. Callie Torres wasn't the kind of person to take crap from anyone. She broke bones for a living. That all changed though when Suzanne started to belittle her in front of people. Not anyone she knew, but strangers. Strangers who could judge her. They didn't know that the accusations of adultery weren't true, and they didn't know that she didn't flirt with every woman she laid eyes on. No, they would just assume that what Suzanne was saying was true. Like the guy on the street who walked past while they were arguing about Callie's 'apparent' cheating, or the waitress who took their order while Suzanne told Callie not to 'perv' at her. These people didn't mean anything to Callie, and they never would, but something about Suzanne's words left her feeling insecure, and unsure about herself. That was when it truly began. That was when it truly became horrific to even be in the same space as the redhead, but she couldn't leave. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. Her body and her mind wouldn't allow her to do so, and the longer she stayed, the more she got used to the situation she had found herself in. Nothing mattered, because she didn't matter. No one would care if she told them that another woman beat her on a daily basis, so why even bother telling anyone? Why bother asking for help when Suzanne had told her time and time again that no one cared about her problems? Why bother? Why even care?

Now she had a reason to be bothered, and now she had reason to care. That reason? Arizona Robbins. She had never met anyone quite like the blonde, and being in her presence left Callie feeling like her normal self. She hadn't once been wary of Arizona, and she hadn't once worried when the beatings would start. She wasn't that kind of woman, and Callie knew that the second she had seen her. Her eyes told Callie everything she could ever want to know. Never had she raised her voice to her, and although the brunette knew that over time they would argue, she knew that it was healthy to do so. Every couple argues, and every couple has a dip in their relationship, that's just how the world works, but Callie knew that if she ever raised her voice to Arizona, she wouldn't have to cower in the corner for fear of a backhanded smack. They hurt the worst. No matter whether it was expected or not, backhanded smacks always hurt. The way the knuckles would catch on her cheekbone often caused a searing pain to course through her face, and although she had become used to them, the pain never lessened. She didn't know whether it was the fact that Suzanne knew how best to hit someone, if there was even such a thing, or just whether she got lucky _every_ time, but she hated it. Kicks, punches, chokes, scratches and objects, she could always deal with. She would stiffen her body, and take the pain, but backhanded? Never.

Taking a seat on the kingsize guest bed she had become too familiar with, Callie lay her body back and thought about the last time she was truly happy. It had been the day she had taken a job at Seattle Grace. The idea of making new friends and slipping in and out of different circles caused an excitement to course through her body. She loved meeting new people. New people meant new personalities to contend with, and even though she was an openly bisexual woman, she wasn't the kind of person to flaunt herself around the streets of Seattle. She had been raised in a strict Catholic home, and she knew better than to put herself out there. She loved her job, and she loved the fact that she could break bones for a living, legally. Never intending to 'get a name for herself', she had stuck by her values and beliefs, and she had thrived. She had thrived so much that she had gained her own lab, and her own research was working wonders for the hospital. That was, until a certain woman entered her life and turned it upside down.

Startled from her thoughts, she heard a knock at the door. A little worry settling in, she stepped into the living room and peered through the small hole in the door. _Huh?_ Clearing her throat she called out to the figure on the other side. "W-Who is it?"

"Delivery for a Miss Torres."

Unbolting the door, she took the beautiful arrangement of flowers from the delivery guy, and signed her name. "Thanks."

"Someone is loved, huh?"

"Um, yeah…Something like that." Callie gave an awkward smile and closed the door. _I wish I was loved._

Placing the arrangement down on the kitchen worktop, she removed the sealed card that came with it and opened up the envelope.

 _Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. See you tonight, Calliope. Xx_

Smiling as she brought her nose to the beautiful roses, her stomach somersaulted. _I cannot believe I have this woman in my life. I swear I'm going to grow old with her._ Transferring her flowers to a vase she had found under the sink, Callie placed them on the coffee table and took a seat. She was stunned. Yes, she knew Arizona was a romantic kind of girl, but she hadn't expected the flowers and she hadn't expected to feel so good when she received them. Suzanne didn't believe in flowers. Always claiming they were a waste of money, just like holidays and dinners out were.

Callie had always been the kind of woman to show the other person in her life what they meant to her, but with Suzanne, it wasn't necessary. It wasn't necessary because the redhead didn't care. Affection? What was that? Love? Never happened, and if it did, the brunette didn't feel it. Not like she knew she could with Arizona. Yes, she was falling in love with her, and it may have only been going on three months since they had even entertained the idea of them dating, but Callie knew when she felt something so hard and so deep for another person, it was hard to shake the feeling. It was quickly becoming a feeling she didn't want to shake. Arizona Robbins would be the only woman she could ever need in her life, and hell would freeze over before she ever left this woman.

Laying back in her seat, the brunette closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, and she didn't want or need to sleep, but she was calm, and she wanted to remain that way for a little longer. Besides, closing her eyes with the possibility of falling asleep meant that when she woke up up, Arizona would likely be heading home.

* * *

Waking up to find her cell phone ringing down the hallway, Callie rushed down and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Calliope, what's going on? Where are you?" Arizona's voice was frantic.

"Huh? I'm at home. I-I mean I'm at your place. Why?"

"Answer the door. I've been knocking. It's bolted."

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry. Coming." Ending the call, she threw her cell down on the bed and left the room.

Running down the hallway, the brunette reached the apartment door and quickly unlocked it. Swinging it open, she was almost knocked off of her feet when Arizona flew inside, arms wrapping around the brunette tight. "Oh god, thank god you are okay!"

Pulling back, Callie furrowed her brow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought something had happened. I was knocking for ten minutes and calling your name. I-I thought she had been here." The blondes voice broke as the tears rolled down her cheeks, gathering at her jawline.

"Arizona, I'm fine." Callie placed her hand on a tear stained cheek. "Please don't cry."

Callie was truly shocked by her girlfriends reaction to not being able to get inside the apartment, and as she watched the tears continue to fall, it melted her heart. "Baby, look at me."

Blue eyes locking onto brown, Arizona wiped away a stray tear. "Y-You didn't answer so I just thought the worst. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Hey, it's okay. I was just napping. I must have fallen into a pretty deep sleep. I got your flowers."

"Did you like them?" Blue eyes softened as Arizona sniffled.

"I love them." Calle smiled. "Come on, let's get you some coffee."

Taking a seat on the a kitchen stool, Arizona sighed. She couldn't believe how she had reacted to such a thought, but it was true. The thought of Suzanne ever laying a finger on Callie ever again left Arizona feeling very anxious. She had always been a protective person, it's now she was raised, but she never imagined she would be stood in her own apartment, a blubbering mess. Slipping off her coat, the blonde took the hot cup of black liquid from her girlfriends. "Thanks."

"Are you okay? You're shaking, Arizona."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. She just makes me so angry and I'm constantly on edge. I just thought the worst. I got myself wound up, thought the worst and now I look like a freaking idiot." Arizona scoffed.

"No you don't. That just then? That just shows you care about me. So thank you."

"I know but it was a little dramatic." The blonde laughed.

"Well, I kind of like dramatic Arizona, so I don't see the problem." Callie shrugged as she stepped away from the kitchen counter and towards her girlfriend. "Have any plans for the evening?"

"No. None." Blonde curls shook. "Well, actually, I'm hoping to see this really hot woman I've been spending a lot of time with lately."

"Oh yeah?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she can make it or not." Arizona fake pouted.

"I guess I should get out of your way then, huh? Wouldn't want to intrude."

Pulling the brunette in close, Arizona attached her hands to tanned hips and smiled. "You are going nowhere." Pink lips pressing into red, both women moaned into each others mouths. Callie had never been kissed so good, and she knew that nothing could ever compare to the feeling of Arizona's lips on her own. It was something else, and it was extraordinary.

"Maybe we could grab the blanket, order takeout and discuss the plans for tomorrow. I would like to get some of my things back from my old apartment, but I cannot do it unless you are with me. I can't even bare to drive past the block anymore."

"That sounds like a plan." Arizona gave a slight nod. She knew she really needed to talk to Callie about her worries regarding Suzanne but she just looked so happy, and she couldn't break her heart like that. Arizona had met women like Suzanne many times, and although she hoped that the redhead would stick to her word, she wasn't about to hold her breath, and she wasn't about to trust a single word that came from her venomous mouth. Poison. Pure poison.

"Great. I'll get the menu, you get the blankets." Callie smiled as she sifted through the tonnes of takeout menus in the kitchen drawer. "You know you really need to sort this drawer out. No one can like this many takeout places."

"Yeah, another thing on my to do list." Arizona shrugged.

"Why? What else do you have on your to do list?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"You." The blonde threw her girlfriend a wink as she sauntered down the hallway.

They both loved how easy their conversation came. Thirty minutes ago, Arizona was close to having a nervous breakdown, and now, she was making inappropriate comments to the new woman in her life. It was perfect, and it was exactly how the blonde imagined it would be once Callie had let herself go a little. Returning to the kitchen, she found the brunette sat on the couch with a very dirty smirk on her face. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I was just thinking how funny it is."

"Which?"

"That our to do lists are exactly the same. Are we really that in tune with each other?" Callie let a very mysterious grin appear on her face.

"Calliope Torres, you are going to be the death of me. I swear."

* * *

Sat outside Callie's old apartment, Arizona gripped the steering wheel tightly and grit her teeth. She hadn't been back here since the day she found her now girlfriend beaten and bruised, and truth be told, she didn't want to step foot in there ever again. Remembering the devastated look on Callie's face as she broke down the door and caught sight of the broken brunette, she closed her eyes and tried desperately to stop the tears from falling.

They had already checked for Suzanne's car, and thankfully, it was gone. Coast clear. Shutting off her engine, she glanced across to the passenger seat, Callie sat quietly, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Callie gave a false smile. One which Arizona recognised instantly. She knew when the brunette was truly smiling, and this wasn't one of those times. "Let's get this over and done with."

Stepping out of the car, both women met at the front and took each others hand in their own. Tightening her grip as they began walking towards the entrance, Callie felt a wave of fear wash over her. True, heart stopping fear.

"Baby, are you okay?" Arizona quietly questioned.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be here. I hate this place. It has no good memories whatsoever."

"I know, but once this is done, you never have to see this place again. _We_ can start to live our lives, together."

"Yeah." Callie sighed as she smiled back at her girlfriend. "You're right."

Reaching the elevator, and stepping inside, Callie couldn't ever remember reaching the top floor so quickly. Holding her breath as the doors opened, she tugged on Arizona's hand, and led the blonde out into the hall.

Reaching the door of her old apartment, Callie took a deep breath and slipped her key inside the lock. The key she had hidden away. The key she never wanted to see or use again, but knew she would have to at some point, and that point had came. Now.

Pushing the door open, the familiar scent of her ex fiancés perfume hit her. Hard. Memories of the night before she left came flooding back, and she was trying her best to keep her emotions in check. To her left, the wall which her face had been slammed into, and to her right, the bedroom where the woman she once thought she loved had choked her. It was a horrible atmosphere, and it was one which she couldn't bare to experience much longer.

Stepping further inside, she noticed that the apartment had been kept immaculate. It had never been kept this clean when she was there. Callie would clean, and Suzanne would smash thing. It was never ending. Pulling the blonde in with her, she steadied herself and began weaving her way through the small living room and the kitchen. Checking for any photos or things she may want, she opened the drawers of the sideboard and began sorting through various items, mainly useless or things she didn't want to take with her. Mainly because Suzanne had bought them.

Her engagement ring still sat on the kitchen counter where she left it the night she had last been beaten, and as she caught sight of it, she picked it up and eyed it intently. "Surprised she hasn't pawned this yet."

"Shall we start packing up your things?" Arizona suggested, trying to take her mind off of the images running through it. She hated this place, and she had gotten a bad vibe from it the second she stepped through the door.

"Yeah. Let's start." Callie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you for being here with me."

"It's no problem." The blonde reciprocated the kiss. Callie's lips were like nothing she had ever tasted before, and she couldn't get enough. "Do you need _me_ to do anything?"

Eyes widening, Callie had the perfect idea. "Yes, across the street, there is a coffee shop. It has the most amazing donuts."

"So?"

"So, if you run across and get us some, it will really help to make this go a lot better. I don't care what flavour, just get a box. Two coffees too, obviously."

"Callie, I don't really want to leave you here alone. What if you come across something that upsets you? I need to be here for that."

"Arizona, you will be gone for like fifteen minutes. It's literally across the street." Pulling the blonde towards the window, she pointed to the store she had in mind. "See?"

"Okay, but promise me you will just focus on the kitchen while I'm gone? Maybe you could take that waffle iron." Arizona threw her girlfriend a wink. "I do like a good waffle."

"Okay. Kitchen only. Deal. Get a big box. We can take them home with us. Maybe catch a movie tonight with them?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I won't be long. If at any point you don't feel comfortable, just leave and we will come back in together."

"Arizona, I will be fine, I promise. Now go."

Watching the blonde leave her old apartment, Callie turned and began sorting through the kitchen. Most of the items in it belonged to her, but she didn't need or want them all. Picking up the waffle iron Arizona had eyed seconds before, she placed it into a box before opening a top cupboard and sorting through the rest of the items.

Hearing the sound of a flushing toilet, Callie looked up and furrowed her brow. _Huh?_ The recognisable sound of the bathroom door clicking open down the hallway, the brunette froze. Her body unable to move, she done what she knew best, and simply froze.

"Hello, Callie!"...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. I look forward to reading your reviews. Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Update coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks for all of your recent reviews and follows on this fic. It means the absolute world.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

 **Chapter Eleven is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Crossing the street, donuts and coffee in hand, Arizona hummed to herself and thought about how quickly she could pack boxes. She hated being in the place that her girlfriend had been abused in, and she hated that Callie wanted food. _She does love her food._ Arizona laughed to herself. _But she could have just waited until she felt like taking a break. We could have gone to the coffee shop together._ The blonde struggled as she stepped inside the apartment block, and straight into the elevator. Hitting the button that would take her to the top floor, with her elbow, she watched the doors close and she stood back against the wall. She loved having the day off with Callie, even if it was to get all of her things from her abusive ex fiancés place.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't hoped for the locks to have been changed. Sure, Callie would have been without her stuff, but they could buy new stuff. _It's just stuff._ Reaching the top floor, she made her way out of the elevator, almost dropping the box of donuts balancing on her palm, and took a left. Noticing that the apartment door was still open from when she left she quietly made her way down the hallway. The last thing she wanted to do was startle her girlfriend who was currently going through her things in her old apartment. The apartment she had shared with her abusive ex fiancé. _Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea._ Deciding she would quietly enter, she poked her head around the door, and her heart stopped. It stopped because there was complete silence. It stopped because she had to think of her next move. It stopped because Suzanne was in front of her, with her back to her, and it stopped because her girlfriend was currently being held up by her throat, against the wall.

Blue eyes met brown, and as Callie's eyes widened, Arizona shook her head and motioned for her to look away. She didn't want Suzanne to know she was there. She didn't want Suzanne to make a move as she approached. So, she quietly stepped back out into the hall, placed their donuts and coffee down on the corridor floor, and removed her jacket. _I'm not ruining this because of that bitch._ Straightening herself out, she quietly entered the apartment, tiptoeing. She could hear Suzanne mumbling words in Callie's ear, and although she couldn't make out what it was she was saying, she could see the tears rolling down the brunettes cheeks. Mouthing 'It's okay' to her girlfriend, Arizona gave the brunette a nod, tilted her head and mouthed 'don't move'.

Moving closer, she noticed the bruising becoming more evident around Callie's right eye, the blood trickling from her nose, and Suzanne's grip beginning to tighten around the brunettes beautiful throat. Knuckles turning white, Arizona had to do something. As much as she didn't want to cause a scene in front of Callie, she knew she didn't have much choice.

Fists clenching, Arizona felt her blood rushing to her head. If she wasn't careful, she would kill this woman, that she was sure of. Head rolling from side to side, Arizona reached out, gripped onto the deep red hair in front of her, and forcefully pulled the other woman back and off of her feet.

Callie sliding down the wall and holding her throat, she tried to breathe. She was about to have a panic attack, and that was something her body couldn't deal with right now. _Breathe, Torres, breathe._ She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow her to. Not only had she reacted to the situation the way she always had, but her body remembered the other woman's touch, and so she couldn't cry. She had no tears left for the woman who beat her daily.

Settling her breathing down, she looked up from her lap to find Arizona straddling the other woman on the floor in front of her, pale hands wrapped around her neck. Feeling like she was outside of her own body, Callie watched on as the sound around her disappeared.

Grip tightening around a scrawny neck, Arizona smirked. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be unable to breathe?"

Watching as the other woman's face quickly matched the colour of her hair, Arizona laughed, hard. "You are fucking pathetic." One hand removing itself from the neck it so desperately wanted to break, the blonde pulled her arm back and forcefully connected her fist with Suzanne's face. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you to stay away from my girlfriend."

Landing punch after punch, the blonde stopped herself before she caused too much damage. Standing, she removed herself from the other woman and stood looking down at her. "Call the police, Calliope."

Placing her foot on Suzanne's chest, Arizona turned around when she got no reply from her girlfriend. Dark curls shaking, Arizona furrowed her brow. "Callie?"

"No, we can't. If I call the police, you will be arrested too. _You've_ just beaten her, and you are a surgeon. You will lose your job."

Suzanne laughed at the words of her ex fiancé. "She's right, you've just fucked up, Arizona."

Forcing her foot down further into Suzanne's chest, Arizona looked back down at her. "Shut your mouth. You don't get to say another word to me. If you do, I will kick the shit out of you."

"Baby, call the police." Arizona gave a sad smile. "I cannot and I will not allow this woman to walk the streets anymore. I'll kill her before she does."

Getting to her feet, Callie used the wall to support her body. She really did want to call the police, but she knew how Suzanne could be with her words, and she knew that she would be going back to Arizona's apartment alone. The woman was messed up, and she would take the blonde down with her. Callie was sure of it. "I can't."

"Then I will." Arizona stated as she removed her cell phone from her back pocket. Hitting 911, she waited for the call to connect and gave in the relevant information. Thanking the operator, she ended the call and slipped her cell back away. "Sucks to be you, Suzanne."

"Yeah, right. You are the only one who doesn't have a mark on you. I'll tell them you beat both of us."

"Tell them whatever you want, while you still can, because I swear to god, if I ever see you again, I will fucking kill you." The blonde spoke through gritted teeth. "It's over for you, I can promise you that right now."

Turning her attention back to her girlfriend, she felt the guilt rising inside. She hated that she had just beaten another woman, no matter how bad she wanted to, and although she had warned Callie that this would happen, it didn't make her feel any better about it. "You okay?" Her words were quiet and uncertain. Not only had she just beaten Suzanne, she had done it in front of the woman who had been suffering from two years of domestic violence.

Gaining a slight nod from the brunette, she watched her back away from them both and sit on the floor in a corner further away.

The devastation rising inside of Arizona was almost too much to take. She could see that Callie was frightened and she knew she was now probably terrified to even be in the same room as her. The woman who had promised to protect her and show her how she should be treated. The woman who was stood above Suzanne, foot deep in her chest. Mouthing 'I'm sorry', Arizona closed her eyes as the tears threatened to fall. She hated that the woman beneath her foot had made her do this, and she hated that she had allowed herself to do it. _That's us finished. No way is she ever going to trust me now._ Arizona understood that she only had herself to blame for this, and if Callie never wanted to see her again, that was fine. She wouldn't push her, and she wouldn't force her. It was her life, and she was free to decide who she did and didn't want in it. Arizona knew she had now just become one of those people on Callie's list who had let her down. She had let her down after everything she had promised her. _You fucking idiot._

"Hello? Police."

Callie breathed a sigh of relief as she caught sight of three officers appearing that the door. A female officer immediately making her way through the living room and to Callie, she lifted her from the floor and took her away from the situation.

Still stood with her foot on Suzanne's chest, Arizona watched as a male officer approached her. "We can take it from here, miss." Removing her foot, she stood and waited to be cuffed. Noticing the expression on the officers face, she furrowed her brow. "Ah, Miss Marshall. You've been quiet for some time."

Pulled up to her feet, Suzanne smirked at Arizona. "Why are you arresting me? She's the one who beat us."

"Nice try, Suzanne. You are the one with the domestic violence record, and I'm sure this lady here is squeaky clean. "Are you okay, miss?" The officer turned his attention to Arizona.

"Y-Yeah, um, we have a protection order out on her. I came back here to find her beating my girlfriend. H-Her ex."

"Okay. Your girlfriend will need to be checked out down at the hospital, and you should get your hand seen to, but if you'd like to make your way downstairs, she is with an officer."

"Yeah, sure." The blonde gave a nod. "We are doctors so we can see to ourselves. Callie has been doing _that_ for some time."

Leaving the apartment, Arizona made her way down in record time. There was no time to wait for elevators, so she took the stairs. She needed to know that Callie was okay. Even if she never wanted to see her again, she had to know that she was okay.

Stepping outside, Arizona's heart broke as she watched Callie's beautiful brown eyes widen at the sight of her. Stopping herself from moving any further forward, the blonde shifted her weight from left to right and placed her hands in her back pockets. _I've fucked this up._ Giving the brunette a sad smile, she watched on as Callie dropped her gaze to the floor. Arms wrapped around herself, she looked terrified. _She's scared of me. Oh god._ Tears fell from blue eyes. "I'm sorry." Arizona repeated the words barely above a whisper to herself. She wasn't sure who she was saying them to, but she felt she had to say it.

Watching as Callie was guided into the back of a police car, Arizona's heart sank. The brunette couldn't even look at her, and she only had herself to blame. She never should have retaliated. She wasn't that kind of person, and she knew it. Callie knew it, or at least Arizona hoped she did. The police car pulling away, the blonde rocked her own body and tried to find some sort of comfort for what she had done. What she had just ruined between them. _She trusted you. You have ruined everything._

* * *

Sat at home, knees up to her chest, Arizona couldn't stop the ache which had settled in her stomach some hours ago. She had sent Callie a message, and although she knew she was in the wrong for ever laying her hands on Suzanne, the blonde couldn't help but think that she had done the right thing. If she hadn't intervened, Callie would have been hurt worse than she already had been. Sure, she could have tried reasoning with the redhead, but in that moment, as she caught Suzanne with her hands wrapped around her girlfriend's throat, she didn't have time to stop and think about the consequences of her actions. Yes, she felt awful, but she also felt a slight relief.

A relief that she had shown Suzanne that she wasn't scared of her. A relief for the fact that the redhead was now behind bars, how long though, she didn't know, and a relief that Callie was now hopefully free from the other woman, for good. _She cannot get away with this anymore._

The look on Callie's face imprinted on her brain, the tears fell once more. Picking up her cell, she reread the message she had sent her almost two hours ago.

 _Callie, please get in touch. I need to know you are okay. If you never want to see me again, I understand, but please tell me that you are okay. I never should have left you, and I never should have done what I done. It was wrong of me, and I will be forever sorry for that. The only comfort I can take from what I done, is knowing that she cannot hurt you anymore. I want you to be happy. I want that more than anything, and I hope you can be. You deserve someone who will give you the world, and more. You deserve someone who will not get angry and retaliate when the going gets tough, and that clearly isn't me. I thought I could be that person, and I thought I could spend my life with you, but I have let you down and I have let myself down. I'm sorry. Please know that. Arizona. Xx_

It was true, she had let herself down. She had never been a violent person, and she had never been involved in fights growing up. Yes, she could use her mouth and her words well, but that was usually as far as it went. The fact that she repeatedly punched Suzanne today left her feeling sick, and at one point, she questioned whether she was even any better than the woman she had attacked. Deciding that she couldn't bare to think about it any longer, she lay down and pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch. A blanket which had the perfume of Callie on it. A blanket which they had shared most nights for the past three months.

* * *

Squinting as the brightness hit her eyes, Callie found herself outside the police station, and alone. She didn't know how to react to what had happened today, and she needed someone to talk to. The officer who brought her in to make a statement had offered the brunette therapy, but Callie had quickly laughed the suggestion off. She didn't need therapy, she needed to be alone. She needed to be alone to come to terms with what she had witnessed today, and although she knew Arizona would never hurt her, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and the image of her girlfriend on top of the other woman wouldn't leave her.

Turning left, she made her way to her safe place. The hospital. Pulling out her cell, she found a notification of a message she had received from Arizona, but she couldn't read it right now. She needed to truly think about things, and she needed to find someone she could trust with her problem. Bringing up the contact list, she hit M and searched for the person she knew would give it to her straight. Miranda Bailey.

 _Do you have a couple of minutes? I need to talk to you. - Callie_

 _Sure, I'm in the attending's lounge. - M_

 _I'll be there in a few. - Callie_

Dipping her head and lifting her hood, the brunette made her way through the entrance of Seattle Grace and prayed that nobody else saw her. Deciding she would use the stairs, she turned right at the elevators and pushed through the double doors. It was quiet in the stairwell, and it was what she needed right now.

 _Meet me in the stairwell. I need to talk to you alone._

Reaching the floor where she knew Bailey was, Callie took a seat on the top step and waited for her friend to join her. She knew Miranda would be shocked when she seen her, but she was the only person she believed she could trust right now.

Hearing the door creak open behind her, Callie fixed her gaze on the stairs below her.

"Torres?"

"Hey, Bailey. Thanks for coming. I'm sure you are busy."

"Well yeah, I'm kinda busy but it seemed urgent. What's going on?"

"Take a seat." Tanned hands patted the spot next to her.

"Um, okay."

Turning to face her friend, Callie waited for the reaction to her injuries.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Miranda furrowed her brow. "Who done this, Callie?"

"Suzanne."

"Like, Suzanne your fiancé?"

"Ex fiancé. We haven't been together for a while. I was dating Arizona Robbins."

"Peds surgeon? Perky? Pain in my ass?" Miranda tried to lighten the situation. If she didn't, she would hurt someone. _How could anyone do this to another person?_ Bailey was struggling for words right now.

"Hey, that's not nice. She's great." Callie chuckled.

"How long has this been going on, Torres?"

"Two years." Callie sighed. "I've been dating Arizona for a few months. She was the one I called when I'd had enough. I had to get out."

"So how has this happened?" Miranda continued to question the taller woman. "How did she get to you?"

"She asked me to collect my things from the apartment. She was leaving town for work."

"And?"

"We went by this morning to pack up my things. I asked Arizona to go get us some donuts, you know from that coffee shop?"

"Mm, the nicest."

"When she left, Suzanne was there. She had been there all the time. In the bathroom. I guess she thought I'd go alone."

"So Arizona left to get donuts and that's when she done this?"

"Yeah. She came back before it got a whole lot worse, but um-" Callie shook her head. "She attacked Suzanne."

"Good! Give that girl a damn medal." Miranda stated as she slapped her knees. "She's a keeper, Torres."

"She is?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"Damn right she is. If you can find a woman who will protect you like that after only a couple of months?" Miranda scoffed. "She loves you, Callie."

"Woah, you're getting ahead of yourself a little, don't you think?" Callie laughed as she raised an eyebrow. "Ow!" The brunette felt a searing pain through her cheekbone. _Backhanded._

"Not at all. She saved you months ago, and now she's just saved your ass again. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Callie's voice broke. "I think she thinks I hate her. I don't, I just don't know how to get past this."

"Well first of all, you need to take a little time for yourself. I'd offer you my place, but well, ain't nobody getting time to themselves when little tuck around." Miranda laughed. "Or maybe you should talk to her. Tell her how you're feeling."

"She could have lost her job, Bailey. She could have lost her job, and it's all my fault. All I do is cause trouble. Maybe she is better off not seeing me. She has so much ahead of her, and I'm just some freaking mess."

"That's not true, Torres. You know it." Bailey stated. "You've been through a lot, and sure, violence is never the answer, but have you thought about how Arizona felt when she seen you like that? How upset she must have been to lash out in front of you?"

"No, I guess I haven't."

"Not just anybody puts their job on the line for someone else. You know that, right?"

"I know but she really went for it. I could hear the anger in her voice. I know she was only protecting me, and she had warned me that she wouldn't hold back should Suzanne ever come around again, but I didn't expect it to happen."

"When Arizona came in, what did she see?" Miranda questioned the other woman.

"Me against the wall with Suzanne's hands around my throat."

"Well then, there is your answer."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Can you imagine how she must have felt seeing you being choked? Put yourself in her position. Just for a minute. I know if it had been me, I'd have grabbed a rusty knife and stuck it right in." Bailey shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Well thank God it wasn't you. We wouldn't be sat here, we'd be looking at a murder charge." Callie laughed. "Thanks, Bailey."

"For what?"

"Talking."

"Yeah well if you ever keep something like this from me again, I'll kick your ass myself." The shorter woman shrugged and stood before straightening herself out.

"You know where I am if you need anymore words of wisdom." Bailey smiled. "Just talk to her. You don't even have to see her. Just call her, or throw her a quick text. Let her know where you are and that you're okay, because you will be you know. You will be okay."

"I know." The brunette sighed.

Bailey was right. Arizona had been purely protecting her, and although she was questioning the blondes intentions, she knew it was all bullshit. She knew Arizona would never hurt her, and she knew that she would never find anyone as willing to help in her time of need.

She knew what she had to do, and she knew where she should be. With Arizona.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Keep the reviews coming. You are all little bundles of inspiration. I have a free weekend and I intend to shower you all with update after update.**


	12. Chapter 12

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Further warning of a flashback from Callie. If you don't feel comfortable reading, please scroll past the bold italic.**

 **Thanks so much for your recent reviews. You are all awesome.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Eyes sticky from an evening of constant tears, Callie glanced around and tried to gather her bearings. Looking around the bright room, she furrowed her brow and glanced at the clock. 7:55am. _Shit!_ The brunette had decided to leave the hospital and check into a hotel, not because she didn't want to be around Arizona, but because she wanted to freshen up and take a couple of hours to be in her own thoughts. She needed to settle her mind, and she needed to know that the was what she really wanted. She knew it was, but her mind was playing tricks with her and she could shake the feeling of uncertainty that had settled within her.

Jumping up from the hotel bed she had now apparently spend the entire night in, she made her way straight into the bathroom. Thinking about taking another shower, she shook her head and decided against it. There was no point. She had just slept in the clothes she had spent the entire previous day in, so a shower was wasting both hers and Arizona's time. Heading back into the open space of her hotel room, she put on a fresh pot of coffee and pulled herself up on the single kitchen stool that sat near the sink.

 ** _Hearing the sound of a flushing toilet, Callie looked up and furrowed her brow. Huh? The recognisable sound of the bathroom door clicking open down the hallway, the brunette froze. Her body unable to move, she done what she knew best, and simply froze._**

 ** _"Hello, Callie."_**

 ** _"S-Suzanne? I thought you were away?" Callie swallowed hard as she quickly realised that her ex had been playing another one of her games._**

 ** _"And miss the chance to see you? I don't think so."_**

 ** _"But you said that you were happy to let me go?" Stepping backwards, Callie tried to remove her cell phone from her back pocket without her ex noticing._**

 ** _"I could never be over you, Cal. I love you too much. I'm happy you came. Means we can work things out, right?" Suzanne stepped closer._**

 ** _"Um, no." Dark tresses shook. "I don't think so."_**

 ** _"You're joking right?" The redhead laughed. "You'd rather fuck that skinny blonde than me?"_**

 ** _Feeling the back of Suzanne's hand connect with her face, Callie winced at the pain. "You fucking disgust me."_**

 ** _"S-Suzanne, I-" Callie struggled to get her words in check as she held her face to lessen the pain._**

 ** _"I don't want to hear the bullshit that comes from your mouth." The redhead laughed. "You really think i'd let you be with her?"_**

 ** _"B-But you said." The brunette continued to step backwards. Feeling her back connect with the wall, she prayed to god that Arizona would come back soon._**

 ** _Cupping her ex fiancé through her jeans, Suzanne smiled. "Maybe I'll show you just what you've missed."_**

 ** _"Please don't." Callie's voice broke. She couldn't bare to even have the other woman's hands on her._**

 ** _Bringing her pale lips up to the shell of Callie's ear, she unbuttoned her jeans, breathed heavily and spoke barely above a whisper. "I bet you are soaked just thinking about me. You fucking love it. You always did. Hard, right?"_**

 ** _"Please, Suzanne. Just let me go."_**

 ** _Hands removing themselves from Callie's most intimate parts, they ran up her body and attached to her throat. "I will do what I want, Callie. You should know this by now."_**

 ** _Catching sight of Arizona in the doorway, she desperately tried to keep herself calm. She should be fighting back, but she couldn't. Suzanne had always had this kind of effect on her, and no matter how many times she had tried to fight back in the past, it always ended much worse for the brunette._**

 ** _Watching as Arizona entered the apartment quietly, she was desperate to hold her. She could see the anger in her beautiful blue eyes, and she wasn't sure what to expect next. Shocked by the sight of Arizona ripping her ex away from her, by nothing but her hair, Callie held her breath and slid down the wall._**

It had been a restless night, one which she hadn't expected to happen when she woke up in her girlfriends apartment the previous morning. Not only did she feel a great deal of pain, both physically and mentally, the guilt was now beginning to set in. The guilt of leaving Arizona wondering where she was, the guilt of potentially leaving Arizona to think she was in the wrong, and the guilt of her messed up life sucking the blonde in. She had to get back to her girlfriends apartment. Truthfully, Callie wasn't entirely sure that things were okay, but she wouldn't know that until she seen Arizona. She wouldn't know how she felt about the beating she watched before her own eyes until she was in the same space as the beautiful blonde who had saved her. Saved her life, but potentially changed their relationship, if there was even one left between them.

Pulling on her shoes, and slipping on her jacket, she picked up her cell phone, purse and keycard, and left the hotel.

* * *

Waking up in the same position she had fallen asleep in the night before, Arizona rubbed the sleep from her eyes and groaned. Her back ached from spending the entire night curled up on the couch, and as she brought her hand up in front of her face, she found her knuckles to be a deep purple colour. Clenching it into a fist before extending her fingers, she winced as a dull ache appeared. She had been such an idiot, and now she would have to take time off work. She couldn't walk around the hospital with her knuckles clearly stating that she was a thug, and she couldn't operate while her hand was in pain.

Dragging herself off of the couch, she wrapped the blanket around her tightly and moved into the kitchen. She needed coffee, and she needed it fast. Nothing was making any sense, and as she checked her cell she sighed when she found no new messages or calls. _Where the hell are you, Callie?_ She was desperate to hear from the brunette but she didn't want to bother her with calls if she didn't want to hear from her. She didn't want to seem like she was harassing her. Anyone else, she would just call, but Callie wasn't just anyone else. She was special and she mattered more than anything else in Arizona's life right now.

Pouring herself a hot cup of black liquid, she moved back to the couch and settled down. She would wait, and hopefully one day, Callie could forgive her. She missed her. A lot more than she ever imagined she would, and now, the brunette was a part of her life no matter how much she hated Arizona.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she breathed in the strong smell of coffee and allowed it to attack her senses. Sending of a quick text message, she hoped the guys at the hospital would understand that she needed a few days. Hopefully with no questions asked.

 _Hi, Bailey. Can you get me covered for a few days? I'm not feeling too good. - Arizona._

 _Hmm, beating the crap out of a wife beater will do that to you. Take it easy and give me a call when you are feeling more like yourself. Bailey._

 _Wait, you know? - Arizona._

 _Callie came by yesterday. She told me everything. Good one, Robbins. Looks like you saved her ass. Bailey._

 _Yeah, if only Callie could see that. - Arizona._

 _Give her a little time. She will come around when she is ready. Bailey._

 _Sure hope so. See you later in the week. - Arizona._

That was not how she had expected that conversation to go, but she felt a little lighter knowing that she wasn't the only one who knew about Callie's awful past. She now knew that if she needed to talk to someone, she could talk to Bailey. Sure, the woman was a little straight to the point, but she seemed like a nice enough person.

Placing her cell down, she heard a light knocking at the door. Once again dragging her body from the couch, she unbolted the door, and pulled it open slowly. "Callie."

"Hi." The brunette stood in the hallway shifting her weight from left to right.

"H-Have you come by for your things? I can help if you'd let me?" Arizona suggested, unsure of what else to say.

"No."

"Okay, I'll just stay in the living room while you pack up your things. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even suggested that."

"No, I mean I haven't came for my things."

"You haven't? Then why are you here?" The blonde furrowed her brow. "I mean, it's great to see you, but I don't understand."

"I'm here for you, Arizona." Callie smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"I've been so worried about you. I'm so sorry for how I reacted."

"It's okay. Can I come in?"

"Oh crap, yeah, of course you can." Arizona stepped aside and waited for the brunette to come inside.

"Thanks. Are you okay?" Callie pointed at the blondes bruised hand.

"Oh, yeah." Arizona lifted her hand a little and smiled. "I'm fine. A little sore but it will be fine. How are you?"

"Truthfully? I'm so tired, I'm aching and I could really use a good cup of coffee." The brunette ran her fingers through her hair.

"Good thing I just made a fresh pot then, huh?"

"God, yes. Can I pour myself one?"

"What? Why are you asking? Take a seat, I'll grab you one." Arizona gave a dimpled smile as she moved into the kitchen.

She couldn't believe Callie had just shown up at her door, and although she wanted nothing more than to hold her and apologise for yesterday, she wasn't going to. She would sit at the opposite end of the couch, and she would listen to what Callie had to say. Unsure of how the brunette was feeling, Arizona had no intentions of causing her to run again.

Pouring Callie a coffee, the blonde stared at her intently. Feet already up on the coffee table, and her eyes flickering open and closed, she smiled. Things always seemed so easy between them when they were alone, and she loved how it felt being around the other woman. Nothing was rushed between them, and right now, Arizona couldn't bare to let Callie go. If she wanted to then she wouldn't stop her, but she would try her hardest to keep the brunette in her life. For good. She was quickly becoming aware of exactly how she felt about Callie, and in the not too distant future, she planned on telling her. She wouldn't tell her right now because they had things to discuss, but when she felt the time was right, she would tell anyone who would listen. Arizona Robbins was falling in love with Calliope Torres.

"Here we go." The peds surgeon handed the other woman her coffee.

"Thanks. I, um, I'm so sorry for not contacting you. I meant to, but I booked a room at a hotel and I must have fallen asleep. I was going to come back last night, but I woke up and it was the next day."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Calliope."

"I do. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You were only protecting me, and that is something I will be forever thankful for."

"I was just doing what I thought I was supposed to do. I know I shouldn't have hit her, but I need you to know that I would never do that to you. I just couldn't handle seeing you like that. She was mumbling and her grip was tightening, and I just saw red. I'm sorry."

"Please, stop apologising. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then whey do I feel like I did?" Arizona sighed.

"Because you are not that kind of person. You would never hurt anyone, Arizona, so now you feel bad about it."

"So, you're not scared of me?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"No." Dark curls shook. "I was a little worried when it was happening and after it, but I've never been scared of you, Arizona, and I never will be."

"I'm not her, Callie."

"I know you're not. I'm sorry for making you feel like you were. That wasn't my intention." Callie sipped on her coffee and sighed as it hit all of the right spots. "I would never see you as being anything like her. Ever."

"Okay." The blondes voice broke. Tears falling freely, she closed her eyes and placed her back against the couch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie moved closer to the other woman and placed her hand on her thigh. "Please don't be upset."

"I thought i'd lost you, Callie. I thought you were done with me." Arizona spoke through sobs. "That look you gave me outside the apartment broke my heart. I was so sure that you could never see me again after what I'd done."

"I was in shock. She had just attacked me and threatened to, um, you know-"

Blue eyes widening, Arizona felt the bile rising in her throat. "Please tell me she didn't?"

"No. She didn't. Only because you got back when you did." Callie dropped her gaze. "I, um, I had to button my jeans back up when you had her on the floor. I swear I didn't do anything with her." A single tear rolled down a tanned yet slightly bruised cheek.

"No, don't even say that, Callie. I trust you, and I know you would never do anything like that with her again. I know how she makes you feel." Feeling the anger rise inside, Arizona couldn't help but wish that she had now choked Suzanne until she lost consciousness. _What a vile fucking woman._ The thought of her trying anything like that had never even entered her head, and now that she knew, she felt angry all over again. "I hate her, Cal."

"I know. I do too." Callie gave a sad smile.

"Have you heard anything from the police?"

"No not yet." A sigh fell from red lips. "They said they would call when they had charged her. She, um, she has a record."

"Yeah, I remember the officer mentioning something about that yesterday. He seemed to recognise her."

"I cannot believe I was so stupid. I should have called the police along time ago. Even way before we met. If I'd have told them, maybe they would of told me she had a record. You know, so I could be wary of her?"

"Yeah, maybe. Hindsight, hey." Pale shoulders shrugged. "Would you like to take a nap? I can't imagine you slept very well last night?"

"Yeah, I would love to rest for a few hours. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Just give me an idea of when you will be getting up and I will have some breakfast ready for you." Arizona stated as she removed herself from the couch. "Come on, you can get into my bed. It's much more comfortable than the guest bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Come on." Arizona motioned for Callie to follow her.

Following the blonde down the hallway, Callie felt a little calmer than she had been walking over to her apartment. She knew things would be a little awkward between them for a little while, but once they got back to their good place, nothing was going to stop them from being happy. Callie had promised herself. Watching as Arizona pulled the blanket back, she smiled. "W-Would you stay with me? Just for a little while, if you have nothing to do?"

"If your sure." Blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure." Callie slipped into the bed and sunk down. Arizona was right, it was much more comfortable than the guest bed, but she was happy to have somewhere to live so she wasn't about to start complaining. "Will you hold me?"

"I'd love to hold you, Calliope."

* * *

Waking up three hours later, Arizona was relieved to find Callie still next to her. She knew things had changed, but she cared enough about the brunette to work hard to gain her trust again. If that was ever possible. Waking up this morning, the blonde had never imagined her day would play out like this, but it had, and she was feeling much more settled. Knowing that Callie was comfortable enough to share a bed with her gave her an immense amount of hope for their future. _If Suzanne can just stay away for good, we have no issues here._ She knew she wouldn't ever be violent in front of Callie again, she had quickly learned from that mistake, but she knew it had only happened because of the situation she had found them both in.

She was raised to protect the things she loved, and Callie was quickly becoming something she loved. If only she could say it. If only she could wrap her up in her arms right now and blurt it out. She could, she had no problem committing to another person, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't because she wasn't sure it would be beneficial to their relationship right now. Callie had issues, that was clear to see, and the last thing either of them needed, was the idea of Arizona only saying it to make the brunette feel better. To make her feel like she was wanted.

She was wanted by Arizona. More than the blonde had ever wanted anyone else, but Callie didn't need an 'I love you' right now. She needed support and trust. Support and trust which Arizona was determined to show her she had. She needed to be showered with appreciation. The appreciation she deserved for being the incredibly strong woman that she was, and Arizona knew that little boosts to the brunettes confidence could work wonders for their relationship.

She was beautiful, both inside and out, and she often told Callie that, but she needed to be sure that the brunette was truly hearing her. She needed to be sure that Callie knew her worth. She needed to know that every woman out there wasn't like Suzanne, and she needed to know that Arizona would be there for her no matter what. _She really is beautiful._ Arizona smiled as she glanced down at the gorgeous sleeping form beside her.

She had held Callie like she had asked, and although she wished she was still holding her now, she didn't want to overwhelm the brunette. The other woman had kicked out and mumbled during their mid morning nap, and after soothing her, she had quickly fallen back into a deep sleep. _Just when she was getting over the nightmares. That bitch goes and does this._ Arizona knew she had to stop getting worked up about the redhead she had just knocked the crap out of, but she couldn't. She hated her with every fibre of her being, and if it came to it, she would do it again.

She made a mental note to mention calling the station to Callie later that day, but right now, she was happy to lie next to the brunette, and do literally nothing. If Callie needed the presence of her while she slept, then her presence she would get. Feeling the other woman stir beside her, she lay still and hoped she would drift back off to sleep. It was clear she hadn't slept the night before, and even though Arizona had struggled to allow her own sleep to take over last night, she could handle it. She would sit up for days on end with Callie if it made her feel safe. She was all that mattered right now, and she would continue to treat her that way until the brunette realised that she was okay.

Because she _is_ okay. She _is_ strong, she _is_ beautiful, and she _is_ everything Arizona could ever want in her life.

"Hey." A sleepy Callie stretched out beside her.

"Hi, beautiful." The blonde smiled. "You okay?"

"Mm, my face is a little sore but that nap was amazing."

"Should I get you some Tylenol?" Arizona questioned as she shifted onto her side. "It may take the pain away a little."

"In a minute. I'm okay for now." Callie stated. "I'm warm, and I'm conformable, so I'm okay for a while longer."

"You sure? It's no problem."

"I'm sure, but thank you."

Staring into the deep brown orbs of the woman in front of her, Arizona felt so much love and adoration for them. For her. Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, she narrowed her eyes and continued to stare intently. "Do you know that you have _the_ most beautiful eyes in the world?"

"You have to say that, you're my girlfriend."

"No I don't." Blonde curls shook. "I could just say that you have nice eyes. That would be a lie though. You really do have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen."

"Thank you." A slight blush appeared on the brunettes face.

Tracing her index finger along a defined eyebrow, along an uninjured cheekbone, down across a perfect jawline and up to full red lips, the blondes finger stopped in its place and she smiled. "And the most gorgeous lips too?"

Shrugging, Callie wasn't sure how to react to the compliments she was receiving. It had been a long time since someone had truly seen her beauty, and yes, she knew she wasn't bad to look at, but it made her feel uncomfortable. She had gotten so used to being told that she was disgusting that she had truly forgotten how it felt to be complemented.

"Does that embarrass you?" The blonde furrowed her brow. Removing her finger from perfect lips, she weaved it beneath the cover and laced their fingers together.

"A little." Callie gave a slight nod.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the girl who receives compliments."

"Oh, well we have to change that." Arizona stated. "My girl will be told every day how beautiful she is, until she believes it."

"Your girl?"

"Yes." The blonde gave a dimpled smile. "You. You are my girl. If that's what you'd like to be?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Callie bit down on her bottom lip. Not sexually, but Arizona still found it to be incredibly sexy. "I'd like to be happy with you. You make me happy."

"I do?" Arizona tightened her grip on the hand she was holding. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"You really do make me happy, Arizona. So happy. I know I may not have shown it, especially after what happened yesterday, but you do. No one has ever protected me like that, and before you came along, I thought I would be stuck with her forever. I'm sick of being stuck, and I don't want it to be like that anymore."

"That's good."

"You don't make me feel stuck. You make me feel free and happy. Even when she was around, I thought about you instead of her and it settled my worry."

"You thought about me?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds silly, but whenever I thought about you, it felt like every problem I had in my life just upped and left. Disappeared."

"I make you feel that way?" Blue eyes softened.

"You do. You make me feel like I can be myself again. Being away from you yesterday made me feel awful. I felt like I had no one in my life, but I knew that you would be here, waiting for me."

"I will always be waiting for you, Calliope." Arizona smiled. "You amaze me every day, and I cannot wait to share my life with you. I cannot wait to travel with you and work with you, and eat with you. Anything that involves you makes me feel like a teenager. I just want it all with you."

"We can have it all, Arizona." Callie stated truthfully.

"I know." Arizona agreed. "Just give yourself time. Don't rush anything. I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have to rush anything with me. I can wait for anything and everything. Having you here with me like this is enough for me, and it always will be."

It was true. Arizona would wait forever for whatever Callie wanted, and although she didn't know how things would play out six months down the line, she knew that Callie would still be here with her. That was all she needed. She didn't need rings or commitments. She didn't need to be repeatedly told that she was loved. She just needed Callie.

Knowing that she could stare into those eyes forever was all she needed to be sure that Callie Torres would be around for a long long time. It was all she needed to know that they were good for each other. Arizona wasn't going to lie, she had been around the block one or two times, but no one ever had and no one ever would compare to the woman lay next to her. It simply wasn't possible.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading all of your reviews with my morning coffee. It's 1am here in the UK. Have a great weekend and enjoy your reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE.**

 **Thanks for all of your recent reviews. The response to this fic has truly been overwhelming and I thank each and every one of you for reading and taking the time to review.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"Hey, Cal?" Arizona yelled as she balanced three boxes in front of her. Realising she couldn't knock on her own apartment door, she turned the boxes slightly and brought her face closer to the door. _Improvise, Robbins._ Feeling her head connect with the hardwood apartment door in front of her, she groaned. _Ow!_ Repeatedly head butting the door, she waited for the other woman to answer. "Cal?"

"Yeah, coming!" The brunette yelled as she opened the door. "Hey, what's with the boxes?"

"Never mind the boxes right now. I just had to knock on the door with my freaking forehead." The blonde laughed. "Can you rub it for me?"

"Sure, um, this is a random start to the morning." Callie chuckled as she brought the palm of her hand up Arizona's forehead. "Why didn't you just use your key?"

Gaining a sarcastic look from her girlfriend, Callie threw her an awkward smile. "Right, yeah, boxes."

"Can you take one for me please? I can't see where I'm going."

Removing a large box from her girlfriend's arms, Callie placed it down against the kitchen counter and returned to remove another.

"Oh thank God. That feels amazing." Arizona groaned as she felt the weight in her arms significantly lessen.

"Okay, put that last one down and then you can explain to me where the hell you've been. Coffee?"

"Yes, coffee. I definitely need coffee." The blonde stated as she placed the last box on the coffee table and moved towards a nearby kitchen stool.

It had been almost three weeks since Callie had returned to Arizona's apartment, and surprisingly, thing had been pretty good. Occasionally the brunette would struggle to sleep at night, but once she was safely in the arms of her girlfriend, she found that her sleep came pretty easily. The police had contacted Callie the day she had came back to Arizona and they had informed her that Suzanne her been charged. To say that the couple were relieved would be an understatement, but they knew that she wouldn't be locked away forever. If she was even locked away at all. The fact that she already had a record worked in their favour, but they weren't about to hold their breath.

The plan? To enjoy each other, and the free time that they had. Arizona knew that eventually their lives and their relationship would hit another snag, that snag being Suzanne, but maybe after spending time away for being a lame excuse for a human, the redhead would see sense and leave them both alone. Callie liked that idea, but Arizona was a little more cautious than the other woman.

She had become a worrier. A worrier who was always on the lookout even though she knew Suzanne wasn't around. She couldn't help it, it just happened, and although it was kind of annoying, she knew it was just her body's response to protecting Callie.

"So the boxes?" Callie questioned as she placed a fresh coffee in front of Arizona.

"Nope. First, a kiss." The blonde shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.

Stepping around the other side of the kitchen counter, Callie smiled and placed her arms loosely around Arizona's shoulders. "I love it when you pout. It's adorable."

Pink lips grazing against red, Arizona smiled into their kiss. _Those lips. God!_ Running her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, she was immediately granted access. "I could kiss you forever."

Feeling the blondes breath against her lips, Callie moaned. "I want to be only kissing you forever."

Foreheads pressed together, this kiss could get very hot and very sexy in a matter of seconds. "So, the boxes." Callie pulled back.

"Ugh, I was so hoping you weren't going to do that." The blonde wined.

"I'm sorry but you know I can't help myself. I have to be in the know."

"Fine. It's your stuff." Arizona shrugged as she sipped on her coffee. "I think everything is there. I have two more boxes in my car but we can get them later.

"My stuff?" Brown eyes narrowed. "My stuff from where?"

"Old apartment." Arizona replied, nonchalantly.

"You went to my old apartment? Arizona, what did you do? Did you break in?"

"What? No!" The blonde had a genuinely shocked look on her face. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"Well no, but how?"

"I may or may not have borrowed the key on your dresser. I wasn't even sure if it would work. You know, someone had changed the locks, but it did." Blue eyes narrowed. "Sorry."

"You did? You actually done that for me?" Callie flashed her million dollar smile. "She owns it so there is no one there to change the locks. Her family don't speak to her, so it can stay gathering dust for all I care."

"Yeah, I wanted you to have your stuff." Arizona stated. "Because it's yours and you should have it here, with us. Not in that place."

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"Apparently so. Some hot brunette keeps telling me." The Peds surgeon threw her girlfriend a wink and removed herself from her stool.

"Um, where are you going?"

"To unpack with you?"

"It can stay in the boxes for now. I don't want to take over your apartment." Callie smiled.

"Maybe I want you to take over my apartment. Just move what you need to, and let me help."

* * *

Taking a seat on the couch, Callie felt good. It was comfortable, and for some reason, looked a lot more cosy than before. Maybe it was just the lighting in the room, or maybe it was the fact that she felt a weight had been lifted over the past few weeks, she didn't know, but she wasn't complaining. The couple had resumed their movie nights, and tonight would be no different. They liked that. They liked how they could just come together at the end of the day and snuggle down with no worries tapping at the back of their minds. Yes, Arizona would always have some sort of worry for her girlfriend, But Callie had told her time and time again that she was okay, and that she wasn't fragile.

Strolling down the hallway, humming to herself, Arizona stopped at the door frame and took in the sight of the gorgeous form sitting in her living room. Their living room. _My Calliope._ Smiling as she thought about everything she loved about the brunette, Callie glanced back to find her staring, mouth slightly open. "Um, you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Just thinking." Pale naked shoulders shrugged as she moved into the living room.

"About what?"

"You." The blonde smiled as she took a seat beside her girlfriend.

"Okay? Is, um, is something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing could ever be wrong with you."

Throwing the blonde a smile, Callie felt a light brush appear on her face. "I'm sure there is plenty wrong with me, Arizona."

"Nah, I don't see anything." Arizona stated matter of factly. "So you all ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. Knowing that she isn't around is going to make things so much easier."

"I know, right?" Arizona felt an immense amount of relief at the thought of Suzanne being locked away. "We should celebrate."

"Drinks at Joe's?" Callie suggested.

"Definitely. If you'd be up for it."

"Yeah, it would be nice to just chill out." The brunette smiled. "I like when you do that, by the way."

"Do what?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Look at me like that."

"I'm happy that I get to look at you. What you have been through, Callie, is enough to drive you away from any relationship in the future. So thank you for trusting me."

"I've always trusted you. I know I freaked out a little the other week but I never doubted for one second that you cared about me. I know you were only helping me." Tanned fingers ran through dark locks. "When you look at me like that, it makes me feel wanted. I've wanted to feel like that since I was growing up. You know, the perfect relationship. I know it won't be the perfect relationship, they never are, but it will be pretty damn close."

"Well I will continue to look at you, and want you, for as long as you will have me."

"So I'm just going to throw something out there, if that's okay?" Callie wrung her hands together. She knew how she felt about Arizona, and she had wondered if they were on the same page.

"Sure, go for it."

"I know this probably sounds pathetic, and you will probably laugh, but I can actually see myself growing old with you."

"Y-You can?" The blondes voice broke.

"Yeah. I can see us in a house, a big house, with friends around all the time, and dogs, definitely dogs."

"Is that all?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Well, everything I guess. Absolutely _everything_ with you." Brown eyes closed as Callie imagined a future with Arizona. She had been thinking about it for weeks now, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

 _Tell her you love her. Tell her, Robbins._ Shaking herself from her thoughts, Arizona smiled. "I want everything with you, Calliope." Bringing her hand up to cup the defined jawline of her girlfriend, blue eyes stared intently into brown as she ran her thumb along her cheek. "I find you miraculous, breathtakingly stunning."

Hot tears fell from deep brown eyes as Callie took in the words of the other woman. She couldn't comprehend how she had ever managed to leave such a horrific relationship, and fall into something so perfect. Maybe it was a little karma? Maybe it was a little magic? Whatever it was, she wouldn't question it, and she would continue to thrive in her new found love. Because it _was_ love that she felt for Arizona Robbins. Undeniable love that she felt she could never live without. Feeling the blonde place the palm of her hand against her tear stained cheek, she leaned into the touch. "Arizona, I, uh, I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I don't want you to rush into anything. You have told me how you feel, and that is good enough for me." Arizona stated. "I would love to grow old with you too." She wanted to tell Callie exactly what she meant to her, but she couldn't. She was truly terrified that it would scare her girlfriend away, and that was something she couldn't take right now. Things were good. Great even. Why ruin it?

"No, I have so much I want to say to you, but I just don't know how." Callie dropped her gaze to her hands. Pulling at her fingers, she removed Arizona's hand from her face and took it in her own. "I-I, I'm falling for you, Arizona. I'm falling for you hard."

Hearing the words fall from red lips, Arizona pressed a soft kiss to them and smiled. She had never wanted to hear those words so much and now she had, she knew that one day soon, she could tell Callie how she felt. Yes, they could fall from her mouth quite easily right now, but this moment wasn't about her. It was about her girlfriend feeling comfortable enough in their relationship to take another step towards opening up. She knew it was a big deal to Callie, and she knew that it had taken a lot for her to tell her what she just had, so tonight, she would hold her, and she would make her feel safe just like she had for several months, and tomorrow? Tomorrow would be a new day, one which both women had no idea of its outcome. Maybe tomorrow Arizona would feel it was the right time.

Feeling her own tears reach pink lips, Arizona sniffled and removed her lips from Callie's. "You have no idea how much those words mean to me, Calliope. No idea." Blonde curls shook as she wiped away a tear.

"But it's okay that I said that?" Callie looked a little perplexed. "You aren't going to run are you? Because I can take them back if you need that?"

"No, please don't ever take them back. I just, I guess I didn't expect to hear that from you."

"It's true though, Arizona. I've been falling for you for some time now. Maybe I could say that I _have_ fallen for you. You give so much, and ask for nothing in return. Just you being here is amazing. Or rather me being here."

 _Too late. She's said it. Tell her, Robbins. Tell her how you feel._ Taking a deep breath, Arizona couldn't wait any longer. If the brunette backed off, then so be it. She had never been a woman to hold in her emotions or her feelings, and she had no intentions of beginning to do so now.

"Callie, can I tell you how I feel?" Blue eyes narrowed.

Staring back at Arizona, Callie went into panic mode. The blonde had been pretty open with her feelings so now, she wondered what she could possibly have to say to her. Biting down on her bottom lip, she weighed up her options. _What's the worst she could say, Torres? You've just told her you want to grow old with her, you can't back out now._ Brought out of her thoughts, Arizona spoke up.

"You know what, it's okay. It can wait." The blonde smiled and removed herself from her seat. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Fumbling around in the kitchen, she felt Callie's hot breath on the back of her neck. "Tell me how you feel, Arizona." She didn't know where this conversation was about to go, and although her girlfriend had told her she wanted everything with her, she couldn't help the sinking feeling that had settled in her stomach. _Maybe she wants everything with me, but not yet._

Turning around to meet the other woman gaze, Arizona narrowed her eyes. "Really it's okay. It can wait for another day. I think you've had enough of emotions and feelings for one day."

Lips millimetres away from her girlfriend's, Callie felt as though she could see straight through those baby blues and straight into Arizona's soul. They weren't eyes that were about to tell her things were moving too fast, but she couldn't quite place the emotion behind them. "Tell me." She could take whatever it was that was playing on Arizona's mind.

Her chest tightening at the closeness of the other woman, Arizona's head began to spin. Her scent attacking her, and her breath causing the hairs on her neck to stand, she swallowed hard. "I love you, Calliope."

Red lips pressed against pink, and the entire room disappeared. Callie had never heard those words spoken so beautifully, and she was almost certain she could feel her own heart pounding out of her chest. Stopping their kiss, the brunette placed her forehead against Arizona's and sighed. This kind of relationship was all she had ever wanted, and Arizona had just made it official with those three little words she had never heard honestly spoken to her.

Sure, Suzanne told her she loved her, but that was usually after she had beaten the crap out of her, and usually followed by the redhead stating how Callie had made her hit her. Hearing them from Arizona felt completely different. Nice. Truthful.

Pulling back, she looked into baby blues and stayed in complete silence. A small smile curling on her lips, she tried to gauge the blondes reaction to her own words. _Did she mean to say that? Does she realise she has just actually said that out loud?_ Brown eyes narrowing, Callie cleared her throat. "Y-You do?"

"Yes, I do." The look on Arizona's face was genuine. Not a hint of doubt in her eyes. "Not just like, I love you for the sake of saying it." Blonde curls shook. "But like heart stopping, breathtaking, earth shattering love."

Tears trickling down a tanned cheek, Callie closed her eyes. _Her love for me stops her heart. Oh god. This woman is something else._ Sobs racking her body, the brunette fell forward into the pale body body holding her. Slim fingers running through dark hair, Arizona held on to Callie and soothed her until the sobs subsided. "It's okay, Callie."

Had she just ruined what they had by saying those words? Had she just scared Callie off? _I had to tell her. I couldn't not. She deserves to know that she is loved._ "Callie, I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted to hear. I just, I couldn't keep it in any longer." Arizona closed her own eyes this time. The thought of Callie not being comfortable with those words was crushing her by the second. "I'm sorry." She wasn't apologising for saying it, no, she felt a weight had been lifted now that she had declared her love for the other woman, she was apologising for upsetting Callie.

Watching as she pulled back from her arms and looked into her eyes, Arizona felt her heart pound in her ears. _This wasn't how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to be happy, not upset._ The blondes mind raced. _She said she was falling for me. Did she only say that because she thought it was what I wanted to hear?_

Clearing her throat, Callie smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't expect that. I didn't expect you to say that. I just, God, Arizona. You just make me feel like I'm the only person in the world that matters. You make me feel like I can do anything, and be anything, and say anything."

"You are the only one that matters, and you can do what you want, Callie." The blonde furrowed her brow. "The sooner you realise your worth, the sooner you can be even more amazing than you are now."

"Did you really mean what you have just said?"

"I would never lie to you, Calliope. I just had to tell you. You were being all lovely and cute, and you needed to know, or I needed to tell you exactly how I feel about you. I've felt it for a while but I wasn't sure you were ready to hear it. I'm sorry if you weren't ready, but I'm not sorry for loving you."

"I don't even know what to say to that." Tanned fingers ran through dark hair.

"You don't have to say anything." Arizona gave the other woman a dimpled smile. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to say, or you aren't ready to say. You just had to know that I love you. You don't have to say it back."

"I know." The brunette gave a slight nod. "But everything I said to you before? I meant that. And I want to say it back, I just don't know how to."

"And that's okay. When you feel like you can, you will."

Staring into those beautiful blue eyes that meant everything to her, Callie couldn't believe what was happening. Arizona Robbins loves _me_. Not anyone else, _me._ She desperately wanted to tell her girlfriend that she felt the same way, hell, she wanted to scream it for the whole of Seattle to hear, but her mouth wouldn't sync up with her brain.

She had often said those words to Suzanne, and ninety percent of the time, she hadn't meant it, so right now, she needed to be sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She had to be sure that what she was saying was true, and even though in her heart she knew it was the most truthful she had felt in some time, she needed to think about it. Say it when it mattered most.

It wasn't Arizona she was unsure of, it was herself. She had been down this path before. The path which promised her undeniable love, happiness and security, and that path had turned into a muddy track, filled with hatred, fear for her own life, and a sense of loss for who she truly was. She couldn't allow herself to believe that this was how her relationship with Arizona would turn out, she knew it wouldn't, but she did sometimes question whether she was the problem in the relationship. That maybe Suzanne wasn't entirely to blame.

"I need you to know that I feel it too, I just, I can't say it yet." Callie stated, still lost in her own thoughts.

"That's okay, Cal. I can wait." Pink lips curled into a smile. "I can wait forever."

Guiding them both back to the couch, Arizona could see that Callie was lost in her mind, and right now, she was happy to let her work things through in her head. She had just dropped the L word on her like a tonne of bricks, and although she would have loved to have heard it repeated back to her, she knew Callie needed time. She needed time to know that what she was saying was true. She hadn't even expected herself to say it tonight, but she had, and now it was out there.

Arizona didn't want her to say it because she felt she had to. She had been in a long term relationship herself where the other person had said it because it was what she wanted to hear, and that turned out to be a disaster, so Callie needing time was fine by her.

Settling down with the other woman tightly in her arms, she pulled a blanket over them and held Callie with everything she had. She loved her, and now she knew. Arizona had said those words, and she had never in her life been more sure about anything.

"She loves me." Callie mumbled barely above a whisper.

Unsure of whether she meant to say those words out loud, Arizona smiled. "I do."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys, as always, I look forward to your reviews and opinions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two updates in one day, I am spoiling you.**

 **Thanks for all of your recent reviews. They're awesome.**

 **Calzonafan123 - I felt it was too soon for either of them to mention kids. That topic will come up eventually though. Notice how they said they both wanted '** ** _everything'_** **with each other though? ;)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I am simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Waking up in Arizona's arms was something Callie wasn't sure she would ever get used to. Two weeks had passed since the blonde had confessed her love to her, and she felt herself desperately wanting to tell her girlfriend the same. The whole rule of sleeping in separate beds had lasted all of five minutes, and over the last week or so, the brunette had found herself falling asleep in her girlfriend's arms most nights. There had been the odd occasion where Arizona had been paged in the night, and although Callie hated the idea of sleeping alone, she understood that it was their jobs to jump up out of bed in the middle of the night. She too had been paged once or twice.

Arizona's apartment was beginning to feel safer and safer with each day that passed, and having received news of Suzanne being sentenced to twelve months behind bars, she was sleeping amazingly well.

Freedom, coupled with strong arms around her at night gave the brunette all the safety she would ever need, and right now, it was more than she could have ever hoped for. She had spoken with Arizona about the jail term her ex had received, and although she knew that Suzanne would now be more pissed than ever, she had promised herself she wouldn't dwell on it. Not until her release date approached.

Pulling the arm around her waist tighter against her, she lay quietly and comfortably. Although it had been five weeks since her attack, there had been nothing more than some very hot making out. She knew her girlfriend was just trying to allow her space to think and to figure out exactly what she wanted, and that was great, but she wanted Arizona more than anything, and deciding that she had no plans to remove herself from her girlfriend's extremely comfortable bed all day, she hoped for a little more than wandering hands today. Quickly brought out of her thoughts, the sound of both women's pagers blurred out throughout the bedroom.

"I'm up, I'm awake." The blonde shot up, hair wild.

Smiling as she took in the sight of the other woman's very sleepy form, Callie ran her hand down her bare back. "You are adorable."

"Mm, not when I have been paged at-" Glancing at the clock, Arizona groaned. "5am."

"Let's go." Callie removed herself from the confines of the warm bed she had spent the last forty minutes thinking in.

"Wait, why are you so awake?" Arizona squinted as she flicked on the bedside lamp. _Shit! My eyes._

"I've been awake a while."

"Why? Are you okay?" The blonde questioned as she began rummaging round for some clothes. "Jesus, it's freezing."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." Callie stated as she pulled her jeans up over her thighs. Her arousal heightening as she watched her girlfriend move around the room in nothing but a pair of boy shorts.

"About what?" Arizona stopped and turned to face the brunette. Hands on her very naked hips.

"You." The brunette bit down on her bottom lip.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you are extremely hot right now." Pearly whites flashed as Callie gave her million dollar smile.

"Calliope, stop. We have to be at the hospital like now. I can't leave this apartment with you looking at me like that." Arizona threw her hands up between them. "Wait, were you lying awake thinking about, like us?"

"Oh, I was. I definitely was."

Giving her girlfriend a dimpled smile, she pressed a quick kiss to her lips and ran into the bathroom. _God she's hot._ Arizona couldn't think about the beautiful body outside the door right now. If she did, they would never make it into the hospital.

* * *

Removing her scrub cap, Arizona had never been more happy to see the end of a surgery. Ten hours she had stood at a surgical table, and ten hours she had gone without coffee. Not only had her body been deprived of caffeine for a while, it had also been deprived of Callie Torres. Knowing what her girlfiend had been thinking about this morning left Arizona with a throbbing between her legs on her way into the hospital, and now she needed to see her.

Pulling out her cell, she sent off a quick message and made her way towards the elevators.

 _Hey, you out of surgery yet? - A x_

 _Yeah. Been out thirty minutes. - Callie x_

 _I need to see you. Coffee? - A x_

 _Sure. Meet you at the cart in five. - Callie x_

Releasing the breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding, Arizona picked up speed and shot into the elevator before the doors closed. Her body craved Callie, it did daily, but right now, after the stress of a major trauma hitting them both at 5am, it craved her so much more.

Catching sight of the brown curls she could never mistake as she stepped off of the elevator, Arizona's breath caught in her throat. She was stunning. Even in blue scrubs and without even trying, she was still stunning. She could stare at her forever, but right now she needed to hold her, kiss her, be close to her. "Calliope." She gave a dimpled smile.

"Hi." Callie turned to meet baby blues. Handing her girlfriend a coffee, she placed a light kiss on her lips and smiled. "Can we sit somewhere? I'm fried."

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" Arizona knew exactly where _she_ wanted to go, but Callie may feel differently from this morning, and she wasn't sure the hospital was an appropriate place to release a little tension.

"On call room? I could use a nap." The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Unless you had somewhere else in mind?"

"N-No." Blonde curls shook. "On call room should be fine." Slipping her hand into Callie's, the couple made their way through the hospital and to an empty on call room.

Stepping inside, Arizona pulled Callie in behind her and waited to see exactly what the brunette planned on doing once inside. Surprised, she found Callie locking the door, and forcing her against it. "Callie."

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted you all day!? The brunette whispered as she gently bit down on Arizona's earlobe. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be. We were supposed to spend the entire day in bed."

"Mm, we were?" Arizona groaned.

"Yes, but here will have to do." Red lips crushed into pink and desperately sought out entry. Tanned hands running beneath the blondes scrub top, Arizona gasped as she felt Callie brush her thumb against her nipple. Back arching into the touch, Arizona felt her arousal pool between her legs.

"C-Callie, as much as I want you, we really don't have to do this here." Arizona a stuttered between gasps.

"I don't think I can wait until we get home." Lips brushing against a pale jawline, Callie once again ran her thumb over the blondes nipple and groaned in delight. "I need you now, Arizona."

Her own hands finding the waistband of Callie's scrub pants, it really wasn't how she wanted to do this, but if Callie needed her, then she wouldn't deny her. Slipping her hand inside, and running her nails back up the inside of her thigh, Arizona sucked the brunettes bottom lip into her mouth. "I've wanted to touch you for we-"

Cut off by the sound of her pager. Arizona froze. "Please tell me someone else is in this room with us and that wasn't my pager."

"I think it was definitely yours." Callie smiled. "Looks like I'll have to wait until later after all."

Squeezing her thighs together, Arizona groaned. "But I really don't want to go right now."

"I know." Red lips connected with pink. "But it will make tonight a whole lot better."

Sighing, the blonde straightened herself out and pulled her pager from her lab coat. "I have to go."

"Text me when you are done. We will walk home together."

Unlocking the door, Arizona gave a nod and slipped out. Her body craving Callie's touch once again, she needed this day to end as soon as possible.

* * *

Strolling out of Seattle Grace hand in hand, a little over an hour later, the couple began their short walk home. Having been invited to Joe's by Alex, they had both thanked him for his offer, but swiftly turned it down. Not only did they both desperately want to feel each other's bodies, but it had been a long, unexpected day. Neither supposed to have worked today, Arizona had planned to relax, and Callie had planned to spend the day in bed with the blonde. That hadn't happened, so now, the idea of getting home as soon as possible was on both of their minds.

Turning and heading up the street, Arizona glanced at Callie. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just really want to get home."

"I can see that. You look like you are about to break into a run." The blonde laughed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It wasn't your fault. I should have just controlled myself and then neither of us would have been left like _that._ " Callie shrugged.

"Mm, I hated that. Although, you are too good for a quickie in an on call room."

"Hey, I was desperate. I'd have taken what I could get." The brunette scoffed.

"You really lay awake thinking about us this morning?"

"Yeah. I just, I couldn't switch my brain off. I thought about waking you up, but I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

Reaching their apartment block, Arizona turned and faced her girlfriend. "Callie, you can wake me or disturb me anytime you like. Remember that."

"So you are saying, if I woke you up in the middle of the night to feel your body on mine, you would be angry?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Nope." Blonde curls shook. "That would be incredibly hot."

Biting down on her own bottom lip, Callie felt her chest tighten at the thought. _Yes that would be hot._ Dragging the blonde inside, she impatiently waited for the elevator to reach them.

Thankfully, they made it to their floor in record time. It had been weeks since they had been intimate, before Callie's attack, and right now, the brunette was desperate to show Arizona that she wasn't worried about being with her. She was anything but worried.

Quickening her pace, she all but ran down the hallway and rummaged in her purse for the spare key her girlfriend had given her a couple of weeks ago. Receiving that key had been a bigger deal than either women had thought. Not only did it signify they were in a relationship, it also meant that Callie could come and go as she pleased. Suzanne was no longer around, so she didn't have to wait for Arizona before she could go home. Knowing there would be no surprises waiting for her meant that having her own key was freaking awesome.

Dropping her purse, she stopped mid bend when Arizona cleared her throat. "You looking for one of these?" Dangling her own key in front of Callie, both women smirked.

Key in lock, Callie pushed the door open and dragged the blonde inside. Gripping onto blonde curls, the brunette desperately tugged at her girlfriend and met her lips. Door kicked shut with her foot.

Amazingly, this was the first time that Callie had truly touched Arizona, and although the wait had been unbearable at times, she was now suddenly feeling nervous. _Why are you nervous? You want her. You've wanted her forever._ Blocking out her own thoughts of uncertainty, she pushed Arizona backwards until her back connected with the wall.

Feeling her girlfriend's hands run up and under her blouse, Arizona groaned at the touch. "You have _the_ softest hands in the world." She panted.

"Mm." Callie moaned, the vibration from Arizona's words against her lips caused her arousal to pool between her legs. Tonight she would finally make love to Arizona Robbins. Tonight, _she_ would get to worship the body that had protected her for months on end. Tonight, she would have the blonde screaming her name.

This would have all happened much sooner, had Suzanne not played her and ruined everything. For that, she only hated her ex even more. Removing all thoughts of the other woman from her mind, she unbuttoned the blondes blouse and slipped it from her shoulders. The milky skin of her girlfriend on display in front of her, she immediately attached her lips to her collarbone. Moving to her neck, she sacked gently on Arizona's pulse point, gaining her a low throaty moan. Tilting her neck to allow the brunette full access, Arizona continued to moan. "Calliope, your lips feel so good."

Hearing the words fall from that gorgeous mouth, Callie tugged on Arizona's hand and led her through the living room and down the hall, lips never removing themselves from her body. Weaving her hands between them, the brunette unbuttoned Arizona's jeans, and slipped her hands behind and inside to grip onto her tight, perfect ass.

Reaching the bedroom, they guided each other inside and slammed the door shut. Tonight there would be no interruptions. Tonight, it was about them. Tonight they would reconnect, and tonight, they would show each other just what they meant to each other.

Guiding the blondes slim body down onto the king-size bed beneath her, Callie sat back on her knees and removed the tight form fitting jeans currently restricting her movements. Biting down on her lip as she brought them down over toned thighs, panties too, Arizona's arousal hit her immediately. _Fuck!_ Throwing them to the other side of the room, tanned fingers crept back up pale bare legs.

Running up the inside of glorious thighs, Callie watched on in delight as the blonde spread her legs. Eyes tracing up the beautiful body beneath her, the brunette wondered how the hell she got so lucky. Tongue running smoothly up a tight abdomen, Callie reached perfect breasts. Thankful to find it was a front clasp, strong fingers undone the offending material and she watched on as it fell open, revealing the beautiful flesh she had so desperately wanted to attach her lips to. The flat of her tongue running along a hardened bud, she took it in her mouth and sucked gently.

Back arching into the touch of her girlfriend, Arizona felt like her world was crumbling down around her. Never had she felt so aroused by another woman, and never had she craved someone's touch as much as she had Callie's. "Yes." Arizona hissed as she felt the brunettes teeth latch onto the nipple she had been teasing. Every nerve in her body igniting, she was positive that she could come from the faintest of touches.

A strong tongue running back down between her breasts left Arizona gasping for breath. _Holy shit, this woman is amazing._ Writhing beneath the body above her, the blonde bucked her hips, desperate for more contact. Mouth wandering further down, Arizona gripped onto the bed sheet and prepared to have her world rocked. It was inevitable with this woman between her legs.

Pressing light kisses to her girlfriend's inner thigh, Callie ran her thumb down the length of her centre. Surprised by how wet she was, the brunette moaned and blew gently against the bundle of nerves she knew were throbbing only millimeters from her mouth.

Pale fingers gripping onto dark locks signalled Arizona's desperation to have her girlfriend's mouth on her, and Callie could barely hang on any longer. She needed to taste Arizona. Gently gliding her tongue over the swollen nub, both women groaned in pleasure. "You taste so freaking good."

Hearing Callie's words sent the blondes body into overdrive. She had waited so long for this moment, and it had been everything she could have imagined, only more. Fingers teasing her entrance, Arizona threw her head back deeper into the pillow beneath her and bit down on her lip. Callie was going to enter her, and she was going to fall over the edge very very quickly. _That_ she was certain of.

Feeling her girlfriend slide back up her body, blue eyes met brown. Mouth falling open as strong fingers entered her, Arizona gasped in pleasure.

"You are beautiful, Arizona." Red lips pressing against the soft pale skin of her neck, Callie was truly in heaven. Increasing her thrusts, she ran her thumb over the swollen bundle of nerves desperate for release. Walls tightening, the brunette kept up her pace. "You are beautiful, and I love you too."

Breath against her ear, and those words being spoken, was all Arizona needed to fall into a world filled with stars. Her body took over and a scream ripped from her throat as she pulled Callie's fingers deeper inside her. Riding out her orgasm, she continued to rock against the strong fingers filling her so fully. Never had she experienced such ecstasy, and hearing the words repeated back to her from weeks ago, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Releasing her hold on her girlfriend, she panted and moaned at the loss of contact between her thighs.

Taking no time to come down from her high, she flipped their positions and straddled the brunettes hips. "Did you just say what I think you did?" Blue eyes narrowed as she hovered above her girlfriend's body. Lips inching closer.

"I love you, Arizona." Callie smiled. "More than I ever thought possible."

Lips connecting, the blonde could still taste herself on them. Sighing at the sound of Callie's honest yet sexy voice, she closed her eyes and centred herself. Feeling a soft warm hand press against her cheek, blue eyes opened. "I do. You are it for me, Arizona."

Lips crushing together, and breasts pressing into one another, Arizona knew that Callie was it for her. She had known it for longer than she wanted to admit. Hands roaming all over the tanned hot body beneath her, she prepared herself for a long night of lovemaking, and she prepared herself to spend the rest of her life with Callie Torres.

* * *

Waking up to the bright sunlight beaming through the windows, Arizona internally chastised herself for not putting down her black out blinds last night. Her body ached, and she was in no way ready to start her day. Slowly removing herself from her bed, she crept around the room, and pulled down the blind and blocked out the sun that had rudely interrupted her sleep.

"Hey, where are you going?" Callie's sleepy voice called out and startled her.

"Nowhere. Go back to sleep. I was just getting rid of the damn sun." The blonde stated as she stumbled back into bed, pulling the cover up over her.

Snuggling back into her girlfriend, she wrapped her arms around her tightly and sighed. "You are so warm."

"I know, and your feet are freaking freezing." Callie shuddered. "Put on some socks."

"Sorry. You know I sleep naked, so socks wouldn't work."

Turning to face Arizona, the love in Callie's eyes was evident. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Because when I wake you up in a couple of hours and rock your world, I won't look very hot in nothing but a pair of fluffy socks."

"You'd look hot in anything, including fluffy socks." Callie pressed a kiss to the blondes lips.

Putting on a slightly more serious face, Arizona brought her hand up to draw circles on the brunettes shoulder. "Last night was amazing, Calliope."

"Yeah. I kind of got that impression."

"You did?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Mmhmm. You Arizona Robbins, are a screamer." Callie threw her girlfriend a wink. "It's hot."

"Mm, I'm not usually _that_ vocal. Must be something you are doing to me." Pale shoulders shrugged. "But seriously, it was amazing."

"It was." The brunette agreed. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Don't be. I've told you, Cal, I can wait."

"I know, but it has been a while since we decided that we wanted to be together, and I don't want you to think that I'm not all in. I totally am."

"I know you are. You told me last night." Blue eyes narrowed. Arizona wondered if Callie had said the words she had longed to hear in the heat of the moment.

"And I meant it." Brown eyes softened. "I wish I'd have said it long ago."

Pushing the brunette onto her back, Arizona hovered over her. "We are going to be so happy, Calliope. I promise you."

Pulling the blonde down into a kiss, Callie agreed. She truly believed that they could be happy, and she was ready to start exploring that possibility. No one around but Arizona, she didn't care. She didn't need anyone else in her life.

They had the day together, and although she knew that they should probably get some fresh air at some point, or a shower at least, she wanted the blondes body more than ever. Once again feeling soft hands begin to roam, she lay back and closed her eyes. Arizona Robbins was on top of her, and her life was freaking amazing right now. The room disappearing, as well as Arizona's hands, she prepared herself for a day of heat and passion.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Looking forward to your reviews as always.**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE**

Thanks for all of your recent reviews. They truly do keep me inspired. You are all great, and I thank you all for taking the time to review. I know how busy life can be.

Sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks to anyone who is still patiently waiting, and continuing to read.

I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

It had been a long day. One which Arizona would hurry up and end. Not only had she been called in for an emergency surgery, now, she was being asked to hang around a little longer should any other cases come in. It was a cold Seattle evening, and as the black ice began covering the roads, she knew it was likely to happen. Black ice. Her worst nightmare. Pulling out her cell, she sends off a quick message to Callie.

 _Hey, Beautiful. Staying back at the hospital a little while longer. How has your day been? - A x_

 _Really? That sucks. I miss you, and it's cold. - Callie x_

 _How can I stop it from being cold? - A x_

 _Cuddle me. I've been waiting for one of your cuddles all day. - Callie x_

 _Well then, I'll have to give you extra cuddles when I get home. I love you. - A x_

 _I love you, too. - Callie x_

Slipping her cell back into her pocket, she glanced around the Peds floor and sighed. There is nothing go here. Nothing! Feeling the boredom quickly set in, she decided to head down to the coffee cart and grab herself something that would keep her warm. Callie was at home, so coffee would have to do.

Hitting the call button for the elevator, she patiently waited and stepped inside. Finding Alex Karev stood with his back against the wall, she moved closer and smiled. "Dr. Karev."

"Hey, Robbins. You still here?"

"Yeah. Chief asked me to hang back. Black ice." The Peds surgeon shrugged. "Hate it."

"Yeah, me too. Right pain in my ass." Alex groaned. "No Callie?"

"No, she's at home."

"So, have you guys like moved in together or something?" Karev eyed the blonde.

"Yeah, we've been living together for a while now."

"A little soon don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow. "I always thought she got engaged too soon, but this is a little weird."

"Good thing it isn't any of your business, huh?" Arizona scoffed as she eyed the metal doors in front of her. She was right. It wasn't any of Alex's business, but she knew he was just trying to be a good friend. Something she suspected her girlfriend had been short of for some time.

"She over Suzanne then? I mean, tell me to mind my own business, but those two were joined at the freaking hip. Never without each other."

"Mm, yeah, she's well and truly over her. Joined at the hip, huh?" Arizona laughed. "Is that how they were?" The blonde couldn't help but feel a little angry at the ease of how Callie's friends spoke about the other woman. Like she was just another girlfriend. If only they knew the truth.

"Well, yeah. Don't want to get you all jealous, Robbins, but they looked hot together." Karev smirked. "Really hot."

Biting her tongue, Arizona stepped forward towards the door. They needed to open now. They needed to open before she said something she would regret. "Cool. Seems happy enough with me, though."

Leaving the young doctor stood in the lift, Arizona made her way out and stormed over to the coffee cart. _Freaking hot together. What an ass!_ Ordering her usual drink of choice, she waited and thanked the barista.

It had been a long day, and right now, she didn't need the comments from people who had no idea what her girlfriend had been through. She would quite happily tell them what a bitch Suzanne was, but it wouldn't have done anything for Callie or her reputation. She knew how the gossip mill was around this place, and right now, her girlfriend could do without it. Holding her tongue was the best thing she could have done.

* * *

Slipping her key into the lock, Arizona loved the fact that she could come and go as she pleased, without having to knock for Callie to unbolt the door. Suzanne being behind bars was doing all kinds to her girlfriend's confidence, and to their relationship. Stepping inside her apartment, Arizona glanced around and found it to be empty. "Callie?"

"In here." The voice came from down the hall, the bathroom. "Taking a bath."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you when you get out. Take your time." Arizona called back as she placed her purse down and kicked off her shoes. Pulling a beer from the refrigerator, she placed her palms flat on the kitchen counter in front of her and sighed. She had wanted to come home all day. She had wanted to be with Callie on her day off. No such luck, and now, it was almost eight at night, and they would have to do it all over again tomorrow.

She hated that she couldn't spend her days and nights with her girlfriend, but both of them knew it wasn't as simple as that. They were doctors and badass ones at that, so the possibility of them being in each other's company the majority of the time was never going to happen. They hadn't spent an evening together, uninterrupted in over a week, and right now, Arizona just wanted to hold the brunette. Slumping down on the stool beside her, Arizona ran the palm of her hand across her forehead and closed her eyes as she felt a headache suddenly hit her. Like this day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, Arizona?"

"Yeah?" The blonde furrowed her brow. "Everything okay?"

"No." Her apartment fell silent. Creeping closer to the bathroom door, she held her breath.

"Calliope, what's wrong?"

"I'm lonely in here. Care to join me?" Relieved to hear the words fall from the brunettes lips, Arizona let out the deep breath she had been holding.

"S-Sure." Nervous that Callie was just being kind, Arizona felt a wave of anxiety hit her like a train. They had never shared a bath together, and the blonde had no idea what she was so nervous about. _She's been fucking you senseless for three weeks now. Get in the damn bath_. Giggling to herself, she placed her beer down on a nearby side table and knocked gently. "Can I come in?"

"Please do." Callie husked.

Entering the warm, steam filled bathroom, Arizona fixed her gaze on the most beautiful body she had ever seen. She would never get tired of looking at Callie. Never. Pulling her top over her head, blonde curls fell around her naked, pale shoulders. Eying her girlfriend intently, she moved closer and slipped off her jeans, panties following. "You sure you don't mind me intruding?"

"You could never intrude, baby." Callie flashed her million dollar smile. That smile could stop people's hearts. "Besides, you look like you could use a soak in the tub."

"I definitely could." Arizona rolled her neck on her shoulders. "I need to relax."

"Well then, I'm your girl." Slipping back, Callie motioned for her girlfriend to join her in the steaming hot water. Watching as Arizona stepped into the tub, the brunette bit down on her bottom lip. Arizona's ass was enough to stop her breathing. Feeling her girlfriend settle down between her legs, the both let out a sigh of contentment.

Callie, enjoying every second of sharing her bath with Arizona, and Arizona, unsure of whether she could love the other woman any more than she did right now, they settled back, pebbled breasts pressing into a pale stressed back. "This feels so good." Arizona moaned. It wasn't sexual, although she would happily allow it to escalate.

"Yeah?" Callie smiled. "I figured you could use this. I added a little more hot water before you came in. You seem like someone who enjoys their bath a little on the scalding side."

"You did? That's sweet." The blonde sighed as she ran her palms up the wet toned thighs of her girlfriend. "And yes, I definitely like my water hot."

"Mm, that's good." The brunette moaned at her girlfriend's touch. It was soft, gentle. Something which she was quickly getting used to. "You know, I missed you a lot today."

"I missed you too, Calliope. More than you can imagine. I hate being at work when you are at home alone."

"That's cute, but I'm fine alone now. She is gone, and I'm happy here. It's nice actually." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

"What is? Being away from me?" Blue eyes glanced back and stared at the other woman.

"No. Knowing that I can relax at home without anyone bothering me, or me getting all anxious and needy."

"At home, huh?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, but you know what I mean, right?" Callie lowered her voice, a little embarrassed for what she had said.

"You didn't mean it?" Arizona pouted. "That sucks."

"No, I mean I didn't mean to sound so blasé. I shouldn't have just assumed."

"Baby, you can assume all you like, that is fine by me." Pale shoulders shrugged.

"It is?" Red lips kissed the damp skin of Arizona's neck.

"Of course it is. I would love for you to call this your home." Arizona relished in her girlfriend's embrace. "I want nothing more."

"Oh. You don't?" Callie fake pouted. "That is such a shame." Tanned hands dipped and ran along the toned stomach in front of her.

"Well, I mean if you are going to touch me like that, it's totally fine." Blue eyes gazed back to meet deep brown. Deep brown that told her everything she needed to know about how their night would play out. " _Totally_ fine."

"I'll bet it is." Callie stared lovingly at her girlfriend who was currently sat between her wet and naked body. "Any requests?"

"Just touch me, Calliope." Blue eyes closed as Callie dipped her hand between beautiful breasts. "God, your touch, I-It just does something, everything to me."

Pressing a kiss below the blondes ear, Callie moaned. "You _mean_ everything to me, Arizona. You have no idea." Her left hand palming the blondes left breast, she brought her right up from between soft thighs to tug at a hardening nipple. "I love how your body responds to me." Whispering lightly in Arizona's ear, Callie ran her tongue along the shell and gently bit down on a fleshy lobe. "I want you, forever."

Groaning at the words falling from beautiful lips, and the touch of her girlfriend sending her mind into overdrive, Arizona arched her back. Never had she felt such pleasure from a pair of hands, and never had she dreamed that this woman would be lay in her bathtub with her. "You amaze me every day, Calliope." A pale arm flinging back, Arizona fisted a handful of dark hair and pulled the brunette closer to her. Lips pressing together, both women moaned into each other's mouths. It was unreal…The way they felt for each other after such a short amount of time. Pulling Callie as close as physically possible, Arizona sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Pulling back when the need for air was presented to them, Callie smirked. "As much as I'd love to carry this on here, I'd much rather take you to bed, Dr. Robbins."

"Mm, Dr. Robbins? I like that." Arizona smirked as she released her grip on Callie's hair. "That is _hot._ " Gripping the slightly warmed porcelain, the blonde removed her body from the tub. Stood naked on the bath mat, her blue eyes darkened at the sight before her. "Come on then, Dr. Torres. Let's take this to the bedroom."

"Oh, gladly." The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You, in bed with me? Oh yes."

* * *

Sitting at the nurse's station of the Peds ward, Arizona remembered the conversation had her overheard earlier and sent off a text to her girlfriend.

 _So, something is going down at Joe's tonight. Care to join me? - A x_

 _Hmm, I'm not sure. I have a date with this really hot blonde and I'd hate to cancel. - Callie x_

 _Oh, maybe next time then. - A x_

She loved this. The back and forth with their messages. Th teasing. The way they implied that they were dating other people, when really, their bodies where for each other's eyes only.

 _Yeah, maybe. Might see you around, Dr. Robbins. - Callie x_

 _Maybe you will. Who knows. - A x_

Placing her cell back down beside her, Arizona felt a rush of love and want hit her extremities. Fingers tingling, and her face heating slightly, she knew this was all Callie Torres' fault, but he didn't care. She didn't care because it was hot, and it was amazingly easy with the brunette. No matter what Callie had been through in the past two years, she had been nothing short of amazing, and brave. Arizona had told her on multiple occasions that she didn't have to put on a brave face, but the brunette insisted that she wasn't. This was how she used to be. Long before she met Suzanne. Coming back to that original place, a place of self-worth and confidence, Callie was now thriving, and it was all down to a blue-eyed beauty in her life.

Happy with the progress that they had made over the past few months, Arizona knew it was okay to demand and tease her girlfriend. She didn't feel worried when she did so anymore. That was huge for them both. The fact that she could be a little raunchy in the bedroom meant that her girlfriend was moving on. Both mentally and physically.

Hearing her cell vibrate next to her, she glanced at the screen.

 _So I canceled that date. Yours seems much more exciting. A beautiful woman who I could never say no to has asked me out. How could I possibly refuse? Tell me the time and I'll be there. - Calliope x_

Smiling at her cell, she felt the love hit her square in the chest.

 _Joe's. 7pm, sharp. The thought of having a beautiful woman on my arm is making me weak in the knees. Calliope Torres, I love you. - A x_

 _Hmm, not as much as I love you. Don't tell the blonde that, though. I'll be in trouble. - Callie x_

 _Don't worry, beautiful. I'll protect you. - A x_

* * *

Later that evening, Callie found herself stepping inside of Joe's. The bell above the door signaling her arrival. Glancing around, she found a number of people she worked with at the hospital, and then, she settled her sights on a gorgeous blonde. Slightly unnerved by the unidentified woman standing close to her girlfriend, she threw her shoulders back and made her way over. "Hi, baby." Red lips met soft pink. "I missed you today."

"Mm, Calliope. I thought you would never show."

Blocking the view of the woman who had clearly been trying to pique her girlfriend's interest, Callie stood with her back to her and raised her eyebrow. "Were you keeping yourself busy while you waited for me?"

Furrowing her brow, Arizona glanced over her girlfriend's shoulder. "Her? You're joking, right?"

Giving a slight shrug, Callie fixed her eyes on Arizona. "Hmm, I don't know?"

"Oh please, I can do better than her. So no, I wasn't keeping myself busy." Pale shoulders shrugged. "Not at all. Not when I have a hot brunette in my bed every night."

"So, I've left a date for this. Why have you called me here?"

Unsure of Callie's mood right now, Arizona didn't want to push her right now. The games had to stop. "Oh, you know, just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend."

"You did?" Callie flashed her megawatt smile.

"Of course I did. More than anything."

"Then dance with me?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

Removing herself from the bar stool she had been occupying, Arizona followed her girlfriend onto the dance floor. "You know you freaked me out a little then."

Red lips pressing against the skin just below the blonde's ear, Callie groaned. "Why?" Placing her hands on pale hips, the brunette moved to the beat of the music and tightened her grip. She loved this. Being able to let herself go around her girlfriend without the punishment that came with it later in the evening.

"Did you really think something was going on with me and that woman at the bar?" Arizona pulled back and furrowed her brow.

"No. Don't be silly. I was just playing with you." Callie laughed as she tugged the blonde closer to her. Hips pressing into those in front of her, Callie felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay." Arizona smiled. "You do know I'd never do that don't you?"

"Do what?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Sleep with another woman." Arizona stated. "I'd never do that, baby."

"Huh? I know you wouldn't. I was just joking, seriously." Callie placed her hand's against either side of her girlfriend's face. "I trust you, Arizona."

"Okay. I just had to be sure you knew that. I know we've been joking all day, but I wasn't sure whether that was a joke or not. I wouldn't, I couldn't."

"Hey, I know you wouldn't." Callie's lips connecting with her girlfriend's, they gained a few cheers from the other customers in the bar. Smiling into their kiss, Callie moaned before pulling back. "That was nice. You know, not having to worry about who may see."

"Mm, it was. It was also very very hot." Blue eyes threw the brunette a wink.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Well, I figured that since hearing your amazing voice, I'd bring you to karaoke." Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"You did?" Callie smiled. "I freaking love karaoke."

"Yeah, with a voice like that, I kind of guessed that to be your reaction."

* * *

Two hours later, and a large intake of tequila, Arizona watched her girlfriend grip the microphone in her hand. _She is ridiculously hot!_ Throwing her a wink, Arizona glanced around their table of friends. "Have any of you heard her voice?"

"No, I can't say I have. She didn't usually join us for drinks, or karaoke." Meredith chimed in. "I mean, she did, but not after she met Suzanne."

"Yeah, she was always with us before she fell in love, then it just, well, stopped." Alex laughed. "Must have been busy at home." He threw the Peds surgeon a wink.

"Sure." Blue eyes narrowed. "Must have been."

Sipping on her wine, Arizona tried desperately not to open her mouth again. If she did, she would say something she would regret. She knew Callie was never at home _enjoying_ herself, but her friends didn't need to know that. If the brunette wanted her friends to be in on the heartbreak and devastation she had felt during her two-year relationship with Suzanne, she would tell them herself. Sitting back, she took in the beautiful sound coming from the beautiful woman's mouth in front of her. "Awesome." She sighed to herself.

 _Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt_

 _If you ask me, don't know where to start_

 _Anger, love, confusion_

 _Roads that go nowhere_

 _I know that somewhere better_

 _'Cause you always take me there_

 _Came to you with a broken faith_

 _Gave me more than a hand to hold_

 _Caught before I hit the ground_

 _Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now_

"Shit, she's good." Karev sat, slack-jawed. "Holy crap, Robbins."

Smiling as their friends took in her girlfriends sound, Arizona gave a nod in agreement. _Yes, she is awesome. She is freaking amazing, and none of you have any idea just how much I love this woman._ Arizona had never felt so much love for another person. Body aching, unconditional love.

 _Would you take the wheel_

 _If I lose control?_

 _If I'm lying here_

 _Will you take me home?_

 _Could you take care of a broken soul?_

 _Will you hold me now?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?_

 _Oh, will you take me home?_

 _Hold the gun to my head, count 1, 2, 3_

 _If it helps me walk away then it's what I need_

 _Every minute gets easier_

 _The more you talk to me_

 _You rationalize my darkest thoughts_

 _Yeah, you set them free_

Watching the brunette saunter back over to their table, Arizona gave her a dimpled smile and motioned for her to sit down next to her. Tugging on her hand, she laced their fingers together and hovered around her ear. "I love you, Calliope Torres."

Leaning into the kiss the blonde had just placed below her ear, Callie smiled. "I love you, too."

"You know, Alex Karev has some obsession with you and Suzanne. He _always_ makes a comment."

"How do you mean?" Brown eyes met blue. "What has he said?"

"Oh, he just bangs on about how happy and in love you were, and it's freaking annoying." Arizona shrugged as she spoke behind her glass, and out of earshot of anyone else.

"Oh, he does?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Karev?"

"Yeah?" Alex glanced over towards the brunette, smiling as he sipped on his beer. "That was awesome, Torres."

"Arizona says you are all for Suzanne? That right?"

"What? No, I mean, she was kinda hot, in a weird way, but I like Arizona. She's nice." He threw the blonde a wink.

"Maybe I could get you her new address." Callie shrugged. "I mean, if your into that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" Alex scoffed.

"The whole 'writing to chicks in prison' kind of thing." The brunette snorted. "You seem like that sort of guy."

"She's in prison?" Meredith jumped into the conversation. "Why? What did she do?"

"Which time? The time when she-" Cut off by Arizona's hand gripping her wrist, Callie turned to her girlfriend with a 'what?' kind of look.

"Callie, don't." Arizona gave her a sad smile. Lowering her tone, she moved a little closer. "You don't have to do this."

"Sure I do. I'm not comfortable with people assuming that I was happy. Especially when it is you they are saying it to."

"You want to know where Suzanne is? Why I'm not madly in love with her like you seem to think?" Callie turned her attention back to her friends sitting around their table.

"She's really been locked up?" Karev questioned and narrowed his eyes. "You just yanking my chain?"

"Nope. She's locked up." Callie gave a nod.

"Dude, why?" Alex sat in closer.

"Well, it could have been a number of things." The brunette shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. "Maybe it was when she choked me? No, that went on for quite a while." Dark curls shook. "Oh, I know. It must have been when she smashed my face against the wall. I think she kicked the shit out of me after that."

Shocked, Arizona felt tears forming in her eyes. She had never heard Callie sound so sure and so adamant to get the truth out there. Unsure of what to do, she simply linked their fingers and tightened her grip. So long as her girlfriend knew she was there for her, she would allow her to continue.

"W-What?" Meredith furrowed her brow. "She did what?"

"Yep. Not so hot now is she, Karev?" Callie scoffed.

"Fucking bitch." He shot back. "How could she do something like that. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why? What would you have done?" Brown eyes stared intently.

"I don't know. We could have got you away from her." He shrugged, anger clearly written all over his face.

"I got out once, but I went back eventually." The brunette settled back in her seat and took in the crowd. "It took seeing someone like Arizona to finally realize that what I was in, what I was subjecting myself to…well, it wasn't worth the pain and the hurt. She got me out." Callie ran her thumb along pale knuckles. "And it was the best thing that ever could have happened to me."

"How long is she away for?" Meredith questioned.

"A year."

"And how much longer does she have left?"

"About seven months." Brown eyes glazed over at the thought of her getting out. _Shit! Seven months. That doesn't sound so long away when I say it out loud._ Callie suddenly felt very small. Sinking further down into her seat, she felt void. Everything around her disappeared, and suddenly, everyone sounded like they were underwater.

Noticing the panicked look in her girlfriend's eyes, Arizona placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "She's never coming anywhere near you again, Calliope. I promise you that."

"I know." Callie smiled. "Just didn't realize how soon it is. I mean, it's not that soon, but it's nice having her locked away. I don't have to worry about her whatsoever while she is on the inside."

"And you don't have to worry about her when she's out either. Your friends will also protect you. That's the one good thing about having to watch you say those things before."

"I'm sorry I had you listen to that." The brunette gave a sad smile and a squeeze of Arizona's hand. "I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't ever apologize for bringing up your past. Everyone has one, sure, yours was shitty, but don't ever apologize. I Love you."

"I love you, too."

"Maybe once you've given us another song, we could head home? If you'd like to." Blue eyes focused on the woman in front.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Callie gave a nod in agreement. "I don't mind if you'd like to stay, though?"

"I'm happy to do whatever you want. As long as I'm with you, I don't really care." Arizona shrugged before pressing a kiss to Callie's lips.

"Well then, one more song, and we are heading home. I, um, I'd quite like your arms to be wrapped around me as long as possible tonight. I've missed you too much lately."

"Perfect."

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys. As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged.


	16. Chapter 16

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks for your recent reviews. A slight time jump in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Arizona had never felt this way before. Love? Yes, but this? This was something totally different. The ability to protect and guard someone who had been through a terrible relationship was something she hadn't expected from herself, but she had, and while she was extremely proud of herself for her actions, she knew it was Callie who deserved all of the praise. She deserved to have a happy and fulfilled life with someone who could show her what real love was. Show her how to be treated. Show her that a relationship is about being equal to one another. That was something Arizona knew she could do.

She had always been taught to see the good in people, but at the same time, protect herself and the things she loves, and that is what she truly believed she had done for Callie Torres. She _had_ protected her, and she _would_ continue to do so for the rest of her life, because honestly? She couldn't ever see herself being with anyone else. Callie had come into her life a vulnerable, hurt person, and now, she was truly thriving. She was like nothing Arizona had seen before. She loved it.

 _I did that._ She smiled. _I help her to rediscover who she was after that woman had ruined her._ She knew they would fight someday and that would be okay, but she had so far made it her mission to ensure that Callie hadn't had to worry about a thing, and she would continue to do so.

Suzanne was due out of prison in three months, and just when Arizona thought that it may all have been forgotten about, that Callie had been forgotten about, she was hit with the force of a thousand years worth of pain. Suzanne. Suzanne had contacted Callie.

Sat tugging at her fingers, Arizona wasn't sure how she felt about the situation they were now in. Suzanne wanted Callie to visit her in prison. Something which Arizona wasn't sure was a good idea. Obviously, she wouldn't stop the brunette from going if she wanted to, but she knew she had to give her _her_ opinion on the situation. Maybe it wasn't her place to do so, but she couldn't sit on this. If she did, it would only bubble away inside of her, and she would eventually blow. That was something neither of them needed, not when Suzanne would eventually be on the streets again.

Clenching her fists, Arizona was certain that if she ever laid eyes on the woman who hurt her girlfriend again, she would likely kill her. Slow and painfully. The rage she felt for the other woman was something that worried her. She wasn't the kind of person to allow something or someone to affect her so deeply, but this was Callie's life, and she would protect her at all costs. Even if that meant spending the rest of her life behind bars for the woman she loved.

Every day she fell a little more for Callie, and every day she knew she could never be without her. _You have to stop this hate and rage. It's not healthy, Robbins._ Brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell buzzing, she glanced down at the screen.

 _Hi, beautiful. I cannot wait to see you tonight. I've missed you. I'm cooking dinner. - Callie x_

 _Mm, sounds amazing already. See you tonight. - A x_

Setting her cell back down, she puffed out a deep breath she had been holding. Callie was everything she could want and more, so holding onto this hatred for a woman she had met a whole four times wasn't something she could allow herself to do. She had to rid her mind of Suzanne, and she would do that tonight when she and Callie shared a beautiful dinner. It was inevitable, her girlfriend was an amazing cook, and she was pretty certain that she could give her own mother a run for her money.

* * *

Two hours later, Arizona sat on her couch rolling her eyes. Currently talking to her mother, she wondered why she had ever even made the call. Only thirty seconds in, and she had already been subjected to a telling off for not calling, and knew what the entire family had been up to.

"So how is the hospital?"

"It's great, mom. The guys are awesome there."

"Have you met anybody yet?" Arizona could hear the tone in her mother's voice. The tone? Whatever she said, her mother would know if she was lying.

"I have actually, mom. She's great. You would love her."

"The question is, do _you_ love her, Arizona?"

"Mom, stop!"

"What? Do you or don't you?"

"I do." Arizona sighed. "I love her very much."

"Well then, I'm sure I'll love her. Your father, too." Barbara couldn't hold back the excitement in her voice.

"I know you both will. She's that kind of person."

"What is her name, dear?"

"Callie." Arizona ran her fingers through her hair. She knew exactly what was coming next.

"Lovely. So when can we meet this Callie?" And there it was. The one question she had been waiting on during this whole conversation. "You know we would love to meet her."

"I know you would, Mom. Things are just a little difficult right now." Arizona wasn't sure she should share her girlfriend's business with her mother, but she knew eventually she would have to.

"Difficult how, honey?"

"Just, maybe now isn't the best time." She sighed. "I'll run it by her and see how she feels about it. Would that be okay?"

"Of course, honey. You would tell us if you were in trouble, wouldn't you?"

"Huh? Of course. I'm not in trouble, though, mom. When have I ever been in trouble?" Arizona scoffed.

"Oh, _never._ " The blonde knew her mother was rolling her eyes right about now. "But, Callie? Is she in trouble?"

"No, mom. Callie isn't in any trouble."

"Okay. If you are sure." Barbara stated. "You know, um, memorial day is coming up soon?"

"I know, mother. I know exactly when memorial day is."

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady." Barbara's voice turning a little stern. "What I'm asking is, have you told Callie about your brother?"

"No, I haven't."

"Why not? You know keeping it all inside isn't good. I don't know how many times I've told you this, Arizona."

"Please, mom. Not now. I'm not keeping anything in, it's just, it never comes up." Arizona shot back. "I don't like talking about it, about him. It hurts too much, and Callie has her own stuff going on right now."

"Please tell her about him. Whatever she has going on, I'm sure she would like to hear all about your wonderful brother."

Tears threatening to fall, Arizona gave her mother what she wanted to hear. "I will, mom. Look, I have to go. I have to be in work in a little over an hour."

"Okay, honey. You have a lot to discuss with your girlfriend. Please don't leave it so long to call me again. I only have you now, Arizona."

An immense amount of guilt hitting her like a train, Arizona bit down on the inside of her cheek. "I'm sorry, I promise to be in touch soon. I'll talk to Callie tonight about coming to visit. I love you, tell dad I said Hi."

"We love you too, sweetie. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye, mom." Hitting the end call button, Arizona felt awful. She had lied to her mother. She didn't have to be in work, and she also had no intentions of bringing Tim into their relationship right now. Once Callie knew, Arizona feared that it would become an often talked about subject, and she didn't want that. It was true, Callie did have her own stuff going on, and the last thing she needed was for Arizona to be an emotional wreck at the mention of her brother's name.

She would keep him locked away a little longer. At least until they went to visit her parents. Once that day came, all of her secrets would be laid bare. She could promise that wherever her mother was concerned.

* * *

Sat on Arizona's king-size bed, Callie reread the letter she had received a couple of days ago. She didn't like bringing it out in front of Arizona because she knew exactly how the other woman felt, but she genuinely was interested in what Suzanne may have to say to her.

 _Calliope,_

 _I know I haven't been the most loyal or loving person in your life, so I am writing this letter as an apology. Having spent the last nine months inside, I have come to realize that my actions towards you, and Arizona, have been disgusting. Never in my life have I loved someone like I do you, and although you never want to see me again, it's true, I do still love you very much. You have always been there for me, even when I did what I done, you still came back. You gave me a second chance, one which I blew. I do not know what the future holds for me, hell I know I'll never be able to love anyone like I love you, but I hope that you are happy, and your future is everything you imagined it to be. You deserve it. You deserve it, and more._

 _I have been taking anger management classes as part of my lesser sentence, and I believe that I have come to terms with my behavior, and my issues. If only one day you could see the person I've become, I would be forever happy knowing that you could see the real me. Those two years of hell that I put you through were anything but me. I was vile and I was abusive. You didn't deserve any of that. No one ever deserves that. Please know that I am truly sorry for all of the hurt and the pain that I put you through. I would never hurt you again, and I hope you know that. Coming to terms with what I have done has left me feeling void. I know I've been a cold heartless bitch, but please know that that isn't me anymore. I truly have moved on, and I'm ready for the outside world once again. This time, I'll be better. I promise. Maybe one day we could be friends. Who knows._

 _I have one request if you have even gotten this far in the letter. I was wondering if you would consider visiting me? I haven't had a visitor in nine months, and I know I don't deserve one, but I guess there is no harm in asking. Maybe it could be a sort of closure for the both of us. To know that we have both truly moved on. Please consider it, it would mean an awful lot._

 _Suzanne._

Sighing, Callie placed the letter down on the table beside her. Torn, she truly didn't know what to do for the best. She was intrigued to see how Suzanne had changed, or to see if she had at all, but the thought of bringing it up with Arizona left her with a sense of dread.

She didn't want to see her ex, but she believed that she should. Arizona would likely not understand, but that would be okay. This wasn't about their relationship, it was about closing the final chapter on her past relationship. She wouldn't ask Arizona to go with her, no, this was something she had to do alone, but she was struggling to find the words to use when bringing it up in conversation. _She will probably think I want Suzanne back._ Laughing at her own ridiculous thought, Callie glanced up to find Arizona leaning against the door frame to her bedroom. "Hey."

"Hi." Pale fingers ran through blonde curls.

"You okay? How long have you been standing there?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Long enough to see that you are thinking hard about something."

"Sorry, I was just having a few minutes to myself." Red lips curled into a small smile. "I'll be out now."

"No no. Take you time." Arizona waved away Callie's previous comment. "I'm not rushing you. Just do what _you_ need to do." The blonde smiled and hoped that her girlfriend would know what she was trying to say without having to actually say it.

"Okay." Brown eyes narrowed. "You sure?"

"I'm positive. You know what you need to do, and I trust that you will do whatever you think is best." Arizona pushed away from the doorframe and closed the door over.

Making her way down the hall, she pulled out a beer and took a seat on the couch. Feet up on the coffee table, she took a large sip from her bottle and lay her head back. _She knows what she should do. Mind your own freaking business, Robbins. This is her battle, and she will fight it how she chooses to._ Eyes closing, she decided to focus on the dinner she had just shared with Callie. The aroma still hanging in the air around the apartment.

She loved this. Sitting down after a beautiful dinner, made by a beautiful woman. She wasn't sure she could ever stop this from being one of their regular things to do. Her last relationship had consisted of romantic dinners out or a takeout, but this was so much better. Knowing that they could share a comfortable silence while having dinner at home was something Arizona had quickly gotten used to. Words weren't needed for the sake of a little noise. Together, yet alone in their own thoughts, it was nice. It was comfortable. It was what Arizona liked in a relationship. Watching Callie as she ate was quickly becoming one of her favorite things. Feeling a presence around her, she opened her eyes to find her girlfriend standing in front of her. Unaware that she had tears falling, she sat up and smiled. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah. Are _you_ okay?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, why?" Blue eyes stared back intently.

"You've been crying?"

"Oh, no, I'm just tired. Watery eyes." Running her knuckle beneath her eye, Arizona discovered that she had in fact been crying. She didn't like that. She didn't like _not_ having control over her own body, especially when she was completely unaware of it happening.

"No, they are tears, baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?" Callie took a seat beside her girlfriend.

"Us." The blonde smiled.

"You've been crying thinking about us? That doesn't sound good." Brown eyes dropped their gaze. Tanned fingers pulling at each other, Callie couldn't look at Arizona. "Are you not happy?"

"What? No, of course, I'm happy. I've never _been_ happier, Cal."

"Then why the tears?"

"Happy tears I guess." Pale shoulders shrugged. Taking her girlfriend's hands in her own, Arizona smiled. "I promise I'm happy with you. Please don't think that I'm not. I just, I was sat here thinking about how it's been between us, and I just, I-I guess I can't believe how lucky I got."

"Really? You mean that?" Callie lifted her gaze. "I feel like I'm the lucky one, Arizona."

"Then I guess we are both lucky, huh?"

"I guess we are." Callie agreed. "I, uh, I decided that I'm going to visit Suzanne."

"Oh, okay." Arizona gave a nod as her own gaze dropped. "If that's what you want to do."

"It is." The brunette smiled. "I have to do this, Arizona. I have to tell her once and for all that we are done. We are through."

"You think she will listen?"

"I hope so." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I really hope so."

"Well, you are a better woman than me. That's for sure."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure I could do it if I were in that position. I'm not sure I could ever look at her again."

"I know."

"She threatened to rape you, Callie."

"I know." The brunettes body flinched at the thought. Her memory suddenly taking her back to that day, that day when Arizona came back and saved her. Her exes hands all over her body, almost down the front of her pants. She shuddered.

"It just, it doesn't sit comfortably with me is all. Something doesn't feel right about it."

"Would you rather me not go?"

"That is your decision, Callie. I'm not about to stop you from doing anything. I'm not her." Blonde curls shook.

"Hey, look at me." Callie curled her fingers under a pale chin. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you are nothing like her. I was just asking you opinion."

"I really can't give you my opinion. It's not my place, Calliope."

"Okay." The brunette stood. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure." Arizona took a sip of her beer.

"Maybe we could open a bottle of wine when I'm done?"

"Sounds good." The blonde gave a nod in agreement.

"Maybe you could keep me company while I'm in there?" A perfectly defined eyebrow rose, pure love pouring from brown eyes. "I'd like some company."

"Well, I could definitely use a little hot steamy water right now."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Callie felt her arousal pool. "Steamy it will definitely be."

* * *

The following morning, Callie found herself making a call to visit Suzanne. Arizona had suggested she give herself a little more time to decide what she wanted to do, but she couldn't. If she was going to visit the woman who had subjected her to two years of abuse, she had to book the visit on impulse. So now, here she was, making the call.

She wasn't sure how she felt about her ex anymore. Nothing? Something? All she knew was that the pain she had felt whenever she was around her had disappeared. That was down to the woman she was now sharing her bed with. Maybe she did feel nothing for Suzanne. Maybe she would still feel nothing for her when she walked into that visiting room. What she did know for certain, though, was that this was the last time she ever planned on seeing the woman who had ruined two years of her life.

Thanking the voice coming through the line, she ended the call and sat back. Five days. Five days until she came face to face with her abuser. Suddenly feeling it hit her like a train, she wondered what she had just gotten herself into. _You will be okay. She can't hurt you._ Sighing, she made a note of the date and the time of her visit and decided to think no more about it.

Checking the time, Arizona was due home any minute. _God, I miss her so much when she isn't here._ Putting on a pot of fresh coffee, she sat and waited for the other woman to return home. Hearing the sound of her keys from behind the apartment door, she smiled. She would spend forever waiting for Arizona to come home, because every time she watched her walk through that door, her heart swelled with an immense amount of love for the pediatric surgeon. "Hi, baby."

Making her way over to the brunette sat in her kitchen, Arizona smiled back and placed a kiss on soft red lips. "Hi, beautiful. How was your day off?"

"Alright, I guess." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "Missed you, though."

"I missed you too. Crazy busy today. I'm sorry I didn't get much time to call you."

"It's okay. Saving tiny humans, right?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Correct." The blonde threw her girlfriend a wink and laughed. "Good to see you are getting the hang of it."

"Which?"

"My perkiness." A dimpled smile appeared. "I'm adorable aren't I."

Pulling the other woman in by the hips, Callie spread her legs and allowed their embrace to take over for a moment. "You are more than adorable."

"What do I get for being so adorable, though?" Arizona squinted.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Tanned hands gripped onto the tight ass beneath them. "That ass does not quit."

Smiling into their kiss, Arizona moaned. "Maybe you could take me down the hall and get a closer look."

"Now that is the best idea I've heard all day."

Pulling the brunette to her feet, Arizona laced their fingers together and guided them both down the hall. She could fall in love over and over again with Callie Torres, and right now, she wanted nothing more than to show her just how much she loved her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to all of your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Thanks for your recent reviews, guys. You are all lovely.**

 **Apologies for the delay in updating. Must try harder.**

 **:)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Waking up next to Arizona felt like winning everything in life. She had won everything in life. Callie had never felt this happy on a daily basis, even before she had met Suzanne. Sure, her life used to be good, but this good? Never. Going to sleep every night wrapped up in the strong, yet soft arms of her girlfriend meant more to her than she could ever describe.

No words could show Arizona just how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, and no words could describe to anyone how much love Callie had for the blonde. The feeling was immense, and sometimes extremely overwhelming.

If someone had told her a year ago that she would be settled down every night on the couch with a hot blonde who loved her and cared for her, she'd have laughed. Maybe even called them a little crazy. It was happening, though, and it was incredible.

Slowly turning her body around to face the blonde next to her, she took in the sleeping form of Arizona. She was beautiful, and she would never get used to the sight. She could lie like this forever.

Knowing that in a few hours she would come face to face with Suzanne caused Callie to think hard about her decision. Did she really want to see her? Did she really want to tell her what she thought about her? She had seemed so sure and so confident last week when she had made the call to visit her, but now she wasn't entirely sure if it really even mattered.

"Mm, stop staring at me, Calliope." Arizona's words brought the brunette out of her thoughts.

"I can't help it. I have the most beautiful woman in the world naked right next to me." Callie smiled as she pressed a kiss below the blondes ear. "Good morning, pretty lady."

"It's creepy," Arizona stated as she opened one eye. The other not fully prepared to start the day just yet.

Feigning shock, Callie gasped. "Are you calling me a pervert, Arizona Robbins?"

"Depends." The other woman smiled. "Are you looking at me like you are going to grope me?"

Letting out a throaty laugh, Callie slapped her girlfriend's naked shoulder. "Baby, I always look at you like I'm wanting to grope you. Is that a problem?"

Feeling strong hands dip below the cover barely protecting the blondes lower half, Arizona smiled. "If those hands are going where I think they are, then no. It's not a problem."

Gripping onto a tight ass, Callie moaned. "Well then, that's a good thing, right?"

Topping her girlfriend, Arizona bit down on her own bottom lip. " _Always_ a good thing, Calliope." Grinding her naked and aroused center down into the brunettes, both women moaned. "I love how wet you are when you wake."

Hearing the words fall from pink lips only heightened Callie's arousal. "Well now that I know, I'll be sure to make it a habit of mine."

Dipping her head, blonde locks fell forward and covered them during their kiss. Running her tongue across a plump red lip, Arizona was pleased to find she was instantly granted access. The feeling of strong fingers fisting in her hair was all she needed to know that things were about to get a whole lot more heated.

Pulling back, blue eyes deepened as they took in the sight of the naked bronzed body beneath her. "You are beautiful."

Palms flat, pale hands ran up a toned stomach and between gorgeous breasts. Callie's nipples hardening, she arched her back up into Arizona's touch. Tugging on her left whilst palming her right, Arizona's eyes darkened as she brought her mouth down to run her tongue over the swollen bud. Gently biting down before soothing the aching nub, she forced her hips down at the sound of a throaty moan from the woman beneath her. "Touch me, Arizona."

Nails dragging down her sides, the blonde trailed her tongue down to a bronzed hip bone and bit down gently. Kissing down the inside of the brunettes thigh, she slipped her tongue down into slick folds and moaned. The vibration doing everything to the body beneath her.

"Yes." Callie hissed. "That feels amazing."

"Mm, you taste amazing." The blonde smiled as she blew gently on a swollen bundle of nerves. Slipping a leg over her shoulder, Arizona positioned two fingers at her girlfriend's entrance and teased.

"God I want you so much." Callie groaned as she felt a single digit slip in, only to be removed a split second later.

"You have me, baby." Arizona placed a kiss behind her girlfriend's knee. Entering her, she felt walls immediately begin to tighten. Thrusting deep, Callie's body writhed and squirmed in delight. "Mm, tight."

"Oh god. M-More. Please."

"More _of_ me, or more _from_ me?" Arizona teased.

"Of you, shit-" Callie feeling her center being filled so deep and so fully caused her body to jolt upwards. Gripping onto pale shoulders, she rode the hand deep inside her and felt her stomach begin to tighten. "Oh God, yes, mm, A-Ari-zona.

Continuing to thrust, Arizona placed light kisses along her girlfriend's inner thigh and smiled. "God I could wake up with you like this every day for the rest of my life."

Her body coming down from the most amazing high, Callie groaned and panted as she felt her body release her girlfriend's fingers. Pulling the gorgeous body in front of her closer, she wrapped her arms around Arizona and held her tight. "You. Are. Amazing."

"Mm, not so bad yourself, beautiful."

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Callie took a deep breath and pushed the apartment block door open. Her car to her left, and the hospital to her right, she double checked she had everything she needed for her day ahead. The day she would come face to face with Suzanne again. Having spent the most amazing morning with her girlfriend, she wasn't sure she would ever leave the apartment, but she had, and now she found herself outside on a slightly warmer day than usual for the time of year.

Leaving her girlfriend's apartment, she had noticed a slight shift in the blondes mood, and she couldn't say she blamed her. _Would I be okay with her meeting someone who used to beat her?_ Taking a moment to think about the answer to her own question, she sighed and made her way to her car. _Let's just get this over and done with._

Slipping into the driver's seat, she buckled up and felt a wave of fear hit her. _Maybe I should have asked Arizona to come with me._ Shaking herself from her thoughts, she pulled away from her parking space and indicated right. Arizona had offered her presence to the brunette but Callie had suggested that she do this alone. She was quickly realizing that it may not have been her best idea of late. _I think I kind of need her with me._ Scoffing at how needy she felt was becoming, she continued on through the streets of Seattle and pulled onto the highway that would take her out of town.

 _What am I doing?_ She sighed. _Do I really need to do this?_ Brown eyes narrowing as she thought about how important this meeting really was, she pulled off at the first exit she approached and pulled over when it was safe to do so.

 _Why am I meeting her?_ She thought hard. _I don't love her. I don't like her. I don't want to be in her presence._ Laughing at how pathetic she felt, she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. _I don't need this woman in my life. I don't need closure. I have closure. She is behind bars for beating me. How much more closure do I freaking need?._

Pulling away from the sidewalk, she took a left and made her way back to Arizona's apartment. She wasn't canceling the visit because she couldn't do it without her girlfriend, no, she was doing it because she would rather spend the day _happy_ with her girlfriend.

Arizona was right, it was Callie's decision, and as she made the short journey back, she realized that she didn't need Arizona to tell her what to do. She didn't need some sort of confirmation that the blonde was okay with it. Arizona was a totally different person to Suzanne, and Callie knew that. She was grateful for the blondes words when it mattered, and now, she was going home, yes _home,_ to the only woman she needed in her life. Suzanne was no longer a part of her life. Well, she was, she always would be, but only her past life. Right now, her present life was so much more interesting, and her girlfriend mattered more than any freaking prison visit.

Pulling up in the parking lot, Callie quickly grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and made her way back into the elevator. Pleased that she had made the right decision, she hummed along to a tune in her head and stepped off on Arizona's floor and strolled down the hallway. Slipping her key in the lock, she turned the handle to find the most beautiful woman giving her a confused look from the couch. "Calliope?"

"Hey." Red lips curled into a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I decided not to go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need to." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I don't need to see her. I don't want to see her. I just want to get on with my life and spend my days with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Why would I want to spend my day off in a freaking prison visitation room when I could be kicking back on the couch with you? It's a no-brainer, right?"

"Well," Arizona shrugged. "I guess."

"Are you mad that I was going to meet her?" Callie questioned as she closed the door and took a seat beside her girlfriend.

"No." Blonde curls shook. "I'm a little relieved."

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want me to go?"

"Because you are your own person, Calliope. It's not my place to tell you what to do. I would _never_ tell you what to do." Arizona smiled. "You know what you want in your life, and if that meant visiting her, then that is your choice."

Lifting the blondes arm and draping it around her shoulder, Callie placed her head against her chest and sighed. "I seriously don't know how I ever found you, Arizona. You are one of a kind."

"No, I'm not." Pale fingers stroked the brunettes upper arm. "I just know how to treat my girl right."

"Your girl. Mm." Red lips smiled. "I love that."

"And I love _you._ "

* * *

Sitting across from her girlfriend in a booth of their local diner, Arizona sipped on a strawberry milkshake while taking in the features of the brunette. She seemed lighter than she had earlier in the morning, and she suspected it was down to her choice of _not_ visiting Suzanne. She would be lying if she said she wasn't happy with her decision, but she would keep that to herself.

She had thought about following Callie and waiting for her outside but had decided against it at the last minute. She didn't want the brunette to think that she didn't trust her. She also didn't want her to think that she wasn't capable of running her own life. If Arizona had learned anything in the time they had been together, it was that Callie was anything but weak and vulnerable. She was amazing, and the way she had coped with the transition of her previous relationship into her new one was kind of beautiful.

Brought out of her thoughts by the waitress serving them their lunch, Arizona smiled and thanked her. Eying up the brunettes choice or food, she narrowed her eyes and slipped her hand across the table. "Oh my god isn't that-" Pointing to a passerby out of the window, Callie turned to look and Arizona snapped up a piece of her bacon. "Oh, never mind. Wrong person." A dimpled smile settled on her face.

Giving her a look, Callie glanced down at her plate to find a gap. "Um, did you just-"

"What? No! I have my own lunch." Blonde curls shook as she tried to straighten her face up a little.

"Uh, I think you may be lying." Brown eyes narrowed. "Arizona, look at me."

"Mm, this salad is so good." The blonde stated as she shoveled a mouthful in. "So good."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you _not_ to speak with your mouth full?"

"Mmhmm." The blonde gave a nod.

"Seems you didn't take any notice of that then." Callie laughed. "You know, if you want a piece of my bacon, you just have to ask."

"It's okay. I'm good with this."

"Mm, sure you are." The brunette scoffed. "You totally took some from my plate."

"Did not!"

"Oh, you _so_ did!"

Feigning shock, Arizona pouted. "Are you calling me a thief, Calliope Torres?"

"Damn right I am. Get your own freaking bacon." Both women laughed before linking their fingers together on the table. "I'm joking. You can eat my bacon whenever you want."

"Oh!" Blue eyes widened. "I hope to God that is a euphemism."

"Dirty!" Callie blushed.

"Okay, enough of the teasing. I wanted to run something by you if that's okay?" Arizona placed her fork down and began chewing on the straw of her milkshake.

"Sure," Callie stated nonchalantly. "What is it?"

"I, um, I spoke to my mom a few days ago."

"Okay?" The brunette furrowed her brow. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Arizona gave a nod. "Everything is fine. She, um, she wanted to know if she could meet you. Well, her and my dad."

"Uh, s-sure." Callie swallowed.

"If it's not something that you want, it's totally fine."

"No, it's not that. I just, I don't know why they would want to meet me." She shrugged.

"Because you are my girlfriend, Cal. I've always been close to my parents, and they like to know what's going on in my life. They're very supportive of me, my job and my lifestyle. Mom is great."

"Okay. I guess it would be okay. If you really want to introduce me to your parents that is."

"I'd love to." Pink lips smiled. "I'd really love to."

"Okay. Do they live close by?"

"No. A few hours away." Arizona stated. "We can drive down, or take a flight. It's up to you."

"Mm, drive? More fun." Callie raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds perfect."

"Me too. Do you think your parents will like me? I've never done the whole 'meet the parents' thing before."

"They will love you, Calliope. I know it."

"Tell me about them." Callie smiled as she sipped on her coffee.

"Oh, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Just anything."

"Okay, um, dad is military. Colonel Daniel Robbins." Arizona smiled. "He's big on authority. Huge on time keeping. I've slacked a little since leaving home, but I'm sure he will kick me into touch when I get home."

"O-Okay." The brunette gave an awkward smile. "Is he going to shout at me?"

Laughing, Arizona shook her head. "No, just his kids. Even mom doesn't listen to him."

"Kids?" Callie furrowed her brow.

Realizing what she said, the blonde dropped gaze and began tugging on the straw of her milkshake. "Me." She smiled. "He's only authoritative with me."

"No, you said 'his kids'." Her girlfriend stated. "Do you have siblings?"

"Had!" Pink lips let out a slight sigh. "My bother, Tim. He um, he died a few years ago. Iraq."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Arizona. I didn't know." Callie placed her hand over the blondes.

"I know. I was going to tell you, just not yet. I wasn't ready." Blue eyes met brown. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

"Don't be silly. You would have told me when you felt the time was right. I understand that." A tanned thumb ran across pale knuckles. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." A blonde curl dropped over her face as she gave a nod. "I just try not to think about it."

"It's good to remember him, though, right?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget him. I just hate thinking about him because all I see is his body lay lifeless in the middle of a freaking desert."

"Hey, you want to head back?" Callie gave the blonde a sad smile.

"You wouldn't mind?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry I ruined lunch."

"No." Dark curls shook. "You didn't ruin anything. I can see that it hurts you to talk about it, and although I can't imagine how you must feel about it all, I want you to know that I'm here for you. Always."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. You have been amazing, Arizona. I want to be there for you. I want us to be there for each other. It's the least I can do after how you have looked after me." Callie tightened her grip on the soft hand in her own. "You don't have to talk about it, but if you ever want to, I will always be ready to listen. I'd love to hear about him one day, but only when you are ready."

"Okay." The blonde smiled. "C-Can we head back?"

"Sure." Removing some cash from her pocket, she placed it down on their table and slid out of the booth. "Come on, let's go."

Placing her arms around a slim waist, Callie tucked her hand away in Arizona's back pocket and led them out of the door. The short walk home may provide them both with a moment to think about their afternoon. Callie had felt relieved when she had left their apartment for lunch. The idea of refusing the attention Suzanne was so desperately craving left her feeling stronger than she had ever felt, and Arizona had been proud of her. Now, the tables had turned and it was her time to show her girlfriend that she could be just as supportive when it was needed.

She understood Arizona's decision not to tell her about her brother, but now that she knew, she could tell her that it was okay to be upset and still grieving. Truth be told, if it had been her who had lost a sibling, she wasn't sure how she would cope. No matter how long ago Tim had died, the grieving process stays with you forever. She knew that.

Tightening her grip around Arizona's waist, she pulled the blonde into her body and placed a kiss below her ear. "How does a night in with ice cream and a movie marathon sound to you? I'll even throw in some pizza. Any topping you like?"

"Sounds perfect," Arizona spoke barely above a whisper.

Continuing on in silence, Callie watched as a single tear fell from blue eyes. She had only seen her girlfriend cry on one other occasion, and right now, it was breaking her heart. Bringing her free hand up to a pale cool cheek, she used her knuckles to wipe away the tear that had stopped at a beautifully defined jawline. "It's okay to cry."

Resting her head slightly below her girlfriend's shoulder, Arizona gave a slight nod and sighed. No words were spoken but she knew that Callie was right. It was okay to cry, and it was okay to feel a little weak at times. "Thank you for being here."

"Thank you for allowing me to be."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I recently lost my Grandmother, so I've been in no mood for writing.**

 **Thanks for all of your recent reviews. This is a longer chapter than usual.**

 **I do not own anything. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

"Karev, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Arizona questioned as she placed her tablet on the desk at the nurse's station.

"I'll be fine, Boss. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I just want to be sure that you are okay with me going away for a little while." The blonde smiled.

"I'll be fine. Do your thing with Torres. After what she told me, I'm sure she could use the break."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how much of a break she will get with my parents being around, but I guess a break is a break."

"I'm sure they will love her. If you screw it up, though, I'll gladly take her." Alex threw his boss a wink. "You know, take her off your-"

"I swear if one more word comes out of your mouth, it will be the last words you _ever_ speak!" Arizona scolded the younger guy. "Watch it, Karev."

"Jeez, I'm just playing, Robbins." He threw his hands up. "You do know that she's bi, right?"

"I don't care what she is. She is mine right now, and that is all that matters." The blonde stated as she rolled her eyes. "How _bi_ is she?"

"Um, I don't know." He shrugged. "She played around with one of the surgeon's that used to be here, but it wasn't serious. More like friends with benefits."

"Yeah?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, Mark," Alex stated as he continued to tap at his tablet. "They were more like best friends, though, I swear."

"Hmm, I don't ever recall sleeping with _my_ best friend."

"Robbins, it's pretty obvious that she is so into you it's unreal. Why are you bothered?"

"What?" Arizona let out a throaty laugh. "I'm not _bothered._ She's just never mentioned it."

"Well, I can assure you, Torres is _really_ into you. It's sickening." Karev laughed. "Makes me cringe."

"Jeez, thanks." Arizona scoffed as she left the nurses station on the Peds floor.

Strolling down the corridor, Arizona found herself at the elevator that would take her down to the attendings lounge. Hitting the call button, she stepped inside and leant back against the wall. She had never imagined that her girlfriend would be someone who was _also_ into guys, and although it didn't matter, she wasn't sure why Callie hadn't told her. They'd always maintained that they had no secrets, and after getting her brother and his death out into the open, she felt lighter and believed that they hadn't held anything back.

Shrugging off the worries that had begun to settle in her mind, she glanced up to find she had reached her desired floor. Tonight she would go home to her girlfriend, and they would finish their preparations for their road trip in two days. Yes, she was excited at the prospect of Callie meeting her parents, but she was also wary. She knew exactly how her mother could be, and no matter how many times she begged her to _not_ ask so many questions, she knew that the older woman wouldn't be able to help herself. It was inevitable. Barbara Robbins would grill her girlfriend and inform the brunette of her daughter's past.

Changing into her street clothes, the blonde grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. Leaving the lounge, she quickened her pace and soon found herself outside the main entrance of the hospital. Furrowing her brow, she focused her eyes on the woman a few feet away from her with her hands stuffed in her pockets, shifting her weight from left to right. "Calliope?"

"Hey!"

"Um, is everything okay?" Arizona questioned her girlfriend. She was thrilled to see her, but this hadn't been the plan when she had spoken to Callie at lunch time.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Callie laughed.

"Well, I just didn't expect you to be stood outside the hospital. It's freezing." The blonde pulled her jacket tighter around her and leant in for a chaste kiss. "You should be at home."

"I know. I figured I'd walk down and meet you. It's dark and cold, and I didn't want you to walk home alone."

"That's sweet." Arizona blushed. "You are sweet."

"I know." The brunette shrugged. "I missed you today. I finished packing a little while ago and then I got bored."

"You could have taken a hot bath, or relaxed." The blonde stated as she linked their fingers together and began walking up the street.

"Yeah but then I would still have the issue of my girlfriend walking home alone on a cold and dark evening."

Releasing her grip on a tanned hand, Arizona slipped it around the brunette's waist and held her girlfriend closer. "God I love you so much."

Gaining a huge smile from the other woman, Arizona lay her head against Callie's shoulder and sighed. "So much."

"I love you too." Callie placed a kiss on top of cool blonde curls.

The rest of their walk home was spent in silence. Both women just being in the moment and enjoying each other's company. This was something Callie had never imagined, and she found herself falling more and more in love with Arizona Robbins every day. It was perfect, and it was different. Different in so many ways. Being with Suzanne had always felt forced, and although she knew that she should have left her ex a long time before she did, she knew that it was a part of her road to finding Arizona. She knew that had she not been with Suzanne, she may never have met Arizona. Sure, they'd both be working at the hospital, but that didn't mean they would have dated. Arizona had saved her when she was at her most vulnerable, and although it had crossed her mind that the blonde was only with her because of sympathy, that thought had quickly been erased from her mind when they had gotten to know each other a little better. Arizona was anything but _just sympathetic_ towards Callie, and she appreciated the fact that the blonde didn't hold back in their relationship, _or_ in the bedroom.

* * *

Waking to find piercing blue eyes staring back at her, Callie smiled. Morning Arizona was the cutest Arizona, and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. No matter what she had been through, how much she had been degraded and hurt, none of it mattered anymore. Arizona had given her a reason to be happy, and that was good enough for the brunette right now. What the future held? Neither of them knew. What they did know, though, was that their present wasn't far from perfect.

"Good morning." Callie grinned as she stretched out her tired body.

"Mm, you say that, but is it? Is it really?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Um, why wouldn't it be?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"Have you forgotten that you are meeting my parents this evening?" Arizona propped her head up on her hand; elbow bent and dug into the mattress beneath her.

"No, I haven't forgotten." Callie smiled. "Will you just relax?"

"I can't." Blonde curls shook. "My mother makes me uneasy."

"Why? If she is anything like her daughter, I'm sure I will _love_ her." Callie pressed a kiss to pink lips. "We should get ready." Removing herself from their warm king-size bed, Callie moved around to Arizona's side and pulled the cover from her girlfriend's naked body. "Up!"

"Jeez, it's freezing!" Arizona winced as she shot up from the bed. Throwing the brunette a wink, Arizona grinned. "Shower?"

"Yes, we do need to shower." Callie gave a nod in agreement. "Separately."

Feigning shock, Arizona pouted. "I'm offended that you do not want me, or my body in the shower with you." Picking up the cover from the floor, she wrapped it around her body and moved to step past her girlfriend.

Reaching out and gripping a pale wrist, Callie spun the blonde around and pulled her in against her body. "I always want your body, Arizona, but if we step into that room together right now, we will never leave this apartment today."

Shrugging and dropping her gaze, Arizona sighed. "That was the plan all along."

Curling her fingers underneath the blondes chin, Callie dipped her head until their gaze met. "Are you saying that you were about to trick me into a day filled with hot hot sex so that you could avoid your parents?"

Giving a slight nod, Arizona blushed. "Yes."

Pressing a kiss to the other woman's lips, Callie smiled. "While I find that extremely hot, and devastatingly tempting, we really cannot do that."

"We can do whatever we want, Calliope," Arizona stated as she placed light kisses along the taller woman's jawline. The cover slipping from her naked body. Reaching her earlobe, she gently bit down. "Anything at all."

Throwing back her head as she felt Arizona's nipples harden against her own, Callie let out a low moan. "I want you so much, but we can't."

Slipping her hand beneath the waistband of Callie's boy shorts, the blondes fingertips were instantly met with her girlfriend's arousal. "Oh, I think your body is saying something else, baby.

"Arizo-" Cut off by the blonde's lips, Callie was struggling to control the situation. _Why are you even resisting? You have the hottest woman in the world with her hand exactly where you want it!_ Pulling back for a little air, Callie closed her eyes and took a few breaths. Placing her forehead against her girlfriend's, the brunette signed. "Arizona."

"I'm sorry." Arizona gave a sad smile and brought her hand up to a bronzed cheek. "I'll stop." Removing her hand from between her girlfriend's legs, she pulled back and bent to collect the cover that had fallen to the floor. "You go take a shower, and I'll put some coffee on."

Watching her girlfriend step away from her, Callie instantly regretted stopping what was quickly starting. _What are you doing? This is it until you get home from her parents._ Stopping her girlfriend at the door, Callie pushed her back against the wall and pressed her body against her. "Don't ever be sorry."

"But you-" Cut off, Arizona moaned into their kiss. It was heated, and it was everything she _hadn't_ expected when she removed herself from her girlfriend only moments before.

Running her tongue up the soft neck of her girlfriend, Callie husked "I always want you. Every second of the day." Her hand slipping inside of the material covering Arizona's body, and roaming along a toned stomach, she dipped it lower and ghosted her fingertips up and down a pale thigh. "Drop the cover, baby."

Instantly unclenching the fist that held the pristine white sheet around her, Arizona gasped as the brunette's hand slipped between her thighs. Hips bucking into the unexpected but more than welcome intrusion, the blonde gasped and moaned at the sensation Callie was creating. "God, Callie."

Smiling and returning her lips to the blondes, Callie applied a little more pressure as she drew circles over her girlfriend's swollen clit. Teasing her entrance, Callie watched on in delight as Arizona threw her head back and hissed "Yes."

Desperate to ride the hand that was doing all of the right things to her body, Arizona wrapped her leg around a strong, tanned waist and forced her centre forward. "Please, Callie."

"Please, what?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Please, take me." Arizona moaned as she felt her girlfriend slip a digit partially inside her. Gasping as Callie circled a hardened nipple with her tongue, Arizona desperately needed the brunette deep and hard. "Please."

"You know it's pretty hot when you beg," Callie smirked. "How do you want it?"

"Fuck! You are hot, period." Arizona rolled her eyes as a second finger partially slipped inside. "I want it hard." Forcing her hips forward once again, she let out a guttural moan as Callie slipped unexpectedly deeper. "Shit!"

"Feel good?" The brunette questioned. She knew it felt good. The ability to know exactly what her girlfriend wanted and liked, gave her the upper hand. She knew what spots to hit, where to suck, when to apply more pressure or less, and she knew exactly what got the blonde off. Their connection during sex was the most intense connection she had ever felt with another person, and right now, she wanted nothing more than to give Arizona exactly what she wanted.

"Mm, like you wouldn't believe." Arizona sunk down on the fingers deep inside of her. "More."

Attaching her lips to the blonde's neck, Callie entered a third finger and thrust deep. Walls immediately clenching around her fingers, she felt her own arousal pool. "Fuck, you are tight."

"Mm, just for you." The blonde groaned as she wrapped her arms tighter around Callie's neck. Knowing her girlfriend had just hit the exact spot she wanted her to, Arizona gasped and rocked against the strong fingers thrusting deeper and harder by the second. "Fuck, C-Cal. You a-are amazing. Oh god!"

Placing her left-hand flat against the wall to the left of Arizona's head, Callie increased the speed and strength of her thrusts. Knowing that her girlfriend was about to topple over the edge, she placed her thumb against the swollen and throbbing bundle of nerves so desperate for release and watched as Arizona screamed her name in delight.

"You are so freaking hot, Arizona Robbins." Callie husked as she placed light kisses on the blonde's chest. Slowing her hand, she admired her girlfriend while she rode out her orgasm. "So hot."

Dropping her leg from around Callie's waist, Arizona ran a hand through her hair and caught her breath. Groaning as the other woman slowly removed her fingers, Arizona smiled and placed her head on Callie's shoulder. "Mm, how about that shower now?"

Licking her fingers clean, Callie smiled. "I guess. We certainly need to clean you up."

* * *

Backing out of her parking space, Arizona mentally checked off her list in her head and gave a nod when she was satisfied that they had everything they needed. It had been a while since she had seen her mother, and although she loved her dearly, she wasn't sure bringing her girlfriend home for three days was the best idea she'd had all year. Sure, she wanted her parents to know her girlfriend, but she wasn't positive that Callie was ready to be introduced to Barbara Robbins. The woman could certainly be a handful.

She had warned the brunette of her mother's behaviour, and she knew that Callie wasn't taking it seriously. _Maybe I should just let her figure this one out herself._ Laughing to herself, she internally chastised herself when she noticed that Callie was looking at her funny. "Um, you okay?"

"Yeah." Callie furrowed her brow. "Um, are you?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Arizona tightened her grip on the wheel in front of her.

"You are being creepy."

"Am not." The blonde pouted.

"Laughing at your own thoughts?" A defined eyebrow rose. "I'd say that was a little creepy. Maybe even a little odd."

"Oh, sorry." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I was just thinking about my mom. You know, how she is going to hit you with a tonne of questions."

"So? I expect a lot of questions. I'm supposed to love and look after her daughter."

"You are too cute sometimes, Calliope." Blue eyes softened. "I just want you to be prepared for my mother. She can be, uh, intense?"

"Intense is good." Callie gave a small smile and a slight nod. "Means she cares about who her daughter is dating. I can cope with intense. I have nothing to hide."

"I know you have nothing to hide." Blue eyes softened. "I just don't want my mother to put you off dating me."

"Um, that's never going to happen." Callie scoffed.

"It's not?"

"Nope! No way!" Brown curls shook. "Nothing could stop me from loving you, Arizona."

Settling back in her seat, Arizona quickly glanced at her girlfriend before setting her baby blues back on the road in front of them. "Do I make you happy, Calliope?"

"That's a joke right? A trick question?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"No, it's a serious question. Do I make you happy?" Arizona questioned.

"You make me the happiest I've ever been. You cannot even imagine how happy you make me."

"Okay. That's good." Arizona gave a nod. "That's good, right?"

"Of course it's good. Unless it's not what you want?"

"What? No! It's everything I want." The blonde smiled. "I just, I worry sometimes."

"About?"

"About us." Arizona huffed. "I've fallen for you. Hard. I can't bare the thought of losing you one day."

"But you won't lose me, baby." Callie smiled. "I've fallen pretty hard for you too. _That,_ I never imagined."

"I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little insecure right now." Pale shoulders shrugged. Glancing at her girlfriend in the passenger seat, Arizona sighed. "I, um, I promised myself I'd never fall in love again, you know?"

"You did? When?"

"When I left _her._ I just couldn't cope with the pain and the heartbreak." Blonde curls shook. "I didn't want ever to open myself up to another woman again. It hurt too much even to think about it."

"So, what changed?" A defined dark eyebrow raised.

"You. You changed all of the doubts and fears I had. I knew from the minute I saw you that I could spend my entire life with you."

"You did?" Callie sat back in her seat and took in her surroundings. Never in her life had she felt such peace. She knew things were far from perfect, but right now, it was as good as it could get, and she would take every ounce of happiness thrown her way.

"I did." The blonde gave a slight nod. "I never thought I would be somebody's everything _ever_ again. But I am, and I love it. I love waking up with your body against mine. I love knowing that when I've been on a night shift, I will come home to _you_ keeping _our_ bed warm. I love everything about us."

Sniffling, Callie smiled and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen and gathered on her jawline.

"I just never imagined that this would be where I was at when I joined the staff at the hospital. I never imagined I would have such a beautiful woman sat beside me while I drove to my parents home. I'm a little overwhelmed. I'm sorry."

Placing her hand down on the console between them, Callie gripped the pale hand of her girlfriend tightly in her own. "Don't ever apologise for feeling that way. Never."

"Okay. I just need you to know that I love you. Every morning I wake up with you, I fall more in love. When you aren't there, I'm desperate to see you. When we are at work, I'm hoping for a page from you, and when we are at Joe's with friends, I want to get you into _our_ bed so I can feel you against me. I just, I want, and I need you to know that I love you more than anything. You are beautiful, and you are amazing. I cannot live without you, Calliope."

"I love you, too." The brunette ran her thumb across pale knuckles. "And I cannot live without you."

* * *

Three hours into their drive, the couple had decided to stop off at a diner. It had been a pleasant journey so far, and Arizona was beginning to feel a little less nervous about introducing her girlfriend to her parents. Sure, Barbara would have a million questions for the brunette sat across from Arizona right now, but Callie was strong, and she knew she could hold her own.

"You're still thinking."

"Huh?" Arizona lifted her gaze from the coffee she had been nursing for almost ten minutes.

"You're still thinking about the horror I'm about to face." Callie laughed. "Please stop worrying."

"Sorry, it will be fine, right?"

"It will." The brunette agreed. "So, this ex of yours?"

"What about her?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Does she have a name? Is she from your hometown?"

"Her name is Natalie. I've never really had a hometown. We travelled a lot while I was growing up, but yeah, she is from my current hometown." The blonde stated as she sipped on her coffee. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Dark curls shook. "I, we've just never spoken about it."

"There's not much to say really." Arizona shrugged. "She broke my heart and stole my best friend."

"I'm sorry." Callie placed her hand over her girlfriend's.

"Don't be. It is what it is."

"But you must have loved her. You were together for what? Eight years?" The brunette decided to poke a little more.

"I did love her. I loved her so freaking much." The blonde scoffed as she thought about her longest and most serious relationship. "I haven't thought about her since I've been in Seattle."

"Really? Never?" Callie frowned.

"No, incase you forgot, I've been a little preoccupied." Dimples appeared as Arizona gave her girlfriend a knowing look.

"Oh, right." Callie laughed. "So what does she do?"

"She's a teacher. A pretty good one." Arizona stated. "She always took her job very seriously. That was the one thing I enjoyed towards the end."

"What's that?"

"I would be guaranteed evenings with her during the week. She would be home grading, so I knew that I would be able to spend time with her."

"That's nice." The brunette smiled. She knew how much Arizona loved to cuddle of an evening, and it was something that Callie had quickly fallen in love with having been denied it in her past relationship. "How did you know?"

"What? How did I know that she was fucking someone else?" Blue eyes glistened. "She stopped coming home at night. She would say she was meeting colleagues. It got later and later as the weeks went on."

"So you just knew from that?"

"No, I had an idea that something wasn't right. I just thought we were in a slump. She would come home and climb straight into bed. Turn her back on me. When I'd wake, she would already be up and ready for work. She just, well, I guess she just found someone, or something better." Arizona smiled. "It got to the point where I was so bored sitting at home of an evening; I'd call around my friends and see if they wanted to head out to a movie. Sometimes we did, sometimes I'd just stay home."

"Then?" Callie knew she was potentially asking too much, but Arizona had never opened up like this, so she wasn't about to stop her in her tracks.

"I decided to drive over to Julie's one night. She had been my best friend for fifteen years. I even had my own key to her place. We were like sisters. She had been there for me when Tim died, and we did everything together."

Closing her eyes as she imagined what was coming next, Callie's nostrils flared in anger. She hated cheaters. She didn't have any time for those kind of people.

"I let myself in and grabbed a beer from Julie's refrigerator. It was what I always done. The lights were on so I figured she was showering or changing after work." Arizona snorted. "There I was, sat with my feet up on the coffee table just minding my own business."

Tightening her grip on the pale hand beneath her own, Callie gave the blonde a sad smile. The hurt in her eyes was too much to take. She didn't like seeing her girlfriend like this, and at that moment, she mentally told herself that she would never be the cause of such a sight.

"I heard laughing first; then I heard a crash of some sort. Then I wondered if she had a guy upstairs. I decided I would hang for another five minutes before slipping out. I wish I'd have left when I first heard the laughter. That way I wouldn't have left her living room to find my girlfriend deep inside my best friend. Literally."

"Oh, Arizona." Callie was shocked. She had never been the victim of adultery. She had never wondered if her other half was cheating on her.

"You know the worst thing? It was how they laughed when they found me standing in the hallway. They just sat there laughing. Giggling like a pair of teenagers."

"I'm so sorry that you went through that." Callie slipped out of her side of the booth and shuffled in beside her girlfriend. "I wish you hadn't experienced that."

"Yeah, I was sorry too when it happened. I was devastated."

"How the hell did you get over it?" Brown eyes stared intently.

"You know the day I got over it? It was the day you walked into the ER and shook my hand. I didn't know you; I didn't even know your name. But I felt it. I felt something, and that evening when I met you at Joe's, I hoped to ask you out to dinner. Something about you told me that I should get to know you."

"And I brushed you off." Callie sighed. "I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"No, you had a fiancé. That was why I walked away. I had no intentions of becoming what my ex-best friend and my ex-girlfriend had become. I wanted to get to know you so much, but I wouldn't be labelled a cheater. I'd just had my heart broken that exact way, so I walked away from you, and yeah, I went home a little upset, but that was life."

"I'm so happy that you were the one I called that day, you know." The brunette placed her hand on her girlfriend's cheek. "That night when she was beating me for having drinks with you, all I thought about what you. I tried to focus on your face because it was kind, and it was safe. I tried to imagine that I wasn't in my apartment. I had to focus on something, and the only thing I could focus on was you. You have saved me more that once."

"I'll always protect you, Calliope. I just hate that she did that to you because of me."

"She didn't do it because of you. She did it because she was convinced that I was unfaithful. If it hadn't have been you she had found me with, she still would have found an excuse. She always did."

"I know this sounds wrong, and it goes against what I believe, but I wish I'd have taken you back to my apartment that night. That first night in Joe's when you told me you were taken, I wish I'd have thrown caution to the wind and taken you back with me. Maybe then you wouldn't have had to endure what you did any longer. Maybe I could have convinced you to see that there was more to life than the relentless beatings. That I could show you, true love."

"I wish you had have. I'm not a cheater, but the attention you had shown me on that first day was enough to probably get me into your bed that night. I know it sounds wrong and terrible, but I was a mess. Emotionally and physically. I'd have taken anything that resembled a little affection."

"You would?" Blue eyes narrowed. "You'd have climbed into bed with me that first night?"

"Probably. I don't know. I do know that I would have kissed you, though." Callie sighed. "I'm not painting myself in a very good light right now, am I?"

Laughing, Arizona pressed a kiss to Callie's lips. "I know who you are, and what you are, and I trust you. I will never give you a reason to need to find love and affection elsewhere, so I'm not worried."

"I'd never do that to you, and I know you know that." Callie gave a nod in agreement. "I hate what she did to you, but in a way, I'm happy that she let you go. I wouldn't be here with you right now if she hadn't."

"Yeah, kind of a blessing, huh?" Arizona smiled.

"Well, I think so. Do you?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I do. I did love her; I won't deny that. I wouldn't have spent eight years with her if I didn't. But, being with you for this past year has meant more to me than the eight I shared with her. She was nice, and it was fun, but you are something else, Calliope. You are it for me."

Closing her eyes as she took in her girlfriend's words, Callie let a small smile creep onto her face. "That is all I need to know. Thank you for opening up to me."

"Thank you for listening. I've never told anyone that story. Not even my mother." Arizona straightened herself out and threw some cash down on their table. "I guess we should head back out on the road."

"Yeah, I guess we should. You know you don't ever have to keep anything from me, don't you?"

"I do know that. It's just been a year of mixed emotions, and when we met, you didn't need my problems on top of your own. I can be strong enough for the both of us. I can do that."

"Well now it is out in the open, we can be strong together. For each other."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I'm not sure how often the updates will come, as this one has taken me three weeks to write. I do hope to get them out a little quicker now that I've finally updated. Thanks again for your patience and I hope not to leave you all hanging for so long again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for your recent reviews and follows. It means a tonne. I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks to anyone who has stuck around and waited patiently for my return. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.**

 **I hope this will make up for my lack of updates. I promise to try harder and update quicker.**

 **I do not own anything. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Pulling up outside her parents home, Arizona rolled her eyes when she found her mother peering out of the window. "And so it begins."

"Huh?" Callie furrowed her brow. "What begins?"

"My mother is waiting at the window. She can't help herself. Are you sure you are ready for this?" A pale hand ran through blonde curls. "We can totally turn back."

"Arizona, look at me, please?" Callie turned in her seat and pulled her leg underneath her. Catching sight of those blue eyes she had fallen in love with a while ago, she smiled. "We can sit here all night, that's not a problem." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "Or, we can go inside, spend the evening with your parents, and show them how much we love each other."

"They know I love you, but I just don't want them giving you some sort of interrogation."

"Whatever they throw at me, I can handle." The brunette took her girlfriend's hand in her own. "I will still love you when we go to bed tonight. No matter what questions I may be asked, or what secrets I may be told."

"Secrets? I don't _have_ any secrets." Arizona narrowed her eyes and stared intently. "What makes you think I have secrets?"

"Okay, maybe not secrets, but stories. You know, growing up, getting up to no good?"

"Mm, sure that's what you meant." The blonde smiled. "Do _you_ have any secrets?"

"Hmm, you'll have to give me a little while to think about that. Wouldn't want to let any of my darkest ones slip."

"Seriously?" Blue eyes widened. "You have secrets?"

"I'm joking, baby." Callie tightened her grip on the blondes hand. "I don't have any secrets. I don't think, anyway."

"Okay, I guess we should head inside then, huh?" Arizona sighed as she cut the engine. "No time like the present and all that."

"Exactly." The brunette gave a nod in agreement. "Let's go."

Stepping out of the car, the couple made their way around the back and to the trunk. Grabbing their belongings, they walked hand in hand up the driveway and up the steps to the front porch. Knuckles about to meet wood, Arizona was startled when the door was swung open. "Oh, girls. I thought you'd never make it. You had me worried."

"Yes, mom. We made it fine." Arizona smiled as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by her mother. Pulling back, she straightened herself out and focused on the woman standing beside her. "Mom, this is Callie."

"Callie, dear, it's so wonderful to _finally_ meet you." The older woman gave her daughter a look before pulling Callie into a hug.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Robbins." Callie smiled as her girlfriend and her girlfriend's mother pulled her inside. "Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"Oh, it's great to have you," Barbara stated as she turned to face her daughter. "Such lovely manners, Arizona."

The excitement was evident on her mother's face, and as she gave a nod in agreement with the older woman, Arizona smiled and pulled her girlfriend further inside.

Immediately noticing the walls lined with photographs, Callie's heart began to beat out of her chest. Taking in her surroundings, she found the older couple's home to be warm and inviting. Just like Arizona's apartment. The aroma coming from the kitchen was to die for, and she could see herself spending many years, and many trips to the Robbins family home. _I still fail to see how I got so lucky._ Brought out of her thoughts by Barbara's voice, Callie pulled her vision away from the photographs.

"Why don't you girls take your things upstairs and then we will get started with supper. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Okay, dad not around?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"He's out back collecting some wood." Barbara smiled. "He will be in shortly. He's been asking about your arrival all day."

"Great. Let's get our things away then." Callie suggested as she picked up both of their bags.

"Callie, I can take one of those." Arizona stepped closer to her girlfriend.

"It's fine. Just show me the way."

Watching Callie take a few steps up the stairs, she turned back to her mother. "Thanks for having us, mom."

"Nonsense, dear. You know you are always welcome back home whenever you like. I miss having you around."

"I know, but I had to leave, mom. I had to start fresh somewhere new." The blonde stated as she pulled her mother in for another hug. "I won't leave it so long, though, next time."

"Well, you certainly got your life back on track, honey. I'm proud of you." Barbara motioned for her daughter to join their guest. "Go help Callie out. I can't wait to hear how you two met."

"Oh, um, you know. Just in a bar." Arizona shrugged. "Please don't bombard her with questions, mom. She's had a rough year and I don't want her to feel obliged to answer."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be mindful."

* * *

Taking a seat at the dinner table, Callie felt right at home. The one thing she missed about being in contact with her parents was the dinners they would all share together. It may not have been on a daily basis, but she still enjoyed it when they occasionally happened. She would prepare dinner with their cook, and her mother would praise her efforts. It had been a long time since she had eaten a family meal, and right now, it was everything she had ever wanted.

"You must be the young lady my daughter has fallen head over heels in love with?" Callie was startled as she heard the deep voice of a male behind her.

Removing herself from the table, Callie turned to meet the older man's gaze and smiled. "It's lovely to meet you, Sir."

"And you have manners, too? Excellent." Glancing at his wife, Daniel threw her a wink and gave her a nod in agreement. "It's wonderful to have you here, Callie."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Callie sat back down and took her girlfriend's hand in her own beneath the table. Tightening her grip, she flashed the blonde her million dollar smile.

"You have a lovely home, Mr and Mrs Robbins."

"Oh, honey. That is very sweet of you." Barbara smiled as she placed a piece of pie on the brunettes plate. "And thank you. Arizona will tell you that it hasn't changed much since we moved here."

"Yep, that's right." Arizona agreed. "I swear the paper in my room has been there since mom was in preschool."

Giving her daughter a knowing look, Barbara smiled. "So where are you from, Callie?"

"Miami. I've lived in Seattle for, um, almost six years now."

"Wow, whatever made you leave Miami? Surely it wasn't the rain that lured you in?" The older woman laughed.

"No, I just, I wanted a change, and I was offered a job at the hospital so I grabbed it while I could."

"And that is where you met Arizona?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, we met outside of the hospital too but yes, I first met Arizona at the hospital." Callie tightened her grip on the blonde's hand. "Best thing to ever happen."

"That's sweet." Barbara smiled and glanced at Daniel. She wasn't sure she had ever seen such a smile on his face. "Isn't that sweet, Daniel."

"It is, Barb." He gave a nod in agreement.

"So why is a beautiful woman like you single?" Barbara nonchalantly asked.

Knowing that it wasn't an innocent question, Arizona gave her mother a hard stare. "Mom!" Shaking her head, she knew this was just the beginning of the long list of questions her mother likely had. She wasn't embarrassed or uncomfortable, but now wasn't the time for heartfelt reminiscing. Now wasn't the time for her mother or father to know why Callie and Arizona had truly come together.

"What? It's just a question, dear." Older shoulders shrugging, Barbara knew something was behind those deep brown eyes. Callie's mood had shifted, and the older Robbins noticed immediately. Trying to lighten the mood, Barbara cleared her throat. "You aren't harbouring a fugitive are you, Arizona?"

"Mom, don't be ridiculous." Blue eyes rolled as Arizona pushed her food around on her plate. "Maybe we could keep the questions for another day?"

"It's okay." Callie cut in on her girlfriend's conversation. "I left a relationship just after Arizona started working at the hospital, Mrs Robbins."

"Oh!" Glancing at her daughter, Barbara narrowed her eyes. "Whatever happened?"

"It just, um, just wasn't working." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

Glancing at her daughter, Barbara gave her daughter a knowing look. Watching as her mother mouthed 'did you split them up?' Arizona rolled her eyes. "No, Mom. I did not split them up."

Laughing hard, Callie received a confused look from her girlfriend's parents. "Oh, I can assure you both, Arizona didn't split me and my ex-fiancé up. Your daughter was nothing but wonderful, and supportive."

"Fiancé?" Barbara's eyes grew wider. "Y-You had a fiancé?"

"I did, Mrs Robbins," Callie stated as she finished her supper. "Thank you, that was amazing. Arizona said you were a great cook."

"Thank you, dear." Sensing the change in her guest's behaviour, Barbara decided not to push the subject. "Maybe once you are both settled and have had a good night sleep, we can resume our conversation, Callie?"

"I'd love that. Really." The brunette gave her girlfriend's mother her megawatt smile and stood from her seat. "May I begin clearing things away?"

"Oh, don't be silly. You are our guest. You will do no such thing." Daniel stated as he took Callie's plate from her hand. "Can I offer you a glass of wine, Callie?"

"Thank you, Sir, that would be wonderful." The brunette gave her girlfriend a smile before she left the table and began looking at the photo's lining the walls. _She was so adorable. Those dimples have clearly been there forever._ Callie smiled as she took in the features of a much younger Arizona. Tim beside her on a number of them, she felt her heart swell. _Wow, they look alike. Really alike._

Stopped in her tracks, Daniel returned to the brunette with a glass of red and gave her a smile. "It's so wonderful to have you in our home, Callie. Barb has been desperate to meet you."

"Thank you for having me. It's nice to be in a family again." She stated as she fell into step with the older man.

"Your family? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. They are in Miami." Sipping on her wine, Callie felt at ease around the military man. "We, um, we don't have the best relationship."

"That is a shame. I would hate that to be us Robbins in that situation. You know, whatever the reason, you are always welcome here. You are a part of our family now, Callie."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Daniel." The older Robbins stated. "I don't need to ask you what your intentions are, it is clear to see. You just look after my little girl, okay?"

"Of course. She has looked after me for long enough. You have a wonderful and loving daughter, Daniel. You and Barbara must be extremely proud of her."

"We are." He gave a nod. "I'll let you get back to my two girls. Arizona will be desperate to know what I've cornered you for."

"Oh, I know. She has been a nervous wreck for days." Callie laughed. "I don't know what she was worried about."

"Oh, I do." Daniel gave the brunette a smirk. "We don't take to new people in Arizona's life too well, usually. Barbara, yes….but me? Not so much."

"Can I ask why the change?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"I could see how happy she was before she had even gotten out of her car. I was watching." He threw Callie a wink and slipped off down the hallway.

 _What a wonderful family. I don't know what I did to deserve this woman, but there is no way I'm messing this up. She is too good to lose._

* * *

Groaning as she stretched out her aching, sleepy body, Callie smiled as she found a mess of blonde curls across her chest. _God, she is beautiful._ Running her fingers through the golden locks beneath her, she closed her eyes and thanked whatever God was listening for the woman half lay across her body right now. These past several months had been far from what she was familiar with. Arizona hadn't once raised her voice, her fists, her foot. Nothing.

Was the brunette angry towards Suzanne? Of course. She was angry for the two years she had ruined and wasted with her. She was angry for the trust issues she had riled within her. She was angry for the situation altogether. Callie had always believed she was a strong woman. She had always believed that her love would be enough for whoever she spent her life with. That love wasn't meant for Suzanne. She didn't deserve to be worshipped. She didn't deserve to be happy. She no longer even deserved the time of day from the brunette.

Knowing that Arizona was at the opposite end of the scale compared to the redhead, Callie felt blessed every moment she spent with her girlfriend. A breath of fresh air was an understatement. Arizona Robbins was quite possibly an angel on earth. An angel who was meant only for Callie Torres.

Lay back, Callie couldn't understand why Arizona had been so anxious leading up to the trip to her mother's. Barbara had been nothing but wonderful and welcoming, and Daniel, though he didn't say a great deal, had been fantastic. Yes, it was clear that he was ex-military and he was all about authority, but it was evident that he cared about his daughter. It was clear that he cared about who was in her company, her life, and who had her heart.

"You are doing it again." A voice thick with sleep moaned out against caramel skin.

"Yeah, so are you." Callie giggled.

"What? What am I doing? I wasn't doing anything, I was asleep. I was asleep until you woke me up thinking too loud." Arizona slowly sat up.

"Did not!"

"Um, yeah! You did." Pink lips curled into a smile. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine." Callie shrugged. "And _you_ were drooling."

"Okay, so you were definitely thinking. You are never awake this early. Not unless I've kicked you out of our bed. And I do _not_ drool."

"Stop worrying. I wasn't thinking. Well, I was, but just like… in general."

"You sure?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure. I promise." Callie smiled. "Now, let's get us some coffee."

"Sounds good." The blonde pressed a kiss to plump red lips. "Should we head out today? Take in a little of my most recent hometown?"

"Yeah, I'd love that. Maybe get a little lunch or something?"

"Deal. I love you." Arizona ran her fingers through dark messy curls.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Stepping inside the diner Arizona had picked out, Callie felt a comfort course through her body. Janey's was an old style diner, and the likelihood was that the guy sitting at the end of the counter had done so for the past fifty years. Coffee in hand, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Taking in the decor and the other patrons, Callie smiled. _I've never been to a place like this. Everyone knows everyone. Everyone cares._ Growing up with money meant that the Torres family never needed to venture out to a local diner. They had an in-house chef who had everything they could possibly ever want prepared and ready for them daily. _I'd have loved this growing up. No such luck, huh?_ Sliding into the booth beside her girlfriend, the look on Callie's face didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "Um, you okay?"

"Yeah, this is awesome."

"Which?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"This place. It's awesome." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

"Wait, you've never been in a dive like this, have you?" The blonde placed her hand on her girlfriend's thigh and gave her a sad smile.

"No." Callie shook her head. "Kinda lived a sheltered life."

"Well then, I promise right now that we will do everything you've never done before. If that means taking you to a whole bunch of run-down diners then that is what I'll do." Arizona smiled. "You know, I know we don't usually talk about it anymore and I hate to bring it up but, I um, I thought this would have been the kind of place _she_ would have brought you to. You know, instead of the fancy restaurants that you deserve."

"You're joking, right?" Callie scoffed. "She never took me _anywhere._ And I don't mind talking about her. Or us. It reminds me of what I have now. How different I feel now. How much _you_ have changed my life."

"It wasn't my plan, you know?"

"What wasn't?" Brown eyes narrowed as Callie stared intently.

"To change your life. I just wanted to love you. I didn't plan on actually changing your life. You should have had an amazing life before me. But you didn't. I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary here. I'm simply loving you, Calliope." Arizona tightened her grip. "This, all of this? It's nothing but loving you."

"But to me, you _have_ changed my life. I actually thought I'd be stuck with her. Like forever. After going back to her, I wasn't sure I'd ever leave her. I wasn't sure she would ever let me leave. I let myself down the day I walked back into that apartment. I was foolish."

"No, baby." Blonde curls shook. "You were in love. I know how hard it is to _not_ love someone when it is all you want. I know that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach when you know that being in a relationship with someone is wrong. I know exactly how that feels."

"H-Have you ever felt like that with me?" The brunette questioned.

"No, and I know I never will. I should have always been with you. I know it. I felt it when I met you. Have you ever worried about being in a relationship with me? Be honest, please."

"No," Callie stated. "I mean, when you walked in and she was doing the usual to me, I panicked. I panicked because I didn't want you getting dragged into her games. I didn't want you to lose your job for attacking her. After I'd thought about it, and after I'd spoken to someone, I realised I'd been stupid to leave you standing outside that apartment building alone. Sure, I didn't like seeing you fight. But the difference between you and her? You were fighting _for_ me. You were stopping her from hurting me. You were protecting me." A tanned hand found it's way to Arizona's face. "You were loving me, right?"

"Right." Arizona gave a nod in agreement. "You know I'd never hurt you?"

"I know." Callie ran her thumb along the blonde's cheek. "You are too good for any of that. I trust you, and I love you, Arizona."

Smiling, a single tear fell from blue eyes. _How the hell did I walk away from Natalie and walk into this? How did I land on my feet? How is everything about this woman, about us, so freaking perfect?_ Clearing her throat, Arizona spoke up. "Let's order."

* * *

The walk back to her parent's house had been quiet, and although Arizona knew Callie was processing what her life had become, she was satisfied that _they_ were good. Being back at her parents home had been a little strange at first. A little over a year ago, she had gotten in her car and drove away from the past ten years of her life. Eight of those spent with a woman she loved more than anything else. A woman she had sworn she would one day marry. A woman she thought she would spend forever with.

Reaching her mother's porch, the blonde guided her girlfriend to the bench to the side of the front door and took a seat. Fingers tangled together, she placed her head on Callie's shoulder and took in the moment. It was perfect. Everything about it was more than she ever could have hoped for. _This is the woman I will spend forever with. She is the one._

Pulling the blanket from behind them, Callie draped it over their legs and resumed her position. "I love this."

"Huh?" Blue eyes looked up to find the most adorable brown staring back.

"This. Us. On a porch. I love it." Callie smiled. "Do you think we will still be doing this in like twenty years?"

"Yes," Arizona stated. "I know we will still be doing this in twenty years. Even fifty years."

"You think?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "Our own porch, though?"

"Mm, definitely our own porch." The blonde gave a nod in agreement. "Big house?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking like 5 beds?" Callie suggested. "Your parents can come and stay. Maybe one day mine will realise that I'm not worthy of hell and they'll come visit us, too."

"Sounds about right." Arizona laughed. "Yard? A big yard?"

"Definitely a big yard. I want the ki-, I mean, sure. A big yard would be useful for all kinds, right?" The brunette cleared her throat and looked out on the vast expanse of the field in front of the Robbins home.

"You mean for like…dogs? Dogs need a big area to play and exercise." Blue eyes narrowed.

"Sure. For dogs. I _love_ dogs." Callie felt a slight deflation.

Noticing the slumped tanned shoulders immediately, Arizona furrowed her brow. _Oh god, what did I say? What did I do?_ Looking out at the same view as her girlfriend, Arizona thought back on their recent conversation. _Oh god, she stopped herself. Does that mean she doesn't? Or does it mean she does but she's not sure I do?_ Her own internal battle going on inside, Arizona turned in her seat and took Callie's hands in her own. "Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"How big do we need this yard, exactly?" Never losing the brunette's gaze, Arizona tried to gauge her girlfriend's emotions.

"J-Just big enough for dogs. Like you said, they need their exercise." Callie gave a half smile before dropping her gaze.

"Well yeah, they do need a lot of space. So, how big are you thinking? Are you thinking like two dogs? Two dogs and one kid? One dog and five kids? Because I kind of think it's cruel to just have one dog. It's not fair. It will need another to keep it company. Especially when we are too busy rushing the kids to school or ballet or soccer. Whatever they decide to take up." Pale shoulders shrugged.

Brown eyes glistened as Callie caught the seriousness on her girlfriend's face. _She's not just telling me what I want to hear. She means that. She means everything she has just said. Oh god! I think I just fell in love with this woman all over again._ Unable to process what had just happened, Callie began stuttering. "I, uh, I mean, yeah… two dogs."

"We'd have to buy a bigger house than we thought. I mean, I'd like two kids. But then that's only two times we will have babies in our arms, so I'm thinking three kids. But I _hate_ odd numbers so we would have to go for four?" Arizona started to ramble. "Three wouldn't work anyway. One would always feel left out. I'd hate for one of our children to feel left out. Those little brown eyes with tears in them because her brother locked her out of his tree house. You know, I just could bare it. It would break my heart."

"Uh."

"Callie? I need you to help me out here. I'm struggling with numbers and sizes and names and locations." Arizona tightened her grip on the tanned hands in her own. "Baby?"

"Y-You want kids? With me?" Callie croaked. "You actually want kids with _me_?"

"Um, yeah. Of course, I do. I want _everything_ with you, Cal-" Arizona was cut off when red lips connected with her own. Swallowing a deep moan, the blonde felt her entire being ignite. _We cannot have sex on my parent's porch._ Pulling back, she pressed feather light kisses along a defined jawline before reaching Callie's ear. "Do you want everything with me, Calliope?"

Turning and resting her forehead against Arizona's, Callie smiled into another kiss. "More than you could ever know."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Life has most definitely got in the way over the last month or so.**

 **I look forward to reading all of your reviews and opinions. Hit me with em'.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the awesome response to the last chapter. Good to know that you lot have waited around for me. I'm grateful for that.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Sat with their arms wrapped around each other, neither woman had moved since Arizona had dropped the kid's word. Callie couldn't quite believe that she had brought it up, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved. She had grown up always wanting children and a marriage. Yes, as a child she imagined herself to have a husband, but that had all changed when she found another woman attractive and accepted her proposal. Sure, it may have turned out to be the completely wrong decision, but Callie had always been a firm believer in everything happens for a reason. Well, not spousal abuse, but being with Suzanne had led her to Arizona. Right now, that was all that mattered.

Would they have been drawn to each other under different circumstances? Probably. Would she have still fallen head over heels in love with Arizona? Highly likely. It had happened in the way it had, though, and nothing could change that. Tears filling beautiful brown eyes, Callie held back a sob. She wasn't upset, far from it actually. She was relieved. She was hopeful. She was happy. She was loved. It had simply become too much for her.

"Hey, you okay?" Arizona turned in her seat. "Talk to me, Calliope."

"Sorry, I just, I'm happy, Arizona. For the first time in what feels like forever, I'm the happiest woman in the freaking world."

"It was the kid's thing, wasn't it?" Arizona smiled.

"Truthfully? Yeah." Brown eyes dropped their gaze.

"I thought so. I could see how much it meant to you when you almost slipped up." The blonde giggled. "Baby, don't ever hold anything back from me. Please."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to. I just wasn't sure if now was a good time to mention it. I guess I didn't want to have my dreams crushed if it wasn't what you wanted."

"What would you have done if it wasn't what I wanted?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'd have been choosing between the love of my life, and my dream." Callie gave a sad smile. "Wait, you didn't just tell me what I wanted to hear, did you?"

"No, Calliope. I want your babies." Arizona pressed a kiss to red lips. "Every freaking one of them."

"You're sure? I mean, it's not like it's going to happen anytime soon. We have so much to do together, but you'll tell me if you change your mind?"

"I won't change my mind." Another soft kiss was planted on red lips. "I can promise you that."

"Well well, look who it is."

Arizona froze mid-kiss. She knew that voice. That voice had just sent a shiver down her spine and caused a lifetime of memories to come flooding back. Not wanting to turn around, she continued to kiss Callie. It was clear that her girlfriend could feel the tension building inside the blonde. Pulling back, she looked into hardened blue eyes and smiled. "Baby, I think you have a visitor?"

"No, not my visitor." Pale shoulders shrugged as she refused to leave Callie's gaze.

"Well she certainly ain't my visitor, so she must be yours." The brunette stated as she switched between Arizona and the unidentified brunette standing on the Robbin's lawn. "Baby?"

Dropping the volume of her voice, Arizona tightened her grip on Callie's hand. "I really don't want to turn around."

"I know, but it's better to get this over with now. Don't you think?"

"I guess." Arizona sighed as she turned in her seat. Her vision fixed on the wooden porch beneath her feet, she cleared her throat. "Hi, Natalie."

"Oh, so you finally came home?" The other woman scoffed.

"Home? This isn't my home anymore. Why do you care where I am?"

"Of course I care where you were, Zo." Natalie's features softened. "I tried calling you."

"I know you did." The blonde stated. "I didn't answer for a reason."

"So, are you going to introduce me to your _friend?_ "

"Sure. Callie, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is Callie. My girlfriend." _and the mother of my future children._

"Nice to meet you," Callie said, bluntly.

"Mm, you too." The other brunette gave a fake smile. "So, you didn't collect any of your things."

"Bin them," Arizona stated as she stood and pulled Callie up with her. "I don't need them. I'm sure Julie will help you get rid of it all."

"Didn't you hear?" Natalie furrowed her brow. "That, what happened? It ended before it even began. She um, she was devastated when she realised what she had done. I haven't seen her in almost a year. She moved away. I don't know where."

"Wow." Arizona scoffed.

"That's why I tried to call you. What happened was a mistake, Zo. A huge mistake. Moment of weakness. Whatever you want to call it. I wanted you to come home. To me. To us." Natalie's voice broke.

"Seriously? You think I'd come home to you after you did…. Julie?"

"Arizona, I'm going to head inside. I'll see you when you've finished whatever you have going on here, okay?" Callie interrupted their conversation and released her grip on the blonde's hand.

"No, I'll come with you." Arizona turned to leave.

"Arizona, stay and sort out whatever this is. Please."

"But-" The blonde tried to argue but was cut off.

"Please. I'll just be inside with your mom."

Before Arizona could reply, Callie was gone. An immediate worry settling in the blonde's body, Arizona knew questions would be asked when she went inside. _Just when things were good. Just when I thought we would live happily ever after. This bitch makes an appearance._ Turning back to face her ex-girlfriend, Arizona glared at her.

"Now that _she's_ gone, we can get back to our conversation." Natalie approached the steps leading to the porch.

"I've no reason to hold a conversation with you, Natalie. You lost that right when you fucked my best friend. I have to go." Turning her back, Arizona was stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

"You have to come by and collect your things, Zo. If you don't, I'll continue to wait for you like I have this past year. If you want to work things out then we will, but if you don't, you have to collect your things."

Shaking her wrist and losing the grip of her ex-girlfriend, Arizona turned once again to face the other brunette. "I told you… bin it all."

"I can't. There are pictures of Tim. I won't be responsible for doing that."

"Fine. Put the pictures of my brother to one side. The rest can go. I've done without it for a year, I've no use for it anymore. Goodbye, Natalie."

Stepping inside, Arizona closed the door behind her and pulled the bolt across. "Hey, Mom."

"What was that about, young lady?" Barbara gave her daughter a hard stare.

"Oh, just Natalie trying her crap, again."

"Language, Arizona." The older Robbins moved around the kitchen island and towards her daughter. "What did she want?"

"Where is Callie?" Arizona questioned as she glanced around the lower level of the house.

"She said she was going to wash up before dinner," Barbara replied. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Mom."

"What do you mean, honey?" Her mother furrowed her brow.

"We have just had a great day together. Took her to Janey's for lunch. Sat around talking. We got home and we've sat on the porch the last few hours."

"I know, I seen." Barbara smiled.

"She, I, I mean, we talked. We talked about the future. You know, kids and houses and whatever else?"

"Oh, you did?" Older blue eyes widened. "H-How did it go, honey."

"Perfect, Mom. She wants it all. I want it all. With her. No one else."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you both." Barbara wrapped her daughter up in her arms.

"And then _she_ turned up." Arizona spat as she pulled away from her mother. "I hate her, Mom."

"I know you do, but we live close by so you are going to see her around."

"Yeah, and that is okay. What I don't need is her asking me to go back to her. Telling me what she did was a mistake. Julie left her. It didn't work. That doesn't mean I want her back."

"I know it doesn't. Is that what Callie thinks?" Barbara furrowed her brow.

"I don't know. She just got up and told me she would see me back in here. But she's not here. I just, she's had a hard year. Well, a hard few years actually. I don't want her to run. She can't run. I don't want to lose her."

"Oh, Arizona. I'm sure that won't happen. It can't be that bad."

"Can I tell you something in confidence? Can I trust you not to breathe a word of this to anyone else? Callie definitely can't know that I've told you."

"Of course." Barbara lowered her voice and pulled her daughter into the living room. "Come on."

"She, um, God." Arizona rolled her eyes. "This isn't even for me to say. This is not my business to tell. She, her fiancé, she used to, um-"

"It's okay, honey. Take your time." Barbara could see the struggle in her daughter's eyes. "Take your time."

"She used to um….beat her. She used to beat Callie." Bile rising in her throat, Arizona closed her eyes and tried hard to stop the tears from falling. "It was bad."

"Oh, Arizona." The older Robbins gasped at the information she had just received. "I'm so sorry."

"She came to me. She called me. Asked me to kick down her door. I took her to my place."

"You saved her." Barbara gave her daughter a sad smile.

"Yes, but that isn't why we are together. I don't feel sorry for her, Mom. I love her. More than I've ever loved anyone. I didn't save her to look after her. I've worked with domestic violence victims before, Mom. I didn't know. I actually tried to get close to her at the bar close to the hospital, but she had a fiancé, so I left it. I left it alone. I'm not a home wrecker, Mom."

"I know, sweetie." Barbara smiled. "You are a good person, Arizona."

"I'm just worried that this will set us back. You know, Natalie? I've never been in this situation with Callie so I don't know how she is feeling right now. She probably hates me for even giving Natalie the time of day."

"So, go and speak to her. Go and see that she is alright."

"But I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll get upstairs and she is packing her bags." The blonde's voice broke.

"You weren't raised to be scared, Arizona. You were raised to face your problems. You will go upstairs and that wonderful girlfriend of yours will be waiting for you. I know it. I've seen the way you look at each other."

"You have?" A dimpled smile appeared when Arizona thought about her girlfriend. She did truly make the blonde's heart sing. She could positively, 100 percent say that they were made for each other.

"Your father has too." Barbara gave her daughter a nod. "Now, go and see to your girl. She may be a little shocked that Natalie showed up here, but I'm sure she trusts you. She loves you, Arizona. Anyone with eyes can see that." Slapping the blonde with a rag she had in her hand, she ushered the blonde away and up the stairs. "And Arizona?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face her mother.

"My lips are sealed." Older blue eyes threw the blonde a wink.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Standing outside the old bedroom door, Arizona felt a wave of anxiety hit her. _What if she doesn't want to be here anymore? Oh god, I've messed this up. Natalie being here has messed this up. I should have told her. I should have told her my parents lived so close to her. Now she will think I'm here for Natalie. She will think this was all just a reason to get me here. She knows Natalie wants me back. She knows she wants an 'us' again. She doesn't know that I don't want that, though. She doesn't know that she is the only woman I will ever love. Oh God. Why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel like I'm about to lose her? Why does this feel like the end? I'm about to lose her. I know I am. Crap!_

Knocking lightly on her own bedroom door, Arizona took a breath before entering. Finding her beautiful girlfriend sat on the edge of the bed and staring out of the window, her heart broke. "Hey, um, can I come in?"

"Sure." Callie turned and faced her girlfriend. "It is your room, Arizona." The brunette furrowed her brow. "I-Is everything okay?"

"I think so." Arizona sighed. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"That, back there? It um, it wasn't supposed to happen. I understand if you want to leave, and I wouldn't stop you. I just, I didn't expect that. I didn't expect her to say the things she did. If you plan on leaving, I only have myself to blame. I just need you to know that I love you more than anything in the world, Calliope. You are amazing and strong, and I love everything about you. I love how you spread out in the bed and almost kick me out. I love how you have _terrible_ coordination in the morning when you first wake. I love that you need at least three sugars in your first coffee of the day. How you sing and hum while you cook us a beautiful dinner, I just, I love _everything_ about you. I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't want to be here anymore. If you want me to take you to the airport, if you don't want to travel back with me, just say the word and I will pay for your flight."

Standing from her spot on the bed, Callie moved towards her girlfriend. Confused by her rant, she gave the blonde a look.

"I mean, you just, you don't deserve that. I don't deserve you. You deserve more than that. Better than me. I just, I hate her, but we live close by. I don't want her, though, Callie. Before you leave, you have to know that I don't want her. I'll never want her ever again. It's only you. You are the one that stops my heart. You are the one that makes love to me like no one ever has before. You are beautiful and I'm sorry."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?" The blonde swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Calliope."

"What happened down there when I left you both?" A sinking feeling settled in the brunette's stomach.

"She said she wanted me to go back to her. That we could, or we should work things out. I don't know, I wasn't really listening."

"Why do you keep apologising?" Callie questioned.

"Because she showed up at my parent's house. While we are both here. That can't have been very nice for you."

"Did she try anything? Did she kiss you and you kissed her back?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"What? No! No way, Callie. I swear." Arizona placed her hands over her heart.

"Then I don't see what all of this fuss is about." Callie smiled. "Why are you freaking out? You are liked a crazed lunatic right now."

"But you walked away. You left and went inside. I figured you were pissed at me." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I thought I'd done something."

"No, I just didn't think it was my place to be there. It wasn't my business and I felt as though I was intruding. You had a long term relationship with that woman. She went through Tim's death with you. The least I could do was give you both a little privacy. I don't know what she said, or what she did, but I trust you, Arizona. You know that, right?"

"Wait, you're not mad?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Why would I be mad? She was a big part of your life. I know that. I _understand_ that." Callie asked, a little unsure of why Arizona was so upset by what had happened. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah." The blonde rubbed her forehead. "I just, I came up here thinking you were about to leave. I thought you had left me on the pitch because you didn't want this. Us. Not with Natalie around anyway."

"Arizona, I have just endured two years of Suzanne. Natalie will be like a walk in the part." The brunettes megawatt smile appeared and Arizona melted into her arms. "Really, everything is fine."

"Oh thank God. I really thought I was about to lose you. I even freaked out to my Mom."

"No need to freak out. You should probably go tell your Mom that everything is okay. She will be worrying." Callie suggested as she ran her fingers through blonde curls.

"No, I'm not leaving this room until dinner is ready. We have at least an hour. Maybe a little longer. I just want to be with you. Please?" Arizona had a pleasing tone in her voice. She desperately wanted to remove all thoughts of Natalie from her mind. Holding onto her girlfriend as tight as possible, the blonde ran her hand up and down a tanned, strong back. "I'm not leaving this room, Calliope."

"Okay, okay. That's fine. We won't leave the room." Callie pulled back and smiled. Placing a light kiss on pink lips, she swallowed a moan and sighed. Foreheads pressed together, brown eyes locked onto blue. "I cannot believe you thought I would leave."

"I'm sorry, I just panicked." Arizona smiled. "It's one of my weaknesses. I worry too much."

"We all worry, it means we care, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just couldn't imagine losing you. You walking away from me would have been so much worse than when I walked in on you know what."

"Really? It would bother you _that_ much?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Yeah. You mean the world to me, and losing you would have killed me slowly. I couldn't take it, Callie. I couldn't bare to watch you go."

Guiding the blonde's body back towards the bed, both women hit the plush material beneath them with a thud. "Let's rest for a little while, huh? It's been one hell of a day and it's not even five in the afternoon yet."

"Okay, I just, I need to ask you something." Arizona sat up a little. Resting on her elbow.

"Sure."

"Natalie has some of my things at her place. I told her to throw everything in the trash, but she has photos. Of Tim."

"Then you should go and get them from her." Callie stated. "You have to get them from her."

"I do?"

"Well, yeah. What are we supposed to frame when we buy _our_ house? If you want them, go and get them."

"I love you, so freaking much." Arizona's voice broke at the thought of seeing her brother's photos again. Sure, she had many others, but the ones at Natalie's place belonged to her, and only her.

Suddenly it hit her, she had told her mother about Callie's past. Not in so many words, but she had told her nonetheless. "Callie?"

The worry evident in the blondes voice caused Callie to sit bolt upright. "What's wrong?"

"I, um, when I was panicking before I came in here, I kinda told my mom something. Something that wasn't mine to tell and I'm so sorry. I didn't tell her everything but I told her a little."

Head in her hands, Callie sighed. "You told her about Suzanne."

"Yeah. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to tell her, and I know I shouldn't have. Please forgive me."

"I didn't tell her _everything._ Not everything that has happened. Just that you had been in a bad relationship. I didn't go into major detail, but I did mention it."

"It's okay." Callie gave a sad smile as she took in the information. "Everything is okay, right?"

"Sure. She didn't ask, and she didn't push me for more. She just told me to come up here and check you were okay."

"D-Does she think that I'm some sort of sympathy case of yours? Is t-that what I am, Arizona?" Brown eyes dropped their gaze.

"No, Callie. Please don't ever think that. That has never been how I've seen you. You are equal. _We_ are equal. Mom just didn't understand why I was so worried. I explained that we had never been in this situation. It just kinda slipped out. She doesn't think you are anything other than my girlfriend. I promise."

"Okay." Callie continued to tug at her fingers. Unsure of what to do, she fixed her gaze on the window to the right of her.

"Baby, please look at me." _God this is so messed up. How did I fuck this up like this?_ Curling her fingers she lifted the brunettes chin. "Callie, please?"

"It's okay, Arizona. Just please, don't think that I'm sensitive. I just want a normal relationship. Don't think that because I've been through some shit, you have to tiptoe around me. I'm not like that. I'm not about that. I'm normal. Just like you."

"I know you are. It was just my own worries getting in the way. I'm sorry. Please believe me. My mom doesn't see you any differently than she did when you walked into our home. She loves you more now, but that is because you've shown her how amazing you are. That has nothing to do with what you have been through. I promise."

"If you're sure." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

"I am. I'm more than sure." Arizona smiled as she ran her thumb along a caramel cheek. "I love you more than anything, Calliope."

"I love you, too." Callie smiled. "But please, don't ever worry about me. I'm a big girl, Arizona."

"I know. It's a weakness I must work on." Pink lips pressed light kisses along a tanned jawline.

Tonight she would enjoy a beautiful dinner with her girlfriend and her parent's. Tomorrow? Tomorrow she would make her way to her ex girlfriend's place and collect what belonged to her. Say her final goodbye. No messing. No mixed messages. Her belongings and nothing more. Then her life, their life, could truly begin. Her life with Calliope Torres was all that mattered.

 _Time to check out some Seattle homes._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews. They inspire me and keep me going. Take care.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the recent reviews.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Sleep had been hard to find during the night. Being in a home that she was unfamiliar with, and the knowledge that someone other than Arizona and her close friends knew about her past had left Callie feeling a little unsettled during the night. She wasn't angry, she just hadn't expected Barbara Robbins to find out about her abusive past so early on. Sure, she would know eventually, but two days into their stay? That, she hadn't expected.

Checking the clock, it was a little after six in the morning. Arizona was currently sleeping like the living dead, and the longer Callie tossed and turned, the more likely the blonde waking seemed. Deciding she would leave her girlfriend to sleep a little while longer, the brunette slowly slipped out of the bed and pulled on an oversized hoodie.

Dinner the previous night had been pleasant, but the news Barbara had received had left a little uncertainty in the air. Mrs Robbins hadn't even suggested that she knew anything, but Callie knew. Arizona had explained that she had sworn her mother to secrecy, and so far, Barbara was sticking by her word. She appreciated that, but this was just one more thing that Suzanne had ruined for her. Meeting the parents.

Leaving the bedroom, Callie tiptoed across the hall and quietly made her way downstairs. It was silent. Only the hum of electrical items filling the air. Running her fingers through her messy hair, she pulled it up into a bun and entered the kitchen. Startled, she found Barbara sitting quietly reading the morning paper. "Good morning, dear."

"Good morning, Mrs Robbins." Callie smiled. "Would it be okay if I made myself some coffee?"

"Of course, honey. A fresh pot is ready. Help yourself." The older woman didn't even look up from her paper.

"Thanks." The brunette moved around the kitchen, adding a ridiculous amount of sugar to her morning coffee. Satisfied that it was to her sweetness, she took a seat and the kitchen table and sat back. _Why do I feel so awkward?_ "Um-" Shaking her head, Callie silenced herself.

"Everything okay, Callie?" Barbara glanced up from her paper.

"Y-Yeah. Just didn't sleep too well." The brunette shrugged. "Nothing a little coffee won't fix."

"Things on your mind?" Barbara suggested.

"I guess so."

"You know Arizona loves you, right?" The older Robbins folded her paper and set it down on the table in front of her. "She was a mess yesterday when she came in from the porch."

"I know." Callie smiled. "She was a rambling mess when she came to check on me. I don't know what the big deal is. I trust her. I just, I didn't think it was my place to be there for her conversation with Natalie."

"She worries, a lot." Barbara rolled her eyes. "It's a terrible habit. I've told her she has to put a stop to it. She will have you wrapped up in cotton wool if she doesn't calm herself down soon."

Laughing, Callie gave a nod in agreement and sipped on her coffee. "I know she told you."

"What's that, dear?"

"About my past." The brunette cleared her throat. "She said she had told you."

"For the love of god, that girl doesn't know when to keep her mouth closed."

"It's okay." Callie shrugged. "I wouldn't expect her to keep anything from you. I just, I don't want it to change your opinion of me."

"Now, Callie, dear. Why on earth would it change my opinion of you?"

"I don't know. I'm not that kind of person. Before I met her, my ex, I was strong. I was happy. Then she took that away from me. Made me feel weak and worthless. I'm not weak, Mrs Robbins."

"I know that, Callie." Barbara placed her hand over the brunettes.

"Arizona, she got me back to my old self. The confident me. The brilliant me. I feel like myself again with her. She allows me to be myself. Maybe even a better version of myself. You should be very proud of her, she's amazing."

"She is a wonderful woman." Barbara smiled. "I always hoped she would find someone who loved her. Natalie was never going to be that person. I could see it from the very beginning. I had to let her figure it out herself, though. I'm happy that you found each other."

"Me too. To walk away from what I had. What I was going through. To find her and immediately feel the difference, it makes me wonder why I stayed with Suzanne for so long."

"Where is she now?" Barbara questioned. "If you don't mind me poking my nose in."

"Locked up. Thank God." Callie scoffed. "Not for too much longer, though."

"She is? Oh lord, what did she do?" The older Robbins placed her hand over her mouth.

"I went by to collect my things. Arizona came with me. I stupidly sent her across the street for coffee. Suzanne was away, well, she was supposed to be, but she was hiding in the apartment. Once she knew Arizona had left the place, she attacked me. Beat me. Broke my ribs. Tried to-" Cutting herself off, Callie cleared her throat. "Anyway, Arizona came back to find me pinned against the wall. I was in a bad way."

"Oh dear, what did Arizona do?"

"Gave her a taste of her own medicine." Callie smiled. "She saved me. Called the police and that is why Suzanne is locked up. She is due out in around a month, though."

"Well, I hope she has realised that my Arizona isn't afraid of her. I can have Daniel give you some tips if you like. You know, how to kill a person with one finger or whatever it is he does." The older woman threw the brunette a wink.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that." Callie laughed.

"Me too. But, Callie? If that woman comes back, if she so much as breathes near you and Arizona, you come here. You get in the car, and you come here. Both of you."

"Thank you, Barbara." The brunette gave a nod. "Really."

* * *

Two hours later, Callie found herself outside on the porch, wrapped up in a blanket with a fresh coffee. As the sun began to rise, a low mist was visible across the fields. _God, it's beautiful here._ Imagining Arizona waking up here every morning gave Callie a warm feeling. The blonde loved being away from the city. She loved the crisp air hitting her face during winter. She had often told Callie how much calmer she felt when she was away from it all. _Maybe we should buy a house outside of the city._ Sure, it would mean driving daily to and from work, but if it made Arizona happy, then Callie wasn't about to change that.

"Arizona about?"

Startled from her thoughts, Callie turned to find Natalie standing at the bottom of the steps. "Um, no. Sorry."

"Where is she?" The other woman asked, bluntly.

"She's still sleeping."

"Great view, huh?" Natalie followed Callie's line of sight. "We used to sit out here together most days."

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Callie smiled. Turning back to the other woman, she noticed that Natalie was the ideal woman. Perfect waistline, silky hair. Huge brown eyes. She had clearly been running, and she still looked pretty good. _Wow, how do you compete with that, Torres?_ Hands gripping her coffee cup, she felt a little anxiety settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you run, Carly?" Natalie smirked.

"It's Callie, and no, I don't."

"Shame." The other woman shrugged.

"Um, it is?" Callie furrowed her brow. "Why is that?"

"Zo used to say that watching me run was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Said it turned her on something terrible." She laughed. "The sex after running? _Wow!_ "

"Great." Callie simply smiled back. _Zo? Fucking Zo?_

"Maybe I'll see if she wants to go running while she is here."

"Sure, whatever." Standing, Callie folded the blanket and placed it down for later use. "I'll ask her for you. I'm sure she would love to."

"Great. Have her call me, yeah?"

"Oh, I will." _I'm not giving into this asshole._ Giving Arizona's ex a wave, Callie headed back inside and released the breath she had been holding. _Don't rise to it, Cal. You're better than that._

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Callie wrapped her towel around her and left the en suite bathroom. Arizona beginning to stir, she leant back against the closed door and smiled. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Mm, what time is it?" Arizona croaked.

"Almost nine."

"Why are you standing in nothing but a towel?" Blue eyes focused on the dripping body in front of her.

"I've just showered." Callie shrugged. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a blouse, she made her way around the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Feeling it dip behind her, she smiled.

"You smell amazing, beautiful." Arizona husked as she pressed her front against the brunette's back.

"Thanks."

"I could have showered with you. You should have woken me." The blonde placed light kisses across the naked back in front of her. "Maybe I should dirty you up so you need another one?"

"As much as I _love_ where this is going, we are not having sex in your parent's house." Callie shrugged off her girlfriend and stood. Slipping on some panties, she shimmied into her jeans and buttoned them up. "Go take your shower, Arizona."

"Woah, cold much?" The blonde furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Um, yeah, there is." Blue eyes narrowed. "Why are you being so, well, like this?"

"I'm not being like anything. I'm just not having sex in your parent's house. I told you this before we left."

"And that's fine." Arizona shrugged. "But something is on your mind."

"Arizona." Callie gave the blonde a hard glare. "Don't, please."

Closing the distance between them, Arizona wrapped her arms around a half-naked Callie. Breasts pressing against her own, she smiled. "Don't what?"

"Don't keep asking me. I'm fine."

"Is this because of yesterday? Are you angry that I'm collecting things from Natalie's place? You can come with me if you like. Or I don't even have to go at all."

The sound of the other woman's name falling from her girlfriend's lips caused Callie to tense up a little. _I don't like that woman. I don't trust that woman._ She had tried to be calm and civil with her a little while ago, but Natalie was intentionally trying to rile her up. She had held back and not fallen for it, but now? Now that she was away from the ex, she _was_ riled up. "No, do what you have to do. Maybe you could go for a run with her while you are there." _Low blow, Torres. This isn't Arizona's fault. You are letting her get to you!_

"Um, what is that supposed to mean?" Arizona gave her girlfriend a confused look.

"You know, run. Go running with her. It's what you _loved_ to do, isn't it?" Callie scoffed. _Stop now! Stop before you dig yourself a hole._ She hated that she was allowing the other woman inside her head. Callie and the green eyed monster didn't go well together. So now, she was taking it out on her girlfriend. Unnecessarily.

"Callie, I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't like where this is going."

"It's not going anywhere. I'm sorry." She removed her hands from the blonde's body and rubbed her temples. "Just, I'm sorry. Collect your things whenever you like. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. You are clearly unhappy. I don't want you to be unhappy." Blue eyes softened. "Has she said something to you? Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, just before. I was drinking my coffee on the porch. She turned up looking all _wonderful_ in her running clothes."

"And?"

"And she said she was going to see if you wanted to go running together." Callie scoffed.

"Why the hell would I want to go running with _her?_ "

"Because you always used to. Loved watching her run, or something." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

"Um, I did?" The blonde furrowed her brow. "Well, that's news to me."

"Look, I know she is just trying to get to me, and I promised myself I wouldn't let her, but h-have you seen her? She's gorgeous, Arizona. So much better than me."

"Woah! Hold up! You haven't just said that to me." Arizona raised a hand between them and began pacing the floor. "Don't ever compare yourself to her. Don't ever compare yourself to _anyone._ "

"But she's gorgeous, Arizona. Surely you can see that. Hell, you spent eight years with the woman. You know exactly what I'm talking ab-" Cut off my pink lips, Callie melted into their kiss. Pulling back for a little air, she found teary blue eyes staring back at her.

"Don't. Don't ever do that again." Arizona's voice broke. "You are gorgeous, Calliope. So beautiful that I wonder how the hell I got so lucky. Everything about you is beautiful."

"But-"

"But nothing. Don't ever put yourself down like that. Do you realise how amazing you are? How much I want to touch you, kiss you, just be with you? I can't get enough of you, Callie. You are miraculous, breathtakingly stunning."

"So, you don't want me to start running?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"What? Why would I want you to start running?"

"Because she said you loved to run, with her. Something about it turning you on." Brown eyes dropped their gaze.

Laughing hard, Arizona held onto her stomach. "Please, that is hilarious."

"This isn't funny, Arizona."

"It is. It's hysterical. How would I know what she looked like running? She could never keep up with me. I always finished and showered by the time she got back."

"I could run if that's what you wanted. I mean, I guess I could do with getting in shape a little." Looking down at her half naked body, Callie snorted. "I mean, look at me."

"Oh, I _am_ looking at you." The blonde bit down on her bottom lip. "Don't _ever_ get in shape. You don't need to. I love you exactly how you are, Calliope. Which by the way, is so very very hot. Those curves?" Blue eyes rolled. "And that ass? _Wow!_ "

"Now you are just trying to make me feel better." She smiled.

Standing painfully close to her girlfriend, Arizona brought her lips up to the brunette ear. "No, I'm not. But… what _would_ make me feel better, is those gorgeous thighs wrapped around my head." Sucking on her pulse point, she smiled. "Just thinking about your body makes me very very wet."

"Yeah?" Callie closed her eyes and leant back against the wall. _Just her talking to me like that makes me wet._

Pressing her body flush against the brunette, Arizona moaned. "Oh yeah." Taking Callie's hand in her own, she guided it between them and slipped it past the waistband of her pyjama shorts. "See?"

"Oh God." Callie gasped. _Don't do this. Stay strong, Cal. Stand your ground._ Her girlfriend's arousal evident, she bit down on her own bottom lip and tried to fight the urge to take her right there. _Shit, she is soaking._

"Only _you_ do this to me, Calliope." Pink lips curled into a smile. "You. Your body. Your voice. Everything."

Resting her forehead against the blonde's, Callie's eyes darkened. "You are so freaking hot right now."

"Mm, like you wouldn't believe." Blue eyes narrowed. "So, am I going to take that shower, or?" Arizona closed her eyes as she felt two fingers glide through her dripping folds. "Shit." Biting down on her lip, the blonde felt dizzy. _God, I want her._

"I don't know, Arizona. Are you going to take your shower?" Callie raised an eyebrow. Teasing her girlfriend's entrance, she stared intently. Never taking her eyes off of the baby blues in front of her, she slipped two fingers inside. "What'll it be?"

"Fuck, Callie." Arizona placed her palm flat against the wall to the side of Callie's head. "Don't stop doing that, please."

"You want this? You want me?" Tanned fingers slid deeper.

"God, yes. I always want you." Knees almost buckling, Callie wrapped a strong arm around a pale toned waist and thrust harder. Feeling Arizona's walls begin to tighten and pull her fingers further in, she felt her own arousal pool between her legs.

Slipping her own hand between their bodies, Arizona flicked open the button of the brunette's jeans and tried to pull them down her legs. Satisfied that she had enough room to work, she slipped two fingers inside and immediately hit Callie's sweet spot. "Together."

"Fuck," Callie whispered against the blonde's ear. Knowing that her girlfriend's parents were just below them, she buried her face in the crook of Arizona's neck. She knew exactly what sounds were about to come from her mouth, and the way she was feeling right now, she was pretty sure the entire street would hear her if she wasn't careful. "Oh god, I-I'm close. Fuck."

Both women thrusting hard and deep, they teased each other's bundle of nerves and felt themselves nearing the edge. "Oh God, Callie, baby, don't stop. Oh.." Bodies tensing, the brunette felt her orgasm crash through her body. Biting down on the blonde's shoulder, she rode out every last drop until she felt Arizona come down from her own high.

Releasing the breath she had been holding, Arizona slumped against the caramel form in front of her and winced. "Shit. That was amazing, but what have you done to my shoulder."

"Mm, I'm sorry. The whole street would have known you had just rocked my world if I hadn't done that." Callie laughed. Running her fingers over the red mark she had left, she placed a light kiss on it and pulled back. "I said no sex at your parent's house."

"Mm, and I said I wanted you, so… what else were we going to do about it?"

* * *

Cutting the engine, Arizona stepped out of her car and crossed the short distance up the driveway. She didn't want to be here, and after today, it had only confirmed that she no longer needed or wanted Natalie in her life, but her pictures of Tim didn't belong in this house. They belonged in a loving home with her girlfriend. _Get your stuff, and leave._

Knocking loudly on the hardwood door, Arizona flinched when the porch light turned on and door handle turned. "Hey, Zo. Come on in."

"Do you have my things ready?" The blonde refused to move from her spot outside.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just wanted to check if there was anything else you wanted before I packed it up to go."

"Fine." Arizona stepped past her ex-girlfriend and made her way inside. _Ew, she still has pictures of us around the place. Creepy._ "You can take all of those down too." Pointing at the framed photographs, Arizona scoffed.

"Um, just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't get to remember the memories." Natalie shot back. "We had some good times, Zo."

"Yeah, well." Pale shoulders shrugged.

"We really can't give us another go?" Natalie stepped closer to her ex-girlfriend and gave her a sad smile. "It was one mistake."

"Yeah, it was one mistake. And I'll admit, we were good together. Really good together. But the one mistake you don't make is the one _you_ made."

"You don't understand how sorry I am."

"No, and I don't care how sorry you are." Arizona laughed. "I found the most amazing woman when I walked away from you. From us. And you know, sometimes I wish I'd left sooner."

"You mean _her_? She's amazing?" Natalie spat. "Doesn't look like much to me. Nothing special." Dark brown eyes roamed Arizona's body. "Oh, she told you about today?"

"Yeah, she did."

"So she felt it appropriate to 'mark' you because of it?" The brunette laughed. "Seems a little insecure to me."

"Mark me?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Oh, this?" She ran her fingers over the mark on her neck. "She wasn't marking me. She just didn't want my parents hearing her scream my name." She laughed.

"Mm, sure she didn't."

"Oh, and don't go near her again. Don't speak to her. Don't look at her. You don't deserve to even breathe the same air as Callie." Pulling out her cell, she flicked through until she found her favourite picture of her girlfriend. "This woman? She is ten times more than you will ever be. Trust me, I made the right decision when I left you. So, thank you. Thank you for fucking my best friend and allowing me to see just what kind of person you are."

"Zo, wait." Gripping her ex-girlfriend's wrist, Natalie tried to stop the blonde from leaving the spot they had shared for the past few minutes.

"Get your hands off of me." Arizona turned and gave the brunette a hard stare. "I'll just grab my pictures and then I'll be out of your way."

"I don't want you to be _out of my way._ I want you to stay. At least stay for a coffee? Please?" Natalie pleaded with the other woman.

"You don't get it, do you?" Shaking her wrist from the brunettes grip, she laughed. "I don't _want_ to be around you. I don't _want_ to see you ever again. The sooner you realise that the sooner you can move on with your shitty life and find someone who is happy to have a whore for a girlfriend."

"Jeez, when did you get so bitter?"

Collecting her pictures from the table close to the door, she turned to face her ex-girlfriend. "When you broke my heart, Natalie."

Leaving her old home, the home she shared with Natalie, Arizona wiped away a tear she didn't know had fallen. _Get a grip, Robbins._ Rushing down the drive, she slid into her car and started the engine.

 _I need Callie._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Hit me with the reviews. I look forward to reading each and every one of them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for your recent reviews, guys.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Making it back to her parents home in record time, Arizona quietly slipped inside and found her mother waiting for her. Placing her pictures of her brother down on a nearby table, she moved into the kitchen and took a seat at the dinner table. "Hey, Mom."

"Everything okay?" Barbara furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, I think so. Is, uh, is Callie about?" Pale fingers ran through blonde curls. Checking the time, it was a little after nine and Arizona half hoped that her girlfriend may have already settled down the for the night, having been awake so early that morning.

"She said she would wait for you upstairs. I think she was taking a shower."

"Okay, I'm going to head up. Could use a quiet night." Arizona smiled as she stood from her seat. "Night, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Pulling her daughter into an embrace, Barbara placed a kiss on her forehead before releasing her. "I'll see you both in the morning."

Heading off up the stairs, Arizona stopped when she felt her cell buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out, she unlocked the screen and immediately felt her stomach drop and her anger rise. _I knew she wouldn't give up so easily._ Taking a minute to think about how she should approach the situation she now found herself in, she leant back against the wall and closed her eyes. _Go and see your girl. The only one who matters in all of this._ Pushing off the wall, she quietly made her way down the hallway and found herself frozen outside her old bedroom door.

Listening, she found the room to be silent. _Oh, please be asleep. I cannot deal with this right now._ Turning the handle, she stepped inside to find Callie smiling back at her, trashy book in hand. "Hey."

"Hey. I missed you." The brunette closed her book and sat up a little more in the bed. "How did it go?"

Clearing her throat, Arizona was yet to even open her mouth. She knew everything was okay between them, so why did she feel like her world was ending? Why did she feel like something wasn't right? Dropping her gaze, she slipped off her jacket and kicked off her shoes. "Callie, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course, I do." Callie furrowed her brow. "Why? Why are you asking me that?"

Handing her girlfriend her cell phone, Arizona took a seat on the edge of the bed and turned her back. She couldn't bare to look at Callie right now. Not when she didn't know what was about to happen. Nothing. Silence.

 _Hey, thanks for coming by tonight. You don't know how much it meant to me. I hope we can get back to where we were. When we used to be good. I know this will hurt Callie, but you know we are made for each other. Eight years, Arizona. Thank you for giving me another chance. Until the next kiss…. Nat x_

Hearing the click of her cell phone being locked, Arizona held her breath. _Say something, Callie. Scream. Shout. Just say something._ Feeling the bed dip behind her, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and red lips placed a light kiss on her neck. "Come to bed, Arizona."

Sobs immediately shaking her body, the blonde melted into the protective arms of her girlfriend. Tanned fingers pulling at the hem of her jumper, she sat forward and allowed Callie to remove the item. Now sat in a tank top, she felt the chill in the air hit her body. No words were spoken. She simply stood from the bed, removed her jeans, and slipped under the covers. Smiling when she felt the warmth against her skin, she glanced to her right to find beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. _She kept my side warm._

Callie's eyes told her that they were okay. They told her that she trusted Arizona. They told her that no matter what, she wasn't about to leave. She wasn't about to fight. She was here, with her, and she was ready to settle down in bed and hold her girlfriend all night long. If that was what Arizona needed, then that was was Callie would do. "Come here."

Turning her body into the caramel one beside her, Arizona wrapped her arm around a soft, warm waist, and held on for dear life. Her life. _Their_ life. "I love you, Calliope." Nuzzling down into the brunette's chest, Arizona felt the love radiate from her being.

"I love you, too." Placing a light kiss atop blonde curls, Callie ran her fingertips up and down Arizona's bare arm and closed her eyes. Tomorrow they would talk about what had happened tonight. Tomorrow they would figure out how they would deal with Natalie. Right now, Callie had had enough for one day, and she suspected Arizona had, too.

* * *

Waking up to cold sheets, Callie groaned. _Where the hell is she?_ Back at home, Arizona would always wake before Callie, but usually, the blonde would either hang about in bed, or she wouldn't be too far away. Removing her tired body from the comfortable mattress, the brunette slipped on some loose jeans and an oversized hoodie. _Maybe she went for a run. She said her dad still runs._ Smiling at the thought of her girlfriend running with her father, Callie left the bedroom. _Oh god, what if she has gone running with Natalie?_ Her heart dropping into her stomach, the brunette made her way downstairs and found Mrs Robbins cooking breakfast. "Hey, good morning, Barbara."

"Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Perfectly." Callie smiled as she glanced around the room. "Did Arizona go some place?"

"She's out on the porch. Took herself off with a coffee about thirty minutes ago. I'm not sure _she_ slept so well last night. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. She, um, she was a little upset when she came home last night."

"Natalie?" Barbara rolled her eyes. "That woman."

"Yeah, she's just trying to mess with us. I'm not worried, though." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I'll give her a little while to herself. I know how she likes to process things alone."

"Yes, just like her father." The older woman laughed. "How about you help out with breakfast? Take your mind off things?"

"Sounds perfect." Callie stepped into the kitchen and took any orders that came her way.

* * *

Hood pulled up, and coffee in hand, Arizona sat on the top step of her mother's porch. She had thought about taking a walk. She had thought about disappearing in her car. Neither had happened and now she found herself in the same spot she had been in for near on an hour. Leaving home had been the best decision she had ever made. It had led her to Callie. That was a fact. What she hadn't expected, though, was the internal struggle she would face when she came across her ex-girlfriend for the first time in over a year. The woman she thought she would spend forever with. The truth? She had been planning on proposing to Natalie. She had planned to take her away, woo her, and then ask the brunette to be her wife. Things had been hard for them in the weeks leading up to their breakup. They both knew that. Arizona had hoped it was something and nothing, but it hadn't been. Her entire world ended the day she found her girlfriend and her best friend naked together. Her brother had died, he had left her, and the only people she had left had just betrayed her in a way she never thought possible. She had never felt so alone in all of her life.

Sure, she was hot. Arizona knew that. She knew that she could probably have the pick of most women in her local bar, but that wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was someone she could settle down with. Someone she could be happy with, forever. Natalie was that person. She knew Natalie was that person.

Until Calliope Torres came along. Came along and turned her world upside down once again.

Moving to Seattle had come at a perfect time in her life. Knowing that she needed a change, needed to find herself again, it couldn't have been more ideal. Her plan? Well, she didn't have one. The idea of being in a different city, where nobody knew her, caused her to take the job offer without even thinking. Sure, she would miss her parents, but that was all. They were the only people stopping her from leaving the day she found her girlfriend cheating on her. Had she been in the right frame of mind, she would have packed up and left within the hour.

Now she had Callie Torres in her bed, her life, her heart. She had her, all of her. So why was Natalie suddenly trying to work her way back into her life? Why was Natalie trying to ruin what she had built with Callie? _She doesn't love me. You don't do that to somebody you love. You don't break their heart and laugh. That's not love._

"Care to share?" A voice called out and pulled Arizona from her thoughts.

Glancing to her left, Arizona scoffed and turned away. "Go home, Natalie."

"No, not until we have talked."

"I have nothing to say to you." The blonde sipped on her coffee and continued to look out across the field. "You're wasting your time."

Taking a seat beside Arizona, Natalie shared her view before turning her attention back to the blonde who was clearly struggling with things. "Please, I just want to talk."

"You think what you did last night was funny? Sending me a message like that when you knew it was a lie? Why did you do that?"

"Because I want you to come home. I want you to come back to me. I don't care how much you love _her,_ we are the ones who spent eight years together." Natalie smiled as she shifted a little closer to the blonde. "We didn't last that long for the sake of it, Zo. We loved each other, and I know that we still do."

"No, you're totally off the mark here. I _do not_ love you, anymore." Arizona spat. "You know, I haven't thought about you once since I left this place. Never did you cross my mind. Not once."

"Mm, I find that hard to believe." The brunette smirked. "We were inseparable, Zo."

"Yeah, until the one evening that we weren't. Until the one evening when I took my eye off of you, and you felt it would be appropriate to get naked with Julie."

"It never should have happened." Natalie sighed.

"But it did." Arizona gave her ex-girlfriend a sad smile. "If that had been you last night, if you had been Callie and I'd have shown you that message, the message you sent me, what would you have done?"

"Honestly? I'd have kicked you out and I'd have handed her ass to her."

"Because?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Because I'd have thought you had cheated on me," Natalie stated.

"That's why you sent it?" Arizona laughed. "You sent it hoping that she would leave me, and I'd come back to you?"

"Well, yeah." The brunette placed her hand on Arizona's knee. "Did she fall for it? Is that why you are sat outside alone?"

"Actually, no." Blonde curls shook. Brushing Natalie's hand away, she turned and faced the brunette. "I came back last night and I showed that message to Callie. I expected her to go crazy, I would have, but she didn't. You know what she did? She held me and told me it was okay. She told me she trusts me. You never once said that to me. You never once stopped for a second to think about me. I'd never have done that to you. I'd never have cheated on you. Never."

"I didn't think, I'm sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life." Natalie's voice broke. "Please forgive me?"

"Callie has been more and meant more to me in this past year than you ever were in the eight years we were together. I could never trust you again."

"Zo, please?" Natalie raised her hand and ran her thumb along Arizona's cheek.

"Take your hands off of my girlfriend." A deep husky voice called from behind both women. "NOW!"

Standing, Natalie stepped close to Callie and laughed. "I think you'll find that she was mine long before she was yours."

"Yeah, she was. But not anymore." Callie stood tall. "I hope Julie was worth it."

"Worth what?" The other brunette scoffed.

"Losing Arizona." Tanned shoulder shrugged. "How anyone could be so stupid, I'll never know."

"Stupid?" Natalie furrowed her brow.

"If you'd have stopped and thought about Arizona. If you'd have taken a moment to actually _really_ see her, you know, to love her, like she deserves, you'd see what an amazing person she is. How beautiful she is, both inside and out. How she takes a couple of minutes every day to tell me how much she loves me. How much she wants me in her life. How she holds me every night and I wake up in her arms every morning. That is what I mean by stupid."

"She never did any of that with me." Brown eyes dropped their gaze.

"Well then, I guess that tells you all you need to know." Callie gave the ex her full megawatt smile. "Maybe if you'd have given her a little more attention. Maybe if you'd have taken the time to give back the love she had given to you, you might not have felt the need to go exploring. You _might_ still be together."

Pulling Arizona up to her feet, Callie stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Placing her chin on the blonde's shoulder, she pressed a kiss below her ear and turned back to Natalie. "You should probably leave now. You've upset my girlfriend enough."

Watching the other woman walk away, she turned her girlfriend around in her arms and gave her a sad smile. "You okay?" Pulling her into a hug, she felt warm tears hit her skin. Gaining a slight nod from Arizona, she ran her fingers through blonde curls and sat them both down on the bench nearby.

"Callie, I swear I didn't ask her to come by. I mean, I guess it was stupid of me to sit out here, alone, but I just wanted some space. Some air. I didn't want her to touch me."

"I know." Callie smiled. "Which is why we aren't having this conversation."

"But-"

"I heard everything, Arizona." The brunette stated as she wrapped a blanket around their bodies. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"You did?"

"Yeah, that woman does not take no for an answer." Callie laughed. "Are you okay, though? That is all that matters."

"Yeah." Pale fingers ran through blonde curls. "Callie?"

"Yes, baby?" She turned to face the blonde.

"Can we go home?"

* * *

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry, I just can't be here right now." Arizona gave her mother a sad smile as she packed up her belongings. "I promise, you and dad can come visit once we have a house."

"Arizona, you look after that girl of yours, okay?" Barbara stopped her daughter long enough to hold the smallest of conversations.

"I will." She smiled.

"She told me, you know. Callie told me about her past. She said that that woman will be back with the public in a month." A hint of fear was evident in the older Robbins voice.

"Yeah, Mom. She will." Arizona took a seat on the edge of her bed. "But I'm praying that she stays away."

"Do you think she will?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, sure." Pink lips gave a half smile.

"Arizona?"

"I don't know, Mom. I really don't." The blonde tugged on her fingers in her lap and sighed. "I'd like to think that she will stay away. She wrote to Callie a few months ago. Said she's been in a program. You know, to deal with her anger."

"That's something, I suppose," Barbara responded, unconvinced by her daughter's words. "Maybe she will move on after all."

"You're a terrible liar, Mom." Arizona laughed. "But yeah, Anytimemaybe she will."

"You'll keep in touch?"

"Of course. We will both be busy at the hospital when we go back but I'll try and make time at least twice a week."

"Okay, honey." Giving her daughter's hand a tight squeeze, the older woman moved towards the door and left the blonde to finish up.

* * *

Having said her goodbyes, Callie found herself sat on the porch waiting for her girlfriend to bring out their luggage. She'd enjoyed her time at the Robbins family home, and she knew that once both of them had settled down in a home of their own, Barbara and Daniel would be stopping by whenever possible. Callie loved that. She loved the sense of family, the sense of love from her girlfriend's parents. It was something she had missed for several years. _Maybe I should call my family. My sister, at least?_

The sound of voices behind the front door pulled the brunette from her thoughts. Her girlfriend followed by Barbara and Daniel made their way out onto the porch and pulled Arizona into a hug. "You call us if you need anything. Don't hesitate, honey."

"I know, Mom. I'm sure we will be fine, though."

"Do as your mother says, kiddo." Daniel gave his daughter a hard stare. "You know how she can be."

"I know, I know." Blue eyes softened. Turning to Callie, she gave the brunette a smile and pulled her up to her feet. "You ready, beautiful?"

"Sure am." Callie smiled. "Thank you for having me, Mr and Mrs Robbins. It's been wonderful."

"Anytime, Callie." Daniel wrapped his arms around the brunette and gave his daughter a wink over the Callie's shoulder. "You keep in touch now, yeah?"

"Of course." Callie stated as she moved to the other parent. "Barbara." Pulling her into a hug, she lowered her voice and thanked her for the talk they'd had the previous day. The non response was enough for Callie and as she pulled away, she took her girlfriend's hand in her own and walked them both down the steps leading to Arizona's car.

Placing their luggage in the trunk, Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's and gave her a knowing smile. "Let's go home, baby."

* * *

Two hours into their drive home, Arizona felt a weight had lifted from her entire body. The longer she stayed at her parents house, the more likely she and Callie would have fought. Natalie had made it clear that it was her intention to cause them problems, and Arizona had no plans to stick around and see how far she would go. She and Callie didn't need the added stress right now, not when the fact that Suzanne was due out soon was playing on her mind. She could ignore it, and hope that it went away, but she knew better than anyone that it wouldn't. She knew that the redheaded abuser would soon be back in Seattle, and she knew that they would cross paths again. Whether that was in a friendly capacity or not remained to be seen.

"So, um, Suzanne is out soon." Arizona stated as she kept her baby blues on the road.

"Yeah, I know." Callie wiped her palms on her thighs. "She, um, she probably won't come back."

"You don't think?" The blonde asked, nonchalantly. _I wish I felt the same way as she does._

"No, I mean, she knows that we won't sit back and let things happen anymore. I think you may have finally put her in her place."

"Mm, who knows." Arizona sighed. "So, what is the plan exactly?"

"The plan for what?" Callie turned in her seat as best as she could.

"If she does come back. What is the plan?"

"I, uh, I don't know." The brunette sighed. "I hadn't thought about it."

"No, me neither, but we should probably start thinking about what we do if she shows up at my apartment door. _Our_ apartment door."

"How um, how long do you think it will take us to find a place? I-If it's what you still want." Brown eyes stared intently. Callie was fine with what had happened back at the Robbins house, but she would be lying if she said it wasn't festering away somewhere in the back of her mind. Arizona continued to drive on in silence. Too busy processing the idea of her and Callie sharing a house together within a month, too excited at the prospect, she remained silent. _Don't get your hopes up. You may not find anything you like_. "I mean, if you don't want to, I get it. I-I know how long you two were together, so I get it. Just, I-" Cutting herself off, she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "If you decide to go back to her, please tell me. Don't disappear. Don't string me along. I just, I get it, okay?"

Pulling over at the side of the road, Arizona sat slack jawed. _Did she just actually say that? Have those words just actually come from that beautiful mouth?_ Cutting the engine, the blonde unbuckled her belt and removed herself from the car. Pacing back and forth along the side of the road, Arizona felt her heart pounding out of her chest. _She just asked me if I was leaving her._ Bile rising in her throat, she tried to calm her breathing. _She actually suggested that I would go back to Natalie. She thinks I'd go?_

Hearing footsteps approach, she stopped dead in her spot. Turning to find glistening brown eyes, Arizona shook her head and closed her eyes. "Y-You think I'd do that to you? Y-You think I'd leave?"

Swallowing hard, Callie dropped her gaze and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I-I don't know."…..

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you guys on a kind of cliffhanger. I won't leave you waiting too long. You all know I wouldn't do that to you…..**

 **Looking forward to your reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Since Guest (Nat) asked so nicely, I worked a little overtime on this one.**

 **Also, to the other guest who keeps asking me to update 'Wherever you will go'? It's complete. I do, however, have something else I'm working on. Let's just say it's 'Wherever You Will Go - 2.0'**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Unable to process what had just happened, what Callie had just said, Arizona took off in the opposite direction. She needed to breathe. To think. Her girlfriend had held her last night, and told her that everything was okay. Her girlfriend had defended her just this morning on her mother's porch, but now? Now she was telling her 'she got it'. _Gets what? What does she get?_ Trying to remain calm, Arizona shoved her hands in her pockets and slowed her stride. _Have I given her the impression that I'm going to leave? Have I given her a reason to believe that I don't want her? Us?_ Tears falling from blue eyes, Arizona placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

 _I thought she trusted me. I thought she knew I was all in._ Struggling to figure out where she had gone wrong, Arizona turned around to find Callie making her way up towards her. Turning her back again, the blonde continued to walk away from her girlfriend. _Girlfriend? Is she even my girlfriend anymore?_ Scoffing to herself, she caught sight of a diner across the road and decided it would be a good idea to head inside. _She has just given me her freaking blessing to leave. To go back to Natalie._ Groaning, she crossed the street and made her way inside the diner.

Ordering a strong coffee, the blonde slid into a booth and placed her head back. _This isn't happening._ Anyone else? Arizona would have just shrugged and walked away, but right now? Right now she was truly hurt by Callie's words. She couldn't believe the brunette had simply replied with 'I don't know'. _What does that even mean? She doesn't know?_ Furrowing her brow, she tried to figure out Callie's words. _She doesn't know if she trusts me? She doesn't know if she loves me? She doesn't know if I'm going to leave her and go back to the woman who broke my heart?_ This was messed up. So messed up that Arizona wasn't even sure how she felt right now. She wanted to shout and she wanted to scream but she couldn't. She felt so deflated right now that she just wanted to sleep. Forever.

The clearing of a throat caused the blonde to flinch in her seat. "C-Can I sit with you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Arizona didn't even make eye contact. "Whatever."

Sliding into the booth opposite Arizona, Callie sighed. Placing her hand over the blondes, her heart broke when she pulled away. "Arizona, I'm sorry."

Nothing. No words. No movement. No… anything.

"I just, I thought it was okay. I thought I was okay with all of this. I mean, I am, but I'm a little scared." Callie tried to give some sort of explanation for her behaviour. Her words.

Zero.

"Please talk to me, Arizona." The brunette's voice broke. "I didn't mean for it to end like this. I just, you didn't say anything when I brought up the house thing, so I freaked. I'm sorry."

The waitress bringing Arizona's coffee caused the blonde to sit up and open her eyes. Thanking the older woman, she added a little sugar and gave the black liquid a quick stir. Taking in the scent of her beverage, she closed her eyes once more and sipped. _Jeez, that tastes like shit!_ Deciding to force the disgusting coffee down, she added a little more sugar and persevered. "You really hurt me today," Arizona spoke so quietly that she wasn't even sure Callie had heard her.

"I didn't mean to." Callie ducked her head to try and catch the other woman's gaze. "I never should have said that."

"But you did." The blonde gave her girlfriend a sad smile.

"I know." Tanned fingers ran through dark hair. "I, uh, I-" Sighing, Callie realised she didn't have an explanation for her actions. Yes, it was foolish to say what she did, but did it stem from somewhere? Was she unintentionally holding her emotions in without realising?

"I knew it was too good to be true." Arizona scoffed.

"What?" Tears fell from brown eyes. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You, this morning. Last night. Hell, since we first encountered Natalie together. I should have known you wouldn't be okay with it. Why would you be? I mean, I was going to ask the woman to marry me before she fucked my best friend, so why? Why the hell would you be okay with it?" Arizona laughed. "I should have known."

"Y-You were going to ask her to marry you?" Brown eyes widened. _I mean, I know she loved her, but marriage? Wow!_

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" The blonde scoffed.

"What? No. I just, I didn't realise it was going _that_ good."

"It was. It was going extremely good… for the most part." Arizona sighed. "It was only towards the end that things changed. I'm talking weeks, not months, so yeah, I _was_ very happy until around 18 months ago."

"Wow, you really loved her, huh?" Brown eyes dropped to the table in front.

"Yeah, I did." Pale fingers ran through blonde curls. "But, I love you more."

"Arizona, I-"

"No, Callie. No!" The blonde raised her hand between them. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to stand there and back me up in front of her and then give me your blessing to leave. You don't. What you said today? Hurt. It hurt so freaking much."

"But, you just said you were going to marry her. You loved her, a lot, Arizona. You don't just lose your feelings for someone like that. It doesn't just disappear."

"Except it does." Arizona scoffed. "When the one woman you loved more than anything, the woman you thought you spend forever with… cheats on you? Those feelings _do_ just disappear. Some people may be able to forgive, but I don't. I don't forgive the people who break my heart."

"I never meant to hurt you." Callie tried once again to place her hand over the blondes. Thankful when she didn't pull away, she immediately tightened her grip. "Please believe that I never meant to hurt you."

"I may have loved her, but I love you more. It may have been good with her, great even, but it's so much better with you. As for the marriage thing? I'd marry you tomorrow given half the chance."

"I love you, Arizona." Callie stood and pulled her girlfriend up. Wrapping her arms around her waist she pulled her into an embrace and held her tight. "I didn't ever mean to hurt you."

"Come on, we need to get back out on the road." Throwing down some cash, Arizona silently led her girlfriend out of the diner and back towards her car.

* * *

Sat quietly in the passenger seat of her girlfriend's car, Callie felt awful. She had never meant to hurt Arizona. She was the only person who had been there for her over the past year, and although she had been through some tough times, Arizona had given her a reason to believe that love _did_ exist. She gave her a reason to believe that she could be happy. Truthfully, Callie never imagined herself with someone so beautiful, or perfect. Yes she did often wonder if it was too good to be true, but Arizona had been supportive, loving, and just an all round amazing girlfriend who had stood by her so far. So why now was she thinking the worst? Why was she waiting for the day that the blonde packed up her bags and left? It didn't make any sense. None of it. _You really need to get a grip. She doesn't have time for your crap._

Placing her hand on the blonde's thigh, Callie gave it a squeeze and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Arizona."

Giving her girlfriend a slight nod, Arizona kept her eyes on the road. They would be home in under thirty minutes, and they had plenty of time to talk. They had to talk. If Callie was worried, it caused Arizona to worry and that didn't sit well with the blonde. "I know you are." She had always been honest with Callie, and she had never kept anything from her, so right now, she rattled her brain for anything she may have missed.

If it had happened, Arizona would tell her. Struggling to find anything other than what she had told her, she figured it could only be a good thing.

The day had started out a little strange, but after confronting Natalie, Arizona had only fallen more in love with Callie. How she had backed her up? No one had ever done that for her before. How she had bigged her up? No one had done that, either. She was telling the truth when she told Callie that she loved her more. She truly did. She had always hoped that one day Natalie would have some sort of place in her life, even Julie, but as the days passed, and the heartache consumed every inch of her being, she had settled for no contact. She didn't need the contact. Not with either of them.

Sure, memories had come flooding back when she saw Natalie, but that didn't mean she still loved her. That didn't mean she about to walk back through the brunettes door and take her in her arms. It simply meant that they had once _been_ something. They had once shared a connection. They had _once_ loved each other. That was now all in the past, and Arizona truly hoped that Callie could believe that. If she couldn't, or wouldn't, then they could never be together.

One year, that was all the time they had known each other. One year, but Arizona felt as though they had spent a lifetime together. The most amazing life. Surely it could only get better from here? Surely Callie knew just how much she meant to Arizona?

Those questions would be answered soon. Before the night was out, she would make sure Callie knew everything.

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator, the couple made their way down the corridor and slid their key into the lock. Stepping inside, Arizona felt like she had been away forever. It had only been four days, but the feeling she had right now, coupled with the coldness of her apartment left her a little unsure of their current situation.

"Should I order in?" Callie questioned as she placed her bag down near the entrance of the hallway leading to their bedroom.

"Sure. I'm good with whatever you want." Pulling out a couple of beers from the refrigerator, Arizona took a seat on the couch and lifted her feet onto the coffee table.

"Pizza?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Sounds good."

Knowing their order by heart, Callie called their favourite pizza place and ordered their food. Ending the call, she moved around into the living room and took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. "It, um, it's going to take a little longer. There is a game on tonight."

"Okay." Pale shoulders shrugged. The TV powered on, Arizona began flicking through the channels for something half decent. Groaning as she went through each channel, she left it on a random trashy show and threw the control down on the coffee table.

Sensing the mood her girlfriend was in, Callie cleared her throat. "A-Are we okay?"

"I hope so," Arizona stated as she focused on the flat screen in front of her.

"That's not really an answer, Arizona."

"I'm sorry but I don't have anything else for you, Cal." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I thought we were okay when we left my parents house. Turns out that we weren't, so?"

"I never should have said it." Callie grit her teeth. _How can you be so fucking stupid?_ "I just, I had a moment. I've never been jealous of anyone before. No one has ever gotten close enough to whoever I was with for me to _be_ jealous."

"Seriously?" Arizona scoffed.

"Honestly. Before Suzanne, it was just like one-nighters. Neither of us cared what happened, and then I was the only asshole ever stupid enough to stay with Suzanne, so no, I've never been in this situation before. Everything since meeting you has been new."

"How do you mean?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Everything. The love? It's new. The attention? It's new. The hand holding and the cuddles in bed? New. So, the idea of being with someone who has an ex who cares about them enough to send stupid messages trying to split us up? Very very new." Brown eyes dropped to the beer label barely holding on to the glass bottle. "It's no excuse, but it is all very very new to me. This. Us. All of it."

"I'm not her, Callie. I never will be her. You have to understand that."

"I do."

"But do you? Really?" Blue eyes narrowed. "Because after today? I'm not so sure."

"I do, I promise." Callie glanced back up to find a broken blonde staring back at her. "No one has ever turned down someone else for me. No matter what the situation was. Then when I asked you about moving in together, it was like you just… froze!"

"You know what I was doing when you asked me that? I was trying to hold back the excitement of moving in with you. You know, in case we didn't find what we wanted right away. In case it's not as plain sailing as we think."

"Really?" Callie sighed.

"Yes, really. You asked me how long it would take us to find somewhere. I was trying to figure it out. I was just in my happy bubble. B-But then you said what you said. How you got it? What did that even mean?"

"Just that I understood if you wanted to go back to her. You know, after you'd seen her, you may have changed your mind. After she had spoken to you."

"So what? I spoke to her the morning after we arrived."

"Yeah?"

"I then came upstairs and had you scream my name. Did you think I was just going to give you what I thought you needed and then go back to her? Pack my bags in front of you and then make my way down the street to her?"

"No." Dark curls shook. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Were you giving me an out, Callie?"

"MAYBE I WAS!" The brunette raised her voice. Shocking herself, she placed her hand over her mouth. _Suzanne would have punched me if I spoke to her like that._ Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she steadied herself and waited for the blonde's response.

"Why would you do that? Is it your way of saying that you don't want to be with me? Do I need to find myself a hotel?" Arizona placed her beer down on the coffee table and stood. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, CAL!"

Flinching at the sight of Arizona almost hulking out, Callie pulled her knees up to her chest and shook her head. Tears falling from brown eyes, she repeated "Don't" over and over. Rocking her body gently, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe. "Please, don't."

Her back turned on the brunette, Arizona was yet to see the state her girlfriend was in. "Don't what?" Arms flailing around, Arizona turned to see the petrified brunette huddled up in the corner of her couch. _Oh god._

Rushing to her side, Arizona dropped to her knees and froze. "Callie, I'm so sorry. I-I" Watching the brunette bring her hands up in front of her face as some sort of defence, the blonde backed away. Moving further away, she almost tripped over their luggage before finding the furthest corner and sliding her body down the wall. _She thought I was going to hit her._ Sobs shaking her body, Arizona sat, void. They'd never fought before. _Never._ Sure, Callie had freaked out before, but it was never during an argument. It was usually when something triggered a flashback. Something that didn't directly involve Arizona.

Devastated at the sight in front of her, she didn't know what to do. She knew that right now there would be no reasoning with Callie, and she didn't want to approach her, so she removed her body from the floor, moved as far away as possible, and pulled out a pen. Stood at the kitchen counter, she scribbled the words 'I'm sorry' on a piece of paper and quietly made her way down the hall.

The click of the door closing told Callie she was safe. She knew she was safe, no matter how many arguments they had. But something had triggered her old response to such a situation and she hated it. She hated that she had just silently accused the woman she loved of potentially being abusive. She hated that Natalie even walked this earth. She hated herself.

* * *

Groaning as the sunlight hit her eyes, Arizona pulled her pillow from behind her and pushed it into her face. She couldn't wake up just yet. A little more sleep would do her some good, and she couldn't face her girlfriend right now. Immediately noticing that Callie's side was untouched, her heart dropped into her stomach and fresh tears started to fall from already swollen blue eyes. _She's gone. I know she has. Well done, Robbins. You fucked up big time._

Removing her destroyed body from her bed, she quietly stepped out of her bedroom, still dressed it yesterday's clothes. Making her way down the hall, she listened for any sign of Callie. Hearing light snores, she released the breath she had been holding and made her way into the kitchen. Pizza sat on the counter, untouched. Never in her life had she felt so devastated. Deciding that she shouldn't be in the same room as the brunette right now, she took herself back off down the hall and closed her bedroom door.

 _I mean, I get that she's had a bad time, but we should be able to argue like any other couple. I cannot go through that again, but I also can't promise that we won't argue._ Torn, she slipped out of her clothes and changed into some clean ones. A shower could wait until later. Checking the clock, it was just before nine. Picking up some pumps, she made her way back out of her bedroom and slipped them on when she reached her apartment door. Lifting the handle of her luggage, she picked up her cell phone and wheeled her bag to the door. _Do I leave her a note? Do I kiss her goodbye?_ Unsure, she waited for a moment. Deciding she would be best to just leave, she unlocked her apartment door and grabbed her purse.

"W-Where are you going?" A husky, sleep filled voice called out.

Glancing back at the brunette now sitting up on her elbows, Arizona tried to compose herself. "I, uh, I figured it would be best to leave. Stay as long as you need to, I'll stay at a hotel or an on-call room."

"No, please don't." Callie's voice broke. "Please don't go."

"Callie, I love you more than anything in this world, but I cannot stay here when I know how frightened you were of me last night. I won't do it."

"I-I'm not."

"You thought I was going to beat you, Cal. I only yelled because you yelled at me." She sighed. "Just, please stay here as long as you need. Don't worry about rent. I'll take care of it. I think you need some space right now."

"No!" Shooting up from the couch, the brunette ran towards the door and stood in the way of her girlfriend. "You can't leave."

Forcing the blonde back inside, Callie jammed her body between the door and her girlfriend. "No." Tears falling, the brunette shook her head. "T-This, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Being with you. You make me the happiest I've ever been, Arizona. _The_ happiest. I'm terrified of losing you."

"Cal-"

Holding her hand up between them, Callie sighed. "I'm insecure, okay? I saw the goddess you used to share your life with, and I freaked. So, yeah, I was giving you an out. I wouldn't make you choose between me and her."

"That last night was not you being insecure. That was you terrified of me."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what led up to it. Yeah, I was jealous. She's known you a whole lot longer than me, and she's been with you through so much. I just, I don't like her. And I don't like the mess she has made. I mean, look at us? You are standing at your apartment door, ready to leave. To leave me." Callie's voice broke. "You cannot leave me."

"This? Me leaving? It has nothing to do with Natalie. I'm sick of talking about her. She has no relevance in my life anymore. None whatsoever."

"Then take off your jacket and stay, please?" The brunette gave Arizona a pleading look.

"H-Have you ever thought about therapy?" The blonde spoke barely above a whisper.

"For what? For my jealousy?" Callie scoffed.

"No, Cal. For what you've been through."

"No, and I don't plan on going to therapy either. I don't need to sit there and tell some stranger about how many times I've been beaten. I don't need to sit and tell them 'how it made me feel' when she kicked the shit out of me."

"I-I think you do." Arizona gave a sad smile. "I think you need to speak to someone. Someone who can tell you that we aren't all like her. It broke my heart to see you so frightened last night. Frightened of _me._ I just, I don't think I can be here right now."

"So, that's it? I freaked out and now you are walking away?"

"No, baby." Blonde curls shook. "I'd never walk away from you. I just, you need a little space. You know, to think about things."

"I don't need to think about _anything._ I know what I want, and who I want." Tanned hands gripped onto Arizona's waist. "I only want you, Arizona."

"And you have me." She smiled. "You know that."

Stepping away from Callie, the blonde placed her luggage in the corner of her room. The same corner she had last night backed into when she saw the look of horror on the brunette's face. "I, uh, I'll head to the hospital. Check out what shifts we have when we go back in a couple of days."

"T-Then you'll be home?" Brown eyes lit up.

"Yeah, later. I think I'll catch up on some paperwork. Just, take some time to think, Cal. Think about what you need to do."

"I-I-"

Placing her hand on the door handle, Arizona turned it and made her way out into the corridor. Glancing back at her girlfriend, she gave her a slight nod and smiled. "Think about the therapy."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Looking forward to your reviews. The more the merrier. Hit me with them!**

 **I'm not likely to be on here again today so I'm wishing each and every one of you, wherever you may be in the world, a wonderful and loving 2017. Thank you to everyone who has spent their 2016 reading my fics. Even if I only started writing in July. It means so much to me that people care about my writing.**

 **Sending huge amounts of positivity to all of you for the new year. You lot truly are the best!**

 **PS, Calzona WILL rise!**

 **One love! X**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for your recent reviews. Also, thank you to NKOTBROCKS2007 for your review and for sharing your thoughts. Means a lot.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Sat in the same spot she had been in for almost two hours, Callie was struggling. With everything. Right now she wanted nothing more than wrap Arizona up in her arms and never let her go. But she couldn't. She couldn't because her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen, and she wasn't answering her calls. Callie knew the blonde was dealing with things. She would often take herself off into another room if she had things on her mind, and that was fine. It was fine because she had seen the love in those baby blues as Arizona left her apartment. But, she could also hear the hurt and the heartache in that voice. The voice which had been nothing but supportive and strong since they had met. _And now I've messed it up._

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. _How could I ever have done that to her? Why did I flinch? Why did I hide away? She would never hurt me. I know that. You need to fix this, Torres. You cannot have a relationship like this. You need to fix yourself. Arizona isn't the problem here. She has never been the problem._

Opening her message tab on her cell, she sent off a quick message and sat back. _I have to do this. I have to fix myself._ Callie knew that Arizona could only do so much to help her. To help her situation. The rest? She had to do it for herself.

 _Hey, I miss you. I'm about to make a call. I've taken your advice and I'm going to see a therapist. I love you - Callie x_

Making the call she had never imagined she would, her voice trembled and her stomach somersaulted. _It's the right thing to do, Cal. For both of you._ Remembering the look on Arizona's face as she was about to leave with her luggage gave Callie all the confirmation she needed. She knew she was doing the right thing. Sure, her own image may be a little hurt if people knew she was in therapy, but those people had no idea what she had been through. They didn't know she was choked in bed most nights instead of making love. They didn't know that she would usually have a plate of food thrown at her head instead of enjoying dinner with the woman she loved. They didn't know anything. _It's not their business._

All that mattered was that Callie did was was right for her relationship. The only relationship she had ever been sure of.

* * *

Powering off her computer, Arizona flicked off the screen and sat back in her seat. Her cellphone had been set to silent all day, and although she desperately missed her girlfriend, she refused to allow their situation to disappear into thin air. It wasn't as simple as that. The problems they now faced were real, and rather than shove them to the back of her mind, she figured it would be best for them to work on them. _We have to work on them._ Checking the time, it was a little after nine at night. _Jeez, time flies, huh?_

Wondering what she had even spent her day doing, she stood from behind her desk and turned out the light. Her cell still sat on her desk, silent, she pulled the blanket down from the back of her couch and settled her tired body down. She needed to think. She had to give Callie space, even if the brunette hadn't asked for it, and insisted that she didn't need it. _It won't do any harm._ Closing her eyes, she lay her head back and felt her body relax. The first time since yesterday. She could feel sleep taking over, and she knew that she should head back to her apartment but she couldn't. She couldn't face Callie right now. She couldn't look into those brown eyes that had shown nothing but fear last night. She couldn't bring herself to be in the same room as her girlfriend, and that hurt more than anything Callie had said to her last night. That hurt more than any 'I get it' she had heard fall from those red lips.

Would that feeling ever pass? Would she ever hold the brunette again? Could they move past the idea that Callie was last night terrified of the blonde? Arizona didn't know. She didn't know what the future held, and that caused an overwhelming sense of anxiety to settle in the pit of her stomach. _I'm scared._

Allowing her body to take over, she drifted off into another world. One that didn't include fear or worry. One that only held her and Callie locked in each other's arms.

A little over an hour later, Arizona felt a presence in her office. Sleep felt too good to give up right now, so deciding that she wouldn't give in to the temptation of consciousness, she pulled her blanket up closer to her chin and turned on her side. _I need to sleep._ Hoping whichever nurse was stood before her would take the hint, she blocked out all thoughts.

The familiar scent of a beautiful brunette hitting her senses, blue eyes finally flickered open. _Calliope._ Tears immediately forming in blue eyes, Arizona closed them once more. _She cannot be here right now._ Knowing that Callie was knelt down in front of her, Arizona sat up and moved to the opposite end of the couch. Blanket still covering her body, she kept her hands beneath it and found a spot on the wall in front of her to concentrate on.

"Arizona?" Callie furrowed her brow. She knew they had things to talk about, but this? Her girlfriend moving away from her? The inability to look at her?

Blonde curls shook. Then nothing. Continued silence.

"Baby?" Moving closer to the blonde, Callie knelt in front of her once again. "Please, talk to me."

"I-I can't." The words fell from pink lips almost silently.

Placing her hands on Arizona's thighs, Callie gave the other woman a sad smile. "You can. I'm right here, Arizona."

"I-I'm scared to even look at you." Blue eyes dropped their gaze from the wall and down into her blanket covered lap.

A single tear from brown eyes caused Callie to quickly wipe it away and clear her throat. She had to be strong right now. She had to show Arizona she could be strong. _What does she mean she can't look at me? Why is she scared?_ "Why?"

"Because if I look at you, I'm scared that all I will see is you… terrified for your life on my couch. I'm scared that when you look at me, you will see _her._ I'm scared that we can never go back to how it was."

 _Shit! This has affected her way more than I thought it would. This isn't good… at all._ Ducking her head and trying to find Arizona's sight, Callie brought her hand up to the blonde's chin and curled her fingers. "It's okay."

"It's not," Arizona stated, flatly before dropping her gaze again.

Closing her eyes, Callie brought her hands up to the top of the blanket and pulled it away from her girlfriend's body. Taking pale hands in her own, she brought them up to her lips and began kissing along Arizona's knuckles. "These hands? They could never hurt me." Placing a light kiss on both of her wrists, Callie smiled. "These arms? The only thing they do is hold me. They hold in the most amazingly perfect way."

Tears falling from blue eyes, Arizona let out a sob she had been holding back. She'd held her emotions in all day, but now? They were freely flowing from her entire being. _Her lips, her touch. God._

"I need you to look at me, Arizona. Please?"

Baby blues glancing up, the hesitation was clear from the blonde. It was obvious that she was frightened to touch the brunette. Every second that passed broke her heart a little more. "I, uh."

"You don't have to say anything." Callie placed a finger against the softest pink lips and sighed. "Just please look at me while I speak." Gaining a slight nod from the blonde, Callie silently thanked whoever was listening up there and smiled. "I know I freaked last night, I know that. I didn't mean to, i-it wasn't _because_ of you, I swear. I just, I was shocked that I'd raised my voice. Then when you yelled back, I was even more shocked. I know I have things to deal with, and I promise I will, I just, please, I need you to know that I'm not scared of you. That, last night? I didn't expect it to happen. I guess it was just my bodies instant response. I didn't intentionally do that, I promise you, Arizona."

Staring into the brown eyes in front of her, only highlighted by the moonlight streaming through the window, Arizona sighed. "I know you have been through a lot, Callie. More than anyone should ever have to go through, but that broke my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. Me yelling was always going to cause that reaction. I didn't think, so I'm sorry."

"No, Arizona. You shouldn't have to tiptoe around me in case I freak. We won't work like that. Nobody would. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I'm sorry for causing you to hurt, it honestly wasn't my intention."

"C-Can I hold you?" Arizona asked a little hesitantly. Things were far from okay, but Arizona needed something. Some sort of connection right now.

Standing, Callie lifted Arizona's arms above her head and straddled her legs. "Please." Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, she felt strong protective arms pull her in and wrap around her waist. Dropping her head down to the curve of Arizona's neck, the brunette took in the scent she had missed for over 24hrs. To anyone else, that wasn't a big deal, but to Callie, the blondes familiar scent was protective. It was safe. It was love. "I love you so much, Arizona."

"Can we go home?" The blonde croaked, trying hard to suppress her sobs.

"Grab your things, and let's get out of here." Callie smiled as she placed a light kiss to pink lips. "Let's go home."

* * *

Reaching her apartment door, Arizona stopped and thought about the previous night. Shuddering at the image recreated in her mind, she took Callie by the hand and turned the brunette around to face her. "Callie, are you sure you are okay with me being here?"

Furrowing her brow, Callie was a little-taken aback. _Does she honestly think I'm scared of her? Is she really that worried?_ "Of course it is. First of all, it's _your_ apartment anyway, and second? I don't want you away from me a minute longer."

"Okay." The blonde gave a slight nod. Watching her girlfriend slip her key into the apartment door, she took a deep breath and followed her inside. The place was spotless. Cleaned from top to bottom. "Callie, did um, did you spend the day cleaning?"

"Um, yeah." She shrugged. "It's something I do when I'm nervous."

"Right." A slightly dimpled smile appeared. "You, uh, you did a great job, but you didn't have to do it."

"Yeah, I'm not just an awesome surgeon, and I wanted to do it. Helps me to think." The brunette threw Arizona a wink. Adding a little sway to her hips, she made her way into the kitchen and pulled out two bottles of wine. "Drink?"

"Um, sure." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"Okay." Brown eyes narrowed. "You… want some company?"

"No, no. You just hang here. I'll be out in five." Arizona smiled as she made off down the hallway and straight into the bathroom.

Sighing, Callie grabbed her glass of red, followed by the bottle and moved into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, she felt her anxiety return. _She's never turned me down before._ Knocking back her wine in two gulps, she quickly refilled her glass and took a minute. _She's just actually turned me down._ Once again finishing her wine off swiftly, she sat back and closed her eyes. _I've ruined this. I've ruined us. She's scared to be around me._

The sound of smaller feet padding down the hallway caused the brunette to sit upright. The red wine having already gone to her head, she narrowed her eyes and followed the blonde's form around the kitchen, into the living room, and as she sat down beside her, she pounced.

Swinging her leg over Arizona, she straddled her hips and attacked soft pink with her own needy plump red lips. Hands roaming, she ran her fingertips up and underneath the blondes fresh tank top. Arizona's scent attacking her, spurring her on, she attached her lips to the spot below her ear and bit down. Wincing, Arizona tried to pull back. "Callie, stop." Continuing her assault on the soft toned body she was straddling, the brunette slipped her hand past the waistband of Arizona's shorts and groaned. "Callie, stop!"

"No, I need you, Arizona. I need there to be an _us._ " Once again forcing her lips against the blonde's, Callie gently bit down on her girlfriend's bottom lip.

"Enough, Callie!" Taking a hold of the tanned wrist disappearing below her waistband, she pulled her face away and lost eye contact with the brunette. "Enough." A sigh fell from pink lips.

"Y-You're turning me down… again?" Callie removed herself from her girlfriend's lap and returned to the opposite end of the couch. Sat with her head in her hands, she tried to find a reason for Arizona's behaviour. Sure, they had fallen out, but the blonde had agreed to go home. She had held her in her office. _What the hell is the problem?_

"It's not about turning you down. You know I love you, Callie." Arizona sighed.

"Then what?" Callie turned to face the other woman. "What the _hell_ is the problem?"

"The problem? _Seriously?_ " The blonde scoffed as she fixed her stare on her girlfriend. "This isn't about sex. It won't fix itself with makeup sex."

"That wasn't makeup sex." Callie stood. "That was me just wanting to be close to you."

Getting to her feet, Arizona gave Callie a sad smile. "That's a lie. It was totally makeup sex."

"Whatever, Arizona." Grabbing her bottle of red and her empty glass, Callie turned to leave the space she was sharing with her girlfriend.

"No." Arizona stood in the brunettes way. "Don't walk away, Callie."

"I'm done fighting with you. When you know what you want, let me know. When you have decided _if_ you want to be with me, let me know!" The brunette spat as she tried to move away from from the woman blocking her path.

"That's not fair." Blue eyes glistened before dropping their gaze to the floor. "That's really not fair." Stepping away from the other woman, Arizona moved back into the living room and took a seat. "If you want to leave, if you don't want to talk, then do your own thing. That's fine."

Watching the blonde sit in silence, Callie realised that she was being unfair. She'd not gotten her own way, so now she was taking it out on the woman who genuinely was upset. The woman who had spent the day locked away in her office for fear of upsetting Callie. "Arizona, I'm sorry." Placing her glass and bottle of wine down on a nearby table, she moved around to the other side of the couch and stood in front of her girlfriend. "I'm sorry."

Teary blue eyes glanced up at her and her stomach turned. She had never seen Arizona so upset, so hurt. "Maybe we should just sleep, yeah?" The blonde's voice broke as she stood and made her way down the hall. "Y-You, um, you can take my room tonight. Our room. I'll take the guest room."

"W-Wait, please."

"Goodnight, Calliope." Arizona closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. She needed something solid. Something to ground her. Her body sliding down the hardwood, she hit the floor and sobbed. _She doesn't understand that I need to give her a little space. She doesn't understand that she broke my heart just yesterday. She doesn't understand that I'm not as strong as she thinks I am._

* * *

Eyes flickering open, Callie pulled a pillow over her face and groaned at the thumping in her head. Last night she had locked herself in their bedroom and drank the remainder of her bottle of red. _Shit, my head hurts._ Turning and stretching her arm out, it was routine. The sadness immediately hit her when she realised that she had spent another night without Arizona beside her. Another night without Arizona's protective arms around her. Another night… alone.

Sitting and bringing her feet to the floor, she placed her palms flat either side of her and steadied herself. _Bad idea, Torres._ The smell of wine evident in the room, she stood, wrapped her robe around her and moved towards the window. Cracking it a little, she figured it would be a good idea to let a little air in. _Arizona will think I have a brewery in here._ Checking the time, it was a little after eight. _She's probably up already._

Taking a couple of breaths, she left their bedroom and made her way down into the kitchen. Silence and no sign of her girlfriend, she checked the bathroom, before heading further down the hall and coming to a standstill outside the guest bedroom. Knocking lightly, she waited for any sign of life.

Nothing.

Trying the handle, she was relieved to find the door unlocked. Pushing it open a little, she found something stopping her from entering. Pushing a little harder, she was hit with a bang.

"Ow! Shit!" A sleepy voice called from behind the door.

"Arizona?" Watching a hand grip towards the bottom of the door, and then open, Callie furrowed her brow. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Rubbing the top of her head, she groaned. "Must have fallen asleep down here." Getting to her feet, her aching body stumbled over towards the bed and climbed in. "I need another hour."

Watching the blonde bury herself beneath the thick cover, she wasn't sure she even wanted to talk. Not only right now, but ever. "I, uh, okay."

About to step out of the room, Callie changed direction and instead made her way towards the bed. Climbing in behind the blonde, she wrapped her arms around her midsection and held her tight. She needed to feel Arizona's body against her own. She needed to smell her. Touch her. Hold her. Just be.

A hand splayed across a toned stomach, she felt her girlfriend's body begin to tremble. Pulling her in closer, she pressed a kiss below Arizona's ear before lowering her voice. "Baby, I love you more than anything, and I hate seeing you like this." Placing her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, she closed her eyes. "Please talk to me."

"I-I don't, um-"

"Look at me," Callie asked as she removed her arm from around Arizona's waist. "Please."

Turning to face the brunette, blue puffy eyes found dark brown. "I'm tired, Cal."

"And you can sleep soon. I just need you to hear me out, please?" Gaining a slight nod from the blonde, Callie smiled. "Arizona, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I know it was unfair. I just, I don't know what to do. I feel like we are drifting apart and I don't want that. I don't want us to not be together." Tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear, she ran her fingertips down the side of Arizona's neck. "I'm going to therapy. I promise. I know that I have issues I have to deal with, and I know that it's not your fault. I never meant for you to ever think it was your fault. You have to know that. Please, just don't push me away."

"I-I wasn't pushing you away, Callie." Arizona sighed. "Y-You, I, you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, Arizona. I trust you with my life."

"That's not true, and we both know it." The blonde laughed. "You have to be honest with me, you have to be honest with yourself. Less than 48 hours ago you questioned my loyalty to you, my love for you. That doesn't just disappear. You don't just forget how you felt."

"It was just me being stupid. I do trust you, Arizona. Natalie just got inside my head. I have to stop letting people get inside my head." Callie stated. "I'll be damned if you I lose you, Arizona."

"We have to work on this." The blonde responded. "Not even the Natalie thing. I'm over that already, well, kind of, but your past. You have to work on your past. Not for us, but for you."

"I know." Callie agreed. "I know exactly what I need to do. Just, promise me you won't spend a night away from me again. I can't bare it, Arizona."

"I just figured you needed a little space."

"I don't. I just need you, with your arms around me. That's all I need." Callie smiled. "Please, I just want you."

"Okay, no more sleeping in separate rooms." The blonde gave a half smile. "I do need to sleep right now, though."

"Can I stay?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Just to cuddle?"

"Sure." Snuggling down into the warm body of her girlfriend, Arizona felt a little weight lift from her shoulders. Callie had agreed to therapy, and she truly hoped that it would bring some sort of help to her. Will it help if she brings it all back up again? Will it make things worse? She didn't know. What she did know, though, was that they couldn't move forward without trying something. Anything.

 _I'll take anything I can get right now. Anything to help the beautiful woman beside me move on with her life._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

 ****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **Flashbacks in bold italic.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Six days had passed since Callie made the call to book herself in for therapy. Six days had passed since the couple had laid in bed and spoke about their problems, and ten days had passed since they'd been intimate with each other. It hurt Callie knowing that Arizona had rejected her twice, but she understood her reasons for doing so. Her girlfriend was right. It wouldn't have helped their situation. It wouldn't have caused their issues to disappear. Pushing things to the back of her mind had never worked so now wasn't about to make any difference.

She got that things couldn't just go back to the way they were. Not without a little help. So, today, she was putting on a brave face, and she was heading off to her therapy session. Today she was about to take her life back. Her life before Suzanne. Her life before her world was turned upside down at the hands of another woman. Her life before she was used as a punching bag.

The past week had been smoother than the brunette had imagined. She'd thought that things may have been a little… off between them both, maybe even a little awkward, but Arizona had managed better. She had taken herself off a few times during the week, to think, to take a little space for herself, but she hadn't once given Callie a reason to worry. If Callie sought her out, she would ask her to join her. There was no hostility, and every night they wrapped their arms around each other and slept like they had before all of this had happened. Sure, they'd not spent as much time together as Callie would have liked, but that was down to the fact that they were both back at the hospital and their shifts had ended up falling opposite to each other. Sleeping alone once or twice wasn't ideal, but that was their job. It was their way of life. It was… the norm.

Checking herself out in the mirror, the brunette was satisfied with her appearance. Both women had the day off, and Callie hoped to be back from her session so she could spend the day with Arizona. They needed it, but Callie knew that she needed her session more. Stepping out of the bathroom, she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Hey, good morning." Arizona smiled as she chewed on the end of her crossword pen. Crosswords had never been her thing, but Callie had been adamant that they were relaxing, and now, Arizona found herself filling one out most mornings. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so," Callie responded as she moved around the kitchen, fixing herself a fresh cup of coffee. "Are you up to much today?"

"No, not really. Thought I'd catch up on some things here and then maybe Skype with my mom."

"Okay well, I'll see you after my session, yeah?" The brunette questioned. "I mean, I'd like to spend the day with you, if you'd want to?"

"Of course I want to." A dimpled smile appeared. "You sure you don't want me to come with you? I can just hang around outside. I don't mind."

"No, you stay here and spend the day relaxing. You've been working long hours lately."

"Um, so have you." Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, and I would be at home relaxing too if I wasn't going to therapy." Callie sighed. Filling her travel cup, she slipped on her jacket and checked she had everything she needed. "Wish me luck."

Stepping closer to her girlfriend, Arizona gave her a knowing smile. "Baby, you don't need luck. You will be great. Just…be honest." Pressing a kiss to soft red lips, the blonde stepped away and returned to her crossword.

"Okay, I love you." Callie threw the blonde a fake smile and made her way towards the door.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Making her way back to her apartment, grocery bags in hand, Arizona almost threw herself through the door. _Why the hell did I get a place on the third floor?_ Placing the bags down on the floor in the middle of the room, she stretched out her arms and sighed. _Maybe I could make today useful after all._ Narrowing her eyes, she sought out her laptop and powered it up.

 _Let's get to work, Robbins._ Opening her browser, she began searching for what she so desperately needed to look for. _Houses._ If she could narrow a few down, she could talk them over with Callie later in the day. Maybe they would take her mind off the therapy session she was currently taking part in. Arizona knew that Callie didn't want to go to it. She didn't blame her. The blonde couldn't think of anything worse to do. She had never been one to sit and discuss her feelings, it just wasn't her thing. She couldn't help but think that maybe she had forced Callie into therapy. Had she given her an ultimatum without realising it? Had she made the brunette choose? She hadn't meant to, and she would question Callie about it during dinner. It definitely hadn't been her intention.

Browsing the houses for sale, she made a note of a number of them and powered her laptop off. She didn't want to do too much researching, at least not without her girlfriend. She also didn't want Callie to think that she was trying to take control of things. They were on edge enough right now, Arizona didn't need to heat anything up by browsing without her girlfriend. The sound of a key in the door brought the blonde out of her thoughts. _Here goes…_

Trying to gauge Callie's reaction to her day so far, Arizona narrowed her eyes and watched the brunette storm through her front door. _Well, that doesn't look good. Be supportive, Robbins. Listen to what she has to say._ Realising Callie wasn't likely to start the conversation, Arizona cleared her throat and took a breath. "Hey, how did it go?" The blonde perked up. Not wanting to pressure her girlfriend into talking, she decided it would be best to stay where she was. Sat back in her seat at the dining table.

"Fine," Callie stated before mumbling something under her breath. "Don't think I'll need to go back." Shrugging the brunette moved around the kitchen, putting on a fresh pot of coffee.

Knowing that something was on Callie's mind, Arizona decided to press a little more. "Oh, really? It went _that_ well, huh?"

"Yeah, it went _that_ well." Callie scoffed. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she turned to face her girlfriend. "I, uh, I'm going to take a lie down. I think I have a migraine coming on."

Before Arizona could get any more words out, Callie was gone. The bedroom door slamming behind her.

 _Fuck!_ Knowing that she was to blame for the therapy suggestion, Arizona fought with herself. _Do I go and see her? Do I ask her to talk to me? Maybe I should leave her a little while. She won't want to talk right now. I wouldn't want to talk if she had forced me into something I didn't want to do._ She hadn't forced her so much, but she had asked her to think about it before walking out the door. Obviously worried about the outcome if she didn't book into therapy, Callie didn't give it much thought. She jumped in and done as she was told. _I basically told her to do it. No wonder she is worried around me. I'm like Suzanne fucking 2.0._

Removing herself from her seat, she quietly made her way down the hall and came to a stop outside their bedroom door. Hearing muffled cries, her heart broke. _I have to speak to her._ Knocking lightly, she waited for something, anything, to allow her access. Nothing. "Cal?"

The cries subsiding, Arizona turned the handle and stepped inside their bedroom. "C-Can I come in?" A slight nod of the head from Callie and the blonde was slipping into the bed behind her. "Hey, what's up?"

"N-Nothing." A shaky voice replied.

"Baby, please talk to me?" Arizona placed a strong arm around Callie's midsection and held her tight. "Please?"

"Please don't make me do that again." A sob left red lips. "Please."

"Hey, it's okay." Arizona tightened her grip. "I-I just wanted you to try it." _That's a lie. She needs this. She needs therapy._ Biting her tongue, she decided it would be best to let the issue rest for now. Callie was clearly in a state, and the blonde wasn't about to add to that upset.

"I hated it, Arizona." Callie sobbed. "I can't go back there. It just, it just brought back everything I'd ever experienced. I can't."

"Okay, okay." Arizona pressed a kiss to a tanned shoulder. "Please don't be upset, Callie. I'm sorry I made you go."

"You didn't make me go." The brunette shook her head. "You were right to ask me to think about it. I figured it couldn't hurt to try. But it did. It hurt, Arizona." Turning to face her girlfriend, swollen brown eyes glared into baby blue. "I just, I didn't expect that."

"What happened?" A pale hand came to rest on Callie's cheek. Running her thumb along the dampened area, Arizona gave her a sad smile. "Talk to me."

"Everything, and I mean _everything_ came back to me. Like, I could feel her beating me. I just, I couldn't do it. I tried, I really did. It was just too much. Maybe I was expecting it to be a little less intense, and maybe for other people, it _is_ less intense, but I felt everything."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were just trying to help. Maybe, I don't know, maybe I could try again one day. When it doesn't still feel so raw. Because it does. It still feels like just yesterday that she had her hands on me. Around my throat."

Placing a light kiss on red lips, Arizona tried to hold back her own emotions. She had caused this pain, or at least, that's how it felt. Watching Callie struggle with her past was breaking her heart, and right now, all she could do was hold her close and show her that she loved her. "Callie, you don't have to talk about this right now."

"I do because one minute I feel like the woman who got it all. You know, with you. I feel like my life is amazing and I feel like every day I am blessed to wake up to you. But then something will happen, something will trigger a memory and then I feel like I'm going to live this nightmare forever."

"You won't." The blonde gave a sad smile. "You say it's still raw, and I get that. It's bound to be. It's only been a little over a year, Callie. I mean, I've never experienced what you have been through, but I can't imagine it's easy to just _live your life._ I just, I just want to be the person who helps you to forget. Because one day, you will. You will forget. So the therapy wasn't a good option for you, but that is your choice. If you don't feel that therapy is for you, I'm not going to push you into it."

"But you said-"

"No, you heard me wrong. I asked you to think about it. I didn't think you would decide so soon. I didn't think you would even agree to it, but you did, so I figured it was something you wanted to try. If I'd have known you would come home like this, I'd never have let you leave today. I don't want you to be upset in this relationship. I don't want you to be scared of me, or worried that I'm going to be anything like her, but how you deal with this? How you decide to go about your business, well that is up to you."

"I thought I had to go." Callie sighed. "At first, it was okay. Then he asked me to think about how she made me feel. I stayed strong. I didn't show him how much it hurt, but it did, Arizona. It hurt so much having to think about her. I fucking hate her.

"I know. I realise that now. But please know that it was never my intention to make you feel that it was an ultimatum. I'd never make you choose. I'd never expect you to. And as for her, I hate her too. Your therapist was just doing his job, baby. I'm sure he didn't ask you anything for the sake of it. All in your best interests."

"I thought I'd lose you if I didn't give it a try." The brunette's voice broke. "I don't want to lose you, but I understand if you can't do this while I'm still dealing with things. I'm not the nicest person to be around when I'm in a mood."

"You can be in a mood as much as you like. You can lock yourself away as much as you like. I don't care. I will still be here for you when you come out of your own thoughts. I'll always be here for you. I'll always love you, and I'll never leave you." Placing a dark lock of hair behind her girlfriend's ear, she continued. "I can't lose you either. I wouldn't survive."

"Y-You wouldn't?"

"Nope." The blonde stated. "How could I live without waking up to that smile every morning? Looking into those beautiful eyes every day? I just, I wouldn't make it without you."

"You don't have to be nice to me."

"Um, yeah I do. That's what girlfriends are here for." Arizona smiled. "Now, I went out to the store today. I may have bought some things for dinner tonight. I'm cooking. You are relaxing. You are going to do _nothing_ all day, and I'm going to draw you a bath before dinner. Candles, flowers, the lot."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I protect the things I love," Arizona stated matter of factly as she lay on her back.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Callie quizzed as she placed her head on her girlfriend's chest.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one." Smiling, Arizona closed her eyes and figured a nap wouldn't do any harm. "Close your eyes, Calliope. Today is all about us doing nothing."

"Can we watch a movie tonight?" The brunette sleepily asked.

"Yep. Blankets and snacks included." Arizona pulled Callie in as close as possible and pulled the cover up over them. "But first, we must nap."

* * *

Settling back against the warming porcelain of their bath, Callie sighed. Waking from her nap earlier she wondered if she had been a little hasty in her decision to shun therapy after just one attempt. _Maybe I should give it another go. Maybe I should try, for Arizona. For us._ Knowing that this wasn't Arizona's fight, she shook her head and tried to relax in the scalding water her girlfriend had laced with lavender. _She's a keeper._

Eyes closing as she took in the scent surrounding her, the brunette's mind took her back to earlier in the day.

 ** _"So you say that your new relationship has hit a bump in the road?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, I mean, I don't think it's anything serious, but I kind of feel like I'm jeopardising what we have. You know? Like, if I don't get the help I need, it could ruin everything down the line."_**

 ** _"How do you mean?" Dr Martin asked, nonchalantly. Scribbling in his notepad, Callie could see he was trying to read her. She'd had plenty of practice over the years, and right now, she'd brought her best poker face to the show._**

 ** _"Well, we, um… had a disagreement on something last week."_**

 ** _"And?"_**

 ** _"I yelled. Then she yelled. I wasn't worried. I wasn't scared of her but my body had other ideas."_**

 ** _"What was the outcome of the disagreement?"_**

 ** _"It, um, I had a flashback. When she yelled at me, my body stiffened. Before I knew it, I was back at my old apartment and it wasn't Arizona standing in the same room as me. It was my ex."_**

 ** _"And how did that make you feel?"_**

 ** _"Frightened," Callie stated. "She came over to me and I froze. I thought she was going to hit me."_**

 ** _"Why did you think she was going to do that?"_**

 ** _"Because that is how our fights always ended when I was with Suzanne. We didn't sit down and talk about it, she just attacked me instead."_**

 ** _"So, you felt as though Arizona was going to do that to you because she raised her voice?"_**

 ** _"Yes." The brunette sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know she wouldn't. I know she would never do that."_**

 ** _"But your body doesn't?"_**

 ** _"Exactly. I just, I'm worried that she can't handle being with me. I mean, couples argue all of the time, right?" Gaining a nod from her therapist, she continued. "So, we should be able to do the same. How are we supposed to work, be together, if we can't even have a disagreement? She can't do that. She can't bottle everything up because she is worried that I'm going to retreat into panic mode."_**

 ** _"That is true. How often has this happened? How many times have you panicked around Arizona?"_**

 ** _"That was the first time. I mean, when we first met, I freaked out a couple of times, but none of those times was because of Arizona. It was very soon after I'd left Suzanne. She helped me through it, and she was great. She still is great."_**

 ** _"So you know deep down that she would never hurt you?"_**

 ** _"I do. I just don't know whether the next time we have a disagreement or the next time we raise our voices…it won't end the same way. I don't want her to think I'm scared of her. I'm anything but scared of her."_**

 ** _"Have you spoken to her about it?" He questioned. "About the way you reacted?"_**

 ** _"I have, but it's not that simple. It's not just a case of saying that she doesn't scare me. I could see the hurt in her eyes when she turned to find me petrified on her couch."_**

 ** _"But she knows what you've been through, Callie. She knows that there are a lot of adjustments to make." Her therapist smiled. "Nothing is how it used to be."_**

 ** _"No, nothing is how it used to be. It's a million times better. I mean, yeah, she knows what I've been through, she was the one who saved me, but that doesn't mean she should just sit back and shrug whenever I freak out. It can't be nice for her. For her to think that I can't hold a fight or she can't raise a concern for fear of me crying in the corner." Running her hands through dark locks, Callie sighed. "I just don't know how to change this. I don't know how to show her that I'm not scared."_**

 ** _"And you won't be able to change it until it happens again. You have no idea how you will react next time. Maybe you will give just as good back. Maybe you will feel a little worried. You have been through a lot, Callie. You have to remember that."_**

 ** _"I do remember." She stated, flatly. "I remember exactly what I've been through. I just don't want it to affect our relationship. Arizona is too good to lose. I can't lose her."_**

 ** _"And you won't. She sounds like a wonderful woman." Closing his notepad, Dr Martin crossed his legs and gave the brunette a smile. "Think about how Suzanne made you feel. I know you don't want to, but just try."_**

 ** _Closing her eyes, Callie tried hard to not think about her ex. Yes, the therapist had asked her to do the complete opposite, but her own mind had other ideas. "I can't." Dark curls shook._**

 ** _"You can, Callie. Just trust me."_**

 ** _"I can't, because every time I think of Suzanne, every time I see her face, I feel like I'm suffocating. I feel like my body and my life isn't my own. So, I'm sorry, but I can't."_**

 ** _"Okay, then think of Arizona."_**

 ** _"That's easy." She smiled._**

 ** _"Now, I don't want you to actually think of Suzanne, but just remember how she made you feel. Then think about how Arizona makes you feel."_**

 ** _Bottom lip tumbling as she held back the tears, Callie instantly felt the hurt and pain her ex had caused her. The feel of the redhead's hands around her throat. The excruciating pain from a backhanded smack. How her entire body ached having been kicked repeatedly whilst lying on the hardwood of her living room floor. Tears falling freely, she switched her mind to Arizona. The safe arms of the blonde providing comfort and security at any given moment. The way their bodies fit so perfectly together without even trying. Her smile. Her laugh. The brunettes entire being relaxing at the thought, her tears stopped and a smiled graced her face. "Wow."_**

 ** _"How do you feel, Callie?"_**

 ** _"T-That was different. I mean, the pain of Suzanne was as raw as ever. It hurt. I-I never want to feel like that again, but Arizona protected me. She isn't even here and she protected me."_**

 ** _"Exactly. You must remember that Suzanne and Arizona are totally different. Should you fall into another argument, and I'm sure you will, you need to keep yourself present. You need to remember that you are not with Suzanne."_**

 ** _"Be present." She gave a nod. "I-I, uh, I guess I won't know my reaction until it happens again."_**

 ** _"Correct. It's difficult to know exactly how you will feel, but over time, this will disappear, Callie. Suzanne will disappear."_**

 ** _"God, I hope so." Swallowing hard, the brunette realised that it was just over two weeks before her ex-fiancé was due out, and right now, that left her with a sinking feeling. "S-She, um, she will be out soon."_**

 ** _"So we will deal with that during your next session." Dr Martin stood. "You will come back, won't you, Callie?"_**

 ** _"I, uh, sure." Callie lied. She hated this. She hated feeling like the guy in front of her had a free viewing into her current life and her past life. "I'll be in touch."_**

 ** _Feeling completely spent from the emotions of the day, Callie stood and gave the therapist a strong handshake. Leaving the office, the brunette didn't exactly feel any different. She understood that she had to be in the moment when that moment arose, but that didn't leave her feeling any better about the situation. That didn't provide her with any peace, whatsoever._**

A knocking on the bathroom door bringing her from her thoughts, Callie wiped away the silent tears she hadn't realised she had shed and sat up in the now cooling bath. Feeling the cold air hit her skin, she shivered before standing and stepping out of the water. Wrapping herself up in her robe, she plastered on her best fake smile and opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." A dimpled smile appeared. "You enjoying yourself in there?"

"Sure. I'm just finishing up. I'll be out in a few." Callie stated. _Do I work through this myself? Wait until it happens again and go from there?_ She hated the idea of returning to the therapist's office, she figured she would play it day by day. _No arguments, no need to worry._ Knowing that _that_ was an unacceptable way to look at the situation, she ran her hand down her face and glared into the steamed up mirror in front of her. _Come on, Torres. You are better than this. You know that she loves you. You know that she would never hurt you. Stop freaking out._ Psyching herself up, she straightened her shoulders and ran her fingers through damp locks. _You are badass, and you don't need any therapist telling you how to live your life._

"Like he can prepare me for Suzanne's return." Mumbling to herself, she pulled on some comfortable clothes and left the bathroom. _I need those beautiful arms around me._ Smiling when she caught sight of her girlfriend in the kitchen, Callie sauntered up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you."

Turning in the brunette's arms, Arizona furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"For being you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews.**

 **Seems Callie is struggling right now. Clearly torn about how she should fix her issues.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Means a tonne…and then a little more. On with the story. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Two weeks. The longest two weeks of her life. Not only had she continued to decide _against_ therapy, Callie had spent the majority of her time looking over her shoulder. It almost felt… new. A year ago, her ex-fiancé had been locked away from the public. A year ago, Callie felt like she could breathe for the first time in what felt like forever. A year ago, everything seemed good. Better. Now? Now, she spent her day working or locked away in their apartment. Arizona's apartment.

Every time Arizona returned home from work, she found Callie in the same position. On the couch, a blanket around her body. She knew that she was processing. She knew that she was worried, and had started to fear for her life again, but every time she tried to talk it out with the brunette, she would simply receive the silent treatment. Callie knew she was wrong to push her girlfriend away, but right now, she was out of options. Although she was satisfied that they were working, as a couple, anything else seemed impossible right now. She didn't feel that she could go to her girlfriend and tell her how scared she was. She didn't want to _once again_ be the woman who people had to look after.

If the dates had been correct like she had figured out, Suzanne was out, and roaming the streets of Seattle. _God, I hope she moved away._ That sinking feeling settling into her stomach once again, she removed herself from the kitchen stool and moved towards the window. She had the next three days off, and although she had planned on spending it down at the hospital, working on her research, she was yet to leave the confines of her _supposed_ safe place. Her girlfriend's apartment.

She'd wondered if Arizona had given any more thought to the idea of them both buying a house together, but knowing that they weren't exactly in the best place right now, the brunette had decided _against_ bringing it up. She wasn't even sure it was what Arizona wanted anymore. Not after her Natalie issue and then freaking out. _Maybe I should just ask. You don't ask, you don't get, right?_

Pulling her cell out of her back pocket, Callie hit the messages tab.

 _Hey, hope the hospital isn't working you too hard. Can we talk tonight? - Callie x_

Setting her cell down on the coffee table, Callie moved to the couch and once again wrapped herself up. _I have to get myself out of this funk. I have to stop letting her rule my life._

The sound of buzzing flowing through the air, the brunette reached for her cell and unlocked the screen.

 _Sure. Everything okay? - A x_

 _Yeah, we just need to talk. - Callie x_

 _Okay. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you. - A x_

 _I love you, too. - Callie x_

* * *

"I'm heading home for the night. Page me if anything changes with Charlie Johnson please, Tina." Smiling at the nurse she had worked most of her shift with, Arizona handed over her patient charts and left the station.

"No problem. Have a good evening, Dr Robbins."

"You too." Rounding the corner, the blonde made her way to the elevator and stepped inside. Unsure of what was on her girlfriend's mine, Arizona had felt a little anxious since hearing from her a few hours ago. Not wanting anything to ruin their night in, she had thought about hanging back at the hospital for as long as possible. Quickly dismissing the idea, she had decided to head home as planned and take whatever her girlfriend threw at her. _She's been off since therapy._ She knew that Callie held it against her, but she didn't regret the suggestion. She didn't regret trying to help her girlfriend. It was only a matter of time before Callie's past came back to interfere with their relationship, and that time had come, a little over three weeks ago now.

 _If I could just get her to try again. If I could help her myself, I would. But I can't._ The wheels in her head turning, Arizona pushed the door to the locker room open and stepped inside. _Maybe she just wants a general talk._ Reminding herself that she had to stay strong, the blonde slipped on her street clothes and made her way out of the hospital. _Whatever she has to say, just let her get it all out._

Making the short walk home to her apartment, she unlocked the outside door and decided to take the stairs. _This is wrong. I shouldn't be avoiding going home. I should be excited to see my girlfriend. I should be desperate to get home and have her in my arms._ Shaking her head and bringing herself out of her own thoughts, she suddenly felt a wave of fear hit her. _Oh god, what if she is leaving me? What if she doesn't want to do this anymore? I've hardly been the best person to be around._ Truth was, Arizona had been a little quieter than usual. Maybe it was just work getting in the way, or maybe it was the whole Natalie situation still playing on her mind. She didn't know. Now, it was eating away at her, and she couldn't help but think the worst. _She's leaving me. I don't blame her._ Knowing that Callie had felt insecure around her ex-girlfriend, Arizona had avoided all and anything that may bring Natalie into their conversation. She didn't want to replay that day ever again. She didn't want to be reminded of Callie's words as she allowed her to go back to Natalie…should she wish to. It still hurt three weeks on.

The intimacy had pretty much disappeared from their relationship. The usual excuse of them both being tired from work was starting to wear thin, and Arizona couldn't help but wonder if tonight's conversation was going to allow the truth to be laid bare. _I don't want to do this._ She'd desperately wanted to hold her girlfriend over the past few weeks. She'd wanted to feel her skin against her own, but the more she felt that she was being pushed away, the more distant she became of her own accord. Sex wasn't everything, Arizona knew that and yes, the sex was _always_ amazing, but Callie had never shied away before, so why now?

Finally reaching her apartment door, the knowledge that the love of her life was standing on the other side, potentially about to end everything, caused tears to formed in blue eyes. _Just stay strong, Robbins. If she is about to end this, then you have to be strong, for both of you._ Slipping her key into the lock, she pushed the door open and was met with deep brown eyes. "Hey."

"Hi." A small smile formed on her girlfriend's face as she watched the blonde move through the apartment. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Arizona responded, a little short. It wasn't intentional, but right now, she was having an internal battle with herself. Desperately wanting to blurt out for Callie to say whatever it is she has to say, and desperately wanting her girlfriend to stay in her bubble with her for a little while longer, she was torn.

"Um, O..kay." Brown eyes narrowed. "Rough shift?"

"Look, Callie." Arizona stopped in the middle of the living room and ran her hand down her face. "J-Just say whatever it is you have to say."

"Ariz-"

"Actually, no, wait." She cut the brunette off. "If this is it, then you have to hear me out first."

"Uh, if what is what?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"This. Us." The blonde stated. "Look, I know I've been, uh, quiet lately. I know that I've not been fully _here,_ but I don't know what else to do. I just, I feel like you are pushing me away. We've barely touched each other since we came back from my parents and I get it, okay. I get that you don't want to be around me after everything that's happened. First I terrify you, and then I force you into therapy, so I get it. And if you are leaving me because you can't do this anymore, then that's fine. I understand. I just, I want you to know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else, and I want you to be happy. Maybe I'm not the person to bring you that happiness, I mean, I thought I was, I really did. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe this, us, has run its course and you've finally realised that I'm just another woman, the same as the thousands out there on the streets of Seattle." Now pacing, Arizona was rambling. "I'd never force you to stay with me. I'd never make you think that you had to, so if me being here is a problem, if you just can't do it anymore, I will grab a hotel until you find something for yourself. I'd never allow you to be out there in a hotel. I can't let you be alone."

Shocked by the words coming from the blonde, Callie's eyes widened. _Has she just assumed that I'm leaving her? Have I given her a reason to think that I'm leaving?_ Going through the past three weeks, Callie was struggling to find a reason for Arizona to think what she was thinking. Sure, they hadn't been intimate, and they hadn't _really_ done much together, but she hadn't thought that it would result in this. She had just been processing. She had just been settling down at night after long and tiring shifts at the hospital. None of it was intentional, it just happened. _I just thought we'd gotten into a routine. Comfortable with each other._

Taking Callie's silence as her cue to leave, Arizona dropped her gaze and gave a slight nod. "I, uh, I'll just go and throw some things in a bag. Y-You stay here as long as you need to, Cal."

Shooting up from her seat, Callie followed her girlfriend down the hallway and gripped onto her wrist. Pulling her back, she spun the blonde around and took her hands in her own. "I-I, um, I don't know what _that_ was all about. I'm not sure I even want to know what it was about, but I wasn't going to leave you. I'm _not_ going to leave you." Callie scoffed. "I can't believe that is what you thought this was about. How could you think that I was going to walk away from you? How could you say those things?"

Blue eyes glistening as she took in the brunette's words, Arizona shook her head. "That's what you wanted to talk about, right? I mean, we've been _off_ lately and I can see that you don't want to be around me."

"Why? When have I given you the impression that I'm not happy?"

"I don't know. I just, I don't feel like _us,_ Callie. Nothing is the same since we came back from my parent's house. _Nothing._ " Arizona sighed. "I just figured you'd had enough."

"I could never get _enough_ of you, Arizona." Callie gave a sad smile. "I guess we've just been winding down. You know, getting into a routine. At least that's what I thought was happening."

"So, what did you want to talk about? You never text me at work asking if we can talk. I guess I just let myself worry."

"It doesn't matter what I wanted to talk about right now. What matters is that you know that I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me to. I-Is this your way of ending us? Like, waiting for me to leave when it's really you that doesn't want to be here?"

"What? No!" Blue eyes widened. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just worked myself up. I shouldn't have assumed."

"No, you shouldn't have. What I wanted to talk to you about was so far from any of this. _Really._ Maybe it can wait for another day." Tanned shoulders shrugged as the brunette released the other woman's hands. _She thought I was leaving her, so the idea of house talk is really not good right now. We so aren't there yet._ "I'm going to start dinner. Maybe you should take a shower. You are _very_ wound up right now."

Moving back down the hall, Callie entered the kitchen and began grabbing what she needed from the cupboards. Turning to find Arizona leaning against the door frame leading to the hallway, she gave her a smile. "Go shower, Arizona."

"I don't want to." The blonde stated.

"Then what do you want?" Callie stood with her hand on her hip.

Closing the distance between them, Arizona moved into the kitchen and stood inches from her girlfriend. "I want you, Calliope. I want us. I just want us to go back to the way we were."

"And how was that?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Loving each other. Holding each other. Feeling each other." Arizona's voice broke. "I want you. All of you."

Placing a light kiss on pink lips, Callie felt the shudder course through Arizona's body. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't wanted to jump the blondes bones every night for the past three weeks, but for some unknown reason, that hadn't happened. Whether it was tiredness or simple miscommunication, it hadn't happened, and that wouldn't do. Lips millimetres from the blondes, Callie dropped her voice. "Then take me."

Hearing the words drip from the perfect lips in front of her, Arizona bit down on her own bottom lip before gripping strong thighs and lifting Callie onto the kitchen counter. Moving between her legs, she played with the hem of the brunette's shirt and brought their lips back together. "I'm sorry, Calliope."

"Don't be." Callie gasped. "This was totally worth your rambling before." Gripping onto blonde curls, Callie brought their lips together once again. The taste, the sensation, it was almost too much to bare. Three weeks since she'd had this woman in this position and she wasn't about to let her go.

Tugging on the brunette's shirt, she brought it up and over her head, throwing it behind her somewhere in the living room. Unclasping her bra, her mouth began watering at the sight in front of her as the straps fell from gorgeous, strong caramel shoulders. Discarding of the item, she latched on to a hardening bud and began sucking and nipping. Soothing it with the flat of her tongue, she glanced up to find deep dark brown eyes gazing down at her. _God, she is fucking hot!_ Palming the other nipple, she was rewarded with gasps and moans from her girlfriend. Knowing she was about to take her on the kitchen counter sent the blonde's mind into overdrive. Her lips grazing down the gorgeous body in front of her, she reached the waistband of Callie's pants. Motioning for her to lift her ass off of the counter, she quickly removed the material covering the brunettes heated center and ran her finger beneath the waistband of black lace panties. "Jesus, Calliope. You've no idea how much I want you right now."

"Show me." Callie husked. Her panties ripping from her body, she gave a throaty laugh and tangled her fingers tighter through blonde curls. "Mm, a good way to start."

Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, Arizona pushed her down until her back connected with the cold marble surface. Receiving a gasp, the blonde knew it was time to heat things up. Her tongue running along the area that had previously been occupied by the waistband of her girlfriend's panties, she watched on as Callie began writhing beneath her. She wanted this more than anything, and the more she teased, the more she felt like she was torturing herself. The brunettes arousal evident, and the heat emanating from her center, she wasted no time in diving right in.

Her tongue running up the length of her girlfriends center, Arizona moaned. The vibrations only adding to Callie's arousal. Nothing mattered right now. The worry, the disagreements, the idea of the brunette leaving her. Nothing. It was all irrelevant. Knowing that _she_ made Callie feel like this left her feeling more aroused than ever. Yes, it had been three weeks and that had a lot to do with it, but she knew that while she was making love to Callie, Suzanne was sat realising exactly what she had lost. She had lost the most amazing woman to walk the earth, and she had gained exactly that. The force on the back of her head told Arizona that Callie needed more. More of her. Teasing her entrance with the tip of her tongue, she gripped onto strong thighs, pulled her towards the edge of the counter, and entered her swiftly.

"Holy shit, Arizona." Callie gasped as she rocked against the blondes perfect mouth. "Yes, don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

Thrusting her tongue as deep as physically possible, Arizona revelled in the brunette's juices. _Shit! She tastes amazing. This woman is the only one for me. Ever._ Gripping hard on those gorgeous caramel thighs, the blonde forced her tongue impossibly deep and moaned. Knowing that Callie was nearing the edge, she removed her tongue and brushed it against her clit. Slipping two fingers in deep, she glanced up to find Callie now gripping onto the edge of the kitchen counter. Never letting up, she felt her girlfriends walls beginning to clench around her fingers. Curling them, she hit that spot that made Callie go crazy. The laboured breathing and the tensing of the body she was deep inside of told Arizona that Callie was about to topple over the edge. "Come for me, Calliope." Those words falling from perfect pink lips was all Arizona needed to know that Callie's climax was about to hit.

"Fuck, yes!" The brunette hissed as her entire body ignited. Rocking hard against the blonde's hand, Callie felt her body crash through every emotion. "Oh god." Chest heaving, she brought the blonde up to meet her face and planted soft lips on the pink hovering over her. "Y-You, I, god, I needed that so much."

"I know." A dimpled smile appeared. "You've been wound so tight, lately."

"Mm, you too." Callie groaned as she felt her girlfriend slip out of her. "Maybe I should return the favour."

"Oh?" Arizona smiled. "Maybe you should."

* * *

Settling down for the evening, Arizona grabbed a beer from the fridge before pouring her girlfriend a glass of red. Sure, the day had started out different, but the end result had been amazing. No matter what they went through, they always managed to pull through. Yes, it wasn't ideal, and yes, both women hated the situation they had found themselves in, but Arizona had a little something up her sleeve that she hoped would open up her girlfriend a little more than usual. Some of the questions she planned on putting to the brunette….she had never even thought about asking before now. Maybe it would be a failure, but maybe it would turn out to be the best thing they'd done.

Setting their drinks down on the coffee table, Arizona took a seat and waited for her girlfriend to join her. Hearing the soft padding of feet coming from down the hallway, she glanced up to find beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Callie smiled. "Can I join you?"

"Um, of course, you can," Arizona replied. "I figured you could use a glass of red so I did the honours."

"You are too good to me, Ms Robbins."

"Nonsense. Sit your gorgeous ass down, Torres." The blonde smirked.

Taking a seat beside her girlfriend, Callie sighed. It had been a long day, and although it hadn't started out the best, she was thankful that Arizona had chosen _not_ to leave earlier. She still wasn't entirely sure what led to the blonde ramble, but she was happy that they were sat together. "You, um, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Arizona smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, well, you never ask me if we can talk, so I kind of freaked out."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I led you to believe that the worst was about to happen." Callie took her girlfriend's hand in her own.

"No, I never should have reacted like that. You just wanted to talk so…my bad."

"Arizona, really, it's fine. Honestly."

"Okay." The blonde gave a slight nod. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Nope. Me first. Then you can say whatever it is you have to say. Would that be okay?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

Swallowing hard, Arizona agreed and took a drag of her beer. "Sure."

"Look, today when I was asking if we could talk, it wasn't anything bad. I just, I had something I wanted to ask you." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I mean, it's something we've spoken about before, but I wasn't sure it was still what you wanted." Watching Arizona furrow her brow, the brunette decided not to allow her girlfriend too much thinking time. "I wanted to ask you if you still wanted to buy a house together."

"Wow, now I look like a total asshole," Arizona stated as she placed her almost empty beer bottle down. Taking the brunette's hands in her own, she gave her a small smile. "Calliope, I will _always_ want to buy a house with you. Always."

"You will?" A megawatt smile appeared. "Really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I don't know. I just figured that you would want to think about it after everything that's happened over the past few weeks. I wouldn't blame you if you needed to think about it."

"No, I don't need to think about anything. You are all I'll ever want, so nope, no thinking required."

"You're sure? I mean, there's no rush. Well, there kinda is, but if you don't want to rush into anything, I totally understand." Callie sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"O..kay?" Blue eyes narrowed. "Why is there 'kind of' a rush?"

"I just, Suzanne is out and I'm worried that she will turn up here. I really don't want that. I just want to be happy with you. I don't want any more drama. I'm not sure I could cope with it." The brunette stated. "But if you think we are rushing, it can wait."

"Are you scared, Calliope? Please be honest with me." Arizona gave a pleading look.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Then I have some houses to show you that I looked into a little while ago." Arizona smiled. "I was checking them out the day you went to therapy. I've found some that I like, but I wanted to run them by you before setting up any viewings."

"Sounds good," Callie stated as she sipped on her red wine. "I just wasn't sure it was what you wanted anymore."

"Baby, whatever makes you happy. We both have good jobs. Both bring in enough money. I don't see the problem. If I could give you the world, I would. You know that, right?"

"I love you." Was all that Callie could muster up right now. Arizona continuing to be amazing and gorgeous all at once had left her speechless, almost.

"Maybe we could go through the list tomorrow. We both have the day off so maybe we could take a little road trip to the different ones you've looked at online?"

"Perfect," Arizona stated as she drained the last of her beer. Standing, she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed another. Bringing the bottle of wine she had opened for Callie, she set it down in front of the brunette and settled back down into her seat. "Callie?"

"Yeah?"

Knowing that this was about to change their entire evening, Arizona thought about leaving the conversation she was about to start. Realising that they needed to be confident in their ability to tell each other anything and _everything_ , she decided not to put it off any longer. "T-Tell me about her."

"Who?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"Suzanne."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to all of your reviews. Calzonafan123 - you are about to get your answers based on your review of Chapter 25.**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter will be a lot of talking. A whole lot of talking. It will also go into some detail of Callie's past. This is just a warning.**

 ****WARNING - THIS FIC CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Her mind going a million miles a minute, Callie felt her mouth instantly dry up. _She wants me to talk about her? Why? Why would she do that to me?_ Feeling the tears forming in her own eyes, she closed them and placed her head back against the couch. "I-I, uh-"

"I don't want you to talk about anything you aren't comfortable with. I just meant like, how you met, you know?"

Sighing, Callie ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess that would be okay."

"It's okay if you'd rather not." Arizona placed a hand on her girlfriend's knee. "I just, I don't know much about the beginning. It's totally fine if you don't want me to know any of that, a girl can try, though, right?" Giving the brunette a smile, it was clear that Callie was struggling. "You know what? Never mind. Fancy a movie?" Dimples popped as she tried to keep her girlfriend calm.

"Um, sure." Tanned shoulders shrugged. Draining her wine glass, Callie poured another and settled herself back down in her spot. "You pick."

Deciding on a romantic comedy, Arizona placed the disc in the player and positioned herself as close to her girlfriend as possible. Lacing their fingers together, she hit play and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"I was working the early shift at the hospital," Callie stated.

 _What is she talking about?_ "Um, when?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"W-When I met Suzanne."

"Oh." Blue eyes widened when she realised what her girlfriend was about to get into. Deciding not to push, she waited for Callie to talk in her own time.

"I'd had a rough day. Well, you could say it had been a rough year." The brunette laughed. "I'd spent most of it sleeping with my best friend _purely_ for the sake of it. So, yeah, it had been a crappy year."

"Mark?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"H-How do you know about him?" Callie questioned.

"Karev mentioned it a while ago. You hadn't told me about him so I figured you didn't want me to know. So, I just left it at that." Pale shoulders shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"I don't speak to him anymore. I didn't think it was worth telling you. It's not like he's going to appear and you will have anything to worry about. He was my best friend. Anything that went on between us was meaningless. We'd both always maintained that."

"Why don't you speak anymore?" Not wanting to make this conversation all about Suzanne, Arizona tried to coax a little more of Callie's past out of her. Expecting the answer to be _not_ Suzanne related, she figured it was an acceptable question to ask.

"He, um, he didn't like the idea of me and Suzanne being together. He said something wasn't right with her. I guess he was right, huh?" She scoffed. "Suzanne didn't like how our relationship was, even though we weren't sleeping together anymore. She, uh, told me I couldn't see him anymore."

"But he worked at the hospital, right? He was a surgeon."

"Yeah, he was. Another hospital wanted him. Better offer. A tonne of money. So, he went. We haven't spoken since."

"Maybe you should call him. Or maybe even just enquire about his whereabouts. Seems a shame that you would lose your best friend over something and nothing." Blue eyes glistened.

"I-I don't know." She shrugged. "I think too much time may have passed. I know it would have if it was the other way round. I'd be pissed if he called me after all this time."

"He never called you? Not even once?"

"No, he said goodbye when he was leaving, but that was about it. We'd drifted apart. He was very, um, handsy. He's a good guy. A great guy. She just hated him being around, so I said some nasty things to him. I didn't realise at the time that she was being controlling. I kind of got it. I could see why she didn't want me to be around him, but I'd never have gone back to him. Not while I was dating her."

 _So she would go back to him if she was single? Not your place to ask, Robbins. Leave it at that._ "Yeah, I know." Giving the brunette's thigh a squeeze, Arizona smiled.

"She asked if she could take me out to dinner." Brown eyes narrowed. "She was visiting a friend at the hospital and I was waiting for the elevator. I remember the scent of her perfume. That's what caused me to glance at her. As soon as she caught me looking, she started the flirting. _Very_ open. _Very_ forward. It was nice. The attention. The idea that some _complete_ stranger found me attractive."

 _How does this woman not know that she is hot?_ Just giving a slight nod, Arizona let her girlfriend continue in her own time.

"So, three nights later, I found myself in a restaurant with her. It was nice. Expensive. I mean, I wasn't bothered how expensive it was, but I could tell she was trying to woo me."

"And did she?" _Please say no._

"She did, yeah." Callie gave a small smile.

 _Damn!_

"We had a great night. Talked a tonne. Flirted nonstop. It just, it was nice, you know? The attention was nice. The idea of it turning into something more than just dinner. The idea of it becoming a relationship, I was so ready. Ready to stop fooling around with Mark."

"Yeah, I guess fooling around is always fun until, well…until it's not." Arizona agreed as she took a sip from her beer bottle.

"Yeah. My friends were all in relationships and I was sick of being the odd one out. I mean, I didn't _need_ to feel included, but the idea of joining them on dates was nice. I won't lie, we did have some good times together."

"Yeah?" Arizona smiled. _I'm so happy that she was happy at some point._

"Yeah. We laughed a lot. Spent _a lot_ of time together. Like, every minute I wasn't working, she would come over to my apartment and we would just kick back, you know?" Realising that this conversation wasn't so bad, Callie turned in her seat and sat cross-legged facing Arizona. "We would cook dinner together, we would spend the entire day in bed. Just, being a couple, I guess."

"That's nice." Arizona turned to face her girlfriend. She didn't have much else to say. She didn't want to ask any questions. She didn't want to drag Callie back into that dark place they had visited so often over the past year or so.

"Yeah, it really was. I never thought anything was wrong. I mean, why would I? The sex was great, she was great." Watching Arizona's expression change, she gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the sex."

"Don't apologise. We've all been in previous relationships. Pretty sure _everyone_ has sex, too." The blonde laughed. _Ugh! The thought of her, with her hands…NO! Stop!_

"Yeah, doesn't mean you needed to hear that, though." Callie smiled. "About six months in, I asked her to move in with me. It made sense. She was always at my place. So why bother leaving every couple of days? Why bother paying rent on two separate places."

"Yeah, of course." _God, I wish that had been me._

"Maybe six months was a little too early, I don't know." She shrugged. "I think it was around a month after she moved in with me, that things, um, things…changed."

Sensing the shift in her girlfriend's body language, Arizona took her hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We can stop you know?"

"No, I'm okay. This is kind of...therapeutic?"

"Oh, okay." Arizona laughed. "Just, don't go into anything you don't want to. I'm always here to listen to you, Calliope, but I don't want you to upset yourself. I don't want to be the cause of your upset."

"I know." Brown eyes glistened. "I like talking to you, though. I know I don't always show it, but I do, and you don't judge. You just, you are patient, and you don't push me. I-I, thank you."

"I'd never judge you, baby. You know you can talk to me whenever you feel you need to. Even if that means waking me up at 3 am because something is on your mind. I'll always listen."

"You know, you are something else, Arizona." Callie smiled. "So, after _things_ changed, I felt stuck. Like, I didn't feel as though I could talk to anyone. I'd pushed Mark away. I'd not been overly friendly with my friends at the hospital, and I just felt alone. Really alone. It was just small things at first. Just, putting me down for what I was wearing. Or, saying dinner wasn't very nice. I could live with that. I know I'm no oil painting, and I've never professed to be some sort of goddess, so, I could live with that. It was when she started saying it in public, or in front of our friends. That's when it bothered me. It just made me feel crap."

Deciding not to say anything, Arizona sat back, stunned. She knew that if she opened her mouth, she would either cry or use a select choice of words to describe the woman who had ruined her girlfriend's life. That wouldn't help either of them right now. _I swear I will rip that woman's face off with my bare fucking hands if I ever see her again._

"I called her out on it, and it stopped for a while. I'd bring home flowers and gifts for her. At first, she loved it. Then she told me to stop. She said if I brought her anything home again, she would know that I'd been cheating on her. Only people who are guilty of something bring home flowers. That's what she told me." Scoffing, dark curls shook. "Looking back, it was like she never wanted me to love her. I don't know what I did wrong, or where I went wrong. I just wanted to be happy with her. I really did.I wanted to make _her_ happy."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Calliope," Arizona spoke barely above a whisper. Her knees now up to her chest, she once again silenced herself.

"The first time she used her hands, it was, uh, it was a Friday evening. I'd been delayed at the hospital, and she hated it. I'd told her that it was a part of my job. That I wouldn't always be around. I'd tried to finish on time so she wouldn't get wound up, but this Friday night, I'd been called for a consult as I was about to walk out of the door. Turned out to be nothing and I wasn't needed, but it meant I got home about twenty minutes late."

"Cal-"

Cutting off her girlfriend, Callie held up her hand between them and continued. "When I got home, she was pacing the floor and muttering to herself. I knew she would be angry, I knew she would shout. It was her favourite thing to do. I think she loved the sound of her own voice more than anything else. After I apologised and explained what had happened, she uh, s-she backhanded me across the face." Shuddering at the memory, Callie quickly shook herself off. She'd never planned on this tonight, and even though Arizona had told her she didn't have to go into detail, she found herself unable to stop. Like she needed to say everything in her head, out loud. "The pain, God, I can remember it like it was just yesterday."

"Callie?" Arizona's voice broke. _I'm not sure I can handle this._

"No, please let me continue." The brunette gave her girlfriend a sad smile. "Please?"

"Okay." Arizona gave a slight nod. _Push through, Robbins. She trusts you enough to tell you all of this._

"She apologised as soon as it had happened, and after I'd given her the silent treatment for a while, I finally came around. Later on, she said she'd never have done that if I'd have stuck to my word and came home on time. I know how it works, I know they say things and then do it again, but I thought it was just a one-time thing. Figured she'd just lost her temper and that was all." Stopping to take a sip of her wine, she cleared her throat. "It didn't happen again for a week or two. She still _always_ had something to complain about. _Always._ Complaining, and beating is two different things, though."

"Can I ask you something, Calliope?" _You sure you want to do this? You sure you want to ask questions when she is freely pouring her heart out to you?_

"Sure."

"Why did you agree to marry her?" Desperately hoping that she hadn't gone a step too far, Arizona held her breath.

"Because she promised it wouldn't happen anymore. She told me she couldn't live without me. I mean, I don't think I ever _really_ wanted to marry her, and I kind of hoped I'd wear the ring but nothing would ever come of it. I guess I just wanted to feel like someone wanted _me_." She gave the blonde a sad smile. "She didn't ask me until after the first time I'd left her. She had beaten me pretty bad one night because I got a call from a new doctor at the hospital. Wanting to get in on my research, she'd called and asked if we could meet the following morning at the hospital. Suzanne heard and assumed that something was going on between us. Like she always did." Running her fingers through her hair, brown eyes narrowed as she recalled the events of that night. "That was the first night she choked me." Eyes closing, Callie sighed. "She took my cell from me, called the hospital and told them I was sick in bed, and then she choked me."

Watching tears fall from the baby blues staring back at her, Callie reached out and wiped them away. "Don't cry, Arizona."

"S-Sorry." Blonde curls shook as she tried to remove the images from her head. _How is she being so strong right now? How is she sitting here saying all of this?_

"That was when I knew I had to leave. No matter how angry someone gets, I know that choking someone is not right. Punching a wall or throwing something, yes, but choking the person they _supposedly_ love? No." Shaking her head, she laughed. "You know what? She wasn't even that strong. I mean, I could have easily taken her in a fight. No doubt about it. But I couldn't. I couldn't because I'm not that kind of person. I'd never intentionally hurt someone. No matter how much they'd hurt me."

Taking a breath and another sip of wine, Callie continued. "After she'd choked me. She dragged me to the floor and forced her foot down on my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I just lay there. I lay there and took it." Laughing, she shrugged her shoulders and tried to gauge Arizona's reaction. "Even as she kicked me and knocked the wind out of me, I just lay there. I don't think I even cried. I just felt… nothing."

"Callie, I-" Bringing her hand to her mouth, Arizona was lost for words. _This woman is nothing short of amazing._

"So I left. When she went off to take a shower and pulled myself up from the floor, and I left. I went to daddy's hotel, and I locked myself away. I knew she would find me, but I had no place else to go. I didn't have any friends I could stay with. Not without them wanting to know why I had shown up at their door anyway. She came knocking around midnight. I was sleeping. I'd taken some pain relief for my broken ribs and I'd managed to sleep. When I opened the door, she looked _awful_. Destroyed. She literally dropped to her knees and clung to me. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't expected her to be so upset. I brought her inside my room so we didn't wake anyone and she begged me to come home. She promised me she wouldn't do it again and said she would get some help. She even suggested anger management. Stupid me fell for it." Callie rolled her eyes. "When we got back to the apartment she had cleaned the place up and took me to bed. I'd never heard her apologise so much. She was kind and she was so gentle with me. After we'd, you know? She just blurted it out. Asked me to marry her. She even had a ring for me. I just, I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to rile her up again, so I said yes."

"You said yes so she wouldn't get angry." Arizona sighed. _When I ask you, it will be because we are happy, in love, and unable to live without each other. Oh god, did you just think about marriage?_

"Yeah." Giving her girlfriend a sad smile, she moved a little closer to her. "I just, I couldn't take any more pain. I thought if I said yes, she would stop the beating. I thought she would _actually_ love me. You know, the way two people are supposed to be when they get engaged."

"But she didn't." The blonde stated.

"No." Callie laughed. "This is Suzanne we are talking about. Things just got worse, and more frequent."

"Callie, I'm so sorry you went through all of that." Blue eyes glistened as Arizona struggled to hold back her emotions. _Don't cry. This isn't about you. Callie has been strong, so you have to._

"Me too. I should never have gone back to her. I just, I just wanted to be loved. I just wanted love from the one person I'd have done anything for."

"I know, baby." Reaching out, the blonde placed her hand on her girlfriend's cheek and ran her thumb along. "You didn't deserve any of that. No one does."

"Then you came to the hospital." Callie smiled. "You just, you made me feel like I used to. When you spoke to me, I could see you weren't judging me. You didn't know me, and you simply wanted to _get_ to know me. You weren't pushy. You just, you were kind. You _are_ kind." Leaning into the blonde's touch, Callie closed her eyes. "You were everything I'd ever wanted in a friend. Truthfully, I didn't think we would end up together. I wanted us to, yes, but I just thought you were being a friend. "

"You were a little closed off, but I just figured that was because you didn't know me," Arizona stated. "If I'd have known, Cal. If I'd have known what you were going through at home I'd have gotten you out of there immediately." _Right before I'd ripped Suzanne's head from her scrawny body._

"I don't know why I called you that day. I guess I just knew I could trust you. I never expected you to invite me into your home. Honestly, I don't know what I expected. But you were great. You didn't question anything. You didn't pressure me into going to the police. You were just there for me. That was all I needed."

"I'll always be here for you, Calliope." Inching closer, Arizona pressed a light kiss to red lips. "No matter what, I'll always be here."

"I don't want you to be afraid of disagreements with me, Arizona. I don't want you to be worried that we may fight and I'll be scared of you. I just, it will take a little time. I know you are nothing like her. I know you would _never_ hurt me."

"Promise?" Blue eyes dropped their gaze. _We needed this. We had to do this tonight._

"I promise. I could _never_ be scared of you. Sure, everything won't be perfect. No couple is. But, I want us to be normal. I _need_ us to be normal. If you are unhappy, tell me. I can take it. If you are mad at me, tell me. You are the sweetest person I've ever met, and I know that whatever we row about, you would use your words, and only your words. You don't have a bad bone in your body, Arizona."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. I just, I was really worried when we fought the other week. I thought I'd messed up, big time."

"No, baby. I'd messed up. Not only do I trust that you would never hurt me physically, I also know you would never cheat, or leave me. Not unless we weren't happy together."

"I've never been happier, Cal. What I said to Natalie, about how being with you had meant more than all the years I'd spent with her? I meant that. I meant it more than you could ever know."

"You really feel like that?" Callie smiled.

"I do. We just, we fit. We fit perfectly. If we'd have met all those years ago, I know for sure that we would have been perfect then, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Arizona stated as she pulled her girlfriend into her body. Lay back, Callie lay her body down on top of the blonde and felt her heart beating against her own. "I want that house, Cal. I want it all with you."

"I do, too." The brunette smiled as she propped her head up on her hand, elbow bent. Tracking Arizona's collarbone, she sighed. "I want it, like yesterday."

"Me too." Running her fingers through dark hair, Arizona smiled into their kiss. "We missed the movie."

Laughing, Callie pulled back. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be." A dimpled smile appeared. "I'd rather talk with you than watch some unrealistic movie."

"Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for letting me in. I don't want you to bottle things up. Anytime you need an ear, I have two."

"I know." Callie smiled.

 _I can never lose this woman. No matter what we go through, what she goes through, I will be there for her. Forever. She is too special to lose. Far too good for me, but I'll always make her happy. I'll always be the one to give her what she needs._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Looking forward to your reviews. So, I have the next update almost finished. Are you all wanting it uploaded tonight?Let me know...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ask and you shall receive. Another update…Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Two weeks since the couple had engaged in one of the most intense conversations they'd ever shared together, Callie felt light. She felt _good._ Okay, so therapy hadn't been mentioned since and although she knew that it would always be on Arizona's mind, she chose to enjoy the way their relationship was right now. Nothing could be better. No sign of Suzanne and no sign of her around Seattle gave Callie a sense of freedom. The freedom she suddenly felt she had lost when she knew her ex was going to be released from jail.

Was the redhead still around? Probably. Was she like to bump into her at some point in the future? Likely. Sure, that worry would always be there in the back of her mind, but she couldn't think about that right now. Today she had performed a kickass surgery, and tonight, she was spending the evening with the most beautiful woman in the world. The plan? Drinks with friends followed by a dinner between just the two of them.

"Hey, Torres!"

Turning to find Alex Karev quickening his pace to catch up her she stopped. "Yeah?"

"You two still good for tonight down at Joe's?"

"Sure. I have another surgery but I'll be out by…say 5?" She smiled.

"Great. It's been a while since you guys have joined us. Should be a good night." Karev fell into step with the Ortho surgeon.

"Yeah. Arizona seems really excited. Like, crazy excited. Not sure what's up with _that_." Shoving her hands in her pockets, she waited for the elevator.

"No. N-No idea." He stuttered. "See you tonight."

"Yeah. Catch you later." She smiled before stepping onto the elevator.

Knowing that they would have a free night with neither of them on call, Callie had planned a fine time once they returned home from dinner. Knowing that her girlfriend _loved_ her in nothing but some sexy lingerie, she'd taken a little time out of her morning yesterday to stop by their favourite store. Her choice of 'nightwear' tucked away in her locker, she bit down on her bottom lip when she thought about how crazy it would make her girlfriend. _She wants me. Uh huh._ Laughing to herself, she received a few looks from those occupying the elevator with her. Dropping her head to hide the blush that she knew was working its way up her face, she cleared her throat and stepped out of the carriage. _If only they knew._

Sauntering off down the hallway, the brunette smiled at her co-workers and made off for her favourite on call room. Slipping inside, she shrugged off her lab coat and kicked off her shoes. Lay back, she positioned her pager and her cell beside her and gave her body an hour to settle down before her next scheduled surgery.

* * *

Pushing through the doors to the cafeteria, Arizona approached the options available and scrunched up her face. "Seriously? This lasagne looks like its been here for at least three weeks." Mumbling as she moved down the line, she settled for a plate of fries and moved to pay for her so-called 'lunch'.

Taking a seat at her usual table, she sat back and glanced around the large space. Finding no sign of her girlfriend, she pulled out her cell and hit the message tab.

 _Are you in surgery? I miss you at lunch today. - A x_

Setting it down on the table in front of her, she picked at her plate of fries and sighed. _Well, this is boring._ Scoffing to herself, she pushed her food away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dr Robbins?" An unfamiliar voice called out from behind her.

"Yeah?" Turning in her seat, she found one of the new interns for the year standing behind her. "Can I help you, um, Dr?"

"Ashford." The younger blonde smiled. "Would it be okay if I took a seat for a moment?"

"Um, sure." Blue eyes narrowed as she stared down the intern

"I was wondering if it would be at all possible to get on your service? I mean, I-I know that it doesn't quite work like that, but I feel like Peds is the one for me."

"Dr Ashford, there is a reason for rotation. You will be on my service soon enough." Giving the young intern a smile, she gave her a pat on the arm and stood from her seat, taking her cell from the table. "If you happen to come across a Peds case down in the ER, then I will ensure that you have the first option should the child require any further checks or surgery, but other than that, I'm sorry." Leaving the young blonde sat at the table, she disposed of her lunch and made her way towards the doors.

Glancing back, she found the intern sat pouting. _Can't have every intern on my service. I know I'm good, but I have to leave some for other specialities._ Smiling, she rounded the corner and found her girlfriend leaving an on-call room. "Calliope?"

"Hey, beautiful." The brunette smiled.

"I texted you. Where you sleeping?" Blue eyes narrowed. "You could have at least invited me."

"I'm sorry. I figured you'd be busy. I hadn't heard from you all morning so I took a nap."

"Mm. I'll remember that." Pink lips curled into a smile. "I could have just used a nap. Lunch was awful."

"You sound surprised." The brunette laughed. "Lunch is _always_ crap."

"Yeah, but it's always a little more bearable when _you_ are there with me." Pale arms wrapped around Callie's waist. "Maybe we could go back inside for a little while longer?"

Pulling back, Callie sighed. "Baby, I would love to, but I have surgery-" glancing at her watch, brown eyes widened "like…now! Crap."

"Fine. Go be awesome." Arizona called out as she watched her girlfriend sprint off down the hallway. _Why is it so hard to get my own way every once in a while?_

Stalking off the opposite way to her girlfriend, she reached the elevators and hit the button that would take her back up to the Peds floor. Checking her watch, she smiled. _Five hours and I'm out of this place._

* * *

The familiar jingle of the bell above Joe's bar door alerted Callie of the arrival of another patron. Turning from the bar, she found those gorgeous blue eyes she had been thinking about all day. Watching her girlfriend work her way through the crowd of people between them, she smiled. _Gorgeous._ Throwing the blonde a wink, she pulled her in the rest of the way and planted a heated sloppy kiss on perfect pink lips. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself." Arizona smiled. "What did I do to deserve _that_ kind of welcome?"

"Oh, nothing. You _always_ deserve that kind of welcome." Wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, she brought her lips up to her girlfriend's ear and lowered her tone. "I have a surprise for you tonight."

Her body immediately responding, Arizona felt a blush work its way up her neck. "Mm, really? It's suddenly gotten very _very_ hot in here."

"Oh." Brown eyes narrowed. "Fancy that."

Nudging her girlfriend with her hip, she gave her a sultry wink and turned to face the bar. Callie looking as beautiful as ever, she had to train her eyes away from the woman beside her. _You are here to drink with your friends, not have eye sex with your girlfriend._ Thanking Joe for the glass of white her girlfriend had already ordered, the couple made their way through the crowd and towards the table occupied by their friends. Stepping up beside her fellow Ped's surgeon, she gave Alex a knowing look. "All sorted?"

"Yeah, although I don't know why you wanted to do this. I'm not sure its the best move you could have made."

"I didn't ask you for your opinion, Karev. I asked you if everything was going as planned." The blonde stated as she sipped on her glass of wine. Callie nowhere to be seen, she immediately scanned the room for the brunette and found her out on the dance floor with Grey and Yang. _I could watch that body forever._

"Chill. It's sorted." Alex spoke above the noise of the room.

Noticing the uncomfortable stance of her friend, she leant in close. "This is the right thing to do, right? You knew the situation better than I did, so I guess your opinion does matter."

"Well, it's not something I would have done, but she's good. You're both good. I don't think you have anything to worry about, but just you know, keep your eyes open." Karev shrugged as he finished his beer off.

"Okay." Arizona sighed. "I'm sure it will be fine."

* * *

Lost in the music, Callie had allowed the entire room to disappear around her. This was the first time in a long time that either of them had let their hair down, and knowing that they both had the next two days off, she planned on making full use of their free time. That free time had started with rum and tequila. Smiling back at her girlfriend who was clearly undressing her with her gorgeous blue eyes, she motioned for the blonde to join her on the dance floor.

Watching Arizona add a little extra sway to her hips, she felt her body respond as she pulled her girlfriend in flush with her body. "Have I ever told you just how drop dead gorgeous you are in blue?"

"No. I don't think you have." Pink lips curled into a smile as she felt Callie's breath wash over her.

"Well, you do. I'm not sure you will be wearing it for very long, though, once we get home." Callie husked as she dipped her hand a little lower and gripped onto the blonde's ass.

"Oh, is that a threat, Dr Torres?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"No, Dr Robbins." Dark hair shook. "It is a promise."

"Oh, well then, maybe we should skip dinner and head straight to dessert?"

"I'm game if you are." The brunette shrugged as her strong hands roamed the gorgeous body moulded to her own. "You are so hot, Arizona."

"Mm, not quite as hot as you, though, Calliope." Pressing her lips to plump red, Arizona moaned and tightened her grip on tanned hips. Lost in their kiss, Callie hadn't caught sight of the figure lurking behind her girlfriend.

"TORRES! Get your tongue from down that hot blondes throat…right now!"

Frozen in her spot, she removed her lips from those of the blondes and glanced over her girlfriend's shoulder. "MARK?"

"In the flesh, baby." Holding out his arms, he motioned for her to give him a long overdue hug. "Get your ass over here."

Furrowing her brow, the brunette switched her gaze back to her girlfriend. "D-Did you do this?"

"Maybe." Pale shoulders shrugged. "Go hug your best friend, Calliope."

Pressing another kiss to pink lips, Callie gave her girlfriend her megawatt smile and thanked her. Stepping around the other woman, she pulled Mark into her arms and melted into his embrace. _God, I've missed those hugs._ Pulling back, but not removing her hands, she smiled up at the taller body in front of her and held back her tears. "Mark, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, some ass called me and said I should come by. Alex was never my favourite, but when he called and said he'd been threatened by some hot piece of ass called Arizona, I couldn't resist."

"Please tell me you didn't just call my girlfriend a 'hot piece of ass'?" Raising an eyebrow, she gave her best friend the Torres glare.

"You have seen what you are shacking up with, right? I mean, you're hot, Cal, but her? Wow!"

Punching him in the arm, she laughed. "Ass!"

"Hey…I've got eyes. I can see how much she loves you." He smiled. "Not sure why you told her about us, though."

"I didn't. Alex did. He's like her best friend or something. He's certainly learning from the best, though. She _is_ the best."

Moving away from the dance floor, the two friends made their way to the bar. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's amazing, Mark. You will love her." Callie stated as she ordered a round of tequila shots.

"Well, she asked me to come visit you, so I already do love her. Nothing like that bitch you used to date." He laughed. "What happened to her? Did she melt when she stepped out into the rain?"

"Mark." Giving her friend a look which said 'not now', he gave a nod and moved towards the table his best friend and ex-colleagues were currently at.

Rounding the table, he made his way over to his best friends new girlfriend and extended his hand. "Mark Sloan, great to meet you."

"Likewise." Arizona gave a dimpled smile. "Just one thing, though, Mark?"

"Yeah, what's that?" He moved in a little closer.

"Keep those hands to yourself and we will have no issues here. Yeah?"

"Oh, sure." Mark threw his hands up. "I can't help it if they wander when they shouldn't."

"I'll be watching you, Mark." Blue eyes narrowed. "Seriously, though, thanks for coming."

"My pleasure." Motioning for the blonde to join him away from the table, they made their way to a quieter spot out of view. "She okay? I thought she knew I was coming."

"No, I figured it would be a nice surprise for her. She's been through it, and she could really use a friend right now. Figured you were the best for the job."

"You love her?" He questioned.

"More than anything," Arizona stated. "It's why I had someone contact you."

"Huh?"

"Look, whatever has gone on in Callie's past, I'd never stop her from seeing her friends. She will tell you what has happened when she is ready to, but I'm not Suzanne. She is free to do as she likes. Please know that."

"I think we are going to get on like a house on fire, Blondie." Wrapping his arms around the smaller woman, he pulled her in close. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just, no funny business, yeah?"

"You have my word." Mark chuckled. "I'm so happy she has found someone who loves her."

"Yeah, she's great. Really great. _Amazing._ " Making her way back to the table, she caught Callie eying her. Giving the brunette a smile, she shrugged and went back to her chat with Alex. "Seems nice enough."

"Yeah. Whatever." Karev scoffed. "Is he here to stay?"

"I, uh, I don't know. I don't think so. He's just visiting." Arizona stated. Watching her girlfriend knock back shots with Mark Sloan, Arizona felt a little at peace. It was true. Callie _had_ been through a rough time, and although she had every intention of being there for the brunette, she knew she wouldn't be enough. She couldn't play concerned friend and concerned girlfriend. Callie needed someone she could offload to. She needed someone who she could talk about Arizona to if that need ever arose. It made sense.

Seeing her girlfriend walking towards her, she dipped her head and waited for the reaction of her girlfriend. It could go either way.

"Hi, pretty lady." Callie husked as she ran her hands below the blonde's shirt.

"Hi." A sigh fell from pink lips.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Arizona asked. "I mean, with what I did? Are you okay with what I did?"

"God, yes. Y-You are amazing, Arizona Robbins." Callie smiled. "How did you find him?"

"I had Karev look into it." Soft fingers linked with the other woman. "I'm happy that he came. For you. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Arizona. Really." Lips pressing together, Arizona smiled and pulled back.

"As much as I'd love to continue whatever you are starting, you should go spend some time with Mark."

"Yeah, you're right. You'll come join us, though?"

"Yeah. Of course. Just take some time to catch up first." Arizona waved the brunette away and stood back, sipping on her wine.

Watching Callie throw her head back laughing, it was like looking at a totally different person. Sure, she and Callie were good together. Amazing even. But there was a noticeable difference in her girlfriend's behaviour. She was happy for her. She really was. Knowing that Callie had someone else to talk to, knowing that she could pick up the phone and ramble on to someone else about an argument they'd had, it felt good.

 _She looks so happy. Those eyes, they've brightened._ Smiling and nodding along to whatever Karev was mumbling in her ear, Arizona let the vision before her consume her entire being.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Arizona found herself talking with Dr Ashford. She was… perky. Just how the blonde liked her staff to be. Callie was out on the dance floor, her favourite place, and Alex was hitting on a brunette at the bar, with Mark. Smiling as she took in how happy her girlfriend and friends were, she sat back in her seat and relaxed. "So, how is your intern year going so far?"

"Alright, I guess." The young intern shrugged. "I feel a little out of my comfort zone at the moment, but soon I'll in Peds."

"What's the fascination with Peds?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"I love kids. I just, I feel as though I'd have more of a purpose there. Kids bring joy. You know that."

"I do know that." Arizona smiled. "It's not always _that_ simple, though."

"I know." The younger blonde gave a nod in agreement. "Enough talk of the hospital. Wanna dance?"

"Um, sure." Pale shoulders shrugged. "Let's join the others."

From the other side of the dance floor, Callie watched her girlfriend being dragged into the middle of the room. _What the hell?_ Staring intently, the idea of Arizona's hand being in that of another woman didn't sit well with her. Watching the young intern place her hand on Arizona's lower back, a wave of jealousy hit Callie like a freight train. Scolding the woman who was sharing the same space as Arizona, she straightened herself out and made her way over. Catching her girlfriend's eye, she raised an eyebrow. "Having fun here?"

"Yeah." Arizona smiled. "Callie, this is Chloe. Dr Ashford."

"Nice." Plastering on a fake smile, the brunette extended her hand. "Dr Torres."

"Yeah, I've heard all about you, Dr Torres." Chloe smiled. "I think I'm on your service next week."

"Oh, well I'll be sure to look out for you." The Ortho surgeon stepped in between the two women in front of her, her back to the younger woman. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?" Furrowing her brow, she couldn't help but feel that her girlfriend was being a little rude right now.

"Why are you dancing with an intern instead of your girlfriend?"

"A-Are you jealous, Calliope?" The blonde smirked.

"What? No!"

"Oh, you _so_ are." Throwing her head back, laughing, Arizona pulled the brunette in by the hips and planted a kiss on red lips.

"You still haven't explained why you are dancing with _her,_ " Callie stated as she pulled back.

"Because she asked if I wanted to dance. No big deal."

"Fine." Pulling away, Callie was stopped by a strong hand on her wrist.

"Don't, Callie." Giving her girlfriend a hard stare, Arizona narrowed her eyes and tried to gauge the brunettes feelings. "You are dancing with your friends. I was happy sat watching and then she asked if I'd like to dance. I don't see what the problem is."

"I don't like other people touching you." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I mean, I wouldn't stop them, o-or I couldn't stop them, but I don't have to like it."

"Mm, other people _may_ touch me, but who climbs into bed with me every night?"

"Me." The brunette whispered as she pulled her girlfriend into her body. The beat of the music increasing, she began grinding against the blonde and felt her body immediately responding. "And yes, I was jealous."

"Well, did anyone ever tell you that jealous Callie is kinda hot?" Nibbling the brunette's ear, Arizona smiled. "Very hot."

"Oh, I'm taking things to a whole new level of hotness when I get you home."

"Yeah?" Arizona pulled back and stared into the darkening brown eyes in front of her.

"Oh yeah." Tugging on the blonde wrist, she moved them both back towards the table. "What is an acceptable time for getting out of here? I'm going to assume we aren't going to dinner."

"No. We never were. Sorry. That was just an excuse to get you out so you could be here for when Mark arrived. If I'd have told you we were just coming out for drinks, you never would have agreed." Checking the time, it was a little after eight. "We can order in. That was always the plan."

"Yeah, I would have come." Callie scoffed.

"Um, no…you wouldn't." Smiling and lacing their fingers together, Arizona leant in close. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Callie husked. That voice turning Arizona's legs to jello immediately, she knew that if she wasn't already sitting down, she would be on her ass on the floor right now. "I just need to use the bathroom. Don't go without me."

"If you don't hurry, I'll be starting _without_ you." Giving her girlfriend a sultry wink, Arizona sat back in her seat and shifted a little uncomfortably. Her center aching for the brunette's touch, she quietly begged Callie to hurry back from the bathroom and move her goodbyes along.

Watching her move through the crowd, her mind took her back to the conversation they'd had a couple of weeks ago. _She is beautiful and strong, and she is all mine._ Knowing that she was the lucky one that got to go home with Callie every night, she thanked whoever was listening up above and drained the last of her wine.

Disappearing through the crowd, Callie reached the bathroom and rushed inside. _God, I need to pee._ Throwing herself into one of the stalls, she did what had to be done, and quickly made her way out to the row of sinks. Washing her hands before fixing up her dress, and pulling it down her thighs a little, she gave herself a wink in the mirror and turned to leave. Almost knocked out by the door swinging open, she stepped back and let the other patron enter.

Glancing up, she backed herself against the wall and froze. The fear taking over her body, she couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Not wanting this moment to last any longer, she had to do something. _Just don't back down, Torres. You have an amazing woman waiting outside for you and all the friends you need._

"Hello, Calliope."

Hearing those words falling from _those_ lips turned her blood cold. That name was only acceptable coming from Arizona's mouth. That name was never a good sign coming from anyone else's. Feeling the air rush from her lungs, her head was spinning. Finding the ability to form a word, she released her breath and spoke barely above a whisper. "Suzanne."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews and thoughts. Anything you'd like to see in this fic, throw me a PM and I'll see what I can do. Much love! x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, guys. Keep em' coming.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

As the seconds passed, Callie realised that she was alone in this situation. Arizona would eventually realise that she had been gone too long, but would she come in time? Would she be her knight in shining whatever this time? Would she protect her like she had before? Not knowing what to do, Callie continued to lean against the wall. She wasn't sure if it was purely for the sake of it, or if it was to stop her from hitting the floor with fear. Finding Suzanne hadn't moved a muscle since entering the bathroom, Callie felt a little calmer. _I can take anything this bitch throws at me._ Eying the other woman intently, the brunette stepped back over towards the sink and busied herself in the mirror. "What do you want, Suzanne?" The cold harsh tone of Callie's words cut through the tension in the room.

"I-I, uh, I just wanted to use the bathroom." Suzanne stuttered as she swallowed hard.

"Sure you did."

"Look, I didn't know you were here. Why would I?" The redhead shrugged.

"Um, because it's where I've always enjoyed a night out. You think I'm stupid, Suzanne?"

"I-I, Callie, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Whatever. Stay away from me. I don't want you in my life. I don't want you even breathing the same air as me." Callie spat as she moved towards the door.

"Callie, wait!" Stepping closer to her ex, Suzanne placed a hand on her arm.

"Get your hand _off_ of me." Pulling away, Callie gave her ex an intense glare and backed up against the door.

"Why didn't you come visit me?"

"Seriously? Why didn't I visit you? Because you ruined my life, Suzanne. You beat me and belittled me every fucking day, so why? Why the _hell_ would I want to see you?"

"I'm so sorry, Callie. I know we are over, but you have to know that I am sorry."

"I don't have time to hear your bullshit, Suzanne. Don't bother trying to see me again. I have an amazing woman waiting for me outside, and you? _You_ are nothing but a worthless piece of shit."

"I got help." The redhead gave a sad smile.

"No amount of help in the world could make you the woman I thought you once were. Not to me anyway. I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you got the help you and the rest of society so desperately needed, but you are no longer my business. Stay away, yeah?"

"Okay." Dropping her gaze, Suzanne backed up and made her way into one of the stalls. Hearing the door slam shut, she fell to her knees and sobbed. She had gotten help, and she had needed it more than she had realised. Embracing the change in her own being, the redhead had come to the bar in the hope of catching a glimpse at Callie, just so she could see what she had truly lost. The truth? She'd lost everything. At least, she'd lost everything that meant something to her. She'd lost Callie.

Quickening her pace, Callie made it back to the table occupied by Arizona in record time. _I can't believe I just did that. I just brushed her off like I didn't have a care in the world._ Her heart now beating out of her chest, she had to get to Arizona. She needed to see her familiar face and she needed to feel the blonde's touch. Finding Mark still at the bar duelling with Karev over a certain woman, she gave him a quick hug and promised to call him tomorrow. Knowing that she had just stood up ti Suzanne for the first time in, well….forever, she felt good. Still on edge, but good. _Maybe she has changed. Maybe her apology was genuine. Who am I kidding, I've just riled her up even more. I should have just left the bathroom and nothing more. Now she will hit the roof. Changed, my ass!_ Running her sweaty palms down the side of her dress, she caught sight of blonde curls. In a matter of five minutes, her entire evening had changed. Right now, she had to get out.

Finding Arizona sat tapping her foot, she took a breath and moved towards her. "We have to go."

"Mm, I know. I thought you'd bailed on me for a moment." Linking their fingers, Arizona guided them both out of the bar and up the street towards her apartment. Sensing a shift in the brunettes behaviour, she worked over in her head any potential issues. Nothing.

Reaching the apartment main door, she slipped her key into the lock and pulled Callie inside. Hitting the elevator call button, she impatiently waited for it to reach them. Releasing a breath when the doors opened, she dragged the brunette behind her and pressed her up against the carriage wall. "Am I still getting that surprise?"

"Oh, you will definitely be getting a surprise." Callie scoffed.

"What's wrong?" Blue eyes narrowing, Arizona searched her girlfriend's face.

"C-Can we just wait until we get inside? Please?" Callie pleaded with the blonde. Not wanting to be out in the open a moment longer, she needed to get them both safely behind the heavy front door of her girlfriend's apartment.

"Sure. I-Is everything okay? Is this about that intern?"

"God, I wish it were." The brunette laughed. "I really wish it was as simple as that."

"Callie, you are starting to worry me." Blue eyes dropped their gaze. "Did I do something wrong tonight?" The bell signalling their arrival, both women stepped off the elevator and moved towards their apartment door.

"No, you haven't done anything. I just, I'd really like to get inside."

"Sure. Okay. I love you." Knowing that something was on the brunette's mind, Arizona figured it would be best to follow Callie's lead and indeed wait until they were inside.

"I love you, too." Callie smiled. "Please, it's nothing you have done, so don't worry."

"O-Okay."

Slipping her key into the lock, she tightened her grip on the brunette's hand and helped her inside. Not wanting to lose any contact with the other woman, she refused to let go and locked the door behind them.

"C-Can you double lock it, please?" _Just to be on the safe side of things._ If she were honest, she didn't think Suzanne would show up here, but a little security wouldn't hurt right now.

"Yeah. Is, uh, why?" Glancing back at her girlfriend, Arizona noticed the immediate change in Callie's behaviour. "Oh God, no."

"Yeah."

"Where? When?" Arizona swallowed.

"At Joe's. S-She was in the bathroom." Tanned fingers ran through dark curls. "Just, um, please make sure that you lock that door well."

"I have. It's double bolted, baby." Stepping closer to the brunette, Arizona took her hands and squeezed. "You okay? D-Did she hurt you?"

"No." Callie shook her head. "She was, um… nice? She apologised."

"She was nice?" _what does that even mean?_

"Yeah." Callie smiled. "I didn't feel threatened at all. I mean, I did at first, but that was only because my body recognised who she was and felt threatened. Once I'd calmed myself down, she was okay. Like, friendly okay." Needing to show Arizona that she wasn't worried, she simply shrugged off the encounter and moved around the living room.

"Well, that's just great." Arizona scoffed. "I'm pretty sure she has some sort of restraining order against her."

"She didn't do anything to hurt me, Arizona. I'm fine."

"Why are you defending her?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"I'm not! She was nice to me. So what?" The brunette began pacing.

"Wow! I-I don't even have any words for that. I don't even know what to say." Dropping her blue eyes to the floor, Arizona shook her head and moved towards the hallway. Turning back, she met brown eyes. "She used to beat you, Callie. You'd do well to remember that the next time you think that she's being _nice_ to you." Leaning against the doorframe, she fixed her gaze on a spot on the floor and waited for this conversation to truly begin.

"Now who's jealous." Laughing, Callie sauntered into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine that had been chilling in the refrigerator. _Shit, I shouldn't have said that. Ass!_

"Excuse me?" Arizona's head snapped up.

"You heard me," Callie stated, nonchalantly as she moved around the kitchen.

"No. I don't think I did. What _I_ heard-" Throwing her hands up, Arizona scoffed. "Was the suggestion that I was jealous of Suzanne."

"Well, clearly you are. You wouldn't be acting like this otherwise." Regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth, it was too late to apologise now. _Fuck!_

"Acting like what?" Arizona scoffed. _She really thinks I'm jealous of her?_

"Like she is trying to get me back. Like she'd made a move."

Shaking her head, the blonde made her way down the hall and stepped into the bedroom. Gently closing the bedroom door behind her, she let the tears fall. She was happy that Callie had felt safe around her abusive ex, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Was she jealous? No. That couldn't have been further from the truth. Concerned, yes. Jealous, no way.

Hearing the padding of footsteps coming down the hall, Arizona held her breath. She couldn't do this right now. Her girlfriend had just suggested that she was jealous of an abusive ex, and right now, she was finding it harder to deal with than she had first thought.

The light knocking on the door causing her to flinch, she pressed herself against it and waited a few seconds. "Arizona?"

"I-I, um, I'm just getting changed. I'll be out in a second." Those were the only words to form. Knowing that Callie was probably upset right now didn't help matters. She knew she had to be there for her, but she wasn't sure how she could be. She had called in her best friend. She had given her a great night out, and now? Now it had turned to shit and she didn't know how she should feel.

Quickly changing into some pyjamas, the blonde left the bedroom and made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Callie waiting for her on the couch, she turned and glanced at her, before going about her nightly routine. Grabbing a bottle of cold water, she unscrewed the top and took a sip. "I, uh, I'm heading off to bed."

"Please wait." The brunette stood and faced her girlfriend.

"For what? For you to insult me some more? I'd rather not if it's all the same."

"I just, I thought you'd be happy for me." Callie sighed. "She was nice to me, and I stood up for myself."

"I am happy for you, Callie. I'm happy that you felt safe around her. I'm happy that she probably complimented you. I'm happy that you didn't feel scared by her presence."

"Then what is the problem? I don't understand." Brown eyes dropped their gaze. Shifting her weight from left to right, Callie waited for a response.

"The problem? I guess if you don't see a problem, then there isn't one." Shrugging her shoulders, Arizona left the kitchen and stood at the entrance of the hallway. "Goodnight, Calliope."

* * *

A little while later, Arizona lay back, her vision fixed on a spot on the ceiling. She'd heard Callie pacing about outside for the past hour, and although she knew they would have to talk about what had just happened, she wasn't sure tonight was the best time to do so. Both had consumed alcohol, and she wasn't sure she had the energy for a fight right now. The sound of Callie talking brought the blonde out of her thoughts.

Furrowing her brow, Arizona sat bolt upright and quietly climbed out of the bed. Opening the door slightly, she glanced down the hallway and found Callie sitting back on the couch, cell phone to her ear. Watching her girlfriend throw her head back, laughing, she quietly closed the door and climbed back into bed. _Seems she's not all that bothered by what's happened._ Pulling the cover up and wrapping her arms around herself, the tears fell. _Why am I so bothered and worried if she doesn't even care? Does she not see how this is a problem? Fuck sake, she will be meeting her for coffee next week!_

Knowing that she had now wound herself up, Arizona removed herself from her bed and stepped out of the bedroom. Arms wrapped around herself, she made her way into the kitchen and tried not to disturb Callie and her phone call. _Who is she talking to?_ Shaking herself from her thoughts, she reached into the back of her cupboard and felt around for what she was looking for. _Gotcha!_ Pulling out a bottle of scotch, she grabbed a glass and made her way out of the kitchen and back down the hall. Hearing the use of the name Mark, she figured Callie was just catching up. Glancing back from her spot outside their bedroom door, Arizona shook her head and sighed. _Yeah, she's right. What exactly is my problem?_

Climbing onto her bed, the blonde cracked open her bottle of scotch and poured herself a large helping. Knowing that Callie wasn't phased by the events of the evening, she crossed her legs and began picking at the label of the bottle in her hand. Taking large sips from her glass, she felt the burn hit her throat immediately. _Shit, that feels good._ Knocking back her first drink in only a couple of minutes, she shrugged and poured another. _May as well be alone in my thoughts and drunk than out there being insulted by her._

Usually, she'd have gone out to Callie by now. They'd have either still been discussing what has happened, or they'd have been rolling around in the sheets by now. Right now, though, Arizona couldn't face her girlfriend. Sure, it was up to Callie how she dealt with things. It was up to her who she was friends with and who she wasn't, but Arizona wasn't prepared for this to all turn to shit again. She couldn't and she wouldn't be the one to pick Callie up off of the floor, broken and battered. Not again. She would give her life for Calliope Torres, so, if she had to stay pissed at her a little longer for ever suggesting that the blonde was jealous, then that was what she would do. If she had to make Callie feel bad for her actions, and for what she had said, then that was okay. It was okay, because when the brunette realised how she had hurt Arizona with her words, they would talk it out, and Arizona would once again be there to protect her, to listen to her, to help her should she need it, and above all else, love her more than she did yesterday. _I love her, but fuck me, she is so freaking frustrating sometimes._

A little over an hour later, Arizona heard the soft click of the guest room door. Feeling a little lightheaded from the amount of alcohol she had consumed, she moved out of her bedroom and glanced down the opposite end of the hallway. Finding the light shining out beneath the guest bedroom door, she scoffed and moved back inside the room that was quickly becoming something that resembled a brewery. _This is ridiculous. She has taken herself off to lick her wounds and I'm left stood here like I'm the bad guy. I don't fucking think so._

Quickly undressing, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Pulling on some comfortable converse, she flicked off the light in her bedroom and made her way out into the living room. Grabbing her jacket, her cell and her keys, she unbolted the door and left. Where she was going, there was no time for pleasantries. There was no time to be friendly or accommodating. She'd say what she had to say, and then she would leave.

* * *

Stood outside the apartment building she'd hoped she would never have to visit again, Arizona took a minute to compose herself. A large amount of scotch, and her emotions running wild, she had to ground herself. She wasn't here to fight, she was here to sort things out once and for all. She'd had enough of her relationship being played with, and she'd had enough of worrying about her girlfriends every move when she wasn't around. Now that a certain woman in their lives was roaming the Seattle streets again, she had found it hard to settle, and tonight? Tonight proved that she was still very much in their relationship. Cracking her neck, the blonde hit a number of apartment numbers and hoped someone would give her access to the main building. Smiling when she heard the click of the door, signalling that it had been opened, she pushed it open and moved towards the elevator. _Too drunk for the stairs right now, Robbins._

Straightening herself out, she stepped out of the elevator and made the short walk down the corridor that would lead her to her girlfriend's old apartment. Fist clenched, she hammered against the hardwood and waited for any sign of movement behind the door. The sound of stumbling and muttering caused her to fix up her posture, and as she was about to hammer against the door once more, the sound of a lock unbolting stopped her. _Keep your cool, Robbins. Keep your cool._

Watching the face behind the door appear in front of her, a look of disgust evident, Arizona cleared her throat. "I think it's time _we_ had a little talk."

Scoffing, Suzanne looked the blonde up and down and smirked. "What do you want?"

"Move!" Pushing past the redhead, Arizona made her way inside the apartment and leant against the kitchen counter.

"Um, I don't know why you are here, but you look fucking awful." Suzanne spat. "Poor Callie making you drink? I told you she was troubled."

Pushing off the counter, Arizona stalked up to the other woman and smirked. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you to watch your mouth."

"You don't scare me, Arizona."

"No, I don't imagine many things do." The blonde laughed as she turned her back and began pacing. "You need to leave. You need to leave Seattle."

"Oh, I don't think so." The other woman shook her head and laughed. "This is my home."

"I don't give a shit what it is." Blue eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be here. S-She needs to move on from you, and she cannot do that while you are here."

"Sure she can, unless…she doesn't want to move on from me." Suzanne smiled. "She wants me back, doesn't she?"

"Wow, you really _are_ out of your fucking mind." The blonde threw her hands up. "You really think she would come back to you after everything you put her through?"

"She never could stay away from me." The redhead shrugged as she moved around the apartment and into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she leant back against the counter and narrowed her eyes. "You can't cope with it, can you?"

"Cope with what?"

"Callie. Her moods. The frustration." Closing the distance between herself and the blonde, Suzanne stood only inches from Arizona. "Does she still do that thing in bed? That porn star moan as you fuck her?"

Shuddering at the other woman's words, Arizona wondered how anyone could be so crude and disrespectful. _I swear she is begging for a smack._ Not giving in, Arizona simply laughed. "I'm not here to talk about the amazing sex we have, I'm here to ask you to stay away from my girlfriend."

"Mm, your girlfriend, but I think fiancé kinda trumps girlfriend."

"Uh, ex-fiancé," Arizona stated as she edged back against the kitchen counter. Suzanne continuing to close the distance the blonde was creating, Arizona found herself stuck. The redhead's breath washing over her, she had to stop the bile from rising in her throat. Closing her eyes and giving herself a minute to breath, the woman who looked after sick children for a living was finding it hard not to knock the redhead out.

"You know, I've just spent a year away. You've no idea how much I've missed the feel of another woman's body."

"I suggest you back the fuck up, right now." Arizona spat. Placing a hand on Suzanne's shoulder, she gently pushed her away but was stopped when the redhead gripped her wrist. Tight.

"Now now." Suzanne raised an eyebrow. "Don't you usually preach that it's unacceptable to lay your hands on another woman?"

"Yeah, I do, but I can always make an exception." The blonde smirked and shoved the other woman away. "Look, I don't know why you are still here, or why you came to the bar tonight, but seriously…it stops right now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. The games, everything. It all stops. You have to move on Suzanne. I don't care what you said to Callie tonight, and I don't care what you think you can achieve by hanging around here, but seriously, you just look desperate. We both know that desperate isn't a good luck."

Feeling a hand connect with her face, Arizona stood shocked. _Fucking bitch._ "Oh, hit a nerve?"

"I think you need to remember who you are talking to, _Alabama._ " Suzanne laughed. "I'm going nowhere."

"Callie said you had apologised to her this evening."

"I did, yes." The redhead furrowed her brow. "Your point is?"

"You didn't mean it, did you?" Blue eyes narrowed. "You have no intention of showing Callie kindness or friendship."

"I got help. I made a lot of progress while I was away."

"Yet you've just slapped me." Arizona laughed. "Once an abuser, always an abuser Suzanne."

"You know what? You come here running your mouth, and you think you can say and do what you please, but I don't think you realise just who I am." The redhead inched closer to Arizona once again.

"I know exactly who you are. You are worthless. Nothing but a bully. If you really think I'm scared of you, I can assure you, I'm not." The blonde scoffed. "You can threaten me, hit me, insult me, I don't care. What you will not do, is lay another finger on Callie."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes." Arizona smiled.

Bringing up her hand, Suzanne gripped onto the blondes throat and forced her against the counter. "I think we need to spend a little more time together, don't you?"

* * *

 **So, the tables have turned. Callie thinks things are okay between herself and her ex, but Arizona sees right through Suzanne. Will Callie arrive? Will Arizona back down?**

 **I look forward to your reviews. The more the merrier.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all of your recent reviews. Means a lot. So, there were a few ways I could have taken this chapter. I'm sure some will be happy and some not, but that's always the way, right? Can't please everyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Stepping out into the hall, Callie noticed an eerie silence fall over her girlfriend's apartment. She knew she had heard Arizona moving about, but she was nowhere in sight. Moving down towards the bedroom door, she found it to be cracked open, with no blonde inside. "Arizona?" Desperate to hear her girlfriend's voice she held her breath. Nothing. _Shit! She's gone._ Checking the closet, all of the blonde's clothes were still there.

"Where the hell is she?" Mumbling to herself, she returned to the living room and picked up her cell. Calling her girlfriend's number, she silently prayed that the blonde would answer.

"Hello, Calliope."

"Suzanne?" Callie sighed. "She's with you?"

"Of course she is. I'm _always_ in demand, baby." Suzanne laughed, causing Callie's body to shudder. "Surprised it wasn't you when I opened my door. Thought you had decided to give us another go."

"Where is Arizona?" Callie spat.

"She's here, you know, getting down and dirty with me."

Knowing exactly what that phrase meant, Callie hit the end call button and ran down the hallway. Throwing on some jeans and a shirt, she pulled on some shoes and made her way to the apartment door. _Shit! I've had too much to drink._ Knowing she couldn't drive, she removed her car keys from her pocket and slammed the door shut.

Running down the stairs and out into the street, she stopped to give herself a moment to think about the best route. Knowing that the back alleyways would get her to her old apartment quicker, Callie took off sprinting. Down and dirty meant trouble. It always had. Suzanne would use that term in front of their friends when she was angry with Callie. She would suggest they go home and get 'down and dirty'. Those nights always ended with bruises and broken bones. The brunettes.

Knowing that Suzanne's apartment was close by, Callie stopped and took a couple of breaths. _Shit, I really need to work out. Maybe I'll try out that running with Arizona._ Smiling at the thought of doing just that, Callie pulled herself from her own mind and continued on her journey to the redhead's place.

Reaching the apartment building that held all of her awful memories, Callie closed her eyes and hit a few different apartment numbers. Gaining entry, she ascended the stairs three by three and reached her old floor in record time.

Shoulder barging the door open, she gasped. Her ex-fiancé sat smirking, and her girlfriend slumped down the wall, busted lip and visible bruising.

"What the hell did you do?" Callie yelled at Suzanne as she made her way over to Arizona.

"You should really teach your girlfriend some manners, Calliope." Suzanne laughed. "Terrible mouth."

"Fuck you!" Running her hand along the bruising of Arizona's cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed. "S-She backhanded you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She knew the signs. She wasn't stupid. Arizona had been hurt, because of her, and right now, her heart was breaking. _I knew this would happen. I told her in the beginning that this would happen._

"Yeah, she did. Hurt like a mother." Arizona groaned. Getting up to her feet, she winced as she bent from the middle.

"Baby, look at me." Tears filling brown eyes, Callie was struggling. Helping Arizona to her feet, she leant her against the wall and moved around the couch to where Suzanne was sitting. "You fucking bitch."

"Oo, harsh, Cal." The redhead smirked. "That all you've got?"

Lunging forward, she threw herself at the redhead now struggling beneath her. "Fuck you!" Landing punch after punch, Callie's behaviour was nothing short of animal like. Blood on her knuckles, she wasn't sure if it was hers or her ex-fiancés. Gripping her by the throat, and pressing her thumbs in, her face was just inches from the redhead's. "You ever lay a finger on her again and I will kill you. You can fuck with me all you like, but you won't ever touch Arizona again."

Wiping the blood from her lip, Suzanne coughed and caught her breath. "Pretty sure she said the same thing not so long ago." Laughing, the redhead stood. "Wow, didn't know you had that in you. Bitch."

"Drop dead, Suzanne. Seriously! Do us all a favour, and just fuck off." The rage evident in Callie's face, Arizona stumbled over to her and pulled her off of the other woman.

"Cal, come on. She's n-not worth it." Wincing at the pain in her face, Arizona was pretty sure she had a few broken bones. _Jesus, she was stronger than I thought. I still could have taken her, though._ Knowing that Suzanne had the power in her being to do this only turned her stomach more. Now that she had felt that backhand, she knew exactly how much her girlfriend had suffered.

"She's right, Cal. You should probably go before you make things worse."

"Me? Oh, I think the police would be thrilled to see your handy work." Callie scoffed.

"Leave it, Cal." Arizona pulled the brunette back. "Please. Let's just go home."

 _Why is she being like this? Why isn't she fighting?_ Glancing back at blue eyes, she found them glistening. "Arizona?"

"Please, can we just go home?"

"Okay." The brunette gave a nod in agreement. Stepping away and towards the door, Callie grabbed Arizona's jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'm not finished with her, though." Giving her ex a hard stare, she could have sworn she found fear in green eyes.

"No, you are." The blonde sighed. "Suzanne is leaving Seattle, right?" Her stare switching to that of the redhead, Callie too followed her gaze.

"Y-Yeah." Suzanne breathed out. Holding her face, she gave Callie a sad smile. "Goodbye, Calliope."

"What do you mean she's leaving?" Furrowing her brow, Callie looked between the two other women.

"What is going to happen if you don't leave, Suzanne?" Arizona questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The police will be called and I'll be going back down for a hell of a lot longer." Realising what she had done, Suzanne was finally beginning to get the message. Knowing that she could be back in jail as soon as tomorrow, she decided to call it quits. She'd lost, she knew that. She'd beaten Arizona, and she'd finally had Callie stand up to her. Now? Now she left. She left before she had nowhere to go. She fully expected the couple to call the police, and right now, she figured it would be best to quit while she was ahead.

"Correct." Arizona gave a nod. "Now, if I see you around here again, I swear, I'll kill you. With my bare hands. You may think you have won, but trust me when I say that I am not scared of you." Giving the brunette a nod and a small smile, Arizona limped out of the apartment and moved down the hallway.

Still stood in her ex-fiancés apartment, Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. _She's leaving? She's really leaving?_ "You know what? I actually believed you tonight when you apologised, but you're no different to how you were a year ago. That woman you've just hurt? She is the most important person in my life, and I can't believe you did that. Y-You, you make me sick, Suzanne. Please, don't come back."

"I'm sorry." Admitting defeat had been hard for the redhead. No matter how much she wanted to continue this fight, she knew she couldn't. She had to give up. If she didn't, she would spend the rest of her life in jail. "Bye, Cal. I'll be gone within a few days."

* * *

Quickening her pace, Callie tried to catch up with a limping Arizona. _Maybe she doesn't want to be around me. Understandable._ Not giving in, Callie puffed and panted as she finally fell into step with the blonde. Not even knowing how to approach the situation, the brunette simply walked quietly beside her girlfriend.

Twenty minutes later, the couple reached the main door of their apartment building. Sighing, Arizona unlocked the door and stepped inside. About to take the stairs, her body screamed against her wishes and caused her to push the button for the elevator. Stepping inside, the couple were yet to exchange two words with each other. Running her bloodied fingers through blonde curls, Arizona felt the ache in her face heighten. _Jesus christ, I could kill that bitch._ Pulling on a fake smile, she moved down the hall, gingerly, and slipped the key into the lock of their apartment door. Stepping inside, she shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Not even glancing back, she stumbled off down the hallway and approached her bedroom door. Reaching the safety of her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and moved towards the bed. Allowing her body to flop down, she didn't even bother to change. She had no energy left. Her body screaming for her to seek medical attention, but her mind telling her otherwise, she poured a glass of scotch, knocked it back, and closed her eyes. _I seriously need to sleep. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning._

Feeling the bed dip beside her, she held her breath and hoped Callie wouldn't start up the conversation she couldn't bare to have right now. Sure, she had gone to Suzanne's apartment and yes, she'd been foolish to do so, but she didn't an 'I told you so' right now. She just needed tomorrow to come. She needed her girlfriend to just sleep beside her. Nothing more. Nothing less. She knew why she had allowed Suzanne to do what she did, and right now wasn't the time to explain it.

"Arizona?"

 _Please, not now. Not like this._ Choosing to ignore her girlfriend, it broke her heart, but she had nothing left inside. Tonight she had been beaten. Tonight she had been attacked by the one woman she was supposed to protect Callie from. Tonight? She felt embarrassed. _I should never have gone there._ Keeping her eyes closed, she waited for the brunettes breathing to even out. But it didn't.

"Arizona, I know you aren't sleeping," Callie stated as she placed her arm around the midsection of the blonde.

Wincing as the pain shot through her body, Arizona closed her eyes as tight as possible and refused to let the tears fall. _Shit!_

"Oh God." Removing her arm from the blonde's waist, Callie's voice broke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"S'Okay." Arizona breathed out. "Go to sleep, Callie."

"I can't." A sob escaped from red lips. "I-I need to know that you are okay. That _we_ are okay."

"I'm okay." The blonde sighed.

"A-And us?"

"Go to sleep, Cal. Please." Trying to position herself, Arizona groaned as she shifted slightly.

After a couple of minutes, she noticed her girlfriend's breathing had evened out. Too frightened to even make herself comfortable, Callie stayed in the position she was in. Grazing her fingers over the white material of the blondes bloodstained shirt, Callie fought back her tears. "I'm losing you. I know I am. But I love you, no matter what happens, I love you more than anything in this world."

Her heart breaking and her breathing quickening, Callie knew she was about to lose Arizona. She knew that this whole situation was about to beat them. She'd tried to not get involved in the beginning. She'd tried because she knew that this would be the end result. Problem was, she had fallen hopelessly in love with the blonde haired blue eyes surgeon, and right now, the thought of ever losing her was enough to rip her heart from her chest.

Slipping out of the bed, she quietly left her girlfriend's bedroom and made off down the hall and into the guest room. _I don't belong in there with her. She's far too good for me._ Settling back into the cold, lonely bed, Callie let the tears fall freely. The tears she had been holding back since she had met Suzanne in the bar bathroom. The tears caused by her heart ripping in two. Knowing that her girlfriend didn't want to even hold a conversation with her right now was slowly killing her inside.

 _Is this it for us? Am I too much to handle? Is my life too much for Arizona to take?_ Knowing that them separating was a strong possibility, Callie pulled the cover up over her and cried until sleep took over her.

* * *

"Hey, Boss. You okay?" Karev questioned as he caught sight of his mentor sitting on an ER bed.

"Yeah, um, I need someone to come take a look at me. If Callie shows up, don't tell her I'm here." Her cell had been buzzing for the past thirty minutes, and right now, she wasn't feeling up to the conversation she knew would ensue. She was feeling awful and knowing that she could have taken Suzanne last night was playing on her mind. Why hadn't she fought back? Because she hoped that Suzanne letting her anger out on her would spare Callie from it when the time came. Yes, she had taken the beaten so that her girlfriend wouldn't have to anymore. But there was also a whole other reason for her allowing it to happen. It hadn't been her intention as she made her way to the redhead's apartment, but during the fight, something told her to allow it to happen. Something told her that this could finally be the end for the three of them and their situation.

She knew that the redhead was a liar. She knew her apology was meaningless. But… if Callie wanted to believe it to be true, that was up to her. She wasn't going to ruin her idea of a happy ending. She wasn't going to destroy her hopes of one day being able to walk by Suzanne on the street without fear of reprisals.

Knowing that she had taken that beating left her feeling a little calmer than she had the previous night. Calmer, but in a whole lot more pain. Did it hurt when Callie suggested that she was jealous of her ex-fiancé? Yes, more than anything. Did it hurt when Suzanne attacked her? A whole lot more.

"What the hell happened to you, Robbins?" A concerned look washed over Alex's face.

"Callie's ex… she, um, she's back." The blonde shrugged. "Just, stop asking questions, Karev and do your damn job."

"Sure, uh, let's get you up to x-ray." He gave a nod. He knew his boss didn't like her private life being exposed for the entire hospital to see, and right now, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the details of the attack.

"Fine. Just hurry it along. I want to get home." She scoffed.

"Sure. No problem. I'll have you out of here in no time." He smiled. "You're okay, though, right?"

"I'm fine." A slight smile appeared. _Shit, that hurts._ Wincing, she cleared her throat and tried to remain calm.

Not too long later, Arizona found herself waiting for the results of her x-ray. The familiar sound of Alex Karev's footsteps causing her to straighten up, she gave him a hard stare as he approached. "Well?"

"No broken bones, Boss. Severe bruising, yes, but nothing else."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Arizona gripped onto the bed as she climbed down. "Thanks, Karev, I have to leave."

"Woah, what do you mean leave?"

"Relax." She rolled her eyes. "I mean I need to leave the hospital. Got something I have to do."

"You call me if you need anything, Robbins. _Anything_ at all." He gave her a knowing look as he watched her leave.

 _That shit is seriously messed up. Why she didn't kick her ass I'll never know._

* * *

Stood outside a familiar building, Arizona had been here once or twice. Never because of her own actions, though. Pulling back the thick glass door, she stepped inside and watched the swarm of people rushing around.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" A concerned officer stepped up in front of her. "Do you need help?"

"No. I just need to report an assault." Arizona smiled. Her busted lips significantly more swollen than the previous night.

"Yes, of course. If you could follow me, I'll have someone speak to you soon."

"Thank you." She gave a slight nod and followed the officer into a private room.

 _I have to do this. I have to get rid of her. She will go down for a whole lot longer this time. You are doing the right thing, Robbins._ Knowing exactly what she had done last night left the blonde feeling a little smug. _Did she really think I would just walk away and leave her to her own devices? She's more stupid than I thought._

* * *

Pulling out her keys, Arizona slowly walked down the hall and to her apartment. Knowing that her girlfriend was on the other side caused an anxiety to settle in the pit of her stomach. _She's going to think that you can't protect her._ Knowing that what she had done was stupid, the blonde sighed and slipped her key into the lock.

Pushing open the door, she found Callie pacing the floor and muttering in Spanish. It was only a little after 10 am, but she felt like she had been awake the entire night. "Hey." Placing her keys down on the coffee table, she moved into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. Searching for something to stem the pain, she found what she was looking for and knocked back two tablets.

"Where the hell have you been?" Callie yelled, her voice about to break.

"I had things to do." Dropping her gaze, she trained her eyes on the water bottle in front of her. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't start shouting."

"That's all you have to say? Seriously?" Scoffing, Callie took a seat on the couch and turned her back on her girlfriend. "How could you be so stupid, Arizona?"

"Excuse me?" Blue eyes narrowed. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You. You went to Suzanne's place last night and now look at you." Unable to meet the blonde's eyes, Callie pulled her feet up on the coffee table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm fine, Callie." Sighing, she moved into the living room and took a seat opposite her girlfriend.

"How am I supposed to comfort you when I can't even touch you because of the pain you are in?"

"I don't need comforting. I'm okay. I went to the hospital and it's just bruising." Giving the brunette a sad smile, Arizona couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She wasn't about to tell that to Callie, though.

"Show me."

"Show you what?" The blonde questioned.

"The bruises. Show me."

"I, uh, I'd rather not." Blonde curls shook.

"Please, Arizona?"

Standing, she lifted her top over her head, wincing at the pain and closed her eyes when she heard the gasp fall from red lips. "Oh god."

"It's just bruising, Callie."

"Why did you go there? Why couldn't you just leave it alone? I told you what she was like. I told you, and you insisted that you could handle yourself."

"Uh, I _can_ handle myself." Arizona spat.

"Sure, and that's why you came off worse."

Moving closer to the brunette, she took a seat beside her and laced their fingers together. "Calliope, what do you think would have happened if I'd have hit her? If I'd have beaten her?"

"Well, she'd have gotten what she deserved. That's for sure." Callie scoffed.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd have been locked up. I'd have been no better than her. Trust me, if I'd have wanted to hurt her, I quite easily could have."

"I don't understand why you put yourself in that position. This is going to ruin us. I know it. I told you from the beginning that we shouldn't be together. That we _couldn't_ be together. Last night? You confirmed that for us."

"Woah! Hold on." Removing her hand from the brunettes, Arizona stood. "Y-You're leaving me? Because of her?"

"I can't protect you from her, Arizona. You can't protect yourself from her. And I'd never expect you to. She hurt you last night, and I can't even bare to look at myself because of it. This is my fault. I knew that was a bad idea. How are we supposed to get past this? How are we supposed to be okay?"

"Because we are okay, Callie." Giving a sad smile, she continued. "I went there last night to ask her to leave. She admitted that her apology was meaningless. Told me that she wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bare the thought of knowing that she would always be around."

"You should never have gone to her place."

"I know, but I did." Pale shoulders shrugged. "But, this? The injuries? You could say they are self-inflicted. I mean, yes, she did beat me, but I let her."

"Why? Why the _hell_ would you do that?"

"Because I've just been down to the station, and they are heading to Suzanne's place now. She was on parole. She has a restraining order. She's been out for barely a week and has already reoffended. What do you think is going to happen?"

"S-She's going away again?"

"Yes. For a long time." Arizona smiled. "Face it, Callie. We'd never have been able to get rid of her. I had no intentions of fighting with her last night. The first time she lay her hands on me, I'd thought about retaliating, but if I had, you'd have lost me. I'd have been locked up. I couldn't say it had been self-defence. I'd willingly gone to her place so do you really think the police would have let me off? Because I don't."

"S-So you done this for me?" Brown eyes widened. "Y-You took a beating from her, for me?"

"For you, and for us," Arizona stated. "I can't have her around, Calliope. I can't watch you all hours of the day. I can't protect you the way I want to."

"Wow."

"Now do you see why I had to pull you off of her? If you'd have messed her up anymore, she'd have probably got away with it." She smiled. "Oh, and nice fists."

"I know this sounds terrible, but it felt good. Hitting her, it felt good. If you hadn't have been there, I'm not sure I'd have stopped. I just, I felt better for it."

"Now, now, Rambo. No more fighting. You need to keep those hands safe so you can be the bad ass surgeon that you are."

"I'm sorry about last night." The brunette dropped her gaze. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to imply that you were jealous of her."

"That hurt, you know. That really fucking hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"I knew it was a lie. I just, I didn't think you would ever believe an apology from her. I guess I was just shocked."

"I don't think I truly believed it. I mean, I wanted to. I really wanted to. But I know her better than anyone and I guess deep down, I knew it was all a lie."

"Please don't ever forgive her, Cal. Even if we aren't together, don't go back to her. Please."

"I won't." Callie smiled. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into all of this again."

"Hey, it was my own doing this time. If we'd have left it, she would have shown up at some point. I was just… speeding things along."

"Have you taken some time off work?"

"Yeah. I've taken the week off. I'll see how my ribs are after that." Smiling, Arizona slipped her top back on and groaned as she felt the sharp pain through her chest. "You okay if I go take a nap?"

"Sure." Pressing a light kiss to swollen pink lips, she pulled back and gave the blonde a nod. "Dinner tonight?"

"That would be nice," Arizona responded as she slowly made her way down the hall. "I won't be too long."

"I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too."

Giving herself a couple of minutes to take in everything she had just been told, Callie let the hot tears she had been holding in fall. _God, I can't believe she did that. She got rid of her, for me. For us. I can't believe I acted out last night. I have so much making up to do. That girl is the only one for me. She will only ever be the one for me._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys.**

 **So, I had a few wanting Arizona to get hurt. A few wanting Callie to get hurt. It was a tough decision but I decided to continue on the path I'd always planned for this section of the fic.**

 **I'm fully prepared for the good and** ** _bad_** **reviews. Seriously, though, as much as we all wanted Arizona to kick the crap out of Suzanne, why would she? Why would she risk her job and her reputation for someone like that?**

 **Keep the reviews coming. Cheers! X**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Keep em' coming. Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter is a little longer than usual so I'm hoping that makes up for the long wait.**

 ****WARNING - CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE****

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Life had been better. Arizona knew that. She knew that there was a tension in the air, and she knew that no matter how hard she tried to block it out of her mind, it wouldn't budge. The feeling of Suzanne's skin on her own was enough to make the blonde baulk, and although she hadn't told Callie the whole story, she knew she would have to eventually. Suzanne had left an impression on her. One which she hoped would be wiped from her mind soon. Knowing that her girlfriend's ex had moulded her body against her own, Arizona found herself stumbling from her bed and out to the bathroom in record time. Emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain beneath her, she felt the tears fall from her dull blue eyes. _God, this is so fucked up._ Settling back on her knees, she held her head in her hands and took deep breaths.

 ** _Bringing up her hand, Suzanne gripped onto the blonde's throat and forced her against the counter. "I think we need to spend a little more time together, don't you?"_**

 ** _Narrowing her eyes, Arizona smirked. "You really think I'm scared of you, don't you?"_**

 ** _"Maybe you're not, but you really should be." Suzanne licked her lips and eyed the blonde. "You've no idea what I'm capable of, Arizona."_**

 ** _"Oh, I know exactly what you are capable of. I've seen your handy work, remember?"_**

 ** _"Well then, you should know exactly how this is going to go." The redhead shrugged. Pulling Arizona away from the counter, she backed her up against the wall and pressed her body against the blondes. "You remember the day I was arrested?"_**

 ** _"Oh yes, how could I forget? Greatest day of my life." Arizona smiled. Refusing to back down or show any fear, the blonde continued to humour the other woman._**

 ** _"Right before you came in here? I was going to make love to my fiancé."_**

 ** _"Ex-fiancé," Arizona stated. "And I can assure you, that was totally one-sided."_**

 ** _"Oh, really? She didn't tell you how wet she was for me?" Suzanne smirked. "She always was hot when she was begging for it."_**

 ** _"Nope. She didn't mention a thing." Arizona knew exactly what had gone on in this same apartment a year ago. She also knew that it was a perfectly normal reaction for the body to respond in that way. However sick it seemed._**

 ** _"Well, she was. She was soaked."_**

 ** _"Why are you telling me this?" Swallowing hard, Arizona clenched her jaw as she felt the redhead's hand slip between her thighs. "You do nothing whatsoever for me, Suzanne. You really are wasting your time."_**

 ** _"Oh, we'll see." She smiled. "You seem like the kind of woman who would fuck anyone she could get her hands on."_**

 ** _"Wow, thanks for that." Arizona scoffed, feigning offence. "I don't 'get' or put my hands on anyone, unlike you."_**

 ** _"Mm, you love it really. The whole bad girl feel. I know you better than you think." Raising an eyebrow, the redhead popped the button on Arizona's jeans and slipped her hand inside._**

 ** _Desperate not to give in, and desperate not to retaliate and kick the crap out of the woman who was now about to assault her, Arizona grit her teeth and closed her eyes. Suzanne's breath washing over her face, her heart pounded and her legs started to shake. She was about to blow, and right now, that wouldn't do her, or Callie any good. No, Arizona had to keep her cool. No matter how much this was turning her stomach. She was right, Suzanne did nothing for her, and she never would._**

 ** _"Ready to go a round with me, Dr Robbins?"_**

 ** _Glancing to her left, Arizona slid her hand out along the wall and gripped onto the edge of the kitchen counter. "Mm, I guess. I mean, Callie would never have to know, right?" Shifting her body and Suzanne's along the wall a little, she stretched out her hand and reached for the block atop the marble counter._**

 ** _"Never," Suzanne smirked._**

 ** _Gripping onto the handle of the object she so desperately had to reach, the blonde smiled. Pulling the metal object out of its resting place, she forced the redhead back and brought it up to her throat. "If you don't take your fucking hands off of me, I swear to god I will watch you bleed out on this floor."_**

 ** _Doing as Arizona said, Suzanne, pulled back her hand and stood with her eyes trained on the woman in front of her. "My bad." Raising her hands between them both, Arizona dropped the item from her hands and took a breath, the wall her best friend right now, and the only reason she was still standing._**

 ** _Feeling the back of Suzanne's hand connect with her face, she felt the searing pain shoot through her entire face. Eyes watery, she dropped to the floor and closed her eyes._**

 ** _"If you ever hold a knife to my throat again, I'll do more than slap you. Fucking whore." The redhead's foot connecting with Arizona's ribs, she smiled as heard the gasp leave pink lips._**

 ** _"You'll never get rid of me. I'm too good to lose."_**

Finding herself curled up on her bathroom floor, Arizona glanced up to find her girlfriend standing over her. Blue eyes connecting with brown, she gave Callie a sad smile and sat up. Wincing, she held onto the sink to pull herself up and tried to straighten herself out. "Hey."

"Arizona, are you okay?" Callie's voice was trembling. "W-Why are you in here on the floor?"

"Didn't feel too good. Sorry."

"Don't apologise, just…talk to me." Callie sighed. Running her fingers through her hair, she could see that Arizona was struggling with something. "Would you please talk to me?"

"I-I, uh, I think I just need to sleep. I'll be okay in a little while." Wrapping her arms around herself, the blonde slowly moved out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Can I hold you?" Callie pleaded. "I really need to hold you, Arizona."

"Maybe later, yeah? I'm a little sore right now." It wasn't a complete lie, but the blonde wasn't sure Callie would be so helpful if she knew what had really happened in her old apartment. The adrenaline of the previous day finally wearing off, Arizona couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong. _Did I cheat on her?_

"Oh, okay." Shoulders slumped, Callie moved away from her girlfriend and gave her a little space.

"Callie, wait." Arizona croaked out. "I-I'm sorry. It's not you, I promise. Just, um, I'm just processing."

"Sure." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

Watching her girlfriend leave the space they had shared, Arizona felt her heart breaking. _She won't care that I didn't want it. She will just think it was all consensual. I'm the one who went to Suzanne's apartment. She won't see it any other way._ Shaking her head and wiping away a stray tear, she stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. Sinking down into her king-size bed, she closed her eyes and begged for the images in her head to stop.

* * *

Stepping out of her fourth shower in 24hrs, Arizona felt a little calmer than she had earlier in the day. Knowing what she knew, she couldn't keep it from her girlfriend for much longer. In her eyes, not telling meant that there was a reason to hide something. She'd always been raised, to tell the truth, and even if it meant it hurt the person, she couldn't hold it back. It wasn't fair to Callie, and it wasn't fair to herself. Sure, Suzanne knew what she was doing. She knew that Arizona didn't want any of what happened…to happen, but it had, and although she had her reasons for it, she still felt like she had betrayed the one person who meant more to her than anyone else in the entire world.

Not knowing what the future held for her and Callie, it caused the blonde to feel a little unsettled. She hadn't meant to close herself off earlier. She hadn't meant to push her girlfriend away, and that hurt more than anything. Callie was the true victim in all of this. Callie hadn't asked her to go to Suzanne's apartment, she never would. She hadn't asked her to fight her battles or protect her. That was just the kind of person Arizona was. It was how she had always been. _She is going to hate me. I can't do this. I can't let down the one person I love, and I cannot allow her to be around me anymore. She will see me as a cheat. I know she will._ Wrapping herself up in her robe, she quietly opened the bathroom door and hoped that her presence would go unnoticed.

"Hey." Callie sighed. "I, uh, I made us some dinner."

"O-Oh." Blue eyes focused on the floor. "I don't feel so hungry right now, Cal. But thank you."

"Arizona, you have to eat." The brunette stepped closer to her girlfriend.

"Don't." Stepping back, Arizona retreated into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. _What the hell is wrong with me? She is just trying to help. She loves you. She loves you, but for how much longer?_

Sat on the edge of her bed, she rocked herself and tried to stop the sob escaping. The sob she had been holding back since she woke a few hours ago. Her body was tired. Tired and aching. She didn't know what to do for the best, and she couldn't bare to look Callie in the eye. _Why does putting her away, and going to all of that trouble feel pointless? She still managed to get inside my head. You're an ass, Robbins. You let her in, and now look at you! Embarrassing._

Slipping off her robe, she glanced up at herself in the full-length mirror and scoffed. "Fucking embarrassing." Her bruises a deep purple, the tears finally fell.

"Arizona-" Cutting herself off, Callie's heart broke for her girlfriend.

"CALLIE!" Pulling her robe back up her body, Arizona moved away from the other woman and faced away from her.

"Arizona, this has to stop. I know what she is capable of, I lived with it for two years. There is nothing that would surprise me, but I really need you to talk to me."

"I can't, Calliope." Blonde curls shook. "I really want to, I _need_ to, but just…not yet. Please."

"Why?"

"I just, I need things to be okay for a little while longer." Blue eyes glistened.

"Things are far from okay, Arizona."

"I know that, Cal. I know that we are not okay, but I just need it to be half okay before everything turns to shit."

"Why would it turn to shit?" The brunette furrowed her brow. "I know what happened."

"No." She sighed. "No, you don't."

"Y-You lied to me?" Callie scoffed.

"I didn't lie to you. What I told you…it happened, I just, there's more." Arizona placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

Moving closer to the blonde, Callie decided she wouldn't put up with this distance for much longer. Wrapping her arms around pale shoulders, she held her girlfriend until her sobs lessened. "Arizona, I love you no matter what. You have to know that."

"Callie, this is so much worse."

"It can't be. You protected me…once again. I could never be disappointed in you. If you hit her, if you fought back, that's fine."

"I didn't, the brunettesquestionthough. I really didn't." Sighing, the blonde looked up to find loving brown eyes staring back at her. "I could have. I just, I chose not to. Figured it would be better for you in the long run."

"Then all I can say is…thank you." Callie smiled. "Thank you for looking after me. For loving me. For being more than I could have ever imagined. I love you, Arizona. Forever."

* * *

Wrapping her jacket around herself, Arizona made her way inside Joe's and headed straight for the bar. She knew alcohol wouldn't solve any of her problems, but right now, it was the least of her worries. She _wanted_ to feel numb. She _wanted_ to forget about the fact that she allowed Suzanne to do what she did. Sure, it was probably the wrong approach, but it worked. It got Suzanne out of their hair for a long time.

"Double scotch please, Joe." Pulling her body up on the bar stool, she groaned and took a breath. Her ribs had been giving her a little more bother this evening, but she wouldn't show her girlfriend the pain she was in. _I'm supposed to be the strong one. I'm the one who is supposed to protect her._

Handing the blonde her drink of choice, Joe furrowed his brow. "Not your usual, Robbins. Long day?"

"Mm, you could say that." She faked a smile as she sipped on the golden liquid. The sting of the alcohol hitting her busted lip causing her to wince, she dropped her gaze.

"Everything okay?" Joe questioned. "You, uh, you don't look so good."

"Yeah. All good. Just took a tumble a few days ago." She lied. _God, I sound like a victim myself now._

"Well, it looks pretty painful." He gave the blonde a sad smile. "Just shout if you need anything, yeah?"

"Sure. Thanks, Joe." Giving the bar owner a nod and a smile, she toyed with her glass before pulling out her cell phone.

Finding a text message from her girlfriend, she sighed and unlocked the screen.

 _Hey, I've just arrived home. I miss you. Will you be late? - Callie x_

A genuine smile gracing her lips, Arizona hit the keybthe brunette's question.

 _Hey, just out catching some fresh air. I'll be home soon. - A x_

Okay, so it wasn't entirely the truth, but she didn't want her girlfriend heading out alone to find her. Not when it was cold and dark outside, and not when she had been working on a stack of papers at the hospital. _Did she go to work because of me? Couldn't blame her if she did._

 _Great. I love you - Callie x_

Smiling at the words visible on the screen in front of her, she had to hold back her emotions. _Will she still love me when she knows what happened? Do I even tell her?_ "Of course I have to tell her. I can't _not_ tell her." Muttering to herself, she rolled her eyes and knocked back her scotch.

Motioning for another, she leant forward and placed her elbows on the bar. Head in her hands, Arizona couldn't help but wonder if she had made a mistake in trapping Suzanne like she had. Sure, she hadn't asked the redhead to be so forward, and truth be told, she had _never_ expected her to act in that way, but she could have knocked her on her ass there and then… but she didn't.

 _Well, this is a fucking mess._ Thanking the bartender for her drink, she quietly sipped on it and glanced around the bar. Would Callie know where she was? Would she come looking for her? She had been off with the brunette, and right now, she fully expected her to come storming into the bar demanding to know what was going on. She had every right to do so. She hadn't done anything wrong, Arizona knew that but right now she wasn't feeling herself, and the best place for her was away from Callie. Away from her girlfriend where she couldn't cause any more issues between them.

* * *

Stumbling her way down the corridor, the walls being her best friend right now, she finally made it to her apartment door and fished her keys out of her pocket. Four double scotch later, she was beginning to really feel the effects of the strong liquid. _Ugh, she's going to kill me._ Slipping her key into the lock, she took a breath and tried to stand… balanced. _Nope. Not happening right now._

Pushing the door open, she found the dark brown eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago. _God, she's beautiful._ "Hey." Swaying in her spot, she tried to gauge the brunette's reaction.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Sure." Putting one foot in front of the other, Arizona made her way through the apartment and towards the hallway leading to her bedroom.

"Arizona." Callie croaked.

Turning back, she found her girlfriend standing in the living room. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just took a little detour after my walk." She smiled.

"To the bar?" A perfectly defined eyebrow rose.

"Y-Yeah." Wringing her hands, the blonde cleared her throat and shrugged. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Everything. Just… for being a mess. For not being able to talk to you. For ruining what we have. For meddling in your past and your own business. I'm just sorry, Callie."

"Ruining what we have? You haven't ruined anything, baby." Stepping closer to the blonde, Callie took her hands in her own and gave her a sad smile. "You could never ruin anything."

"Oh, I, uh, I think I can. I-I think I have." the blonde choked out. "C-Could you just hold me?"

Wrapping her arms around the blonde for the first time in what felt like forever, Callie allowed a single tear to fall. _Don't fall apart right now._ Tightening her grip, she let the silence settle in the room. Having no idea what to even say, she simply stood quietly, giving Arizona whatever time she needed. _What does she mean she thinks she ruined us? Why would she say that? What she did, that was nothing short of amazing._

Pulling back, Arizona locked eyes with the deep brown of the woman clinging to her. "We need to talk, Callie."

"O...kay." The brunette furrowed her brow. "I really don't like where _this_ is going."

"No." Blonde curls shook. "Me neither."

Pulling Arizona by the hand, she guided them both to the couch and took a seat. Turning to face the blonde, she searched her face for some sort of idea as to what was about to happen. Nothing. "Arizona?"

Nothing.

"Arizona, are you breaking up with me?"

Head snapping up, baby blues filled with tears. "No. I told you, I'd never leave you."

"Then what is going on?"

"I, um-" Taking a breath, she tightened her grip on the tanned hands in her own. "Something happened… a-at the apartment. With Suzanne."

"What?" Brown eyes widened. "What did she do, Arizona?"

 _How does she know Suzanne did something? Does she not think I can fend for myself? Um, Robbins? Look at your sad ass. You don't look like you can handle yourself._ "S-She… touched me."

"Yeah." The brunette scoffed. "I can see that."

"No, Callie." Blue eyes dropped their gaze. "I don't mean that."

"Oh God." Hands coming to cover her mouth, Callie gasped. "She didn't. P-Please, tell me she didn't?"

"No. Well, yeah. I mean… God, this is just fucked up." Standing, Arizona began pacing the floor. "Callie, what happened in that apartment, I know I instigated it. I know I _let_ her attack me, but she didn't just land a few punches."

The bile rising in her throat, Callie wasn't sure she was prepared for this conversation. "D-Did she, oh God, did she rape you, Arizona?"

"No." The blonde sighed. "But she did, you know."

"No." Dark curls shook. "I don't know."

"She felt me up. Shoved her hand down my jeans."

"So she did assault you." Callie shot up from her seat.

"Callie, please sit down. It wasn't quite like that."

"Well, she either did, or you had sex with her. So, which is it, Arizona? You aren't making much sense right now."

"Yeah, well my life isn't making much sense either at the minute." Sighing, the blonde took a seat and pulled at her fingers. "I need you to listen to me, and when I've finished you can choose what you want to do. Okay?"

"What do you mean _choose_ what I want to do?" Callie scoffed.

"You can decide whether you want to stay or go."

"I-I don't know where this is going, but I don't like it." Brown eyes stared intently. "Just say what you need to say, Arizona."

Giving a slight nod, the blonde took a breath and closed her eyes. "She didn't assault me, Callie. I mean, some may say that she did, but I didn't stop her. Not at first. That doesn't mean I _wanted_ her, though. If you don't believe anything else, you have to believe that."

Mouth agape, Callie was lost for words. Truly.

"It all happened so fast. First, she was talking about you and how you two did, well, whatever. That's not important right now." Fixing her gaze on those gorgeous brown eyes, she tried to focus. "She was trying to get me to react. She _wanted_ a reaction from me. I don't know if she wanted me to hit her, or just, I don't know. The next thing is, she's got my jeans unbuttoned and her hand is inside."

"I can't do this." The brunette's voice broke.

"Please, just wait," Arizona begged. Thankful that Callie hadn't moved, she figured it was okay to continue. "I didn't stop her… at first, because if I had, I'd of done something I would have come to regret. Sure, I'd have taken great pleasure in hurting her, but what good would it have done me? I'd have lost my job, my home, my life, and probably you." Giving her girlfriend a sad smile, she noticed the brunette's features had softened slightly. "I knew she wasn't going to stop. I knew she would go the whole way. Why? Because it would have hurt me, and it would have hurt you. Meaning she would have won. So, I figured enough was enough."

"D-Did you like it?"

 _Wow, that was not the response I expected._ Shooting up from her seat, Arizona paced the floor. _She hasn't just asked me that._ "Are you serious?" Throwing her hands up, the rage in the blonde's voice was evident. "Are you asking if I got off on it? Are you asking me if she made me feel the way _you_ do?"

Noticing the change in her girlfriend's behaviour, Callie tried to diffuse the argument that was quickly escalating. "No, I just, I mean-"

"You want to know if I was wet!" It wasn't a question. The disgust in Arizona's voice almost too much to bare, she shook her head and sighed. "I cannot believe you have just asked me that."

"NO, Callie! No, I wasn't wet. I didn't _like_ it. I held a FUCKING knife to her throat to stop her! A FUCKING KNIFE!" Blue eyes meeting glistening brown, Arizona calmed herself down. "You know, I thought I was doing the right thing. For you. For _us._ I thought if I trapped her like I did, this would all stop. She would be gone and we could move on with our lives. I never went to that apartment with the intention of fucking your ex-abusive fiancé, and the fact that you think it was something I may have liked, well, right now…I don't even have any words left to give you." Moving away, Arizona dropped her gaze and made her way down the hall.

"Arizona, wait." Callie shot down the hall after her.

"No. I think I've said all I have to say. I knew this wouldn't go how I wanted it to, and I knew this would end like this. Maybe this was a mistake from the get-go. You warned me, and I jumped in any way. I never wanted this to happen, Callie. I never wanted to hurt you, but it seems I'm just some fucking failure like everyone else in your life." The door slamming shut, Arizona retreated under the covers of her cold, lonely bed, and broke. Sobs wracking her body, she wasn't sure she'd ever stop.

Taking in the words that had just fallen from the blonde's lips, Callie stood, shocked. Truly shocked. _Has she just ended us? Has she just told me we are over?_ Shaking herself from her thoughts, she turned the handle and pushed the door open. _This can't be it. She has done all of this for me. To help me. To protect me._ "Arizona?"

Nothing.

Determined not to give up so easily, the brunette slowly made her way over to the bed occupying the most amazing woman she'd ever had in her life and slipped in beside her. "Arizona, please. I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I told you I'd ruined us. I don't expect you to be okay with this. The only good thing to come from this is the fact that Suzanne can't hurt you anymore. She's gone for a long time, and you are free to live your life wherever and however you want without looking over your shoulder."

"Because of you." Callie sighed.

"Yeah. I'm not sorry for what I did. Yes, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm not sorry for my actions. You can be happy now, Callie. With whoever you want to be happy with. That's good enough for me."

"I'm not leaving, Arizona."

"Sure. Until you decide in the morning that you can't even look at me." The blonde scoffed. "Maybe you should contact your parents. See how they are doing."

"If you want me to go, then I will." The brunette's voice broke. "But I'm not leaving you for my own reasons. _You'd_ be breaking up with me."

"I'm just tired of getting this wrong all the time." Arizona cried. "I try to help you, and it just backfires. I don't have anything else to give. I'm done with the drama. I really am."

"That's good, because I am, too." Callie pulled the trembling body of her girlfriend against her. "Thank you for always being there to protect me."

Running her fingers through blonde curls, Callie closed her eyes and concentrated on nothing but her breathing. Yes, her stomach had turned before at the thought of Arizona _maybe_ enjoying what had happened, but once she realised just what Suzanne was like, she knew that her girlfriend had done the right thing. She also knew in her heart that Arizona would never do anything to hurt her. Kicking herself for even ever thinking it, she wasn't sure if words could fix this right now. _She's right. If she'd have hurt Suzanne, I'd have been alone. No Arizona. No future. No… nothing._

"I love you, Arizona. No matter what happened in that apartment, I love you." Pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead, Callie took in her familiar scent. "We are stronger than this. She has gone, and we are going to go away for a little while. I don't even care where. I just, I need it to just be us. I need to reconnect with you. Show you and tell you how much I love you. _Thank_ you."

"You're really not leaving?" Arizona choked out.

"No, baby." Dark curls shook. "We have far too much to do together."

 _We have too much to do together, and no other person in the world would have done what she did for me. No one else cares for me like she does. No one loves me as much. The love is so intense, I feel as though I'm going to burst most days. She's the only one that matters right now. Arizona Robbins, my one true love. The reason I'm breathing today._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Keep the reviews coming. They help a lot.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the reviews. They're awesome.**

 **Right, I have no idea how the US justice system works so just go with me here. I'm probably totally off the mark but this is a fic, so whatever goes, right?**

 **Also, you could say that I received a little kick up the ass on Thursday night, and that's why this chapter is up right now. Getting a tweet from JCap herself will do that to me! :) Enjoy….**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Callie found herself tangled around Arizona. Last night the blonde had laid everything bare, and now it was a new day. A new day to think about what had happened in her old apartment. A new day to love the blonde a little more than she had yesterday. Glancing down, she found her girlfriend hadn't moved during the night. Only for the light snore coming from the blonde, Callie would be checking for a pulse right now. _She is completely out of it._ Knowing that the situation with Suzanne had been playing on Arizona's mind for what seemed like forever, the brunette knew that a weight had been lifted last night. Knowing that her girlfriend was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while, she smiled and gently ran her fingers through blonde curls.

The sun barely breaking through, Callie's bladder screamed relief. Slowly creeping out of their bed, she tiptoed to the door and gently pulled it closed as she slipped out into the hall. Quickly going about her business, she soon found herself in the kitchen and putting on a pot of coffee. _Perfect._ Taking a seat, she thought about the previous night, and how she had discussed what had happened with Arizona. _I never meant to hurt her with my words. I never meant to ever say what I said._ Sighing, she placed her head in her hands and inhaled the scent of freshly brewing coffee. _I don't even know how to explain what I meant, but it totally came out wrong._ Knowing the subject would come up at some point today, she decided not to dwell on it too much. When it was approached, she would allow herself to use her words properly. _None of this is her fault. I need to take my head out of my ass and realise that soon. Realise it before I lose her forever._

"Thank God." Mumbling to herself, she moved around the kitchen and poured a large helping of strong black liquid. Figuring the blonde would sleep for a while longer yet, she left Arizona's cup on the side, ready to fill when she woke. Tiptoeing back down the hall, she slid back inside the barely cracked open door and stood with her brow furrowed. "Arizona?"

The blonde sat sobbing into her hands, Callie rushed to her side and took a seat beside her. "Arizona?"

"I-I thought you'd left."

"No." Dark curls shook. "Look at me."

Blue eyes meeting brown, Arizona resembled a frightened child.

"Baby-" Bringing her hands up to the pale skin in front of her, Callie ran her thumbs along her girlfriend's cheekbones and gave a sad smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry. I'm just, I'm a mess right now." A sigh fell from pink lips. "Please, just give me a little time to fix whatever the hell it is I've done."

"You don't have to fix anything. Everything is going to be okay."

"No, I've messed up. I know I have." Shaking the brunette's touch away, Arizona climbed out of the bed and moved towards the door. "I just, I mean… last night you asked me if I enjoyed what happened. So, it's clear that things need fixing."

"No, Arizona. Please wait." Rushing to the blonde, Callie took her hands in her own and met her gaze. "Please let me explain myself."

"No, you don't have to. I get it. You had every right to ask what you did."

"Um, no… I didn't. I should never have said what I did. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did."

"Pretty sure there is no other way to can confuse that question, Cal." Giving a slight smile, Arizona felt a little tension lift from their bedroom.

Pulling her girlfriend back over to the edge of the bed, Callie sat them both down and turned to face the blonde. "What I meant when I asked that… was well, when she attacked me before she got arrested, she tried to, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Arizona gave a nod in agreement.

"Well, when it happened, I was, um-" Shaking her head, Callie figured this was no time be shy or worried. "Look, when she tried to touch me, when she was against me, my body… it was, uh… aroused."

"Calli-"

"No, _I_ wasn't aroused, but my body was working against me. So when I asked you that last night, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. I just, I was just asking if the same had happened with you. When it happened, I worried. I didn't know why my body was betraying me, but it was, and I hated the thought of it doing that with someone that wasn't you."

"I get it, Callie." Arizona ran her thumb over caramel knuckles. "It happens. It's just, it's your bodies response. It doesn't mean anything."

"Well, I know that, but I was still a little uneasy about it. So, that's all I was asking last night. Yeah, I should have gone about it a different way, but please believe that hurting you wasn't my intention."

"Okay." The blonde agreed. Standing, Arizona placed a gentle kiss on Callie's hand. Eying the now cold cup of coffee on the end table, Arizona turned to face the brunette. "Can I get you some fresh coffee?"

"Sure. That would be great."

* * *

 _"Hello?"_ Arizona furrowed her brow as she took a call from an unknown number. _"Y-Yes, this is Arizona Robbins."_ Her heart pounding in her ears, the blonde took in the words from the deep male voice flowing down the line. _"Uh, yes. Wow, okay. I-I, I mean, do I need to be there?"_

Settling back in her seat, Arizona agreed and nodded, responding when it was appropriate to do so. _"Okay, thank you. Of course, thank you. Goodbye."_ Sighing, she hit the end call button and placed her cell down on the table in front of her. Right now, she wanted to scream, but the patrons also occupying the coffee shop she was currently sat in wouldn't approve. _Oh my god. That did not just happen._

Removing herself from her seat, she quickly knocked back the remainder of her coffee and threw down a few bills to cover the charge. Straightening herself out, she left the shop and made the short walk back to her apartment. Right now, she was thankful that The Chief had given her a little time off. If she was able to celebrate right now, she totally would be. _I'd totally dance naked through the streets to remember this day forever._

Reaching her apartment main door, she slipped her key into the lock and stepped inside. Callie would likely be there, and although things were still a little up in the air, she felt like their lives were going to fall into place as the days went on. _We have to make this work. We are too good together not to._ Stepping off the elevator, she made the short walk down the corridor to her apartment and stopped. Giving herself a moment to take in what had just happened _alone_ , she smiled and turned the handle. Finding those brown eyes glaring back at her, she closed the door behind her and stood in her spot. "Hey."

"Hi. I, uh, I didn't expect you back so soon." The brunette sat with her knees up to her chest in one corner of the couch. Trashy TV playing on the television.

"Sorry, did you um, did you want me to head back out?" The blonde asked, genuinely. "If you need some alone time I can do that."

"No, please don't leave again. I just figured you'd be out most of the day." Callie removed herself from the couch and closed the distance between them. "I, uh, I kinda did something."

Narrowing her eyes, Arizona stared intently. "Like what?"

"You know I said that we needed to get away?" The brunette shifted her weight from left to right. "Well I know you probably don't want to go, but I kinda booked us into a nice hotel for four days." Trying to gauge the blonde's reaction, Callie searched her face but found nothing. "And you hate the idea." Stepping away from her girlfriend, she motioned towards her cell phone. "I'll just call and cancel. I shouldn't have just assumed. I'm sor-"

Stopping the brunette in her tracks, Arizona tugged on her wrist and pulled her back in towards her. "Don't cancel."

"But you don't want to go. I don't want you to do something you don't feel up to." She shook her head as brown eyes dropped their gaze.

"Callie, I'd love to spend four days alone with you. I think we need it. We _should_ do this. I _want_ to do it."

"You're sure?" A slight smile appeared on red lips. "You're not just saying it?"

"No, Calliope." Dimples popped. "When do we book in?"

"T-Tonight." She stated as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's midsection, careful not to aggravate her bruised ribs. "Would that be okay?"

"That would be perfect." Pressing a kiss to the most perfect lips, Arizona gained a low moan from her girlfriend. "I guess I should get packed, huh?"

Pulling back, Callie sighed. "Yeah, but if you keep kissing me like that, we won't make it out of this apartment."

"While I love the sound of that, we should keep our hands to ourselves. Just a little longer." Smiling, the blonde released her grip on Callie and moved through the living room and towards the hallway. Turning back, she found Callie smirking. "I, uh, I have something I need to tell you later."

"Oh God. What?" Swallowing hard, the worry on Callie's face was evident.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. Please don't worry." Opening her arms, she motioned for Callie to come closer. "Come here."

Crossing the distance between them, Callie fell into Arizona's arms and held onto her with all she had. "Cal, baby? I promise it's nothing bad."

"Okay." She gave a slight nod. "I'm just scared I'm going to lose you, Arizona."

"You're not." Running her fingers through dark curls, she ran her hand down the brunette's neck before cupping her face. "I'm not going _anywhere._ You hear me?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled. "You know why? Because I love you, and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters."

Smiling, Callie leant into the blonde's touch. "God, I love you so much, Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope."

* * *

"Okay, so do we have everything?" Arizona paced their bedroom and checked her luggage for the third time in five minutes.

"Yes, Arizona. We have _everything._ " Brown eyes rolled as she pulled her girlfriend away from the packed bags.

"Sorry." The blonde smiled. "I just worry that we've forgotten something."

"As long as _you_ are there, and _I_ am there, it doesn't really matter if we have forgotten anything." Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, Callie pulled her in for a kiss and ran her fingers through golden curls. "Now, can we leave already?"

"Mm, I guess so." Pink lips curled into a smile. "You're happy, right?"

"I'm always happy when you are here," Callie stated as she eyed the blonde. "And you? Are _you_ happy?"

"More than you could imagine." Arizona smiled. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened lately. I really am."

"Nope." Dark curls shook. "None of that. I don't want to hear about anything that's happened unless it's the good stuff."

"Well then, I guess I should listen to you, huh?" Throwing her girlfriend a wink, the blonde released her hold and grabbed the bags from their bed. "Wouldn't want to lower the mood now."

Slapping Arizona's ass on the way out of the door, Callie chuckled. "Correct, Dr Robbins. Lowering the mood wouldn't do either of us any good."

Satisfied that they had everything they needed, Callie forced her girlfriend through the apartment door before she could check over things again. Closing the door behind them both and slipping her keys in her back pocket, she marched the blonde down the corridor and hit the elevator button. _I have to get out of this block right now. Out of here, and into bed with her._

Reaching the bottom level, the couple slipped out of the elevator and out onto the street. The cool air sending a shiver down Callie's spine, she pulled her leather jacket around her and helped Arizona with their bags. "Come on, beautiful. Let's get going."

"Where exactly are we going?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Well, I didn't exactly have time to book us a flight to some exotic destination. You know, being doctors and all. So, we are literally going to a hotel. It's around an hour away from here, but an hour is far away enough for me right now. Anything to get you alone, and locked away."

"Oh, so I'm your prisoner? Here I was thinking I'm your equal. Your girlfriend." Smirking, Arizona slipped into the passenger seat of Callie's car and buckled up.

"Um, you are. But the next four days are all about being locked away from the world. I think we need that right now. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Arizona agreed. "I think a little alone time may be just what we need."

Settling back into her seat, Arizona turned her head and fixed her gaze on the streets of Seattle passing her by. _How do we always manage to be together? I truly thought I'd lost her. Lost us, forever._ The night lights of the city fading by the second, the blonde narrowed her eyes and prayed that her tears wouldn't fall. She didn't want to cry anymore. She'd done enough of that to last her a lifetime. Between Natalie and Suzanne, she'd cried more than a river. She'd cried every single tear she thought she'd need. Right now, she needed to keep her emotions in check. She knew she wanted everything with Callie, and she knew that her girlfriend felt the same.

All of that could wait right now, though. The house, the family, the lifetime together. Right now, she just needed to feel her Calliope close to her. Their bodies moulded together. The only body that could ever make her head spin. The only body that could turn her into a pool on the floor. The only body she would ever, and could ever need. Closing her eyes, she focused on the woman next to her. She focused on how much Callie meant to her. How much she needed her. How much she wanted her.

"You're thinking too loud."

Startled, Arizona snapped her head around to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "I-I wasn't."

"You're also a terrible liar." Callie smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah." The blonde gave a nod. "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"Y-You were?" The brunette flashed her megawatt smile.

"Of course. I always think about you, Cal. How happy you make me. How much I want you in my life forever. How _together_ we can do anything we want."

"Well, I love you, too," Callie stated. "So much." Giving her girlfriend another smile, the brunette concentrated on the road in front of her. Knowing that she could stop the car at any moment and take her girlfriend at the side of the road, Callie thought it best to keep her focus on getting them to the hotel before she undressed the blonde.

* * *

Pulling their bags from the trunk, Arizona turned and looked up at the huge building in front of her. _Wow, how the hell did she afford this?_ Swallowing, she brought her vision back down and to the woman stood beside her. "Calliope, I-"

"You like?" Red lips curled into a smile as she placed a bag down beside her.

"Y-Yeah, but how?" Arizona was struggling for words right now. Sure, she was comfortable with the money she made, and yes, she could probably afford a night here, but four? No way.

"How what? How did I bag us the best room in this amazing hotel?"

"Well, yeah." Arizona shrugged. "I mean, it's amazing, but please don't try to make me feel better with something so big. I love it, but a crappy motel would be good enough for me as long as you were with me."

"Maybe we should get ourselves inside and then I can tell you all about it."

"All about what?" Arizona swallowed, hard.

"I'll tell you inside. I don't think you want to hear it while we are stood outside. Besides, it's starting to rain." Grabbing the bag beside her, Callie shuffled inside and waited for the blonde to catch up with her.

 _Tell me about what? Did she win big? Is she some sort of professional poker player on the side? What the hell does she have to tell me?_ Shaking herself from her thoughts, Arizona picked up her pace and joined the brunette at the check in desk.

"Thank you." Callie smiled at the young man taking her bags from her grasp. Receiving their key card, she motioned for Arizona to join her at the elevator and hit the button that would take them to their room.

Hearing the ding of the bell, Arizona stepped inside the elevator and stood beside the brunette. "Callie? What did you do?"

"Huh? I didn't do anything."

"Well, clearly you did." Glancing around the luxurious elevator, Arizona narrowed her eyes. "I mean, this is just the carriage of the elevator. I can't even imagine what the rooms are like."

"Then don't imagine it. Just wait until we get there." Brown eyes rolled playfully. "You don't do surprises very well, do you?"

Shifting her weight from left to right, Arizona gave the other woman an awkward smile. "No. I hate surprises."

"Oh, well maybe we should head back down and go home?" Callie played as she hovered her finger over the elevator keypad.

"Well, I mean, since we're here? It would be rude not to make full use of what we have. Right?"

"Right." Callie laughed. Stopped by the elevator signalling their destination, both women stepped off and Arizona held her breath. "Breathe, baby."

"Sorry." She sighed. "I just get really nervous when I don't know what to expect. I just, I can't help but feel like you've spent far too much money on this room and here I am, lowering the tone… once again."

"No, I get it." The brunette smiled as she reached the door. "This looks like a lot, and it is, but I promise we will still be able to eat for the next few weeks." Swiping the key card and receiving a green light for her efforts, she pushed open one-half of the double doors and stepped inside. _God, it's been a while since I've been in here._

"Oh, holy crap!" Arizona squealed. "Look at that freaking bed!"

"Mm, looks good enough to roll around in for four days." Stopping Arizona, she wrapped her arms around her from behind and placed light kisses on her shoulder. "Don't you think?"

"Well, when you give me a taster of what to expect, it's hard to _think_ of anything else." The blonde groaned as she tilted her head to the left, allowing Callie all the access she wanted.

"Maybe we should unpack later. No time like the present, right?" Raising an eyebrow, the brunette guided her girlfriend back towards the super king-size bed.

"Oh, not so fast." Arizona turned and raised a hand between them. "Before I get into that bed with you, you have some explaining to do."

Groaning, Callie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously? Right now?"

"Oh yeah." Arizona laughed. Moving slowly around the room, the blonde took in the features and the luxury and waited for Callie to give her some answers. "So?"

"So, it's no big deal." Tanned shoulders shrugged. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Callie figured that the sooner she got what she had to say out, the sooner things could get back to the way they were only moments before. "Look, I don't want you to be mad for not telling you this sooner, but I kinda have a little money stashed away."

"Why would I be mad at you? Your money is just that, Cal. It's _yours._ " Arizona smiled. "We all have a little money tucked away somewhere but this room must be what? Like three thousand a night?"

"Mm, give or take," Callie responded, nonchalantly. "Look, I have _a lot_ of money stashed away. Okay? I know, I should have told you sooner but I didn't want it to affect anything we had."

"How do you mean? Why would it affect anything?"

" _She_ always said I was never to talk about it. Made her feel less or something. I don't know why." She shrugged. "It's not like I flaunted what I have."

"Okay." Arizona gave a nod. "So, you have quite a lot of money."

"I do." Callie raised an eyebrow. "It's not going to be a problem is it?"

"What? No." Blonde curls shook. "I just, I guess I thought you'd have told me, but I get why you didn't."

"I'm sorry." Callie stood. Closing the distance between them, she gave the blonde a knowing look and bit down on her bottom lip. "Maybe I could make it up to you?" Unzipping Arizona's coat, the brunette fixed her gaze on darkening blue eyes. Lips connecting, she swallowed a moan from the blonde and ran her fingers under the material covering a toned stomach.

"Wait." Arizona moaned. Placing a light grip on the caramel fingers doing all the right kind of things her body.

"Oh come on." Brown eyes rolled. "Are you trying to tell me you don't want this?"

"No, Calliope. I'm trying to tell you that the police called me this morning." Arizona gave a sad smile.

"Oh." Callie stepped back slightly. "S-She is getting away with it, isn't she?"

"No, baby." Blonde curls shook. "She isn't."

"What? Six months with some sort of community order?" The brunette scoffed. "Typical."

Guiding her girlfriend back towards the bed, Arizona felt the weight of the world lifting from her shoulders. Today had been a day full of all kinds of emotions, and today had been a day she never wanted to repeat again. The beautiful hotel, yes. The rest? That could stay in the past. Forever. Feeling Callie's knees connect with the edge of the bed, she pushed her back and climbed on top.

"Arizo-" Cut off by soft pink lips connecting with her own, Callie felt the desperate need to feel each other's body against their own. _God, I've missed this._ Lips gliding along her jawline and then sucking on that sweet spot below her ear, Callie moaned and arched her back.

Bringing her lips up the shell of the brunettes eat, Arizona smiled. "Ten years, Calliope."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. This was more of filler chapters to finally end Suzanne's time in the fic. Can't say I'll miss the bitch. I also didn't want to make a big deal out of the money situation. It's been done. Just wanted to put it in there to help with future chapters.**

 **Looking forward to your reviews! The more the merrier. X**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. You're all awesome. Apologies for the delay in updating.**

 **So, Suzanne has finally gone. Time to get their lives together.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

I Will Be

* * *

 _Ten years. She definitely said ten years._ Lay in her post-coital bliss, in a hotel room she had visited more than once, Callie silently tried to figure out exactly what her girlfriend was talking about. _Ten years, what? Ten years before we move in together? Ten years and then we go our separate ways? What the hell does ten years mean?_ The brunette knew exactly what it meant. It meant that Suzanne couldn't bother her for ten years. What else could it mean? Not wanting to lower the mood even though she was desperate to hear the words come from the blonde's lips, she turned on her side and faced her girlfriend. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself." Arizona smiled. "You okay?"

"God, yes." A sigh fell from red lips. "You have a way of doing everything my body wants."

"Guess I just know you too well." Blue eyes threw a wink. "You know, I could spend my entire life here with you like this." The crisp white sheet draped around naked hips, Arizona drew circles on a caramel midsection. "Can we stay like this forever?"

"I'd love nothing more. Who would save your tiny humans, though?" Smiling, Callie ghosted her fingers up a pale arm before bringing her thumb to perfect pink lips. "I mean, I'm all for it, but we'd have to leave the room eventually."

"Mm, I guess you're right." The blonde sighed. "I just want to feel this way forever. Now that we are truly free, you are truly free, I want us to just be happy."

"She's really gone? What you said earlier, you weren't talking about something else?" Callie eyed her girlfriend intently. Looking for any signs that Arizona was bluffing, she found nothing.

"She's gone, Calliope. I promise." Dipping her head, Arizona placed a light kiss on red lips.

Rolling on top of the blonde, Callie deepened their kiss and gently bit down on the other woman's bottom lip. "Thank you." Her voice breaking, she closed her eyes and focused on the here and now. Her hand gently working its way down the gorgeous body beneath her, she slipped it between slick thighs and moaned. "Ready for round two?" Fingers running through soaked folds, she watched as Arizona arched up into her touch.

Lacing her fingers behind the brunette's neck, blue eyes stared deep into Callie's soul. "You feel that, Cal?"

Giving a slight nod and biting down on her own bottom lip, her girlfriend's arousal pooled between strong thighs and Callie smiled. "I do."

"You are the only person in the _world_ who makes me feel like this. The only one who will _ever_ do this to me." Pulling her girlfriend down into a kiss, Arizona gasped as two strong fingers slipped deep into her core. "Oh God."

Knowing exactly what the blonde meant, Callie gave her everything she had. She wanted Arizona to know that she believed her. She _needed_ Arizona to feel that what had happened in that apartment wasn't going to come between them. It couldn't. Arizona had saved her once again, and right now, she wanted nothing more than to love her. Red lips grazing the shell of Arizona's ear, Callie lowered her tone. "You have no idea how good it feels to be inside you right now."

Bodies moulding into one, reconnecting on every possible level, Arizona let herself go. She let the past week's events disappear from her mind. She let Callie simply love her. Hips bucking into the strong thrusts, she wrapped her leg around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her body in impossibly closer. "Yes, Callie. Oh god."

"Open your eyes, baby," Callie whispered as she placed light kisses along the blonde's jaw line. "I want to see you."

Hearing the words fall from the most beautiful mouth she'd ever had on her body, Arizona felt herself nearing the edge. "Oh, don't stop. Yes!" Blue eyes focused on the woman thrusting hard above her, the blonde let out the sexiest moan Callie had ever heard.

 _Fuck! I swear she will be the death of me._ "Come for me, Arizona." Thumb swiping over the bundle of nerves throbbing and desperate for release, Callie felt the body beneath her tighten around her fingers.

"Fuck! Callie… oh God. Shit! Yes, don't stop!" Toes curling, and her grip around the brunette's waist tightening, Arizona felt herself fall over the edge. The burn in the pit of her stomach not lessening, she continued to rock against the hand between her thighs and refused to lose the brunette's gaze. Biting down on her bottom lip, she groaned and rode out the last of her orgasm.

Placing a light kiss on the blonde's chin, followed by her nose, and finally her lips, Callie smiled into their kiss and lay her body down on top of the other woman. "You have no idea how hot you are."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Dimples popped and as Arizona closed her eyes, she let out a hum. " _That_ was amazing."

"Yeah?" Callie smiled.

"God, yes." Running her fingers through dark curls, Arizona brought her hand around and ran her thumb over the brunette's cheek. "I love you, Calliope. So much."

"Don't ever leave me," Callie stated as she rolled off of the blonde's spent body.

"What? No way. I'm going nowhere." Arizona responded. "I told you I wanted forever with you, and I meant it."

"We have to be together forever. It's too hard not to be around you. With you." Brown eyes softened. "I can't _ever_ lose you, Arizona."

"Good thing you won't ever lose me then, huh?"

* * *

Settled in their super king-size bed, the couple felt the tiredness truly hit them. "Oh God, I think I'm in a food coma." Arizona flopped her body back into the plush mattress. "Help."

"I really can't." Callie groaned. "Is this what dying feels like?"

"Mm, I hope so." The blonde laughed. "I could so go this way. Full to bursting." Trying to hold back a laugh for fear of _actually_ bursting, Arizona rolled onto her side and took in the vision beside her. Callie in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and an oversized tee big enough to fit around them both twice looked gorgeous. _Yep, I could definitely go this way._ Smiling, she traced her fingers up a naked thigh. "So?"

"So?" Callie turned her head and met her girlfriend's gaze.

"How do you feel about everything that's happened the past few days?"

"Honestly?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, honestly. I want you to be truthful with me. I don't want us to have any issues that could come back to bite us on the ass." Arizona stated as she lay on her back.

"I honestly thought I was going to lose you. Mainly because none of this was what you signed up for. I mean, I know you told me you could handle yourself, and you've shown that more than once, but it still doesn't make any of this easier."

"How do you mean?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Well, it's one thing to actually say you would protect me, but to _do_ it, more than once, I wasn't sure you could take any more. I know I couldn't. I mean, I was a total bitch to you with the whole Natalie thing, and you still stayed. You still supported me when I'd pretty much given you the option of leaving me for her. No one else would do that, Arizona. No one else would put up with that crap."

"Would you have put up with it? Roles reversed… would you have stayed?"

"Because it was you, yes. But anyone else and I'd have been out of that door so fast and never looked back." Callie spoke honestly. The truth in her words was palpable.

"Then that is the same for me. I knew from the minute we got to know each other that I never wanted to be with anyone else. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, and I know things will _never_ be perfect, but I wasn't prepared to give up on us. I'd worked so hard to gain your trust, there was no way I was just going to walk away."

"Thank you for not walking away, and thank you for sticking by me when it turned to shit. I'd thought about walking away, you know?"

"You had?" Dropping her gaze, Arizona felt her emotions trying to get the better of her.

"Yeah. I didn't want you to hurt. I didn't want you to have to go through what I was going through. It wasn't fair to you. I know you are strong, Arizona, and that is one of the things I love about you, but don't ever think that you cannot crumble when you need to. Don't ever think that I _need_ you to be the strongest version of yourself. It's not possible, and one day, you will break. I want to be there for you when that day comes." Noticing the tears in blue eyes, Callie gave her girlfriend a sad smile. "It's okay to let it all out when you need to."

"I just, I-I." Shrugging, Arizona was struggling right now. "I couldn't let you see me like that. I _had_ to be strong. If you'd have seen me break down, what good would it have done? I'd promised you I'd look out for you, protect you, and the thought of not fulfilling that promise? It terrified me. How could I protect you if I was a mess? You'd have worried, and I couldn't have you worrying."

"And that is what makes you the most amazing woman in the world, Arizona."

"That night I went to her apartment? I could have killed her. I'd have taken great pleasure in doing so, but I knew you were at home, and I knew you needed me. Needed us." Arizona cried. "Knowing that I could have just inched that knife a little closer to where it would have done a lot of damage, I felt my body wanting to do it, but my mind and my heart deciding otherwise."

"You kept your cool," Callie stated.

"Mm, you could say that. She just, the things she said, they were horrible. She spoke about you like you were some prize. I knew she was doing it to get a reaction from me. I knew the second she held me against the wall with her own body that she was going to go through with whatever sick thoughts she had in her head, but I could react. Reacting would have meant losing everything. She'd already ruined your life, she wasn't about to ruin mine."

"She ruined part of my life, but you put me back together. You showed me what love was, Arizona. You showed me how a person _should_ be treated."

"I never wanted her to do what she did. You know that, right?"

"I do."

"I'd never have let her go through with it, but in that moment I had to try and think. The only option I had was to hurt her or frighten her. So I went for the latter. The second that knife was grazing her skin, she pulled back. Well, she pulled back but once I'd dropped the knife, she hit me."

"I hate her. You can't imagine how much." Callie spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I can. I've never actually _hated_ anyone before, it's a strong word, but her? God, I can't even bear to think about her. She makes me so angry." The realisation that _that_ woman was _still_ interfering with their relationship, Arizona put her hand up between them both. "No more. It stops now."

"Okay." Callie gave a nod in agreement. "Time for her to rot."

"Definitely." Raising her glass of water, Arizona smiled before sipping. "So, you haven't spent much time with Mark."

"I know, I feel kinda shitty on him but more important things came up. I called him before you got home today and he said he was sticking around for a while. Said he had some people to catch up with." Smiling, Callie knew exactly what he meant.

"O…kay?" Furrowing her brow, Arizona tried to figure out her girlfriend's facial expression.

"Oh, sorry. I just, I know what Mark is like. When he says he has catching up to do, he usually means he is on the prowl." Brown eyes narrowing, the brunette shook her head. "Once you get to know him, you'll see what I mean."

"Awesome." The blonde gave a forced smile. She wasn't sure about this Mark guy. She didn't know if she would like him, or even if she would trust him, but she trusted Callie, and right now, if Mark being in town made her happy, then she was happy for her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little wary around him, but she had been raised not to judge people before getting to know them, and that is exactly how she would continue to live her life.

"You're thinking." Breaking the blonde out of her thoughts, Callie eyed her intently.

"No, I was just…I don't know. I'm just happy…for you."

"For me? Not for _us?_ " The brunette furrowed her brow.

"Of course I'm happy for us, Calliope. I'm just happy that your life is beginning to return to normal. If that means having Mark here as well, then sure, I'm cool with it."

"You don't have anything to worry about, you know?"

"I know." Pink lips curled into a smile. "I've already warned him."

"Y-You have?"

"Yeah. First time I met him." Pale shoulders shrugged. Not wanting to make too much of the situation, Arizona tried to be as casual as possible. _I'll spend some time with the guy. Get a feel for him. Take it from there._

"That's my girl." Brown eyes threw the blonde a wink. "So, maybe a movie? Fancy it?"

"Movie sounds perfect."

* * *

Settled and comfortable, the couple had gone through two movies, three make out session, one of them getting a little heated, and now, they lay simply looking into each other's eyes. Facing each other, Arizona took in the sight beside her. _God, I love her so much._ "You know, I could spend my life just staring at you."

"Yeah?" Callie smiled. "You ain't so bad on the eye either."

"No, I mean it." Arizona states. "You are just, I can't even describe it, Calliope."

"I've sometimes wondered how we actually come to meet. I mean, I know it was at the hospital, and I know it was when you helped me, but is that how it is for everyone? Like, is that how people usually fall in love?"

"I don't think so." Arizona smiled. "I think we were just destined to meet."

"Do you really believe in all of that?" Callie gave her girlfriend a funny look. "Seriously?"

"Of course. Don't you?" Furrowing her brow, Arizona gave the brunette a hard stare.

"I don't know."

"Well, that's what I think. I knew from the moment I met you that I was attracted to you. I knew I had to get to know you. The first thing that caught my attention? Your eyes. They just, there was something about them. I'd never seen eyes like it before."

"You just know all of the right things to say, don't you?"

"No, Calliope. I just tell the truth." Smiling, Arizona turned and lay on her back. Thinking hard, Callie noticed immediately.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing." The blonde shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About?" Raising an eyebrow, Callie refused to let her girlfriend think too hard. This was their down time. Something they hadn't had in a while.

"Us."

"And is that good thinking or bad thinking?" Callie pushed.

"Good. I just, I don't know where we go from here. I mean, I'm happy, like, beyond happy, but I like to know where my future is headed. I know you are in it. I know you are the only one for me, but what's next, Calliope?"

"What would you like next?" Her stomach somersaulting, the brunette had been thinking herself lately. Just, when she was alone.

"I don't know. I mean, are we going to buy a house? I've been looking and I've seen a few things I like but then everything happened and it kinda went to the back of my mind."

"I'd love to buy a house with you. When we get home, we will concentrate on looking for a house, yeah?"

"I'd love that." The blonde smiled. "I'd _really_ love that."

"Great. I think it's time that we concentrated on ourselves. Our relationship. Don't you?"

"I do." Arizona agreed. "I just, I feel like something is missing. I don't know what, but I just know that I want everything with you. I know I've said it before, but I don't want you to forget that. We have to be happy, Cal. Your happiness is all that matters to me."

"I know." The brunette gave a nod in agreement. "Don't ever think that I don't want everything with you too. I totally do."

"I'm so happy that we can finally just relax and live our lives how we want. No looking over our shoulders. No wondering where each other is at. Just, living and being happy."

"Arizona?" Callie narrowed her eyes.

"Mm?" Blue eyes closing, Arizona was in pure heaven. She was alone in a beautiful hotel with a beautiful woman. How could she possibly feel like something was missing? She had everything she needed right here in this room.

"Marry me."

Blue eyes shooting open, the blonde turned and looked at her girlfriend. _Did she just?_ "Sorry, what?"

"Marry me." Callie smiled. "I don't need much in my life, Arizona, but I know that I need you. I need to be able to call you my own. Officially. I need to know that we are bound together, and if that means via a piece of paper, then so be it. Just, marry me?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading your reviews.**


End file.
